The Royal Canterlot Family
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A series of oneshots that is tied to my fairy-tales of MLP.
1. The Governess

The grandchildren of Celestia and Sombra were having fun in the snow, since it was wintertime in Canterlot. Fire Spark, Whirl Wind, and Dignity were having a toboggan race. Screw Ball and Apple Jewel were building a snow pony. Gemstone and Starling were having a snow ball fight with Cotton Candy. Suddenly, a voice cried out, which was Applejack's.

"Kids! It's time to come in!"

The kids simultaneously groaned, but obeyed as they made their way into the kitchen, where their mothers were waiting for them with a tray of hot chocolate. They were each handed a cup and looked to see the number of tiny marshmallows in them.

Gemstone frowned when comparing the marshmallows in her cocoa to her brother's. She complained, "Hey, how come you have more than me?"

Dignity shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because I'm older?"

"That's not fair!"

They started to bicker when Rarity shouted.

"Stop it!" Both of her children faced her as she said, "It doesn't matter who has the most marshmallows, Gemstone. What matters is that you both have something to drink that's warm after being out on a cold day like today."

Twilight nodded and addressed the kids, "You're quite lucky, you know. You can get out of cold weather when your parents want you to. But could you escape a cold governess?"

"Huh?!" the children were confused.

"What do you mean, Mommy?" Starling asked.

The six mothers glanced at each other before Twilight continued, "We were just about your ages when our father was placed with a terrible curse and disappeared from our lives. At the time, however, we didn't know he was cursed. Instead, we thought…" She couldn't finish the word as her sisters gave solemn looks. Twilight cleared her throat, "Anyway, our mother was distraught from losing the love of her life and decided to hire a governess to take of care of us while she handled running the kingdom on her own in her husband's absence…"

In a flashback, the girls were young fillies with cutie marks. They were running down the castle steps giggling away.

"You can't catch me, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Oh, yeah?" She managed to tackle her sister down. The two laughed.

"You two should be more careful! You almost knocked me down!" shouted Rarity.

"Aw, I love being knocked to the ground after a tackle!" Pinkie Pie jumped.

"Oh, but what would have happened if you got hurt?" Fluttershy meekly asked.

Twilight said, "It really is dangerous to tackle each other on stairs."

RD motioned, "Lighten up, Twi! We were only a few steps from the floor!"

Rarity moved ahead, "Hurry up. I don't want to be late and have Mother mad at us because we're late!"

"Oh, I don't want Mother mad at us…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Me neither." Twilight agreed.

Once the girls made to the throne room, they saw their mother talking with somepony. When Celestia saw her daughters, she said.

"Girls, there you are. Come, I want you to meet your new governess…" The pony turned around and revealed herself to be a unicorn with a green-blue coat with a reddish-purple mane in a bun. She wore half-moon spectacles and business attire. "…Ms. Cinch," Celestia finished.

The little princesses glanced at the governess with uncertainty. Pinkie whispered for them to hear, "She looks scary…"

They nodded in agreement while Fluttershy whimpered in fear.

Celestia didn't notice her daughters' reluctance and continued with introductions, "Ms. Cinch, these are my daughters, the princesses. Fluttershy, my eldest. Fluttershy, won't you say hello?"

Fluttershy squeaked and shook her head before hiding behind Rainbow Dash.

Celestia gave a small smile, "She's very shy around ponies she doesn't know yet, but I'm sure once you two spend time together, it won't be so overwhelming for her."

"Yes," spoke the governess, "I'm quite sure."

"Rarity is my second eldest. Darling, would you like to greet our educator?"

Rarity held her head high and bowed toward the governess, "We are honored by your presence, Ms. Cinch."

Ms. Cinch gave off no emotion as she said, "Very charming. You, Your Highness, show promise of decorum."

Rarity ended up smiling.

Celestia smiled as well as she gestured, "Applejack, my third child. Dear, do you have something to say?"

Applejack was confused as to what she should say, and finally just said, "Um, howdy?"

Ms. Cinch's lips perched up, "Hmm, I can see we'll need to work on proper greetings for you, young princess."

Celestia moved on, "Rainbow Dash, my fourth daughter. Rainbow, would you like to welcome our governess?"

Rainbow pointed, "Sure. Hi, governess!" She ended up giggling.

Celestia cringed a little as she explained, "My Rainbow Dash is what you might call a little rough around the edges, but she is good-hearted."

"Not to worry, Your Majesty. I will see to it that Princess Rainbow Dash softens those edges of hers…"

To Rainbow, those last few words sounded menacing to her and instantly didn't trust this mare.

"This is my fifth child, Pinkie Pie."

"Hi-ya! Nice to meet to ya!" She went to shake the governess's hoof, but when she got close to her, she felt a cold presence around her and slowly backed away.

Celestia said, "She's very energetic."

"So, I see."

"And lastly, my youngest daughter, Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah, yes," the governess moved to the youngest princess. "I've heard so much about you, princess. You show talent in magic and are well-versed with spells that you study from books. Very impressive. It's no wonder you'll be our next queen."

"Um… Thank you?" Twilight responded.

"And is well-mannered at such a young age. Standing still as a proper princess should be." She turned around to face the queen, "I can see you tried to your hardest to raise the princesses, and with your busy schedule, I can see how hard is to keep track of all of them into making sure they are acting like young ladies. With your good wisdom, you made an excellent choice to bring in someone who can help you."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you think so, but my daughters are fine just who they are. I just need some pony to take care of them while I'm working."

"Of course," Ms. Cinch bowed her head in respect.

"Girls, would you show Ms. Cinch around?"

The girls looked at the governess again with uncertainty, but in the end, they obeyed their mother.

When the castle tour was complete, they were in their room where Ms. Cinch had the girls lined up in their birth order.

"Your mother's orders were that I take care of you, and I intend to do just that. First off, as princesses, it's important you learn protocol, diction, language, etiquette, and style. Some of you have shown you have the ability for a few of these, but you still have much to be taught. To start, we will change your attire to something more simple." She summoned a small grey dress.

Rarity gasped and yelled out, "But it's so ugly! I can't wear that!"

"And it's grey!" motioned Pinkie, "Why not have some color?"

An abacus then appeared in front of them and it had six rows of colored balls, each row resembling the girls' coat colors. One ball from the pink row and a ball from the white row was moved to the side and then the abacus disappeared.

Ms. Cinch explained, "For talking back, you each gained a demerit." She addressed them, "This is what will happen if you don't do I say. I am teaching you the importance of what a princess should be. As long as you don't gain a demerit, you will do fine."

The girls looked at each other in worry.

Within the days, the girls did what Ms. Cinch told them to do. They were not allowed to run around anymore, or go outside to play, and that they kept to the curfew that was given to them at bedtime. Eventually, Rarity and Pinkie weren't the only ones to have demerits. Applejack and Rainbow Dash gained some as well. So far, Fluttershy and Twilight were the only ones who didn't provoke Ms. Cinch to give them a demerit, but they weren't happy to be obeying her rules either.

When the girls went to go to sleep one night, Ms. Cinch called out, "Good night, young ladies." She went to the door, but stopped when she realized the girls didn't replied, "I said, 'good night, young ladies'."

They all said miserably, "Good night, Ms. Cinch."

"That's better." She closed the door behind her.

They stayed still until they heard the hoofsteps growing faint. Once they were sure she was gone, they got out of their beds to meet in the middle of the floor where their cutie mark titles were and sat down.

Pinkie was the first to complain, "She is so mean!"

"I know, she is absolutely horrid!" said Rarity. "Give me a demerit, will she? Humph!"

"She has got to go!" Rainbow gestured. "If Mom could see what she's really like, she would be kicked out to the curb!"

Fluttershy whimpered, "Oh, I don't know about that. She did ask her to be in charge…"

"Then she needs to hear it from some pony she will listen to." Applejack said and then turned towards Twilight as did the other sisters.

"What?"

AJ rationalized, "Talk to her, Twilight. She'll listen to you."

"What?! But how…?"

"You're smart. You'll think of something." said Rainbow.

"But I'm not sure if talking will be enough. She needs to see Ms. Cinch for what she really is…" Suddenly, her eyes widened and had a smirk on her face, "And I know how we can do that…"

The girls leaned in with anticipation to hear her plan.

The next morning, the girls were already up and dressed by the time Ms. Cinch came into the room, saying, "Alright, young ladies, time to get… up?" She was surprised to see them all ready to go.

"Good morning, Ms. Cinch." they all said and bowed in respect.

"Well, um," she cleared her throat and straightened herself up, "Yes, good, I must say. This is great improvement on your part. Well done." She walked out the door with them following.

They marched around the entire castle and the grounds without so much as a single disruption from one of the princesses. Ms. Cinch was impressed of how effective her training has been to them. She said to them.

"Young ladies, I can't tell how amazed of how much progress you made this week. I'll go the queen herself and show her how effective this is. Follow me." She went on while behind her, the girls winked to each other.

Ms. Cinch went to the throne room and saw the queen doing paperwork with the help of her assistant, Raven. She bowed before her and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but I had to show you how much the princesses have improved."

Celestia raised her brow, "Improved?"

"Yes, see for yourself. Young ladies, enter!"

The girls marched in one-by-one while Celestia gave off a concerned look.

Ms. Cinch kept saying, "Young ladies, speak."

"Good afternoon, Mother," they all said and bowed.

Celestia was at loss for words.

Ms. Cinch proudly spoke, "It took some work, but the princesses have finally gave into the training and are their way to become proper princesses. And Princess Twilight, with some more intense training, she'll become the best queen there is, next to Your Majesty. I will happily teach her all she needs to know." She bowed her head, but when she looked up, she could see the queen was wearing a frown.

Celestia then spoke, "What have you done to my girls?!"

"I… beg your pardon?"

"My girls are not some trophies that need polishing! They are all wonderful in their own way! I asked you to take care of them, but instead you treat them wrongly. I am sorry I ever hired you. Please, remove yourself at once before I call the guards."

Cinch started sputtering, "Why-why-why I never!" She quickly made for the door and was gone.

The girls cheered and they bounced around.

Celestia sighed in relief, knowing her girls were still themselves. She told them, "Girls, I am so sorry you had to endure that, but why didn't you just come to me?"

Twilight went up to her, "Well… we weren't sure if you would listen…"

"Oh, darlings, had one or all of you come to me in the first place, I would have dismissed her on the spot."

"Really?" Rainbow's eyes lit up.

Celestia laughed and nodded her head, "Yes, for my daughters come first, no matter what…" She had her arms out and the girls rushed into them where they giggled in content. "Still, I'm quite impressed how you made her come to me."

Twilight said, "I didn't think she would go to you if we were still going against her, but if we had behaved perfectly…"

"Then she would want to show off her achievement. Very clever, my young daughter."

The girls giggled again as their mother hugged them.

In the present, the daughters were now mothers themselves with their kids gawking at them.

"Whoa…" said Whirl Wind.

"You seriously had to deal with that governess as kids?" inquired Cotton Candy.

The mothers agreed all at once.

Gemstone then looked down at the number of marshmallows in her cocoa and ended up dipping one in Dignity's cup.

He noticed and said, "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just thought you had less marshmallows than me."

Dignity shook his head in amusement and hugged his little sis, who smiled.

* * *

 _ **AN: Review on what you think so far.**_


	2. The Hatchling

Apple Jewel was drinking from her cocoa as she sat across from her mother and stared at her. Applejack noticed and asked, "What's wrong, sugar cube?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you and Daddy met."

Applejack smiled, "Oh, that was a long time ago."

Twilight came over and said, "It certainly was. In fact, we all met your dad when he was just an egg."

The rest of the kids heard this and they all shouted, "WHAT?!"

The girls smiled as Twilight began the tale, "It was on a rainy night when a guard came to our mother holding a basket in his mouth…"

* * *

The little princesses were playing a board game with their mother until a guard came up with a basket and gently set it down.

"Your Highness, we found this on the front steps of the castle."

Celestia looked at the basket curiously and so did her daughters. Using her magic, she lifted the basket to them and carefully lifted the wrappings off. To their surprise, it revealed a purple-spotted egg.

"What is it, Mother?" Fluttershy inquired.

"It's an egg, my darling. But what kind of egg, I do not know."

"It could be a bird!" said Rarity.

"Or a dinosaur!" said Pinkie.

"We won't know until hatches." said Celestia.

"I wish we could find out now." said Rainbow.

"I think I saw a spell in my books to help an egg hatch faster." mentioned Twilight.

Celestia pondered on this, "Then why don't you take the egg for now, my darling, to help you practice that spell?"

"Can I?!" her eyes gleamed.

Her mother chuckled, "Of course."

Twilight lifted the egg, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

A couple of days later, Twilight and the egg were in the library. She was carefully studying the spell and was trying to perform it, but it didn't seem to work.

Applejack came into the room to see her sister was struggling, "Anything?"

"It's so hard!" Twilight wailed.

"Maybe you're trying too hard…?" Suddenly, they heard arguing out in the hall. She assured her little sis, "I'll take care of this." AJ went out to find Pinkie and Rainbow Dash yelling at each other.

"You took my party cannon!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too, too, too!"

"Pinkie! Dash! Stop it! Twilight is trying to focus!" Applejack yelled.

"I'll stop fighting when Dashie gives me back my party cannon!"

"For the hundred-millionth time, I don't have it!" She lifted her back hoof up to hit it against the wall, but she missed it and hit a table instead. The vase fell off and it crashed.

Twilight was startled by the crash and suddenly, a magical surge went through her horn and its beam touched the egg.

Back in the hall, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Applejack were gaping at the broken vase.

Pinkie said, "Ooh, you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"What are you talking about?! This is your fault!"

"My fault?!" The bickering resumed until they heard cheering.

"I did it! I actually did it!"

They rushed into the library to see Twilight was right and that the egg was beginning to hatch.

Pinkie squealed in joy and called out, "Fluttershy! Rarity! Come quick! The egg is hatching!"

The four fillies gathered around the egg just as Rarity and Fluttershy rushed in.

"Ooh! This so exciting!" exclaimed Rarity.

The fillies watched in anticipation as the egg slowly cracked and a tiny foot popped out, then another. Tiny legs and arms followed, leaving just an eggshell on top of the baby creature's head.

Dash noted, "It's…"

The eggshell fell off, revealing the creature's species.

"A dragon!" they all screamed in fright and ran out of the room.

The little purple dragon with green scales just cooed and sucked on its tail.

Twilight poked her head in the doorway, followed by the rest of her sisters.

"Aw, he doesn't seem so dangerous." mentioned Fluttershy.

"In fact, he's kind of cute!" said Pinkie.

"Adorable!" Rarity indicated.

"Huh, I guess he sort of is." said Applejack as she got a little closer and ended up smiling at the lovable thing.

"How do you know it's a boy?" questioned Rainbow.

"It could be a girl instead." said Rarity.

AJ just shrugged.

Twilight gestured, "I say we bring it to Mother, then she can tell us."

The girls all nodded.

Minutes later, they were in the throne room with their mother overlooking the dragon while making funny faces, causing the creature to giggle. She faced her daughters and told them, "It's a boy, girls."

The girls awed, though some of those awes were full of disappointment.

Rarity said, "I wanted to have a tea party with our new baby dragon if it was a girl."

"Well, since it's a boy, which is cool by the way," said Rainbow, "I can teach him how to fence and play ball!"

Celestia chuckled, "It would be quite a while before you can teach a baby the things you want to do. First, you must let the baby get used to his surroundings and you have to take care of him."

"How do we do that, Mommy?" Pinkie asked.

"Babies are a great responsibility. They must be fed and their diapers need to be changed."

"Ewww!" the girls grimaced.

Their mother chuckled, "Don't worry, you won't have to do that. I'll have nursemaids doing those things. However, this little dragon will need constant care and attention, so that would be the perfect job for all of you." They smiled at that. "Now, then…" she had the baby dragon face her, "what shall we call you?"

Pinkie waved her hoof, "Ooh! Ooh! How about Fido!"

Rainbow countered, "He's a dragon, not a dog! I say we name him, Crusher!"

"Oh, but that's such an awful name for such a cute little face!" pointed Rarity. "I think he needs a more regal name, like… Duke!"

Applejack and Rainbow gagged at the idea.

There were a few more name suggestions until Fluttershy meekly said, "Um… what about… Spike?"

There was a pause as they looked at the dragon and slowly grinned.

"Spike! It's perfect!" motioned Twilight.

The others made sounds of agreement.

Celestia asked, "Is that your final choice, my darlings?" There was more agreeing before she said, "Very well." She lifted the dragon up high as he cooed and she said, "From this day on, you will henceforth be named Spike, the first dragon of Canterlot Castle! You will live under my protection with my daughters as your caretakers. Would you like that?"

Spike gurgled as if to say "yes", causing the girls to gush.

As the days followed, the girls would visit Spike in his nursery. They would watch as the nursemaids took care of him. There were even times when they were allowed to help feed him crushed gems and his bottle. They grew close to the dragon, though it was Twilight and Applejack that would help the maids the most, causing Spike to get attached to them.

One day, Twilight was busy studying a new spell book and the other girls were doing their own thing, but Applejack was the only one able to visit Spike. He was in his highchair as AJ started feeding him the crushed gems, but he was being difficult.

"Come on, Spike. One little bite?" she held the spoon to his mouth.

Spike fussed.

"But you love rubies and emeralds!"

He still fussed.

"Spike…" she frowned, "If you don't eat your gems, how are you supposed to grow into a big, strong dragon?"

He pounded on the tray and the bowl landed on her head, causing the baby dragon to giggle.

She said playfully, "Why, you little…"

The dragon was still giggling.

A maid gave AJ a cloth for her to wipe off the mush that went with the gems. Spike was clapping his hands together. Then the maid picked him up as they headed for a tub full of water.

"It's time for his bath, Princess Applejack."

"Can I stay and help?"

"Well… if you really want to." She gave her a rubber duck, "You can use this to distract him while I get him clean."

"Okay," she took the duckie and squeezed it.

Spike turned his head toward the sound and reached out for it playfully until the maid set him in the water, where he immediately started splashing around. Applejack used the duck again and he stopped moving as he stared at it with wonder. AJ smiled as she kept squeezing the duck and brought it closer to him. He touched her hoof.

When he was squeaky clean, the maid wrapped a towel around him and told Applejack, "I have to find a fresh diaper for him. Would you like to hold him?"

AJ's eyes gleamed, "Yeah!" She held her hooves out as the dragon was gently set in the diaper.

Spike stared at her and she stared back at him. Their green eyes locked on to each other.

"You really are the cutest dragon in the world." she said.

He cooed in agreement as his hand reached out to touch a strain of her hair and he played with it before he moved on to touch her cheek. This made her smile further.

The maid then came back and she handed Spike back to her. She told him, "AJ has to go now, but I'll be back. I promise." She ran out the room and once she was out of earshot, Spike started crying.

It was late at night when all the princesses were in their chamber and in their beds when they awoke to the sound of the loud crying.

"Is that Spike?" Rarity gasped.

"Oh, the poor thing…" said Fluttershy.

Rainbow grumbled, "Oh, not now. I need my sleep!" She threw a pillow over her face.

Twilight said, "I'm sure the maids will take care of it. They do everything else to take care of Spike."

But Applejack didn't like hearing the cries that Spike was making. She got out of her bed and announced, "I'm going to go check on him." She rushed out and went straight to the nursery, where she saw the maids were trying hopelessly to calm him down. But the moment Applejack approached the crib, Spike saw her and his cries were turned to happy coos. The maids sighed in relief.

"It appears it missed you, Your Highness," spoke the maid she saw during her visit.

Spike was reaching out to her playfully. Applejack smiled as she held her hoof out and his little claw touched it. She turned back to the maids, "Could you… give us a minute?"

The maids nodded and left the room.

"See?" Applejack turned back the dragon, "I promised I would be back… I always stay true to my word."

He cooed.

"But we have to go to sleep now, okay? I need sleep and you need sleep, got it?"

Spike babbled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She started turning to go, "Good night, Spike."

"A… J…"

Applejack stopped dead in her tracks as she slowly turned around in shock, "Wha… What did you say?"

"A…J… AJ!"

Applejack had never felt so touched in her life, "You… You said my name!"

Spike giggled and jumped a little.

Applejack could not stop smiling as she left the nursery and when she got back to her and her sisters' room, she could see that they were fast asleep, which was fine with her. This was a special moment she wanted to keep all to herself…

Present day Applejack was smiling at her daughter and her gaping sisters.

"Spike's first word was 'AJ'?!" Rainbow said.

"I thought it was 'Mom'!" Pinkie pointed to Twilight.

"So did I," Twilight mentioned. "But if Applejack is recalling correctly, then that was shortly before he did start calling me 'Mom'."

Rarity gestured toward her sister, "Why now are you revealing this? How could have you kept it a secret for so long?"

AJ shrugged, "I guess it didn't matter at the time. It was just something personal to me knowing Spike really liked me that much to use my nickname like that."

"How romantic!" Apple Jewel sighed lovingly.

Her mother chuckled, "Well, at the time it wasn't out of romance, but it was really sweet… Your dad really knows how to impress the mares even when he doesn't really mean it."

The girls couldn't help but laugh at that.


	3. The Butler

Gemstone looked to her mother and asked, "What about you, Mommy? How did you and Daddy meet?"

Rarity started blushing red, "Oh, my… that was quite a while ago…"

Her sisters smirked as Rainbow said, "And I bet you remember every single detail about that first meeting."

Rarity held her head up, "Indeed I do! What kind of mare would I be if I forgot how my husband and I first met?! Outrageous!" She faced her children and started telling the story, "You see darlings, our previous butler retired and so a replacement was called out. Your father heard about the job and was graciously hired…"

Another flashback to the past happened, but this time, the princesses were more grown-up. They headed to the dining hall for breakfast and sat in their usual spots as they greeted their mother.

Celestia greeted her daughters in return and said, "Girls, as you know, our head butler, Serving Tray, has retired, but in his place, we have a new stallion in the castle who will fulfill his duties. I welcome Mister Fancy Pants."

On cue, a white unicorn stallion with build and bright blue eyes walked in the room. Rarity was in awe to this handsome stallion, and in turn, Fancy Pants noticed he was being watched by one the eldest princesses. He kept a straight face as he made it to the head of the table, but deep down he couldn't help but admire the princess's radiant beauty. All of the princesses were just as beautiful, but to him, this princess outshone them.

He bowed and spoke directly to the queen, "Thank you for that wonderful introduction, Your Highness. And may I say what an honor it is to serve you and your lovely daughters, the princesses."

That caused Rarity to blush.

Celestia acknowledge the compliment, "It is we who should be thanking you. You are taking on a challenge to keep the castle running, but given your skills from what I heard, you shall do it miraculously."

Fancy bowed his head, "You're too kind, Your Majesty. Now I believe I should get to work and start asking what you and the princesses would like to have for breakfast."

Celestia nodded, "Of course. I believe the girls and I would like to have pancakes. Is that alright with you, my darlings?"

Fluttershy said, "Oh, yes, that'll be fine."

Applejack mentioned, "Shoot, I could go for anything so long as I got something in my stomach."

Rainbow gestured, "As long as I get extra blueberries on mine, I'm good."

Pinkie pointed, "Ooh! Extra butter and whipped cream with raspberry syrup on mine!"

Twilight said, "Pancakes would be great."

Celestia looked at the daughter who didn't answer, "And what about you, darling Rarity?"

Rarity, however, wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the stallion who was close to her, and from this angle, he was even more handsome.

"Rarity?" Fluttershy called to her.

It wasn't until Applejack nudged her that the unicorn snapped out of it and realized what was going on. "What? Oh, yes, pancakes… that will be…" She noticed Fancy was staring at her, "…delicious…"

Fancy nodded his head, "As you wish, Your Highnesses. I shall be back with the meal in precisely fifteen minutes." He bowed once more before he left.

"Man, he's as stiff as a board!" exclaimed Rainbow.

"At least Serving liked to let loose!" said Pinkie.

Rarity scowled, "If you ask me, he was a proper gentlecolt! He is doing what his job is requiring him to do!"

"That is very true, Rarity." Celestia nodded and then said, "It is his first day on the job. I'm sure he wanted to make a good first impression, so we'll see in time if he'll be less formal."

True to Fancy's word, he came back with servants carrying trays with pancakes and Pinkie and Rainbow were impressed to see the things they wanted on their pancakes. Fancy carried a tray with his aura and set it down in front of Rarity.

She smiled and whispered to him, "Thank you…"

He returned the smile, "You're welcome, Your Highness."

It was like that every day since. Fancy would always be the one serving Princess Rarity while she whispered compliments and gave her gratitude. Whenever he served her, he always listened intently so he didn't miss a single order she gave out. Of the princesses who requested something of him, it was always Rarity's voice he loved hearing. And whenever her and her sister Pinkie entertained the gentry of Canterlot, he notice how poised and graceful she was, charming those around her. It was a quality he admired about her.

Rarity, in turn, noticed how Fancy would do his job well as he served those around him. He was full of pride as he didn't care a wit about his position. Others may have seen him as nothing more than a servant pony, but not her. She was sure if he had a higher standing, he could blow all those posh ponies away with all his mannerism and class.

One day, Rarity was in a room where the maids kept extra fabrics to make dresses or to fix something up. She was looking over the choices of swabs and said out loud, "No, that's not right… Neither is this one… Green? No, no, no, that's an awful color…"

Fancy was close by as he was carrying a tray when he heard Rarity's voice. He stopped and found the room she was in. He peeked in, seeing she was magically looking over fabrics.

"Ugh! There's nothing in here that's good!" she sighed.

"Having trouble, Your Highness?" he came in.

"Oh! Fancy, I didn't see you there."

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Not at all! I was just trying to find the right accents for a dress I'm making."

He furrowed his brow, "You make dresses?"

"I do. I have my own workshop so I can work on my own creations."

"You mean to say that you make your own dresses?" He was astounded to hear that, "And the dresses you wear every day are the ones you made?"

She beamed proudly, "They are."

"That is extraordinary!"

She blushed feeling flattered, "Why… thank you." Then she asked, "Are there any pastimes that you do?"

"Well, I do love a good game of chess every once and awhile."

"Chess? How splendid! My Aunt Luna taught my sisters and I how play. Perhaps we could go a few rounds some time?" She batted her eyelashes.

Fancy felt himself blushing and sputtered out, "Well, I would, but don't you think it would be socially inappropriate?"

"Of course not! I'm rather curious about how well you are in the game."

He smiled, "I don't mean to boast, but I think I do alright. In fact, playing chess shows off my best skills."

She headed for the door and batted her eyelashes again, "Well then, come by my suite at 7 o'clock sharp tonight. I look forward to our game." She left before he had a chance to protest.

Moments later, Rarity was in the garden with her sister, Fluttershy. As the two were the oldest princesses, they were as close as can be. While Fluttershy tended to her animals, Rarity was plucking on a daisy, saying.

"He likes me… He likes me not… He likes me… He likes me not…" Then she picked the last petal. "He likes me!" she squealed.

"Who likes you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, some pony…" she giggled.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe…" Rarity acted secretly. As much as she wanted to tell her sister about her crush, she was afraid of how she might react to it since he was Head Butler and they were princesses. "All I can tell you is that I believe he is the one for me!"

"How you know that?"

"Well, he strides into the room, a light glows from him, I hear music, he's yet to bring me flowers and sweep me off my hooves, but I'll know when he's the one when he makes me laugh…" she sighed lovingly.

Fluttershy smiled, "That sounds wonderful…" She sighed, wondering if the same thing will happen to her.

* * *

Rarity had the chess set all ready as she waited for the stallion that would be joining her. She checked her clock that was on her stand. It was almost time. Then, just as the big hand touched the twelve and the little hand on the seven, there was a knock and Fancy came in panting.

"Did… did I make it?"

"Right on the dot! But goodness, Fancy, what happened to you?" She noticed a couple of smudge spots on his face. She magically grabbed for one of her lace handkerchiefs and helped wiped the spot off.

He sighed in relief, "Much obliged, Your Highness."

"Oh, hush. We are in the privacy of my own suite, so you may call me Rarity."

His eyes widened, "Well… um… if that's what you wish… Then… Rarity, it gives me great me pleasure to use your lovely name…" His eyes softened at her.

She touched her heart in awe.

"And to explain why I was so close to being tardy for our game, there was a debacle in the kitchens. I had to straighten it out."

She fondly sighed, "What would we do without you, Fancy…?"

"You're too kind, Rarity…" he smiled at her.

She started staring at him lovingly before she remembered what he was here for. She cleared her throat and gestured to the table, "Please, have a seat."

"No, allow me," he gestured for her to have a seat first, causing her to feel more flattered as he pushed her in.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he took his spot across from her.

Rarity was on the side where the white pieces were and his were the black pieces. Because white always went first, Rarity made the first move and Fancy made his move after. The two played into the game, each deep in concentration. Most of their pieces got captured, so it was hard to say who would win in the end. But eventually, Fancy had captured Rarity's king. Of course, he was frightened that she would be upset for losing, but she surprised him when she said.

"Well done!"

"You're… not upset?"

"Why should I be? You said so yourself that you show your best skills in chess, and I'm pleased to see that was true… However, I would like to have a rematch to see if I can beat you…" she batted her eyelashes.

Fancy then let out a hearty laugh.

She smiled as she said, "From now on, you're to come into this room so I can finally beat you in a game of chess!"

He saluted, "It shall be done… Rarity…"

They headed for the door and Fancy turned to her, "Oh, I almost forgot. In my haste to get over here, I was supposed to bring over a bouquet of flowers for your gracious hosting, but I'll have to settle for this…" He magically lifted the single rose from his suit and presented it to her.

She gasped and took it with her aura, whispering, "Thank you… It's wonderful…"

"I just hope it makes up for having you to lose. It's a shame because I really thought you had me there!"

She suddenly let out a laugh, "Oh, you're so sweet."

He smiled and bowed his head and then he took her hoof, "Seven o-clock tomorrow night, I presume?"

"Of course."

He kissed her hoof, making her blush, and he headed out the door, saying, "Until then… Rarity…" Just like that, he was gone, leaving a lovesick princess squealing giddily on her bed.

* * *

It was once more the present, as Gemstone and her aunts listened intently to her mother's story and she let out a romantic sigh.

Rarity pointed out, "Eventually, I did beat him, once. But that didn't stop us from seeing each other. No, we had so much fun and enjoyed each other's company so well, we couldn't help it."

Her sisters smirked at this.

"It wasn't until the suitor situation happened is when we had problems, but as you know, we overcame it and are together because of that."

Her sisters did random agreements.


	4. The Jokester

_**AN: Songs featured,**_ **I Won't Say I'm in Love _from_ Hercules, _and_ Straight On _from_ Strange Magic.**

* * *

"What about you and Daddy, Mommy?" Cotton asked Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie had a grin on, "Oh, I tell you, your daddy and I had the most unusual meeting."

"How so?" her daughter questioned.

"Well… it all started when a joke shop opened in town…"

* * *

Princess Pinkameana Diane Pie was curious about the new joke shop that had opened in Canterlot. She thought it might be useful for the parties she threw at the castle for most of her subjects to enjoy and to deliver goodies for unfortunate families that needed cheering up, especially young fillies and colts who have to spend their childhood in orphanages and hospitals. She found the shop and was ready to go in.

Cheese Sandwich was humming away at the front counter with Boneless on his back as he prepared himself for the number of customers he would receive on his first day of opening. Just then, the bell rang and in stepped a pony. Cheese got excited as he was about to greet the pony, but once he got a good look at her, he gasped and immediately ducked underneath the counter. He then started biting his hooves nervously.

He could hear the mare's voice, "Hello? Any pony here?!" There was a pause and then she exclaimed, "Wow! There's a lot of great stuff here!"

Cheese looked over to Boneless and whispered in terror, "What do I do?!" Boneless said nothing. "Talk to her? Are you nuts?! Do you have any idea who that is out there?!" Boneless stood motionless. "That's Princess Pinkie Pie! I first saw her a long time ago. When I was a young colt traveling around Equestria, I came here at one point, then…" His eyes went starry-eyed.

"I saw her… she was throwing a party in the middle of the town square and that's where I got you. I was so entranced with how well she made ponies happy that I felt I could do the same…" He pointed to his cutie mark, "That's when I got this baby, and I went on planning mega parties until I decided to set up shop here… Now, after all these years… I see her again, but I don't have the guts to face her…" There was another pause with Boneless. "Chicken?! I'm not the chicken! You're the chicken!" Pause. "Oh, that's how you want to play it? Fine!" He shook the rubber chicken, causing him to squeak.

Pinkie heard the noise and turned toward the counter. She looked behind it and saw a stallion rough-housing with a rubber chicken. When his eyes met hers, he stopped and ended up staring at her. She said, "Um, hello?"

The stallion quickly flashed a wide grin on and bounced up to face her, "Well, a zippa-di-do-da to you! Welcome to Cheese Sandwich's Joke Shop Emporium! We got squirting flowers, joy buzzers, lemon meringue cream pies! Everything! So, anything you like…?"

"Wow-wee! There's just so many good choices here! I can't decide!"

Cheese put on funny glasses with a mustache and a noisemaker in his mouth, "How about this?" He blew the noisemaker, causing her to be tickled.

She giggled, "That'll be perfect for the Filly and Colt Orphanage fundraiser my sisters and I are hosting this weekend!"

He decided to play it cool by asking, "And your sisters would be…"

"The princesses! And I'm one of them!"

"Golly! So you're…"

"Princess Pinkie Pie!"

"Wow! I've heard about you! It must be pretty tiring for a princess like you to set up parties."

Pinkie furrowed her brow, "Huh?" She thought over what he said, "Are you saying you're a better party planner than me?!"

"Uh…" he quickly looked down at Boneless before he faced her with a smug look, "Yes! Yes, I am in fact!"

She shrieked, "WHAT?!" She glared at him, "Let's get one thing straight, Sandwich: no pony's a better party planner than me!"

He challenged her, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! And I certainly don't need any of this stuff to prove it!" With a huff, she went to the door and slammed it behind her with the bell still jingling.

Cheese smacked his forehead, realizing he insulted his crush. He banged his head to the counter, "Stupid-stupid-stupid!" He looked at Boneless, whose head moved down, making it seem he did a nod.

* * *

Dinner at the castle was most strange, as the queen and her daughters watched how Pinkie was grumbling under her breath and was roughly chewing on her food.

Celestia slowly approached the subject, "So… My darling… did anything interesting happen today?"

Pinkie was still chewing when she mumbled out, "No."

Rarity winced at her sister's lack of table manners, "Um, Pinkie… it's rude to talk with your mouth full…"

Pinkie gave off a deadly glare. That caused the rest of her sisters to stop eating and freeze in fear. Then her face softened and sighed, "Sorry, guys… I don't mean to be such a grumpy-pants… but today… I met the most annoying, fun-loving, brag-braggie stallion ever!"

"Huh?!" her sisters said.

"Yeah! He was totally bragging how he was a better party planner than me!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's ridiculous!" said Applejack.

"Yeah! Any pony can see you're the better party planner!" said Rainbow.

"Why in the world would he make an outrageous claim like that?!" Rarity mentioned.

"Who was he?" Fluttershy asked.

"His name is Cheese Sandwich and he runs a joke shop that just opened up."

Twilight gestured, "Well, Pinkie, maybe it would be wise for you to stay away from him if he's just going to make statements that hurt ponies' feelings."

"But I want to prove to him that I am the better party planner!"

Her sisters gave confused glances.

Rarity pointed, "But darling, why does it matter you show him up?"

"Your best chance is to ignore him." said Applejack.

"You don't understand! He… He has all this neat stuff in his shop that could make him a superior party planner than me! He's funny, weird, and cool!" she panted.

The girls had wide eyes.

"Why, Pinkie…" started Rarity. "It sounds like you're actually impressed by him."

"Me? Impressed?! No way!" But her blushing face gave it away.

Rainbow pointed an accused hoof, "Oh my gosh! You totally are!"

AJ smirked, "I reckon' our little sister has a crush on the guy."

"Ewww!" Pinkie stuck her tongue out. "I do not!"

Celestia then spoke up, "Now that's enough. Pinkie's affair with Mr. Sandwich is her business and I must ask the rest of you to respect that. It wouldn't be so bad if they could patch things up and become good friends. But that is all up to you, my darling."

Pinkie replied, "Thanks, Mom." She smiled and resumed eating in a more normal way.

* * *

Cheese could hardly eat his dinner in the one-room apartment above his shop. He had lots of customers come in, but he could not stop thinking about his first customer who left in such a haste thanks to his loud mouth babbling. He didn't mean to say he was a better party planner then her. If anything, it was she who really was the better party planner. He just got so nervous with her standing so close to him. All he was trying to do was to impress her. He looked to Boneless, who was sitting across from him.

"Oh, Boneless… what am I to do? I won't get another chance with her like today. I really blew it." He smacked his face to the table. Then his ears perked up. "What's that?" he raised his face, "The Filly and Colt Orphanage fundraiser? With Pinkie hosting… I could see her again and show her my stuff! Boneless, you are a genius!" He threw the chicken in the air.

* * *

Pinkie was making her way up the stairs just as her sisters were bombarding her with questions about Cheese Sandwich and of how much she liked him.

With a grunt, she said, "I don't like him! So quit asking!" She started singing, " _If there's a prize for rotten judgment… I guess I've already won that… No colt is worth the aggravation… That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Her sisters sang out, " _Who d'ya think you're kidding… He's the Earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden… Honey, we can see right through you!"_

 _"_ _Oh no…"_

" _Girl, you can't conceal it… We know how you feel and who you're thinkin' of…"_

" _Oh-ho, no chance, no way… I won't say it, no, no…"_

" _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!"_

" _It's too cliché… I won't say I'm in love…"_

" _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo…"_

" _I thought my heart had learned its lesson… It feels so good when you start out…"_

" _Ahhhh…"_

 _"_ _My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl'! Unless you're dyin' to…"_

" _Cry your heart out!"_

 _"_ _Ohhhh…"_

" _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'… Baby, we've not buying… Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'! Face it like a grownup when gonna own up that you… Got, got, got it bad!"_

 _"_ _Oh, no chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

" _Give up, but give in!"_

Rarity sang, " _Check the grin, you're in love…"_

" _This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!"_

" _You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love! Shoo-doo, shoo-doo…"_

" _You're way off base, I won't say it!"_

" _She won't say in love!"_

 _"_ _Get off my case, I won't say it!"_

" _Girl, don't be proud… It's okay, you're in love…"_

Pinkie went to her room, where she shut the door behind her and smiled to herself, " _Oh… At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… Love…"_

" _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo… Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la… Haaa…"_

* * *

The fundraiser was being held in front of the orphanage and already a crowd was gathering as the princesses were on a platform overseeing the event. Pinkie was getting ready to perform for the kiddies and grown-ups while Cheese was watching the whole thing from an alleyway.

He took a deep and told Boneless, who was on his back, "This is it. Wish me luck." He touched the chicken and it gave out a squeak.

Pinkie spoke into the mic, "Okay, everypony! Who's ready to have some fun-raiser?!"

"I am," a voice said in the crowd.

Pinkie looked past the gathering of ponies and saw the stallion she met in his joke shop. Her eyes slit and his eyes did the same. She passed the mic to Twilight, who gave a confused look. Pinkie jumped down and slowly made her way to Cheese, who blew a noisemaker while giving off a serious look.

She took this as a song cue and started performing in a silly way, _"There is no way… I'm gotta to sit this one out… I gotta take a chance now… Not be a prisoner of doubt… I'm coming straight on for you! I've made up my mind! I'm feeling strong now! Now I'm comin' through! I'm coming straight on for you! Yeah! Straight on for you! I'm coming straight for you!"_

Cheese performed back, causing those around him to smile and he sang, " _Now I know… How to play my hoof… What the winner don't know, the gambler understands…"_

Pinkie furrowed her brow and asked, "What does that even mean?"

Cheese released a laugh and replied, "I have no idea!"

Pinkie scowled and sang again, " _No! You don't stand a chance!"_

He gave a smirk and sung, " _You don't stand a chance!"_

" _I'm coming straight on for you!"_

 _"_ _Straight on for you!"_

 _"_ _Straight on for you!"_

 _"_ _Straight on for you!"_

They sang together by being a few inches close to each other, " _Straight on for you!"_ They stopped and ponies cheered while the princesses were giving off uneasy looks trying to figure out what just happened.

Pinkie and Cheese stared at each other for a long time before he started apologizing.

"You must know… I never meant to be a better party planner than you. I was… just trying to show you that I can be a great planner like you…"

"So… you think I'm better than you?"

He nodded.

"That's silly! You are an amazing party thrower!"

Rainbow started shouting, "But didn't you say-" She was cut off when Pinkie threw a cupcake in her mouth.

She turned back to Cheese, "I was actually testing you to see if you can throw a party like I could!"

"Really?!" his eyes gleamed.

She smiled, "Really. Because I'm going to need an assistant and a supplier for all the party planning I have to do."

"Yowza! I'll do it!"

They both laughed and shook hooves on it.

* * *

Pinkie was smiling when she finished her story. Cotton smiled too, but her aunts and cousins were looking lost.

"I don't get it." Whirl Wind said.

Cotton sighed and explained, "Mommy and Daddy were so crazy for each other that they had to impress the other by acting crazy."

Screw Ball countered, "Uh, I know crazy and that was just mondo weird."

"Maybe, but at least it brought my parents together."

Pinkie hugged her daughter, "It most certainly did, sweetie… It most certainly did…"


	5. The Statue

Screw Ball turned to her mother, "Okay, Mom, your turn. And please tell me you and Daddy didn't have a meeting like Aunt Pinkie and Uncle Cheese's."

Fluttershy giggled, "No, it was nothing like that. When I first met your father… it was… interesting…"

"If not scary." Rainbow muttered.

Screwy asked, "How so?"

Fluttershy inhaled, "Well, it all started when I was forcing Angel to eat more…"

* * *

Angel Bunny was refusing the food Fluttershy was giving him in the garden.

"Please, Angel? You need to keep your strength up."

The bunny just fussed and squirmed out of Fluttershy's grip before hopped towards the labyrinth. She cried, "No, Angel! Don't go in there, you'll get lost!" She fretted that she would never see her precious pet again and flew after him. When her wings got tired, she ran on hoof. She didn't care about the walls surrounding her and just focused on finding Angel. She finally located him and sighed in relief.

"Don't ever run off again!" Then she saw he was pointing to something. She looked up and saw a strange statue of a creature with different animal parts wearing a gleeful expression with one hand up in the air and the other on his stomach. She gasped at this bizarre statue. She wondered who could have made such sculpture. She felt a strange pull toward the statue that was both frightening and exhilarating. It could have been her love for animals that was speaking out since the creature was a mesh of animals she cared for. She could certainly appreciate this piece of artwork and planned on seeing it from time to time.

* * *

At the castle, Fluttershy could not stop thinking of the statue she saw. At lunch, she hardly ate and Celestia noticed this. When the meal was over and the rest of her daughters went, Fluttershy was about to join them, but her mother held her back.

"Fluttershy, my darling, is everything all right?"

"Oh, of course, Mother. Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted. You didn't eat much lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I… I found this strange statue in the labyrinth this morning and I can't stop thinking about it."

Celestia straightened up and gave a serious face, she asked, "What did this statue look like?"

"It was a creature with different animal parts. I have never seen anything like it."

"A draconequus."

"A… draconequus?"

"Yes, there's only one left of the species and he's sitting or standing in the maze."

"What?!"

She sighed as she looked up and Fluttershy followed her gaze. They saw Sombra's portrait hanging on the wall as Celestia began the story, "You see, my darling, your father and I were newly married when we were given reports of a creature having the power to change things or to defy the law of nature. Your father and I immediately went to investigate and we found the creature or draconequus. He was sitting on a throne as he oversaw his creations. We went to him and demanded that he stopped with what he was doing. But he refused and your father and I had no choice but to combine our magic to create a spell that would imprison the draconequus in stone."

Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth.

Her mother explained, "His power was too great for any prison, so putting him in stone was the only way."

Fluttershy didn't know what to make of it. Here was a living being trapped in stone, but at the same time he caused damage to those around him. So, surely he deserved it. But Fluttershy felt sorry for the creature, for if she was in his place, she would not like being stone. Every being deserved to move about freely.

After talking with her mother, she went back to the labyrinth to find the draconequus in stone and stared at him. He was scary-looking the way he was positioned, but at the same time, he intrigued her. In that moment, she wished she could set him free and ask him questions of what it was like being the creature he was. With a deep breath and determined look, she made up her mind. She flew straight back to the castle.

It was nighttime when she met with her mother in the queen's suite. She told her mother of her decision and Celestia gave a concerned look.

"My darling, your kindness knows no bounds, but what you request…"

"But it's not fair he should be locked up in stone! How would you feel if you were a statue in the gardens? Would you enjoy it?"

Celestia sighed and closed her eyes in thought. Finally, she faced her daughter again, "Alright. But he must understand that he cannot get his way if he is to live among us. If he doesn't…I'll have no choice to send him back to what he was… Do you understand?"

She solemnly nodded.

"First thing tomorrow morning, then. We best tell your sisters about what is about to transpire and I'll have to have the guards on high alert if something were to go amiss."

Fluttershy just nodded.

The next morning, Celestia and Fluttershy entered the labyrinth while the rest of the princesses waited by the entrance. Rainbow Dash whispered to her sisters, "I can't believe Fluttershy wants to release a dangerous criminal!"

Rarity whispered, "You know she can't watch anything suffer."

Applejack proclaimed, "Well, land sakes! This varmint deserves his fate! From what Mother told us, we can't believe he would be willing to change his ways!"

Twilight said, "I guess we'll just have to see."

Celestia and Fluttershy made it to the statue and she turned to her daughter, "Now, be ready. He is a cunning one. He will say anything to you that will make it sound like he's reformed, but let me know so I can see for myself."

"Yes, Mother."

"If you are ready, I will release him."

Fluttershy looked up at the statue and felt a twinge of fear, but she scolded herself. She wanted this to happen and she had to see through it to the end. She exhaled, "I'm ready."

Celestia flapped her wings and her horn started glowing. Its beams touched the statue and slowly it started cracking. There was a low moan that caused Fluttershy to quake. Then, all at once, the statue came to life and the draconequus gave out a mighty yell and then he shouted out, "I AM FREE!" He gave out a cackle.

Fluttershy whimpered as her mother came down to comfort her.

The draconequus floated and was break-dancing in midair, chanting, "I'm free, I'm free, I'm free! Oh, yeah!"

Fluttershy was stunned at the creature's movements. Celestia, however, frowned and wondered if her old foe would notice them. When he was still dancing, she cleared her throat and addressed him, "You presume much that you think you escaped on your own."

The creature halted in the middle of his dance and turned to see an alicorn he knew as one of his captors. Behind her was a lovely - if not beautiful - pegasus he ever seen. Of course, he couldn't let her know that. Instead, he had a smug look on his face and said, "Well, well, if it isn't Queen Celestia. Where's your king? I would think the two ponies responsible for my capture would be here together to witness my release."

Celestia scowled, "Never mind that. The only reason you are out is because my daughter Princess Fluttershy has deemed it."

"Your daughter?! Well! This is a treat!" He got closer just as the pegasus whimpered and stepped back in fright.

Celestia said, "My daughter has a kind heart. She was willing to release when no one else would."

"Namely you," he crossed his arms.

The queen kept scowling, "Be grateful, Discord. You are about to be given a second chance. If you repent your chaotic ways, then you can live with us and not be stone anymore. But if you don't…I don't think I need to tell you."

Discord touched his chin in thought, "Let me see… Give up my chaos or be stone again… Hmm… I would have to choose… None of those!" He started taking off, "So hasta-la-vista, suckers!" He started flying away.

Fluttershy looked to her mother, who smiled, "Wait for it…"

Discord almost reached the sky when he felt something holding him back. "What the…?!" He looked back to see he was glowing and so was the pegasus.

Fluttershy saw this and said, "Mother…?"

Celestia just smiled as Discord floated back toward them with fire blazing in his eyes, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Celestia merely replied, "I cast a bonding spell between you and my daughter."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"It was her decision to release you from stone, so she has the right to free you from the spell when she feels you are ready to reform."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I have all the powers of chaos at my whim and I am bonded to wimpy pegasus princess!"

"Be careful about what you say about my daughter, Discord, or else I will turn you back to stone right now."

He grinded his teeth.

Celestia turned to Fluttershy, "It's all up to you now, my darling. I need to get back inside to start my duties. If you have any trouble, ask your sisters."

"Yes, Mother." But she felt uncertain about being left alone with the strange being.

Her mother smiled, "Don't worry. I have every confidence in you… Ever since you were small, you tamed the most hard of hearts in Canterlot's nobility."

Fluttershy was surprised to hear that.

Celestia gave her a gentle nuzzle before flying off, leaving the two alone. They stayed in awkward silence and Discord gave off a bored look. He couldn't take it anymore and broke the ice, "So. Princess. What are you planning we do first?"

Fluttershy stammered, "Oh, well, I guess we go meet my sisters."

"Your sisters?! How many princesses are there?!"

"There are six of us."

"Six?!" _Geez, you would think Celestia and Sombra would be too busy ruling a kingdom to have that many kids!_

* * *

He met all of the princesses and was amused how the sisters were so different in looks and personality. He could see some of them had distrusting looks towards him, namely Princess Applejack and Princess Rainbow Dash. Princess Pinkie looked excited, Princess Rarity looked disgusted, and Princess Twilight Sparkle looked unsure as if she was trying to study him.

Pinkie bounced, "Ooh! Is it true you can make chocolate rain?!"

 _My, she's a hyper thing… I wonder which parent she inherited that from. What a juicy secret it would be to know…_ To answer the princess's question, he snapped his fingers and a pink cloud made of cotton candy appeared and started raining chocolate milk on the princesses. The pink princess was more than thrilled and started snacking while the others were complaining. Rarity shrieked as she got out from underneath the cloud.

Then an idea hit him. Even though he was bonded to the pretty princess, he could still use his magic to cause chaos! Of course… the princess would surely notice, but if he could pretend to be good for her sake, then he could trick her to freeing him sooner and he could roam around once more spreading disharmony to his pleasure! He was so busy scheming to himself that he didn't hear Fluttershy.

"Um… Discord? Could you maybe please stop?"

"Huh? Oh." He snapped again and the cloud disappeared.

Pinkie was still sticking her tongue out when she realized the tasty rain stopped. "Aw!" she pouted.

The remaining princesses were drenched and sticky from the rain. They casted annoyed looks at the draconequus.

Rarity shouted out, "Look what you did to my mane! I need a nice long hot bath just to fix it!" She huffed and trotted away.

Rainbow went up to Fluttershy, "Are you sure this is still a good idea, Flutters?"

"Of course I do! I have to at least try to help him, Dashie. I would hate to see him going back to stone."

Twilight came to her, "Do what you must, Fluttershy. But remember, if he becomes too unbearable and refuses to change, then you have to let us know immediately, okay?"

Fluttershy sighed, "Yes…"

The purple unicorn gave a sympathetic look and a plan formed in her head. Unfortunately, the spirit of chaos knew of her plan before she even thought it up. _Oh, no you don't, little princess. No reforming spells in this case. That would be after all cheating…_ he sniggered to himself.

Once the other princesses were gone, Fluttershy took him to the gardens where she fed her animals. Discord sat on a tree branch in boredom.

"You know, Shutterfly…"

"Um, it's Fluttershy," she corrected him.

He waved his paw dismissively, "Right, right… All I want to know is what do you do for fun around here?!" He swung himself around with his tail hanging to the branch.

Fluttershy watched on with amusement and she released a giggle.

Discord heard her cute laugh and stopped to face her, "Ah-ha! I made you laugh! So you do have a sense of humor! Not like those fuddy-duddy sisters of yours, except maybe Pinkie Pie…"

She stopped laughing and frowned, "My sisters aren't fuddy-duddy!"

"Then how come they didn't like it when I poured chocolate rain on them?" he shrugged.

"Um… well, it wasn't a very nice thing to do…"

He rolled his eyes, "Sor-ry…"

"I don't understand why you do such mean things."

"Is it mean to have a little fun every once in a while?"

"Not when it's hurting some pony."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine, my pretty pony princess," He did air quotes, "What is the 'nice' thing to do?"

"You're… willing to reform?" her eyes widened.

"Well, if I am ever to be free from our bonding spell I have to be nicer, right?" he said innocently, though he was really leading her on.

Fluttershy smiled widely.

For the past week, Fluttershy taught Discord about being good. In turn, he answered her questions about what being a draconquus was like and even showed her some his shape-shifting abilities of turning into an animal as long as he had a part for it. On occasion, he caused some mischief. When he was inside the palace, he would find a way to annoy or disrupt the princesses or castle staff. He used the excuse that he was still learning to be good. Fluttershy always gave him the benefit of doubt.

At the end of the week, she thought it might be a good idea to have a dinner party to see how much Discord improved, but Twilight decided it might be time to tell her sister they should use a reforming spell on Discord. But when she went to the library to find them, to her horror, she discovered the pages were torn out!

She screamed.

Fluttershy rushed in, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that… that… creature took out my reforming spells!" she panted from her rant.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy blushed and rubbed her leg, "I was wondering why he was eating paper for breakfast…"

Twilight ended up sputtering, "He… He… HE ATE THEM?!" She fainted.

"Discord!" Fluttershy shouted.

Discord popped in with a poof while wearing a turban and puffed pants. He bowed, "Yes, my master?"

She shook her head and asked, "Did you eat all of Twilight's reforming spells?"

"Perhaps, but I seem to recall that I must be reformed of my own will if I wish to be free from our spell."

"Hm… I suppose… but you didn't have to eat them."

"I didn't want to take unnecessary chances. Supposing your sister performed the spell without you knowing?"

She was deep in thought, "I guess you're right."

"Besides, isn't this what you wanted all along? To impress your mother that you can tame a chaotic spirit?"

"What?"

"Why else would I still be here, Fluttershy? You told your sisters and mother that you wanted to set me free, but how can I be if I'm bonded to you?"

The pegasus gaped at this and before she could reply, Twilight came out of her trance and spotted Discord with a look of fury. "You! You book destroyer!"

Discord held his hands up, "Now, Princess Twilight, aren't we being a bit hasty? After all, I'm sure you're aware of the saying 'You can't judge a book by its cover'…"

"Hey!" came Rainbow's voice as she flew up to him, "I found this in my room!" She held out a dirty, smelly sock, "Any idea who it was…?" She eyed him.

Rarity came in then screaming, "My hair! It's green!" She bawled, "Green!"

Applejack rushed in with bed sheets tied together. She demanded, "Alright, who's responsible for this?! It's going to take me days to fix this!" But she had some ideas as she glared at the draconequus.

"What's going on?" Pinkie bounced in, "Are we having a ruckus?! I want to be part of it, too!"

The remaining princesses ganged up on Discord while Fluttershy started getting angry and then she yelled out, "Stop it! Right now!"

Every pony turned to her in confusion.

Fluttershy spoke, "Now look, I know Discord does things that are not good, but I can also see that none of you are willing to give him a chance! He is learning, but how can he truly learn if I keep on him a leash?! Well, no more!" She faced Discord, "You're only here because I want to you to… But as a good friend, I should let you go…"

Discord's mouth gaped opened and he wasn't the only one. Her sisters were shocked as well, not quite believing what they were hearing. She then took Discord's paw, and for one brief moment, they felt a warm sensation before Fluttershy proclaimed, "Discord, I set you free!" The glow between them dimmed and Discord could feel the spell had been lifted.

Twilight gasped, "Fluttershy! What have you done?!"

"What I had to…" she turned away from the creature.

"You… you let me go…" Discord uttered in astonishment.

"Of course…" she faced him with near tears in her eyes, "We're friends."

"Fri… Friends?"

She nodded.

"But… how? I just caused some trouble among your sisters and you don't care if I'm good or not… Why?"

"You were right. If I truly cared about your freedom, I would have never used the bonding spell…"

Discord was speechless. Twilight whispered among her sisters, "Brace yourself, there's no telling what he might do…"

Discord stood still until he started moving and put his hand over his heart. In a white flash, Rarity's green hair returned to her normal mane color. The sock Rainbow had disappeared and Applejack's bed sheets were unraveled and taken out of the room. Twilight checked her books and could see her reforming spells were all back. They were gaping at the draconequus.

Fluttershy smiled as she asked them, "Girls, could you maybe leave for a bit?"

They reluctantly agreed and left.

"Thank you…" the pegasus said.

"No, Fluttershy, you have only yourself to thank…" He smiled at her before conjuring up a single red rose in her hair. She blushed at the gesture. He sighed, "I guess when you're friends, you can't always have your way all the time."

"But that doesn't mean you have to give up what you love the most. You love chaos. It's a part of you."

"So I guess I can't turn the entire land into a chaotic wonderland, huh?"

She shook her head before thinking it over, "You can still do little things, something funny, perhaps. We'll have to talk it over with my mother."

He groaned, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Then they both laughed.

* * *

When they met with Celestia, she was certain Discord had changed, but she still had some reservations. They made a pact that Discord would use his magic for the good of Equestria and in turn, he would have his own living area where he could have all the chaos he wanted. From that day on, Discord did use his magic for good, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeves whenever he came to visit Fluttershy at the castle. The sisters had a hard time trusting him, but at least he wasn't causing any trouble that could put him back in stone.

Back at the present, Fluttershy was finishing the story, "So you see, it wasn't until the time when Mother issued the proclamation that we would have suitors is when I discovered my true feelings for your father. But when the Changeling Queen took us, your father proved himself to your aunts. They finally accepted him and I had never been happier."

Her sisters smiled as they embraced her.


	6. The Wonderbolt

"What about you and Dad, Mom?" Whirl Wind asked Rainbow Dash.

"Eh, not much to tell there. When your grandpa was still a regular unicorn king, he took me to see the Wonderbolt derby and there I saw a water boy about my age. When Dad took me backstage to meet the Wonderbolts, I saw the water boy again and he introduced himself as Soarin'. He and I hung out for a bit as he told me his dreams of becoming a Wonderbolt. After that, Dad and I would go to the derby every chance we got. Of course, once the curse happened, I couldn't go by myself until I was older. I got to see Soarin' again and he was still the water boy."

"So how did he become a Wonderbolt?" Whirl had to ask.

Rainbow smirked, "With my help."

"Huh?" her son tilted his head in confusion along with his cousins.

She chuckled, "It started one day when I went to see the derby and decided to go see the Wonderbolts after the race…"

* * *

Spitfire greeted the headstrong princess, "Great to see you again, Your Highness."

"Thanks, Spitfire. Say, uh… where's Soarin'?"

Fleetfoot came up, "Busy dumping the water buckets."

"When do you suppose he'll get a promotion?"

"To what?" Fleetfoot joked, "To towel boy?"

"Well, what about Wonderbolt?" Dash inquired.

"You have to pass an audition and a test to be a Wonderbolt." said Spitfire.

Fleetfoot mentioned, "Soarin' has the brains for the test, but he needs to work on his speed and agility to pass auditions."

Rainbow touched her chin in thought, "Hmm…"

Later, she found Soarin' in the dressing rooms, but he didn't notice she was there as he was staring himself in the mirror wearing goggles. He proclaimed, "And now, the great Wonderbolt Soarin' will perform his high fly act for all to witness!" He made cheering sounds before he realized some pony was cheering with him. He turned around and yelped in surprise when he saw who it was. "Rainbow Dash!" He blushed bright red and rubbed the side of his head, "How… How long were you standing there?"

She had a smug look on her face, "Long enough."

He moaned and lowered his head in embarrassment.

She chuckled, "Don't be like that. I won't say anything."

He lifted his head in hope, "Really?"

She smiled, "Really."

"So, um, you came over for some cloud busting?"

"Nope. I came to train you."

"What?!"

"Soarin', let me ask you something. How long have you been the Wonderbolts' water boy?"

"Um…" he thought about it, "For about… ten years now."

"Then don't you think it's time for you to be a Wonderbolt?!"

He sighed, "I wish it was that simple, Dash… But I have to pass an audition first before I can take a test and then see if I got in!"

"Exactly! Look, I've been talking to Spitfire and Fleetfoot, and they think you have the potential, but you need to improve your speed and agility!"

"How do I do that?"

"Very simple. I'll be helping you! You are no doubt aware of the legend of how I performed a sonic rainboom, right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course. Every pony knows. It was, after all, how you got your cutie mark." He pointed toward her rainbow lighting bolt.

"But do you know how I got it?"

"Uh… no, actually."

"It was because I went really fast! So whaddya say? Ready to become a Wonderbolt?!"

With a determined look, he proclaimed, "I'm ready!"

"Then let the training commence!"

Rainbow took Soarin' to an open area of sky with a few clouds. Dash wore a cap and whistle and held a timer. She watched how fast Soarin' was going as he did a lap around the clouds. When he stopped, she checked the clock.

"Not bad, but I can see why Spitfire and Fleetfoot think it's not fast enough for a Wonderbolt."

"So what should I do, coach?"

"The first thing to do is set up an audition to figure out how much time we got."

* * *

Spitfire said to Rainbow as they were in the dressing rooms, "This weekend."

"That soon? Why?"

"Wind Rider, one of our most experienced and best flyers, is retiring, so we need somepony to fill in the ranks."

"That's going to be Soarin'!"

"Well, we'll see. Can't guarantee anything."

"But I can!" She flew out.

Spitfire said, "Huh. Too bad she's a princess. She'd make one heck of a Wonderbolt." Suddenly, she heard a clatter and turned back to see what made the noise, but she saw nothing. She shrugged, "Must have been the wind." She trotted off, not aware of the pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

The next day, Soarin' was filling up the water buckets till he noticed a note at the bottom of one the empty buckets. He read it, "'Stay away from the audition, or else!'" Soarin' didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't sure if it was a prank or if someone was actually threatening him. "I got to show this to Dash."

When he met her for his training that afternoon, he showed her the note and she gritted her teeth.

"Who do they think they are telling you what to do?! You want to be a Wonderbolt, right?"

"I do! I really do! But that note is really creeping me out!"

"Soarin', you've got to prove that you're brave! Wonderbolts are fearless! By going to the audition, you're making a point you can't be scared off easily!"

"You're right, but I would feel more at ease if we knew who sent that note."

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Twilight examined the note and questioned the two pegasi, "And you're sure you have no idea as to who could have sent this incriminating letter?"

"None," answered Soarin'.

"Think you can figure out who did?" Rainbow asked her sister.

"I'll try, but it will require hard investigating. It could take weeks before we even get a lead."

"We haven't got weeks! Soarin' has to audition in two days!"

"Then we better get started. Show me where you found this."

Moments later, they were back at the derby where Soarin' showed the girls where he got the water for the buckets. "It was in this bucket that I found that creepy note."

Twilight looked it over, but couldn't find anything out of place with it and decided to look down on the ground. Suddenly, something shiny caught her eye and she lifted it up with her magic.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked.

"It looks like a pin, and it has initials. SNN."

"SNN?" Soarin' and Rainbow said together.

"What does that mean?" Soarin' inquired.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to ask around."

And ask they did, but got nothing until finally, at Donut Joe's, while they took a break, Twilight had the pin on the table and Joe noticed it.

"Hey, a Starry Nights Nightclub pin!"

"You know about this?" Dash held the pin up.

"Sure do. In fact," he took out his own pin, "I'm a member."

"How did you get one?" Twilight questioned.

"Well, how did you get yours?"

"We found it," said Rainbow.

"Ah, since it's an exclusive club, I can't say much, but what I can tell you is that you use the pin as a way to get in."

"And where do we find this exclusive club?" Twilight asked.

Joe had them lean in closer so he could give them the directions.

* * *

It was nighttime as Twilight, Rainbow, and Soarin' were under the cover of darkness. They made their way to the edges of Canterlot to find the club. Twilight and Rainbow had to drastically change their appearances since they were princesses and could be easily recognized. Dash wore heavy mascara and a black wig with an outfit to match. Twilight also had heavy mascara on and felt undignified in it, wearing a blonde wig to go with it.

Twilight muttered, "I still can't believe you talked me into this."

Rainbow whispered, "Hey, you said you wanted us to wear disguises."

"I didn't mean like this!"

Soarin' quickly changed subject to avoid listening to the squabbling siblings, "Say, uh, it sure was nice of Joe to lend us his pin and a friend's, as well."

Twilight nodded, "It was. Make sure once this is over, we give them back."

"So, Twi, what's the plan when we get in?"

"Well, I'm thinking of talking to the manager of getting a list of all Starry Nights Nightclub members."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Soarin' asked.

Rainbow wrapped a hoof around him, "What else? We party!"

Soarin' blushed at the princess's touch and how that he was this close to her. He could smell the fragrance coming off of her. It wasn't a bad smell. In fact, just by smelling it, he wanted to get closer, but Rainbow had moved away before he could.

"I think we're here." she pointed out.

Sure enough, there was a line in front of a building. They took their places as they got ready with the pins they had on. As they got closer, a burly bodyguard admitted the ponies. Once they were in, they gaped at the sight. There was strobe lights flashing and lighting up the dance floor as ponies were dancing on it. There were booths on the side as they were getting served. The trio decided to grab a booth.

A waitress came up to them, "What will you have?"

"We'll have a couple of pints of apple cider." said Rainbow.

"And I'll have an iced tea." said Twilight.

"Coming up," she was about to leave when Twilight spoke up.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the manager's office is?"

"It's on the second floor."

Soarin' whispered, "There's a second floor?"

"Thank you." Twi said and the waitress shrugged and left.

When they were given their drinks, Rainbow exclaimed, "This place is awesome! Remind me to get my own pin for this place."

"I'm going to go to the second floor, so please, don't overdo it," her sister pleaded.

"Please! Like I can go overboard!" she grabbed for Soarin's hoof, "Come on, Soar! Let's bust some moves!"

He nervously chuckled, "If you say so, coach." With a tug, he was out on the floor. He tried copying Rainbow's moves, but he got a little clumsy and bumped into some pony, "Sorry!"

The pony started turning, "You better be! Or I will…" She stopped midsentence when she took a good look at him. "Hey… you're kind of cute."

Soarin' stammered and started sweating, "Thanks…"

"Name's Lighting Dust. How about you?" she flirtatiously said.

"Oh, I'm… Soarin'."

"Soarin'. That's a nice name. You a flyer?"

"Uh…"

Rainbow had been too busy dancing to notice Soarin' bumping into someone, but when she saw him talking to a mare, she felt a strange pang in her heart that she couldn't figure out why she was getting it. She went to them, "Soar, who's your friend?"

The stallion smiled when he saw Dash and said, "This is Lighting Dust."

Lighting slit her eyes, "So, you, uh, his girlfriend?"

There was a pause as the two briefly exchanged glances before they protested, "No!"

"Really?" LD raised her brow, but then grinned, "Well, then," She came between them and gave RD a bit of a push, causing the pegasus to give an annoyed look. "How about we hang out together?" she talked straight to Soarin'.

He winced, "Oh, I would, but I'm kind of busy."

"Plus, he needs his rest!" Rainbow pointed, "He's got to train for his Wonderbolt try-out!"

"You're trying out for the Wonderbolts?! So am I!"

"What?!" both of them said.

"Yeah! My grandfather is a Wonderbolt, so I'm going to take his place."

"Your… grandfather?" Rainbow inquired.

"Oh, come on, you should know who he is! The great Wind Rider!"

"Wind Rider…" Rainbow pondered on this and then she gasped.

"What is it?" Soarin' questioned.

"Spitfire told me that Wind Rider was retiring! I bet it was him who wrote the note!"

"What note?" Lighting Dust asked.

Soarin' handed over the note and Lighting read it over.

"Well… I guess he wanted to ensure my chances of winning the audition."

"So he did write the note!" Rainbow shouted.

"Afraid so."

"Well, what does he mean by 'or else!'?" Soarin' wanted to know so badly.

LD could only shrug, "Not sure. My gramps takes things seriously, but I don't know that he'd make good on his threats."

Soarin' muttered, "Great…"

"Hey, now that we know, we can do something about it…" Rainbow assured him. "You go on home so you can rest up while I'll deal with this dude."

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern.

"Positive." she turned to Lighting Dust, "And you're going to lead me to him."

Lighting glared at her, but then her face softened, giving off a sickly sweet smile, "Of course, follow me." She led the way.

RD winked at Soarin' before following after the light green pegasus.

They went down a staircase, and LD pointed to a door ahead. "He's in there." She stood aside as she let Rainbow in first. Then, in one quick shove, RD fell to the floor as Lighting locked the door on her.

"Hey! Let me out!" Rainbow pounded on the door.

"Not a chance! With you out of the way, I have a chance at dating Soarin'! I saw the way you two were looking at each other. You may not be an item now, but who's to say that won't change?!"

Rainbow slightly blushed before she yelled out, "You're nuts! If this is how you handle love rivals with your jealousy, then you should know that Soarin' won't go out with you after this!"

"How is he supposed to know? You won't be around to tell him!"

"I'm warning you, Lighting Dust. You better let me out!"

LD scoffed, "Like you're in any position to stop me?"

"You'll see, my mother will have the guards searching for me and when they do find me, you're going to be in big trouble!"

Lighting laughed, "The only way your mom could order royal guards around is if she was Queen Celestia herself!"

"She is."

Lighting stopped laughing for a moment before saying, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"You're lying! There is no way you can be one of the princesses!"

"Who is one of the princesses?" an elderly pegasus said.

"Grandpa!" Lighting Dust exclaimed.

"What's going on here?"

"You see, Gramps…" After a moment of storytelling, LD opened the door for Wind Rider to see the mare. "And she claims she's one of the princesses. I don't buy it for a second."

"Oh, yeah?" Rainbow took off her wig and wiped off her mascara, causing Wind Rider to gasp.

"I remember you! You were with Spitfire when I overheard about the audition for that second-rate flyer!"

"Well, that second-rate flyer is going to spin circles around your granddaughter because he was not scared for a second when he received your threatening letter!"

"Wait…? She really is a princess?!" Lighting cringed.

"I thought I couldn't get caught. How did you know where I was?" Wind Rider asked.

Rainbow smirked and held out the pin, "You dropped something."

Wind smacked his face and uttered, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten that second one…"

* * *

Twilight had came back with a list and saw Soarin' was about to leave, "Soarin'? Where's my sister?"

"About that…"

Once he finished relented the whole tale, Twilight had a look of worry in her eyes, "And you just let her go off by herself?!"

"She said she would take care of it!" he said in defense. "You know how tough she is!"

"That may be true, but toughness or no toughness, you don't let some pony meet another pony alone!"

"I think I saw them go that way!" he pointed in the direction.

"Let's go." They rushed down the steps.

* * *

Rainbow Dash faced the two pegasi, "Look, I'm willing to make a deal if you want to escape charges."

They nodded.

"Good, how's this?" She pointed to Wind Rider, "You don't threaten Soarin' anymore." She turned to Lighting, "And you keep your distance from him and me."

Lighting grumbled in agreement.

"Rainbow!" two voices said.

She turned to see her sister and trainee.

"Soar, I thought I told you to go home."

"I would have, but your sister made a good point that you shouldn't have been left alone with some pony you didn't know. I never should have let you go like that."

"Relax. I got the situation all under control. Right?" She eyed the two ponies behind her.

"She does." said Wind Rider bitterly.

* * *

The day of the audition came and Soarin' was the best flyer there was, and then he took the test. Once he received his test back, he was shocked to see he passed with flying colors! He shared this with his coach as they met on some clouds.

"See?! What did I tell you?!" Rainbow excitedly said.

"I just…I can't believe it's finally happening for me…I would still be a water boy if it weren't for you…"

"Hey, I just helped improve your speed. The rest was up to you."

"I don't know how to thank you, Rainbow Dash."

"Just you being a Wonderbolt is enough for me. You finally achieved your dream."

"I did…Now that I have it, what do I do now?"

"I guess…you look for a new dream."

"A new dream…?" he thought it over until his eyes widened in realization.

"Well, I have to get going. Mom and Rarity won't like it if I'm late for dinner. See ya at the derby next week. This time, I'll get to see you race." she smiled as she took off.

He smiled too as he watched his new dream fly away, _Someday, Rainbow… I hope to tell you how I feel…_

At the same time, she was thinking the same thing, _Someday, Soarin'… I will tell you how I feel about you…_

* * *

"And I did tell him, while the whole suitor thing was happening." Rainbow told her son.

Whirl grinned, "That was so awesome!"

Screw Ball had finished off her hot chocolate and she noticed every one of her cousins were done drinking, too. "We finished our cocoa. Can we go play?"

The kids agreed.

The mothers smiled and Twilight said, "Alright. Go ahead."

There was cheering as the kids ran out.

The girls smiled as they grabbed the empty cups, but to their surprise, there was a bright flash and the cups were stacked up and glistening clean.

Fluttershy knew who did it and started searching around, but the next thing, she knew she got lifted up and got twirled around before her husband dipped her. She giggled, "Discord." She ended up staring lovingly at him.

The rest of the girls noticed their husbands by the doorway smirking away.

"Were you boys listening in on us?" Rarity questioned.

Fancy came closer to her, "We were just passing by when we heard you telling stories to the children."

"About how we met, no less." Spike smiled at his wife.

Applejack blushed.

Cheese mentioned, "And hearing them made us fall in love with you again…"

Pinkie had near tears in her eyes, "Oh, Cheesy… really?"

Soarin' answered for him, "Really…" He faced his wife.

Flash told Twilight, "Just hearing how your sisters met their loves reminded of how we first met."

His wife smiled.

Pinkie jumped, "I got an idea! Let's go back to the underground kingdom!"

There was excited chatter as the husbands and wives left the room in love.

* * *

 _ **AN: Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!**_


	7. To Be a Princess

"Button, are you sure about this?" Sweetie Belle asked her king while they were in Marendelle's palace throne room.

Button assured his queen, "I am. I had to go through the same thing when I was Snowy's age."

"But to have a ball that grand and large…I'm not sure she can handle it."

"Alone, no, but if she had her sister and cousins with her..."

"And that's another thing. Little Button is too young to attend balls. I would permit the twins and Apple Butter as long it was all right with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom."

"Let's ask them, then." He summoned the page and when the page came back, Scootaloo, Rumble, Apple Bloom, and Pip were right behind him.

Button explained to them, "As it is tradition in my family, there is a royal ball in honor of the next heir to the kingdom."

Pip said, "I thought you weren't going to follow traditions anymore."

"Well, there are some that I'm willing to keep, this being one of them. I had a ball in my honor. I figured it was time to have Snow Pea be honored. Of course, my wife has given her concerns, and while we can't have LB at the party, the least we can do is have Roller Blade, Skater, and Apple Butter. That is, if it's all right with you guys."

Scootaloo gestured, "Of course it is! The twins are going to have a blast!"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Yes! Apple Butter will be so excited!"

Sweetie voiced, "I'm not sure if Snowy will be…Remember when we had our first Grand Galloping Gala…?"

Scoots said, "How could I forget? It was one of the biggest moments for us…"

AB pointed, "With us being the new princesses…"

Rumble asked, "What happened?"

The trio started saying, "Well…"

* * *

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo got up and walked down to breakfast, where their new parents were waiting for them.

Sombra smiled and greeted them, "Good morning, girls."

"Morning, Dad." they said.

At this point of the adoption since their big sisters got married and went on their honeymoons, the fillies were comfortable with the idea of the King and Queen being their new dad and mom.

"Good morning, my darlings," said Celestia. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine." said AB.

"Great." said Sweetie.

"I still can't believe that I'm sleeping on a soft, large mattress," said Scootaloo. "You don't get something like that in the servants' quarters."

"It's a big change," said Sombra as he magically lifted his cup of coffee to his lips.

Celestia turned to her husband, "Remind me to tell Kibitz that we need to improve the servants' quarters."

He nodded.

"So what are we doing today, Mom?" Apple Bloom asked.

The queen smiled, "I thought we'd put a hold on princess training and start teaching you how to prepare for your first important event."

"Huh?" the three fillies exclaimed.

Sombra explained, "The Grand Galloping Gala is almost upon us, and as the newest princesses of the royal Canterlot family, we shall be introducing to you to the royal court and our subjects."

The girls' eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Of course, my darlings," their mother beamed.

Once they were done with breakfast, Celestia met with Kibitz and they went off to complete the duties of the day while Sombra looked after his little daughters.

"Well, girls, while your mother handles the royal duties for the day, I'll be helping you on preparing for the Gala."

"What do we have to do, Daddy?" Sweetie asked.

"Well… The first thing to do is review what you know so far about being a princess…" He started a song cue, " _To be a princess is to know which spoon to use…To be a princess…Is a thousand pairs of shoes! To maintain a regal gait…Leave the parsley on your plate and be charming but detached and yet amused…To be a princess is to never be confused! Do a plié and never fall…Don't ever stray from protocol…All through the day there's just one way…You must behave…Do keep a grip and never crack…Stiff upper lip and arch the back…Bend from above and always wear your gloves and wave… Shoulders back and…Tummy in and hoof out and lift the chin and slowly turn the head from side to side…"_

The fillies sang, " _We see now!"_

" _Breathing gently…Stepping lightly…Smile brightly…Nod politely…Never show a thing you feel inside…Glide! To be a princess is to always look your best…To be a princess is to never get to rest… Sit for a portrait, never squirm! Sleep on a mattress extra firm! Speak and be clever… Never at a loss for words…Curtsy to every count and lord… Learn how to play the harpsichord! Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds…"_

They sang together, " _Thirds… thirds!"_

Sombra stopped to look at a portrait of Celestia. He sang out, " _And… She has beautiful eyes… Your spirits rise… When she walks in the room…"_

Sweetie sang, " _I see…"_

" _Doors close… And the chemistry grows…She's like a rose…That's forever in bloom!"_ Realizing then he had an audience, he went back to business, singing, " _Do a plie and don't…"_

Scootaloo sang back, " _Ever, ever, ever, fall!"_

 _"_ _Never show dismay…"_

Apple Bloom sang, " _And be there when ponies call…"_

 _"_ _Be prepared whatever royal life will bring… Do keep a grip and don't…"_

Sweetie sang, " _Ever, ever, ever, crack!"_

" _Take a dainty sip…"_

The trio sang, " _Never ever turn your back!"_

 _"_ _There's a time and place and way for everything…To be a princess is to never make your bed…To be a princess is to always use your head!"_

AB sighed, "As great as this all is… but there's no way we can remember all that in time for the Gala…"

Scootaloo sighed too, "Yeah… We're never going to be like our sisters…"

Sombra gave a slight frown before he proclaimed, "Of course you won't be!"

They looked at him in confusion, "Huh?!"

"You won't be like your sisters because you are going to be yourselves."

"What does that mean?" Sweetie asked.

"It means… you are special in your own way. You don't have to be like someone else…"

The trio questioned, "Really?"

He smiled, "Really. You are special, my daughters. Your mother and I saw that the moment you came to us."

"How did you know we were special?" AB asked.

The fillies waited in anticipation for the answer.

Sombra glanced at each of them. He knew the answer of course, but he figured it was best if the girls found out for themselves what made them special.

"Girls, you don't need me to tell you how special you are."

"We don't?" they said in confusion.

"No." he started heading for the door, "Now, I must head to the ballroom and decide on this year's Gala decorations."

"Do you want help?" Scootaloo inquired.

Apple Bloom excitedly said, "Yeah! We could get our cutie marks in Gala decorating!"

Sombra chuckled, "That's okay. It takes a long time to decorate for the Gala. You three go ahead to go play."

Though disappointed they couldn't help decorate, they obeyed their father and went to play outside. They went into the tree house their sisters played in when they were fillies. Inside the clubhouse were the gifts Discord gave them before he got married to Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle's karaoke machine was in a corner and so was Scootaloo's scooter. Apple Bloom's paintbrush was on a stand next to a blank canvas, having an assortment of colored paints next to them.

Apple Bloom grabbed for the brush, "I think I'll paint a picture of Mom and Dad."

"Good idea!" Sweetie exclaimed as she started searching for a song on the machine.

Scootaloo was playing on her scooter.

Meanwhile, below the tree house, Celestia was with Kibitz as they moved around the gardens.

He said, "Now, the groundskeepers believe we should have a different arrangement in the garden now that Princess Fluttershy is newly married to Prince Discord…" He slightly cringed at that before he kept talking, "She won't be around anymore to oversee the gardening."

"That is true. My daughters did tell me before their wedding they wanted to live in their own place. If Fluttershy moves away with her husband, she can't work in the gardens anymore."

"I have a few suggestions from the groundskeepers on how we can fix that." He listed them off just as three fillies stopped with what they were doing and watched them from above.

When he was done listing, Celestia replied, "I'll think it over."

"And there's also a servant shortage ever since Spike and Fancy Pants married Princess Applejack and Princess Rarity. We also need another guard now that Flash Sentry married Princess Twilight. And we're also three maids short with the young princesses being adopted."

She slightly looked up and noticed her young daughters listening in. She turned back to Kibitz, "I take it arrangements are being made for seeking new help?"

"Quite so. We just need your final approval of who to hire."

"What's next on the agenda?"

"You must do a routine check on the Filly and Colt Orphanage."

"Excellent. I'll take it from here, Kibitz."

"Are you quite sure, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I'll be back. In the meantime, you can help my husband with Gala preparations."

"At once, Your Majesty." He then left.

She called up to the tree, "Come on down, my darlings."

The trio was shocked that their mother knew they were there and came down.

She asked them, "Would you like to come with me?"

"To the orphanage?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Yes."

AB winced, "I… I don't know, Mom…"

"Why? What's wrong, Apple Bloom?"

"I… I grew up in that orphanage. I much rather stay away from it as much as possible."

Celestia's eyes widened at this revelation. She didn't know much about her daughters' past, but she felt guilty for not asking sooner. "What happened?"

"Well… I don't remember much other than this: I know I was a baby when I brought there. I stayed there as I waited for the day I would get adopted, but it seemed no pony wanted me, so I ran away."

"Were you being mistreated?"

"A little. I tried following the rules, but it wasn't easy. The caretaker didn't seem to like me very much and a few other fillies were teasing me for having no cutie mark."

Scootaloo said, "That's one of the reasons I'm glad I didn't go to an orphanage after my parents died. I was a street urchin until Rainbow Dash found me after she was coming home from the derby and offered me a job."

AB pointed, "A similar thing happened to me and Applejack. She was making a supply run for the kitchen and she found me wandering the streets."

Sweetie mentioned, "Rarity took pity on me after she found out my mom was a servant who passed away."

"Oh, my darlings… I am so sorry…"

"It's okay. It all worked out in the end." AB said.

"Yes, I am quite grateful and proud that your sisters took you in when they did… But there are others who are not as fortunate… Apple Bloom, I think it would be best if you came along. You can help me provide insight when I inspect the place."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

* * *

They got to the orphanage and looked around the place. It was just as Apple Bloom remembered it. Then suddenly, she bumped into a colt with an orange coat and purple mane.

"Sorry about that!" the colt said.

"Oh, no worries. My name is Apple Bloom," she extended her hoof.

"Tender Taps," he shook on it.

"Please to meet ya! So… have you been living in the orphanage long?"

"About a few months now…" he sadly admitted.

Apple Bloom just nodded her head.

* * *

When the inspection was over, AB gave her mother her report.

"I see… Well, I will have a talk with your father about improving the conditions of the orphanage."

The filly smiled.

When they got back to the castle and went into the ballroom, they saw Kibitz telling Sombra how things had changed since the king's absence. Sombra seemed sad by this.

Celestia asked, "How are the preparations going?"

Kibitz said, "Not good I'm afraid. It's a good thing you sent me over when you did. His majesty was choosing very outdated décor, so we had to remove it and redecorate with new garland."

"Oh, honey… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, my dear sweet Celestia. After all, we want the best for our subjects. Suddenly, I think I should have accepted the girls' offer this morning. They could have helped me prevent making a bad choice."

"You didn't know. You're still trying to get used to how things are now. Rules and procedures have changed in matters of foreign affairs, Canterlot has a new style, Equestria has expanded… There is so much to do."

Sombra hung his head, sighing.

Apple Bloom suggested, "You know, Mom, a lot of those fillies and colts in the orphanage have never experienced a great big party. Inviting them to the Gala could be what they need to cheer up from what they went through."

Celestia beamed, "My darling, that is an excellent idea. Kibitz, make it so."

"Of course, Your Highness! But I will need the details." he escorted her out of the room.

The trio went over to their depressed father.

Sweetie asked, "You okay, Daddy?"

Sombra gave a small smile, "Daddy will be fine, sweetheart. It's just going to take me time getting used to how things are run around here now."

Scoots pointed out, "You don't seem fine. If anything, you look really sad. I know that feeling…"

"We all do…" said AB.

"What seems to be bothering you?" Sweetie asked.

Sombra gave out an amused grin, "There's no fooling you girls… The truth is I'm starting to wonder if I'm meant to be a king anymore."

"Why?!" they said.

"Because I've been away for so long, I don't know if I can make a good decision without making a mistake."

"You're just a little rusty," said Scootaloo. "Happens to me all the time with my scootering. I don't get on my scooter for a long time and I end up losing my groove."

AB mentioned, "From what our sisters told us, you were a really great king and I bet you still are."

Sweetie smiled, "You just got to give it time and it'll happen. You are the king! And that's what makes you special."

Sombra was flabbergasted that his words were coming back to him. He let out a giant grin and gathered his girls in a huge hug.

* * *

The day of the Gala arrived. The young princesses dressed up in matching gowns and wore tiaras. They were strange things to have on their heads, but the girls wore them with pride when they were on the stage with their parents, who were making the announcement.

Celestia spoke, "Citizens of Equestria! It gives us great joy to introduce the newest members to the royal family of Canterlot!"

Sombra took over, "We give you Princess Scootaloo, Princess Apple Bloom, and Princess Sweetie Belle!"

Applause went throughout the ballroom as the girls were blushing while waving.

As the Gala wore on for the night, AB noticed Tender Taps in the middle of the dance floor. She was surprised that he was sporting a brand new cutie mark! She turned to her sisters, whispering, "It's great helping ponies by giving them a chance to find happiness in their lives."

Scoots agreed, "Yeah, and I liked how we helped Dad out of his sadness before it got worse."

Sweetie said, "We could help others find their places in the world."

"As princesses, we will do just that!" Apple Bloom held up her hoof and her sisters cheered as they made contact. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded them and lifted them off the ground.

Ponies turned their heads in awe, including their parents. When the bright glow died down, every pony gasped.

AB worried, "What? What is it?!"

Tender pointed, "It's… It's your cutie marks!"

"WHAT?!" the girls gasped. Once they saw their marks, they shrieked out in delight, "Our cutie marks! Our cutie marks!"

Celestia was in near tears, "I am so proud of you, my darlings…"

Sombra pointed, "Just wait until your sisters hear about this!"

They just kept on cheering.

* * *

"Best. Night. Ever…" said grown-up Scootaloo.

Button turned to his wife, "It sounds to me like you had a very good first Grand Galloping Gala."

"True, but that doesn't mean Snowy will have a good first ball."

"I guess we'll just have to see…"

Sweetie sighed. _I guess so…_


	8. Battle Royale

The young princes and princesses of the Everfree Kingdom were searching their castle home library for a bedtime story, but were unsuccessful.

Whirl Wind tossed a book aside onto a pile, "Seen it."

Cotton also tossed a book, "Read it."

Screwy did the same, "Read it in a different language."

Dignity sighed, "Let's face it, guys. We have read every single story in this library."

Starling nodded, "Sad, but true…"

The kids sighed.

Just then, their parents came in.

Flash asked, "So, have you found a story to share?"

Fire Spark replied, "More like we've shared every story there is."

"Already?!" Discord exclaimed as he looked over the large collection of books that were piled on the floor, "By Jove, they have."

Pinkie said, "There's got to be something you haven't read yet!"

"Absolutely!" Twilight proclaimed as she flew up to the top shelves and picked out a book, "Like this one! The 1001 Facts of Star Swirl the Bearded!"

The kids gagged at the suggestion.

"Blech is right!" Rainbow flew up to her sister to take the book away, but she bumped into another book that fell down and landed at Apple Jewel's hooves.

She read the title out loud, "The… Royal Olympics…"

The parents gasped and Discord swooped in to grab the book before the kids had a chance to see it.

"What's the Royal Olympics?" Gemstone asked.

"Nothing!" all the parents said at once, causing the kids to be suspicious.

"All right, what's going on here?" Whirl Wind frowned.

The rest of them frowned as well.

Spike sighed, "They were bound to find out, anyway."

Applejack nodded, "I'm afraid so." She looked up to Twilight as she and Rainbow came back down.

Twilight addressed the children, "Well… the best way to explain the Royal Olympics is to tell you when the last Royal Olympics happened…"

* * *

It had been at least one week since the princesses and their new husbands returned from their honeymoons. They had gathered in the girls' old room as Twilight had a set of blueprints of their mother's and aunt's old castle out. It had been decided that now they were married, they wanted a castle to call their own. And the old Everfree Castle would be the perfect place for them.

"Oh! How about a personal spa over there?" Rarity pointed on the blueprint.

"Ooh! And a bakery over there!" Pinkie pointed.

"Why do we need a bakery?" Rainbow questioned.

"To make pie-cakes, of course!"

There were more suggestions thrown around when Scootaloo ran in the room and was panting from the long run.

Dash noticed her, "Scoots, what's up?"

"Mom and Dad… They need you guys right away!"

The girls gave confused looks before they went out with their husbands following right after them. When they had walked in the throne room, Twilight asked, "You wanted to see us, Mother? Father?"

Celestia smiled, "We do. Girls, I'm sure you remember the Royal Olympics?"

Rainbow gasped and flapped up excitedly, "Only that it's the competition of a lifetime! I loved competing in it when I was little!"

Applejack exclaimed, "So did I."

"Me, too!" Pinkie jumped in the air, waving pom-poms.

Rarity, however, was frowning and pointed out, "Yes, as fun as it was, remember the time we lost in every single event to… the Royal Gaiti Family…?"

Rainbow cringed and went down, "Oh, yeah…"

"I was hoping we'd forget about them…" AJ grimaced.

"Those guys hated having fun!" Pinkie motioned.

"All they cared about was winning…" said Twilight.

"It was the worst…" agreed Fluttershy.

Discord waved his hand, "Yoo-hoo, you've lost us here. Just who is this Royal Gaiti Family?" The rest of the husbands were giving puzzled expressions and agreeing with Discord's question.

Applejack explained, "The Royal Gaiti Family is a bunch of competitive royals who constantly try to prove they're the best."

Rainbow took over, "When we were little and went against them in the R.O, we lost every event to them." Soarin's eyes bulged out, and Rainbow told him, "Yup, they were even better than me."

Flash said, "Sounds to me you had some serious competition there."

Spike asked, "Just what are these Royal Olympics?"

Sombra answered, "The Royal Olympics is equivalent to that of the Equestria Games, only it's for the royal families of Equestria."

Celestia explained, "In every Olympics, it has two families competing against each other. When the curse happened with Sombra, I decided to take us out of the running, but once your father returned to us, we set to work to bring back the Royal Olympics to Canterlot!"

"Alright!" RD and AJ cheered and hoof-bumped.

Sombra winced, "You might want to hold your excitement, given what you said about Gaiti's royal family…"

His daughters gave uncertain looks.

Twilight slowly said, "What do you mean?"

Their parents exchanged brief glances before they both said, "They'll be coming by the end of the week."

There was gaping silence before the girls all at once screamed, "NOOO!"

* * *

"Are they really that bad?" Spike asked as they all gathered outside near the jousting area.

"No, they're really that good." his wife replied.

"Just who are these guys?" Soarin' inquired.

"I'm rather curious myself." said Fancy.

"Just what is it about this family that's got you in a tizzy?" Discord wanted to know so badly.

Twilight sighed as she started them off, "The Royal Gaiti Family is led by Queen Sassy Saddles. She has five daughters…"

"Wait…" Flash held his hoof up, "If there were five of them and six of you, how could you've gotten beaten?"

Rainbow gritted her teeth, "Don't remind us…"

"It adds to the pain." said Pinkie.

Rarity gestured, "Yes, one would think that because we had them outnumbered, we could have easily won, but that wasn't the case…"

"That's what makes them so impressive and us…" Fluttershy dejectedly sighed, "bland…"

Discord exclaimed, "Darling! That's far from the truth!"

Cheese motioned, "He's right. Would we fall for just any girls?"

Fancy lifted his wife's chin, causing her to melt, "You are all special in your own way."

Spike smiled as he addressed them, "And you're just as special together. I know. I've seen it."

Flash said, "You know, they made you feel so intimidated that you've forgotten just how great you girls really are…"

Their eyes widened, realizing their husbands spoke the truth. Rainbow then yelled, "He's right! They totally made us doubt we can do anything. Not just a few months ago, we defeated a Changeling Queen and a stuck-up cousin!" The princesses gave random agreements and started looking determined. "Look, things have changed. We're older, smarter, faster, cooler, and awesomer! So what if we lost in the past? This time will be different!"

They cheered.

"So are we going to win this time?"

They cheered again.

"You bet!" she got her sisters in a group hug.

The husbands smiled at the scene.

"That's my Dash. Always giving a pep talk."

* * *

It was the end of the week as the family waited on the front steps of the castle. Discord was grumbling because he was in disguise as a grey unicorn pony.

"Why do I have to change my appearance?!" he demanded.

Celestia responded, "Because our guests will believe we will have an advantage if we have the Spirit of Chaos on our side."

Discord pointed, "Well, Spike is a dragon!"

Spike smirked, "But I don't have magic."

Discord grumbled again.

Fluttershy reassured him, "It's just until the games are over."

"Even when…?"

She giggled, "No, when we're alone, it's fine."

He sighed in relief.

Rainbow then shouted out, "I think I see them coming!"

Sombra said, "Places everyone!"

A large carriage came closer and then it stopped. A hoofcolt opened the door and out came Queen Sassy Saddles. The queens greeted each other.

"Sassy, how wonderful to see you."

"Likewise, Celestia," she turned to see her daughters, Princesses Sugarcoat (Earth pony), Sunny Flare (Unicorn), Sour Sweet (Pegasus), Indigo Zap (Pegasus), and Lemon Zest (Earth pony). "You remember my daughters?"

"Of course. You remember mine?"

"I do, and I can see things have changed since we last saw each other."

Celestia saw stallions making their way out of the carriage. "And I can see things have changed for you, as well."

"My daughters' husbands." She turned to her daughters, "Girls, would you like to introduce your husbands?"

"If we must." Princess Sugarcoat said, "This is my husband, Prince Trenderhoof."

The blonde unicorn nodded his head, but when he caught a glimpse of Applejack, his eyes glimmered. Spike saw that and frowned.

Princess Sour Sweet went next and started acting sweet, "And this is my husband, Prince Gizmo." She eyed the Canterlot princesses as if to say, 'You're going down!'

Princess Sunny Flare stated, "This is my husband, Prince Pokey Pierce."

Princess Lemon Zest practically shouted, "This is my honey, Prince Bulk Biceps!"

The muscled pegasus yelled out, "Yeah!"

The Canterlot princesses and their husbands exchanged awkward glances.

Princess Indigo Zap was last as she gestured to the unicorn next to her, "Hey, this is my husband, Prince Comet Tail!"

There was a pause before Twilight received a glance from her mother, encouraging her to say something. She cleared her throat, "Well, um, it's nice to meet the princes of Gaiti. Now we would like to introduce our husbands, the princes of Canterlot."

She introduced her husband and then her sisters. When Applejack went last, Lemon Zest pointed out.

"You married a dragon?!"

Sugarcoat added, "That is, like, against nature."

AJ scowled and was about to bellow out, "Why I oughta…" But her mouth was covered by Rarity.

Fluttershy whispered to Discord, "Still think you should show yourself?"

"I most certainly do! Let them see the draconequus you married so I can make that one eat her words!"

She sighed, "Just hang in there…"

"I'll try. But I won't like it."

She gave a small smile.

* * *

Once the boys were alone with their wives in a private room, Soarin' exclaimed, "Wow! You guys weren't kidding about them!"

Fancy mentioned, "They do take things rather seriously, don't they? I can see serious as an important thing, but I don't think you should be serious all the time, wouldn't you think so?"

There were mutters of agreements.

"And what about their husbands?" Flash inquired.

"A boring lot, aren't they?" said Discord, "Except maybe that Bulk Biceps…" he sniggered.

Spike mumbled to himself, "Well, I didn't like the way that Trenderhoof was looking at AJ…"

Rarity said, "It's going to be a very long weekend, isn't it?"

Applejack motioned, "You said it."

* * *

In their own private guest room, the Gaiti princesses were going over their competition while their husbands stood on the sidelines.

"They're the same as they always have been!" Indigo pointed out.

"I don't know… With those husbands of theirs, they might actually stand a chance." said Lemon.

"Yeah!" Bulk bellowed.

"I would be more concerned about the one who's married to the dragon." said Sugarcoat.

Sour Sweet gestured, "Who cares about the dragon?! At least one of them didn't marry some sort of magical spirit who can help them win in every single event!"

Sunny scoffed, "As if. But if that was the case, what matters is winning like we always do."

"Let's show them we're the best princesses!" Indigo cheered.

* * *

The crowds gathered in the stadium as the royal teams prepared for the event at hoof.

Rainbow pointed as she was in a huddle with her sisters and their husbands, "Okay, Fluttershy will go first, then Soarin', and finally me." She gave a smug grin.

Fluttershy whimpered, "Oh, are you sure I should be in this event? Maybe Flash should do it?"

Twilight mentioned, "Mother and Father wanted to keep the race as fair as possible since there are only three pegasi on their team and they have a flyer that wouldn't go as fast as the others, much like you."

"Oh… alright. I want to give them a fair chance."

Rarity muttered, "Let's just hope they'll be just as fair…"

On the other side of the stadium, the Gaiti princesses were going over their game plan without their husbands.

"I should go first, then Indigo, and Bulk will go last." Sour Sweet said.

Indigo cheered, "They won't know what hit them!"

The race was about to start as the pegasi got in to their positions.

Pinkie was in a cheerleading uniform and waving her pom-poms, "Go Fluttershy! Go Soarin'! Go Rainbow Dash!"

Sour Sweet glanced over to her competition and gave a snarl, nearly scaring Fluttershy. When the whistle blew signaling them to go, Sour flew at the speed of light while Fluttershy was going as fast as she could. Sour had managed to tag Indigo on a cloud while Soarin' positively encouraged Fluttershy. Once she reached to tag him, he flew off and managed to get in neck in neck with Indigo until they tagged the next pair. Soarin' actually got to kiss his wife's cheek before she shot off like a rocket. Bulk, however, was going slow and Indigo shouted.

"Come on, Bulk! Pick up the pace!"

Sour Sweet shouted below, "Yeah, can't you go any faster?!"

Bulk felt bad he wasn't winning for his team of in-laws.

The Canterlot royals noticed this and Spike motioned, "Geez, what a way to treat someone, especially an in-law."

"No kidding…" Cheese shook his head in sadness.

Dash had crossed the finish line in record time and the airhorn blew, declaring the end of the race before Bulk could cross it. He hung his head in shame as the team glared at him.

Above the stadium was a scoreboard that said CANTERLOT and GAITI. Canterlot had scored one point.

Sugarcoat saw the cheering couples rooting for the winner and the two others that were in the race. She said, "It's not over yet."

* * *

A series of events happened and the Canterlot couples managed to win every event so far, while the Gaiti couples were doing poorly.

"I can't believe we're actually winning!" Dash exclaimed.

"I know!" pointed Rarity, "I thought they would at least get a few events, but we've been winning at all of them so far!"

Applejack questioned, "Why do you suppose that is?"

Discord said nonchalantly, "Oh, it could be that they're having marital issues. I've noticed they don't even communicate with their husbands the way you communicate with us."

Flash mentioned, "Yeah, it always seems they leave them out of the planning when they're about to enter another event."

"And they aren't even nice to them." said Spike.

"It's like they're a nuisance that they have put up with." said Fancy.

"That's awful," said Fluttershy. "It's like they don't even love them…"

Twilight's eyes widened, "You don't think they actually went through arranged marriages, do you?"

AJ said, "Can't say that would surprise me." She wiped her brow, "I'm going to get some water. Be right back." She went to the concession stand, only for a blonde unicorn to block her path. "Excuse me."

Trenderhoof said, "Oh, yes, pardon me. I didn't mean to get in your way." He stepped aside.

"Thank you. So, um, how are you enjoying the Olympics so far?"

"It has been… quite demanding…"

"Wife's giving you trouble?"

"She and her sisters are determined to win."

"I'm sure they do."

"I don't mind winning, but I could use some… affection…" He was easing, putting his hoof around her, but she slapped it away and moved a few feet away from him.

"Whoa there, partner! First of all, I'm a happily married mare! Second, you're married to somepony else!"

"To the politics, perhaps, but I was never in love with her, nor are any of my brothers-in-law in love with the princesses they married."

"Then why the hay did you go through with it?!"

"We weren't really given a choice. All marriages in Gaiti's royal family have been arranged. The other stallions and I lived in Gaiti and had been chosen since birth to be the princesses' future husbands."

"Seriously?"

"An outlandish law, to be sure, but it serves its purpose. Once chosen to be the betrothed, your family is well-rewarded for offering their child."

Applejack didn't know what else to say and just ran off.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." said Rainbow after AJ told them what she learned from Trenderhoof.

"That is completely barbaric!" said Rarity.

Twilight mentioned, "Suddenly, Mother's proclamation for suitors is nice compared to how other arranged marriages worked…"

Pinkie said, "No wonder they were always serious and wanted to win! I would be bitter too, knowing I had already had a husband chosen for me!"

"By winning, they actually had some control in their lives…" said Fluttershy.

Applejack pointed out, "Somehow, it makes me feel bad that we're winning now."

Rarity said, "I know what you mean… I was excited about how we were winning but now that I understand their situation better. I actually don't want to win anymore."

Rainbow motioned, "Well, we can't just forfeit! We're way ahead as it is!"

Twilight said, "And somehow I don't think they want to win by default. They want to win as the best they can be."

Cheese suggested, "So do we just pretend to lose?"

"That wouldn't be fair to them or us." said Twilight.

Flash said, "You know, what if it looked like we were cheating?"

They stared at him in disbelief.

He continued, "Just hear me out on this. Supposedly they catch us for having an unfair advantage. They'll think they had rightfully won those events because we didn't win fair and square."

They pondered on this and thought he was right.

Fancy gestured, "But how do you propose we made it look like we were cheating?"

"Oh, I have one idea…" He slowly turned his head toward the disguised Lord of Chaos and everyone got the gist.

* * *

The next event was underway: the ice archery competition. Three of the Gaiti husbands (Pokey Pierce, Comet Tail, and Trenderhoof) were going against Fancy, Flash, and Discord. And once again, Canterlot was taking the lead.

The girls overheard the princesses.

"Can they be more pathetic?" Sunny Flare said about her husband and in-laws.

"It's their fault that we haven't been able to win." said Sour Sweet. "Ever since we married them, they've been holding us back!"

"Our fellow princesses must have trained their husbands." said Sugarcoat. "How else can you explain them working so well with them?"

Rarity muttered under her breath, "It's called communication… Every marriage needs it to survive…"

Her sister muttered in agreement, even the husbands that were with them.

Rainbow asked, "Sure, we still want them to win, after all."

Twilight responded, "Even if they don't deserve it, it's the only happiness they ever have in their lives. The least we can do is give them that."

* * *

Screwball asked her parents and relatives, "So what happened? Did you have them figure out you cheated?"

The other kids asked random questions whether they did or didn't.

Twilight answered, "About halfway through the ice archery competition, we signaled Discord to reveal himself."

Discord pointed out, "I acted all clumsy and from there, I showed my true self. You should have seen the look on their faces! It was too priceless!"

Rarity took over, "We knew there would be a large quarrel about us cheating all along and we tried to say that we were being fair."

Applejack said, "And that was the truth. 'Course, they didn't really believe it and we decided to surrender our lead."

Rainbow mentioned, "And Gaiti's royal family won once again."

Whirl pointed, "I just can't believe you gave up your winnings like that…"

The rainbow-haired mare said, "Yeah, well, compared to what those princesses were going through in their marriages, I think we're already winners…"

Pinkie grinned, "That's right! When it comes to having the best marriages, we're winners, all right!"

Rarity smiled and wrapped her hoof around her husband and the others followed suit, "So true!"

There was joyful laughter while the kids took this lesson to heart. There was nothing better to compete for than for love…


	9. Sunset Meets Daring Do

_**AN: My sister, KidatHeart5 wrote this oneshot. Thanks Sis!**_

* * *

It was another glorious weekend for the cousins. They were in Canterlot once again to visit Fire Spark and Starling. They were playing in the bedroom their mothers once had when Twilight opened the door.

She told them, "Kids, guess what? Aunt Sunset's here!"

The kids cheered as they raced out of the room, "Aunt Sunny!"

Twilight yelped as she barely moved out of the way.

Meanwhile, Discord hummed as he balanced a dish on his nose. Suddenly, he heard stampeding and immediately flew up to the ceiling. The dish spun in midair for a few seconds before he grabbed it. He saw the kids cheering and charging down the hallway.

He asked, "What's got you so excited?"

Then he heard somepony chuckling, "Hi, guys! It's been a while!"

Discord slunked down from the ceiling a bit to see Sunset Shimmer embracing her nieces and nephews. He muttered, "Oh, right."

The kids were chattering away while they and Sunset went to the foyer.

"We want to hear your adventures, Sunny!"

"Yeah! Tell us where you've been!"

"Have you been to Prance? Appleloosa? Ooh! How about Manehattan?"

Sunset chuckled, "All right, all right. Settle down. I'll tell you everything."

Discord, who was now leaning against the doorway, said, "Funny. You never told us about how you met Daring Do exactly."

The kids, sans Screwball and Apple Jewel, were agape by this new development. They then began asking questions to Sunset.

To quench their thirst for answers, Sunset held up her hoof and smiled, "Okay, settle down, everypony. Yes, Daring Do is real and I was very lucky to meet her. But it didn't happen the way you think…"

About a year ago, Sunset Shimmer traveled across Equestria with the friends she made at the manor. They had their first taste of fun ever since Starlight hired them. They had just recently enjoyed themselves at an amusement park in Las Pegasus.

Party Favor chortled, "Woo-hoo! I can't remember the last time I had fun like that!"

Sugar Belle agreed, "Me, too! I loved the merry-go-round! Ooh! And the cotton candy!"

Sunset chuckled, "I know who'd love that." When she thought of Pinkie Pie, her face became downtrodden.

Double Diamond asked, "Hey, Sunset? Are you okay?"

The unicorn sighed, "I don't know, guys. It's just…Did I make the right choice going on adventures instead of staying with my sisters? I mean, I've been away from them for so long and now I'm apart from them again."

Night Glider said, "You were holed up at the manor for so long. No one can blame ya for wanting to stretch your legs out. I'm sure your family is totally fine with it."

Sunset said, "Well…here's the thing. I was never really raised to act like a princess. Even if I stayed with my family, I would never feel like I could fit in."

Sugar Belle pieced it together, "Ah…That's why you want to roam around Equestria. You want to find the one thing that fits who you are."

Party Favor suggested, "So why not go on adventures like Daring Do? She is one awesome Pegasus who can take on cats, boiling pits of lava, and can always get out of the tightest scrapes!"

Troubleshoes asked, "Um, are ya sure that's what Sunset should do? I mean, it's awfully risky. Ya don't need me to slow ya down."

Sunset said, "Oh, come on, Troubleshoes. You're our friend. You won't slow us down. And besides, Starlight always said I had an adventurous streak in me." She chuckled at the memory of playing Jungle Pony with the bed sheets, toys, and furniture.

Night Glider got a newspaper and said to her friends, "Hey! Check this out!" When the others saw the article, the Pegasus read aloud, "'The next Daring Do book will be delayed for another two months.'"

All six shouted, "WHAT?!"

Sunset asked, "Does it say why?"

Night Glider continued reading, "'The publisher has stated that the author A.K. Yearling has gone...'"

All six shouted again, "MISSING?!"

Party Favor fretted, "We need to find her! She could be in trouble!"

Sunset said as she used her magic to take the newspaper, "Don't worry. If we go to the last place she was at, maybe we could search for clues."

When they read where Yearling was last seen, they cringed. Double Diamond pointed out, "That's a long way from here."

* * *

Thanks to Troubleshoes' stamina, the six of them reached the area where the author was last seen.

Sunset wondered, "That's strange…Why would she live in a remote part of Equestria?"

Night Glider remarked, "No wonder she went missing. A pony could get easily lost in here."

Troubleshoes stopped and said, "Found it. But I don't think you're gonna like what ya see."

The six saw the house and were shocked to find it ransacked.

Sugar Belle gasped, "Oh, no! What happened here?"

Double Diamond said, "Looks like somepony got to A.K. Yearling before we did."

Sunset knocked on the door, but it fell right to the ground. The friends all peeked inside to see that the inside was just as trashed as the outside.

Troubleshoes remarked, "Whoever the trespassers were, they really tore this place apart."

Sunset vouched, "No kidding."

Night Glider asked as she and the others searched the place, "Do ya think there was a struggle?"

Sunset shook her head, "Not even remotely close. I've read detective stories, and a scene of a struggle would have feathers lying about if a Pegasus was involved."

Party Favor asked, "What would there be if it was a unicorn or Earth pony?"

"You don't want to know."

The blue Earth pony shuddered, "You're right. Maybe I don't."

Just then, a voice from the doorway said, "What are you all doing here?"

When the pony stepped through the doorway, the six exclaimed, "A.K. Yearling!"

Sugar Belle exclaimed, "Thank goodness you're all right!"

Party Favor said, "We were all worried about you!"

Yearling asked, "'Worried'? About what?"

Sunset explained, "When we learned that you went missing, we went out to look for you. We thought you might've been in-"

Yearling interrupted her as she searched through the house, "What have you done to my house?"

Troubleshoes said, "We didn't do this, miss."

Double Diamond said, "Yeah. We're just glad you're in one piece. The house is a total mess!"

Suddenly, she pulled a book from under Double Diamond, causing him to crash into assorted things. She then pressed the three rings on the spine of the book and they spun to each show a circle sign. The hoof on the cover glowed white and Yearling put her hoof on it and twisted the emblem to the left. The rings of the spine unlatched and the spine split in half, allowing a golden ring to slide out.

Yearling took the ring and sighed, "It's safe." She then tucked it in her cloak and began putting books away.

Sunset said, "Well…Now that you're back safely, I guess we should be going right now."

The friends began to go, but Party Favor stayed behind, holding a paper and asking hopefully, "Can I have your autograph?" When Sunset used her magic to pull him by the tail, he said, "Okay! I'm going! I'm going!"

As the six of them walked towards the wagon, Night Glider said, "I guess that's it for this adventure. It ended before it even…" Suddenly, they heard a window creak. They then turned to see three brawny stallions jumping in the window. Night Glider trailed off, "…started."

Meanwhile, Yearling was still tidying things up. When she angled the broken mirror, she saw the reflections of the three stallions. She turned to face them, even though she was surrounded.

She said to them, "Looking for me?"

She threw off her cloak, hat, and glasses to reveal herself as…Daring Do! The six of them had been looking through a window and were astonished by what they saw.

Night Glider breathed, "Whoa…"

Sunset said, "I don't believe it…"

Sugar Belle said, "Who would've known?"

Troubleshoes remarked, "Well, I'll be darned."

Party Favor blurted, "A.K. Yearling is Daring Do?! My mind is officially blown!"

When Daring Do faced off against the thugs, the six couldn't help but watch.

Double Diamond breathed, "Amazing."

Sunset said, "Incredible."

Night Glider said with awed eyes, "My awesomest dream come true."

Daring Do continued struggling with the thugs until Sugar Belle shouted, "Daring Do!"

The tan Pegasus was completely caught off-guard by the shout and almost immediately, the thugs swarmed her. The golden ring fell out of her grasp and landed on the doorstep. Just then, a grayish-brown Earth pony stallion grabbed the ring.

He told his archenemy, "Many thanks, Daring Do. As you probably surmised, our earlier search for the treasure was…unsuccessful. So kind of you to find it for us."

Daring Do tried to get up, but she fell back to the ground on account of her broken leg. She ordered the stallion, "Give it back, Caballeron!"

Obviously peeved, he corrected, "That's _Doctor_ Caballeron to you."

Night Glider said to her friends, "He's from Book 4: _The Razor of Dreams_."

Double Diamond smiled, "Oh, right! He wanted to partner with Daring Do on her adventures!"

Party Favor said, "Yeah, but she refused! Can you believe it? We're actually seeing the real Daring Do, and the real Caballeron!"

Daring Do slowly rose from the floor and said, "So let me guess: Ahuizotl has put you up to this. You're stealing the ring to give to him so his hold on the Fortress of Talicon will be good for eight centuries as foretold by prophecy."

Caballeron, who had just walked up to her, said, "Close, but no. I'm going to sell this to him, make a bundle, and retire from archaeology in splendor."

Daring Do panted as the thugs held her back, "Caballeron, you fool! You're dooming the valley to eight centuries of unrelenting heat!"

Caballeron remarked, "To market, henchponies!"

The thugs released her as they followed their boss. Daring Do tried to pursue them, but her broken leg prevented her from doing so.

Sugar Belle said, "Maybe we should go in and help her now."

As Daring Do tied up her leg in a cast, Sunset asked, "Are you okay, Daring Do?"

The Pegasus grumbled, "I'm fine, no thanks to you all."

Party Favor said, "We're really, really, really, really sorry about that."

Double Diamond said, "We didn't mean for you to lose the ring."

Daring Do explained as she stood up, "That wasn't just any ring. It was a Ring of Scorchero."

Night Glider said in shock, "Wait. Ring of Scorchero? Weren't the rings scattered across the four corners of Tenochtitlan to prevent the prophecy from coming true?"

Sunset said, "Yes, but they could've been reassembled again to restore the dark tower and its cruel hold on Tenochtitlan!"

Daring Do said, "And that's precisely what I think has happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do this alone." She then flew off until she was out of sight.

The six of them just stood there until Sugar Belle asked, "We're not letting her do this on her own, are we?"

The rest of them shook their heads and said, "Nope."

* * *

Thankfully, Daring Do's leg had healed, so Sunset thought she was in a better mood. The unicorn called after her, "Daring Do! Daring Do!"

The Pegasus stopped and turned to face her. "Oh, it's you again. What do you want?"

"My friends and I are really sorry about what happened back there."

"You should be." She continued as she started walking again, "Now why don't you and your pals just go back to wherever you came?"

Sunset walked with her as she said, "I know we made a mess of things, but we want to help you get the Ring of Scorchero back."

"Thank you kindly for the offer, but I have three words for you: I. Work. Alone."

"That's what you said to Caballeron and look what happened. He's now working against you."

"Caballeron is a greedy treasure hunter and only in it for the money. He wants to rob every place he's in of the valuable treasures that should just remain where they are. Besides, my work always involves secrets, and since you can never know who to trust, it's best never to trust anypony."

"I know how you feel. Secrets are what kept me from my family in the first place."

"Wait, what?"

Sunset sighed, "There was this pony who raised me in her manor, but she was keeping me from going out into the world. She was also the one who stole me from my family when I was very little."

"Who steals a baby and gets away with it? That is just sick."

"I know, but my father stole a phoenix from her just so my mother could be healed."

"Well, I call kidnapping you disproportionate retribution."

"Still, I don't think locking up my former guardian is any different from when she locked me up all those years."

"So how did you manage to escape?"

"At first, I slipped out of the manor because I found a music box and a necklace in Starlight's trunk. I knew she was keeping those things from me for a reason, so I went to Canterlot to find out. Believe it or not, I met my twin sister Twilight Sparkle there, even though I didn't know it at the time."

Daring Do stopped in surprise and said, "Wait. You're the twin sister of Queen Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I never knew I had a princess with me."

Sunset chuckled, "I'm hardly a princess. I wasn't raised like one compared to my sisters."

"Maybe you're not like those kinds of princesses. I think you might be the adventurous type. You can use your royal title to help those in need while traveling the world for adventure."

Sunset realized that she was right. Maybe that's what the answer had been all along. She told the Pegasus, "You know, Daring Do? You're right. I was never meant to serve behind palace walls. I want to get out there and get my hooves dirty. I feel a lot better helping ponies hooves-on instead of just saying the word. And I think I know who to help right now." She gave her a smirk.

Daring Do sighed, knowing she couldn't deter the princess even if she tried. "All right, Your Highness. You and your friends can help. But you have to do exactly as I say."

"Thank you. You can count on us."

* * *

Luna had just raised her moon and nighttime fell in the jungle. Caballeron and his henchponies were eating hay in their camp while Daring Do, Sunset, and her friends peeked behind the bushes.

Double Diamond whispered, "I guess they decided to eat an early dinner before going down the hill to the marketplace in town."

Daring Do said, "All right, here's my plan…" She huddled them in a circle and whispered her plan.

After she finished, Party Favor whispered, "Are you crazy?!"

Sunset said, "It's the only option we've got."

Daring Do said, "And besides, we can handle it."

She scooped dirt from the ground and smeared it all over her face. Then, she put leaves on her face in the shape of a beard. The Pegasus, along with Sunset, walked up to the ruffians while the others watched from behind the bushes.

Caballeron and his henchponies looked at the girls in great curiosity until Sunset said, "I understand you have a valuable item in your possession. We can offer a large sum of money for it." She then dropped a bag of royal bits on the ground.

Caballeron said in interest, "Ah…I did have another buyer in mind, but he is not here at the moment. However, I think we can arrange this sort of deal, Miss…uh…"

Sunset nodded her head once as she said, "Princess Sunset Shimmer. My family is very wealthy, so I can pay handsomely for it."

"You're a princess, huh? I've had my share of princesses, though I can say my experiences with them were…far from pleasant."

"How so? Did you offend them in any way?"

"Oh, much worse than that. For the crime I had committed, my henchponies and I were sentenced to rowing boats for a long time. But we used it to our advantage and escaped, leaving all of Marendelle to assume that we were lost at sea. A bit of dramatic irony, considering what I almost did to their now-coronated queen."

Suddenly, Sunset put two and two together. Her eyes widened and she asked, "Were you the pony who tried to kill my sister Sweetie Belle?"

Caballeron was shocked to hear that Sunset was Sweetie Belle's sister, but he didn't have time to respond when –

 _"_ _RAAAARRR!"_

The thugs ran away at the sound while Caballeron and the girls just stood still. The ground shook and trees fell before Ahuizotl emerged from the forest!

He shouted, " _CABALLERON! THE RING!"_

Caballeron ran away from the beast and grabbed the bag of money, dropping the ring in the process. Daring Do immediately grabbed the ring and her leaf beard came off. Ahuizotl growled before lunging at her. Sunset ducked into the bushes with her friends as they watched the fight.

Sugar Belle fretted, "Will she be all right?"

Night Glider said, "Of course she'll be all right! She's Daring Do!"

Ahuizotl was now on his fours, creeping slowly towards Daring Do, who was walking backwards with the ring in her mouth. The creature said, "The ring, Daring Do. Give it…" She leapt as he pounded the ground. "…to me!"

Daring Do smirked, "Now, Ahuizotl, you know I love you. But I can't give you the ring till I've properly proposed."

Party Favor gagged, "Gross! She's got a thing for Ahuizotl?"

Sunset face-hoofed, "It was witty banter."

Ahuizotl chuckled as he sat upright, "Interesting, because my friends here have a proposal of their own." He snapped the fingers at the end of his tail and a bunch of wild cats – including an angry housecat – emerged.

Troubleshoes asked, "Are ya sure we shouldn't be helpin' them?"

All five of his friends hissed at him, "No!"

Daring Do backed up against a rocky rise as the cats crept towards her. She then assumed an attack stance and said, "Bring it!"

To the six friends' amazement, Daring Do managed to take on every cat she faced. Unfortunately, though, she was eventually overwhelmed by the cats and bound in ropes.

Ahuizotl chortled, "Ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha! I have you now, Daring Do! And this time, I will make sure to get rid of you once for all!"

The six ponies couldn't do anything but stand by and watch the laughing beast take Daring Do to his fortress. They knew it was part of the plan, but at that moment, they wanted to take on Ahuizotl and his feline gang with their own bare hooves. Still, they had to wait until Celestia raised the sun before venturing towards the Fortress of Talicon.

It was still dark out while Sunset whispered, "Come on, Mom. Raise the sun. Raise the sun. We need now more than ever."

Her wish was soon granted when the moon lowered and made way for the rising sun. Night Glider said, "That's the signal! Let's go!" The six ponies then made their way to the Fortress of Talicon.

* * *

Deep within the dark fortress, Daring Do was chained to a wall flanked by spiked pillars on both sides. There was also water filled with piranhas below her. Despite the danger she faced, she said, "Surrender now, Ahuizotl, or I'll be forced to take you down!"

As she struggled to get free of her bonds, Ahuizotl emerged from the side passage and laughed at her futile attempts. He said, "Oh, Daring Do, I will so miss your amusing laughter-jokes. Now, I must leave to commence the ring-placing ceremony to unleash 800 years of unrelenting, sweltering heat!"

He then pulled the chain-cord and released massive amounts of water from the circular opening below him. He laughed maniacally as he left Daring Do in the chamber, which was filling up with water quickly. Daring Do mustered every bit of her strength to free herself from the bonds. However, she managed to loosen the stones that held her bonds with her hooves still in them. When she finally loosened the four stones each hoof was fastened to, she could barely fly upwards with the tremendous weight of the stones. Luckily, Night Glider swooped in and carried her upwards.

The dark blue Pegasus grunted, "Don't worry! I got you!"

Once they reached the passage, Daring Do smashed the rocks under her hooves. She smirked, "I don't seem to recall saving me as part of the plan. Did Sunset put you up to this?"

Night Glider smirked, "She also wanted me to give you this." She said as she gave Daring Do her hat, "You might need it."

After Daring Do put on her hat, she said as she and Night Glider raced down the corridor, "Come on! We've got a ceremony to thwart!"

* * *

Inside the main chamber, Ahuizotl performed the ritual as two rows of tribal ponies rhythmically pounded their spears. Just then, Sunset and the rest of her friends peeked from the doorway. Ahuizotl's laughter was interrupted when Sunset ordered, "Drop the ring, Ahuizotl!"

When the five ponies charged at him, Ahuizotl commanded the two ponies holding the ring, "Place the ring - quickly!"

It wasn't long until Party Favor got ahold of the ring and it was passed along to each of his friends. Daring Do and Night Glider then leaned against the doorway and looked up to the pillar with the rest of the Rings of Scorchero on it. Daring Do told the Pegasus, "Come with me!"

As Night Glider's friends were still trying the get the last ring away from Ahuizotl and his gang, she and Daring Do went up to the pillar. The tan Pegasus told her, "Help me get all these rings off!"

The two Pegasi then grunted as they got several rings off. Daring Do then told Night Glider, "If we can remove the giant ring at the bottom, the whole fortress will collapse!" As they lifted the giant ring, Daring Do grunted, "I didn't count on *ungh!* how heavy this ring would be. I guess having a little help can be handy sometimes."

By the time, Ahuizotl got ahold of the small ring, it was too late. The fortress began to crumble as Daring Do and Night Glider lifted the giant ring from the bottom. He ordered, " _STOP HERRRRR!"_

Sunset shouted to her friends, "Guys, run! This place is going down!"

Thankfully, as the Pegasi lifted the giant ring from the pillar, the golden column dissolved into sparkly dust. Daring Do, Night Glider, and the five other friends made it out of the fortress before it collapsed into a pile of rubble. Ahuizotl emerged from the rubble, shouting, _"DARING DOOO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"_

When Daring Do and Night Glider threw the ring onto the ground and destroyed it, they landed next to the other ponies. Daring Do smiled, "Thank you, everypony. I could never have done it without you."

Sunset nodded in respect, "We were just glad to help you when you needed it."

"I'm sure I might need you and your friends on my adventures sometime, princess."

Sunset smiled, "Please. Call me Sunset Shimmer."

Daring Do hoof-bumped with her as the tan Pegasus said, "Sure thing, Sunset. Right now, I've got a book to finish!"

The six ponies all waved Daring Do goodbye as she flew off into the sunset…

* * *

The kids were all wide-eyed from the amazement of their aunt's first adventure with Daring Do. They all said, "Whoa…"

Discord crossed his arms and remarked, "Well, I must admit you had quite an adventure with the one and only adventurer, Sunny."

Sunset pulled out a book as she said, "Yep. And I've got the book to prove it."

The kids all gasped and started clamoring for the book.

"I wanna read it!"

"No, me!"

"Me, first!"

"Yeah, right!"

Just then, Discord grabbed the book and said, "I say let Sunset read it to you. After all, she was there."

The kids sighed, "Good point."

He then grinned mischievously, "Just kidding. First dibs!"

As soon as he quickly zipped out of the room, the kids and Sunset ran after him, shouting for him to stop and give them the book.


	10. Dragon Land

Apple Jewel was playing happily with her cousins until she suddenly felt itchy.

Screw Ball gasped and pointed, "Jewel! You're glowing!"

"What?!" she looked and saw her cuz was right! She kept scratching. "Why won't it stop?!"

"I'll get help!" Gem ran out of the playroom that was in their Everfree Castle.

The rest of the cousins gaped at Jewel's condition and wished there was some way to help her.

Gemstone came back with their mothers and Applejack gasped at what was happening to her daughter.

"Jewel! Sweetie!" she held her girl, but Jewel was scratching uncontrollably.

"Help me, Mommy!"

"I… I don't know how I can, sweetheart! Nothing has ever happened like this before!"

Suddenly, Spike's voice cried out, "Help!" He rushed in and was glowing, too! "What's happening to me?!"

"You too?!" AJ gasped.

"Daddy! I'm glowing and I'm itchy!"

"So am I, honey!" he scratched some of his scales.

Rarity turned to Twilight, "What can this mean?!"

"What's happening to them, Mom?" Fire questioned.

"I… I… I honestly don't know! I don't know what's wrong with them!"

Discord suddenly popped in wearing doctor's attire and had Spike and Jewel on separate exam tables. He spoke, "Stand back and let the doctor do his job!" He had them hooked up to machines that monitored their heartbeats.

Fluttershy worried, "Oh, honey, can you really find the source of their glowing?"

"Glowing? I'm trying to figure out why they're itching! Dragons only glow when the Dragon Lord is summoning them to the Dragon Lands."

"And… you know this how?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Twilight, Twilight, I have traveled all over Equestria in my pre- and post-stone days. I have seen this happening with other dragons when the Dragon Lord uses that glow to summon his subjects. It only stops when the dragon goes to see the Dragon Lord."

Spike said, "So, we have no choice but to go see this Dragon Lord?"

"Afraid so, but I think it'd be best you went on your own in this matter. Ponies aren't welcome in Dragon Land, so you would be putting us in senseless danger."

"Aren't you technically part-dragon?"

"I have extraordinary powers that allow me to be free of the Dragon Lord's summoning."

"But what about Jewel?" Applejack pointed. "She's half-pony and yet she's glowing like a light beacon!"

Discord shrugged, "Who knows how genetics work in Equestria? Screw Ball is half-draconequus and yet she looks like a pony except for her eyes. Jewel looks like a pony, but she has characteristics of a dragon: the fangs, the fire breath, and now the glowing."

"I guess… I have to take her to the Dragon Lord, too…"

* * *

Applejack told Spike before he and Jewel started on their quest, "I really wish you wouldn't go alone like this. We don't know what this Dragon Lord is like and Jewel looks like a pony. As Discord said, ponies aren't welcome in Dragon Land."

"I know, but it's the only way this glowing and itching will stop. Don't worry, I'll keep Jewel safe and sound. After all, nobody wants to mess with a dragon dad!"

She gave a tiny smile and kissed him and their daughter, "I love you…"

"I love you too, Mommy…"

"I love ya, AJ…"

Father and daughter said more goodbyes to their relatives and left.

* * *

"How long until we get there, Daddy?"

"According to Discord, the glow gets brighter as we get closer."

She noticed her coat was getting brighter with each step they took.

"I'm sorry we have to walk. If I had wings, I would carry you so we can be there faster."

"It's okay, Daddy. Not all dragons have wings. Remember Mina and Firestone?"

"Well, let's hope the Dragon Lord and other dragons that were summoned are just as friendly as them…"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Dragons are very mysterious creatures. We don't really know much about them because there aren't any books about them. When I was young, Twilight and I searched the Canterlot castle library for answers because I was having a hard time figuring out why I was a dragon and what dragons were supposed to do. Eventually, we gave up the search, and with support from your mother and aunts, I was able to focus on the life I was living in. I may have been a dragon on the outside, but I was a pony at heart."

"Do you think I'm more pony or dragon, Daddy?"

"It depends on what you think, sweetheart. Do you feel more like a pony or a dragon?"

"I think pony because I don't know what dragons do other than they breathe fire and apparently glow."

"I wish I had the answers to being a dragon, kiddo, but even I don't know for sure what dragons do. That glowing was just as new to me as it was to you…"

"I don't understand something. If Mina and Firestone live in a Dragon Town next to a major pony city, why aren't there any books about dragons? Surely one dragon from there would write and publish a book about dragon knowledge."

"That is a very good point. We should have asked Mina and Firestone why that was, but between Snow Pea's Fire Tiara giving her heatstroke, the Umbrum attacking, and the Sirens and Nightmare Moon causing a sleeping curse, it never occurred to me to ask."

"Think once we get rid of the glowing, we can go to Dragon Town and ask?"

He smiled, "We'll do that."

* * *

"Whoa…" Jewel breathed, "Big dragon…"

Spike whispered, "Just stay in the sack and we'll be outta here…"

Dragon Lord Torch bellowed out, "DRAGONS! I HAVE SUMMONED YOU TO WITNESS MY SUCCESSION! THE COMPETING IN THE GAUNTLET OF FIRE SHALL START TOMORROW MORNING!"

There was cheering until he shouted, "SILENCE!" There was instant quiet. "Dragon law states I am allowed to choose a champion to retrieve the Bloodstone Scepter and I choose my daughter Ember to do it!"

A blue dragon appeared along with a younger dragon next to her. Jewel glanced through the bag to see the young male dragon.

"Huh. He's actually kind of cute."

Spike heard that and thought, _Uh-oh… Are we on the first crush stage now?_ He tapped the dragon next to him that was red and had wings, asking, "Who's that next to Ember?"

"That's her son, Torch's grandson, Asher. Rumor has it he would have let him compete were it not for the fact he was so puny."

"What's wrong with puny?"

The dragon turned his head to him, "Hey, you're new! I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, that's because I've been living in Equestria."

"Equestria?!" The dragon shouted, causing heads to look their way.

Torch yelled, "Who dares speak in the presence of the Dragon Lord?!"

"It wasn't my fault! This guy claims he's from Equestria!" he pointed to Spike.

"Dragon! Step forward!"

Spike gulped while Jewel kept hidden in the bag, feeling worried.

"Who are you to claim to come from the land of the feeble ponies?!"

Jewel whispered, "Hey! Mom's not feeble!"

Spike shushed her.

"Did you just shush me?!" Torch demanded.

"What?! No! No, of course not, Your Dragon… Lordly-ness?"

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS DRAGON LORD!"

"Yes! Dragon Lord! Sir!" he saluted with a fearful grin.

"Hmm. Dragons, I give you the Bloodstone Scepter!" He showed the scepter and then threw it into the Flamecano with fire bursting out. The glowing surrounding the dragons disappeared.

"Finally… Let's get out of here…" Spike muttered and started to quickly leave, but was stopped when a booming voice barked.

"NOT SO FAST! I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD GO! IF I WANTED YOU TO LEAVE, I WOULD HAVE SAID 'GO AWAY!' BUT I DID NOT! NOW STAY!"

Spike gulped and froze in place. In the sack, Jewel was quivering.

"I thought I had made sure to keep the summoning from any member of the Dragon Town clan."

The dragons made gagging sounds.

"Huh? The Dragon Town in Fillydelphia are a clan?" Spike inquired.

"Then you are not of their clan, then?" Torch questioned.

"No! I was raised by ponies ever since I was found as an egg!"

The dragons gasped while Torch snorted some smoke out his nose.

"You were raised by the feeble ponies? All because you were alone as an egg?"

"That's right."

"Then you have come not a moment too soon! You must rejoin your dragon brethren to help you forget everything those weak ponies told you!"

"No! Equestria is my home!"

"Not to mention you have a wife and daughter who needs you…" Jewel uttered.

"I know… I'm trying to get out of this…"

"Then you're better off living with those defective dragons, but at least I still have some control over them… I ordered them to never reveal our secrets to the ponies they live so close to… The last thing we need is ponies thinking we want to be friends with them! If they don't know anything about us, then they'll leave us alone in fear!" He eyed his subjects, "CHEER!"

The dragons cheered.

"So, um, may I go now…? Dragon Lord?" he winced.

"Yes, get out of my sight!"

He sighed in relief and turned to go, but then Jewel suddenly had a sneeze attack and fell out of the pack.

The dragons gasped again.

"WHAT IS THIS?! YOU BRING A PONY INTO OUR LANDS?!"

Jewel sneezed again and the green fire came out, causing the dragons to gasp once more.

The red dragon - whose name was Garble - yelled out, "What is this thing?! It looks like a pony, but it sneezed like a dragon!"

Spike shielded his daughter, "She is my daughter! And if anyone's got a problem with that, they have to put up with me!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

Spike gulped and his eyes shrank as he and Jewel faced the Dragon Lord with his large face glowering at them.

"YOU DARE BREED WITH THE WEAK, FEEBLE PONIES?! DRAGON LAW DEMANDS THAT WE MATE WITH OTHER DRAGONS, EVEN THOSE WHO LIVE IN A DEFECTIVE CLAN! BUT. WE. DO. NOT. BREED. WITH. PONIES!"

Spike got angry and shouted back, "WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW, OKAY?! I NEVER LIVED WITH OTHER DRAGONS IN MY LIFE! PUNISH ME IF YOU MUST, BUT MY DAUGHTER IS INNOCENT! SHE HAS NEVER COMMITTED A CRIME IN HER LIFE, SO DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON HER JUST BECAUSE SHE'S HALF-PONY!"

Torch was growling until Ember came between them.

"Dad, he's right. How the heck was he was supposed to know the dragon law for mating? He lived with – ugh - ponies… Just let them go. He wouldn't be able to compete in the Gauntlet anyway."

"No, this is too big to overlook. I can forgive this pony-loving dragon for ignorance, but that… child is a mockery of all we stand for! It carries the blood of mighty dragons, but it mixes with weakness and soft-heartedness!"

The other dragons agreed while Spike noticed Garble was giving off a menacing smile.

 _I don't like the looks of this…_

Jewel clung on to her father and was whimpering.

Asher came closer and whispered, "Stand up straight. Don't let them see your fear…"

"Huh?" she stared at him in bewilderment. _Wow, he's cuter up close…_

"My gramps will respect you better if you show you have no fear like a dragon…"

She slowly let go of her dad and took a breath. She gave off a scowl.

Spike saw that and smiled. _She kind of looks like her mom this way… AJ always stands her ground, even if she is afraid…_

Asher spoke, "Gramps! Let her at least prove herself so she can call herself half-dragon!"

Garble objected, "No way! I'm not letting some half-breed join us!"

"QUIET! I SHALL DECIDE IF SHE WILL JOIN OR NOT!"

Garble cringed.

Ember pointed, "Need I remind you, Dad? You're about to hand over your title, so even if you do declare she could join, the next Dragon Lord will just change the rule…"

Spike could see Garble was giving off that creepy smile again.

 _No… if any one of these dragons win. Who knows what they'll do with Apple Jewel?! I can't let that happen!_

Ember kept speaking, "We'll keep an eye on them in meantime until the new Dragon Lord has been crowned."

"Very well. You shall watch over them, and if anyone comes near them… THEY WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!"

* * *

Spike and Jewel were looking around the cave-like castle and escorted into a room by Ember and Asher.

"Son, go watch the entrance." Ember said.

"Got it, Mom."

Ember turned to the dragon and the half-dragon.

"I've heard a lot about you, Spike…"

"Huh?"

"I know you've been to Dragon Town during the darkness. Dad wasn't too thrilled that happened and blamed the ponies."

"Wait… How do you know all of that?"

"My cousin, Mina. She wrote to me telling about this dragon who married a princess and had a daughter to go with it."

Jewel gasped, "You and Mina are cousins?!"

"Yes, our fathers are brothers, though Dad wants to keep that under wraps. He didn't like it when Uncle Firestone created the Fire Tiara to help an old bearded unicorn, so he exiled him out of the Dragon Lands. There were also a few others who supported Firestone's need to help other creatures. They may not be part of our tribe anymore, but they still have to obey the Dragon Lord."

"Yeah, I noticed the scepter helped stop that glow Jewel and I had."

"I was wondering why you would be stupid to bring your half-pony daughter into Dragon Land, but if she was glowing too, then I guess it couldn't be helped… But, yes, the scepter helps the Dragon Lord rule over all the dragons."

"That's why I'm worried about tomorrow… If any of those dragons win… I can't imagine the torture that awaits for Jewel…" he covered his eyes.

Jewel was scared about that, too, but she had to be brave for her daddy. She touched his claw, "It's going to be okay, Daddy…"

"Yes. It will. Because I'm going to win!" Ember proclaimed. "I've been training this for my whole life! I'm meant to rule as my father before me!"

Spike looked up in surprise, "Will you really? That you won't hurt Jewel because she's half-pony?"

"Of course not! Before Mina was sent to live with her father, we were the best of friends. But once she started to show that she was acting like her dad, my dad was upset and told her to leave. But I made sure to hide my feelings about her leaving and vowed to be like her, even though I had to act tough around the other dragons and Dad. Once my son was born, I taught him what Mina would have wanted, but he had to keep his wits about him so he wouldn't get caught for acting so goody-goody and get sent to Dragon Town, away from me…"

"Wow…" Jewel muttered and said, "You sure got some tough rules here."

"Yes. At birth, a dragon is taught to be big and strong. They don't realize that's only the half of it. Dragons need to be smart, too, or how else are we going to survive as a species? If we had a leader like Garble, we'd all be extinct!"

Spike thought that over, "Garble… He's the one who objected about Jewel joining the dragons?"

"That's the one."

Apple Jewel glanced to see Asher by the doorway. She couldn't help but admire how much he looked like his mother, but he was more buff and had a horn nose like his grandfather. She went to him while their parents were talking more about the Gauntlet.

He noticed her, "You know, I never met a pony who's also a dragon…"

"Well, I never met a dragon that's close to my age…"

"You seem pretty young."

"How old are you?"

"I'm almost of age."

"Seriously?!"

"Dragons age differently than ponies. You are aware of how a dog ages?"

"Yes… by seven years."

"It's the same concept for us. We may look young, but we age really fast."

"That explains so much why Daddy was ten years old in pony years, but he looked so grown up when he married Mom!"

"Hey, you got some of the dragon genes. Maybe you'll age faster, too."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled in amusement, _She's pretty adorable… for a pony hybrid…_

"Word of advice. Don't let them see that they get to you. You had almost let them see you cowering out there. If my mom can't beat them tomorrow, you have got to stand up for yourself and show them the dragon that's inside you…"

"But… I don't know how to act like a dragon… My dad doesn't know, either. We both grew up knowing the pony way."

"Then I better start teaching you…"

* * *

The fire was just a few inches away from the target.

"You're getting there. The distance of your fire is improving greatly." he said as he looked at where she was a few feet away.

Apple Jewel was panting and coughed a little.

"I know it's hard, but dragons have been taught to breathe fire from the moment they were hatched. You said so yourself that you've been forced to keep from sneezing fire on ponies, but now that you're away from Equestria you can breathe fire all you like."

"But will I be able to control it when I get home?"

"You should. The fire comes from deep within you. Only you can control when you'll use it or not."

She smiled at him, "Wow… I never would have known that without your help. Thank you so much for teaching me."

"It's no big deal. Besides…" He started singing, " _You're one of a kind, I can't explain it, yet kind of cool in a wonderful way… Though you're weird, you could make it… And who better than me to teach you? Who better than me to set you on your way? This could take some hanging in there… Though with persuasion I could take you on up… Make you groove up beside the others… And who better than me to lead you? Who better than me to take you all the way?"_

They sang together, " _Struggling alone for years and years…"_

He sang, " _Until I came along for you… Now it's all coming together…"_

They sang, " _And together we'll see this through… You for me 'n' me for you…"_

Jewel sang, " _I can learn, I can listen… I know there's something deep inside, but I need assistance to go the distance…"_

He sang, " _And who better than me?"_

" _To teach me…"_

" _Who better than me?"_

 _"_ _To tell me all you know…"_

 _"_ _Who better than me?"_

" _You reach me…"_

" _Who better than me?"_

They finished, " _To show them all we know!"_

They ended up staring at each other. Then he broke the moment by flapping up.

"It's a shame you were born without wings."

"I know. Not even Daddy has them! But I have aunts, uncles, and cousins who have them! But my mommy is an earth pony, so…"

"That's rotten luck. Most dragons are born with wings, but there are those like your dad and Cousin Mina who don't."

"Did… your dad have wings?" She felt unsure if it was okay to ask him about his father.

"He did. He and Mom met during the dragon migration. But he took a detour and she was flying around, so they ended up bumping into each other. He was a bit goofy for her taste, but eventually he grew on her and so they mated and had me."

"Is… he still around?"

He frowned, "No. He was flying near a mountain when a rock slide happened and…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. You didn't know much, like how your dad didn't know it was against Dragon Law to mate with ponies. How did that happen anyway?"

She grinned, "It's a very long story…"

"We got time." He sat on a rock and motioned her to sit next to him.

She grinned further as she took her seat. She started the tale, "It all started when my grandma made a proclamation…" she continued on while Asher listened intently to every word, and once she reached toward the end… "…So they got married with the rest of my aunts and uncles and eventually had me!"

"Whoa… that's just… blue sapphires…"

"Is that another dragon expression? I remembered Mina saying 'red rubies' before."

"Pretty much."

They kept on talking while Spike watched them from a distance and looked behind him to see Ember was doing push-ups.

"I can see our kids are getting along pretty well." he mentioned.

"Are they out in the open?"

"No."

"Good. Because if other dragons see them being friends, I can promise you that won't bode well for either your daughter or you and my son would be banished to Dragon Town. Around here, dragons don't do friendship, so keep that in mind for tomorrow."

"I will."

* * *

The day of the Gauntlet came and the competitors were ready to compete. Spike, Apple Jewel, and Asher had to wait on the sidelines as the competition was underway.

Jewel almost cheered out as Ember passed the first obstacle, but Asher managed to cover her mouth in time, telling her, "Dragons don't cheer for their fellow dragons. It's every creature for themselves."

"I really can't wait till this is over. Then I can go back home."

"Home? You are not going back home!" Dragon Lord Torch said to her.

"What?! But why?!" Both Jewel and Spike said.

"You are too much a disgrace on our noble race! We cannot let the ponies see you and think that we dragons are safe to be around!"

"But ponies have already seen her!" proclaimed Spike, "She is a princess!"

"PRINCESS?! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT SOONER?! Dragon Law demands that I must respect other leaders of lands far beyond my own. Even if I do not like them, we keep concord with them. If you had mated into a powerful pony family, then I must keep my own law."

"What about the next Dragon Lord?" Spike questioned in concern.

"The Dragon Lord must always use Dragon Law. It is the Dragon Way."

Asher was smiling and whispered, "Which means, even if Mom loses, you're safe. Not even that bully Garble can harm you without a war between lands starting. Of course… with him, he might want a war…" He slightly frowned at the thought.

Spike and Jewel frowned too and hoped once again that Ember would win.

* * *

Several hours later, their wish came true as Ember presented her father the Bloodstone Scepter. She quickly told her friends and son, "It was a close call, but I managed to beat Garble, even if some of it required combat. Luckily, my training paid off for that and I grabbed the scepter just before he could."

They turned to where Garble was looking battered and grumpy.

Once Ember became of aware of Dragon Law toward other dignitaries, she grinned and addressed her subjects as the new Dragon Lord. "Dragons! The half-pony you see before you is really Equestrian royalty! So Dragon Law demands that I let this half-pony, half-dragon return there! And if anyone objects, they will be punished! As of now, we are tied to Equestria through this half-dragon! I decree that this hybrid is one of us and shall be welcomed and treated with respect when entering these lands!" There was a pause, "CHEER!" But then giggled, "Just kidding. That's not going to be my thing."

With that, there was cheering.

When all the dragons had gone - even Torch - Ember and Asher were the only ones left saying goodbye to Spike and Apple Jewel.

"I'm going to miss you…" Asher admitted.

"Me, too…" Jewel sadly said.

"Will you write to me?"

"Yeah! Then we can be pen pals!"

"It's a good idea, and you can use your dragon breath to send the messages back and forth." said Spike.

Jewel then went for a hug, catching Asher by surprise. "Bye…"

"Bye…"

She let go, started setting off, and gave a small wave.

Ember touched his shoulder, "Come on, son. Time for us to go." She took off and he followed.

He took one look back and thought, _I hope to see you again one day… my princess…_

At the same time, Apple Jewel was thinking, _I hope to see you again, Asher… my prince…_

* * *

 ** _AN: Song featured was_ Who Better Than Me _from_ Tarzan: The Musical _._**


	11. Spell of Eternal Youth

Sunset was having tea with her once-caretaker and warden in their old manor home. Because of redemption and forgiveness, she was able to move past her ex-guardian's terrible deeds and focus on the present. Starlight was very open with her now that she had confessed her reasons as to why she took Sunset and locked her away. But Sunset already knew her reasoning since she read Starlight's diaries during the sleeping curse. However, she didn't tell her that since she wanted Starlight to be upfront with her.

 _At least she's not lying anymore…_ Sunset thought with content.

"I know taking you is no excuse for my lost phoenix, but at the time, I felt I was losing Sunburst all over again…"

"I understand… My dad could have handled the situation better, but at the same time, he was desperate just like you were when you took me…"

"But I made them forget all about you… I still can't believe you were willing to forgive so easily…"

"What's done is done… It's all in the past now. I have a future and a family, including you…"

Starlight touched her heart in awe and tears formed in her eyes, "Really?"

"Really… you were the only mother I ever knew. Did I wish you showed more affection toward me? Yes. But that's not really your fault. You didn't know how to be affectionate because you were alone most of your life…"

"Yes, it has been a lonely existence…" Starlight dejectedly sighed.

"I know…" Sunset sighed, knowing it was time to tell her about the diaries, "Your great-uncle Star Swirl wasn't very good to you…"

Starlight gaped, "How… how do you know…?"

"You see, I… we… It was during the sleeping curse and…" She revealed about how she and the brothers-in-law who were awake due to their different species and their half-pony daughters. She also told her former guardian about how Snow Pea and her were awake due to the Elemental Jewelry they wore. She told Starlight about them staying at the manor and finding and reading the diaries.

"We didn't mean to pry - okay, Discord meant to pry… but I told him we should have left those diaries alone, but curiosity got the better of us as he "subtly" opened the book…"

"So… you know everything about my history…?"

"Yes… I'm sorry for looking without your permission, but I started understanding you better and I felt sorry that I left you when I did…"

"I was wondering why you forgave me so easily when Radiant Hope helped heal me and understand the wrongs I had done… This explains everything…"

"You're… not mad at me?"

"No. Frankly, I deserved my privacy to be invaded like that and you deserved to know the truth about me…"

"Well, I'm happy you're being honest with me right now."

"And I'm happy you're living the life you always wanted… That's something I could never have…"

"Don't say that! You deserve happiness in your life, too! I know the eternal youth spell you cast on yourself affects your true love. I bet if we start searching for him…"

"Sunset, I don't believe I have a true love… When I cast that spell on myself, I was sure it wasn't going to affect anypony else because I didn't want a true love…"

"But that doesn't mean the spell couldn't have affected the pony you were meant to be with."

"Even if that was true… Could some pony love me after what I did to you and your family?"

Sunset slightly frowned. That was a pretty good point she made. Just because she was able to forgive her guardian after everything, could somepony look past that and fall in love with the broken mare Sunset saw now?

"I have taken this path, Sunset… I have no one to blame but myself… I am resigned to be alone for all eternity…"

"You won't be alone. You'll have me… I care about you."

"But it won't be like this forever. With the spell of eternal youth, I'll be immortal while you will age and…" She couldn't bring herself to say it and wept.

Tears also formed in Sunset's eyes, "Then we'll just have to spend the time we do have…" She had a determined look, "And to do that, I say we go visit one of Equestria's famous places, the Crystal Empire!"

"But isn't that where your cousin Princess Cadence lives with her family?"

"It is, so I know we'll be welcomed there with open hooves."

"But… I stole her memory. I don't think she would appreciate me visiting her kingdom…"

"Don't worry. They're big on second chances. Her own mother cast the sleeping curse! Radiant Hope was Belladonna and they decided to forgive her. Once they see you with me, they'll know everything is alright."

"Well… if you're sure…"

Sunny smiled, "I'm sure."

* * *

The Crystal Empire was glorious - to say the least - for Starlight and it was even more exciting having her foster daughter with her as they took in the sights and went shopping. She was scared when they first stayed at the palace, but Cadence, Shining Armor, and even little Skyla were welcoming toward her once Sunset explained how much had changed since her isolation. It was nice being around ponies who didn't judge her about her past deeds. At one point in the visit, she was at the spa with Sunset and Cadence as they chatted away.

"Shiny and I were best friends since we were young and we didn't know it, but we fell in love."

Starlight sighed, "You're quite lucky. Sunburst and I did everything together until he got his cutie mark and went away… I never saw him again."

"Sunburst… that name sounds familiar… Oh! Of course! He was the stallion who did Skyla's crystalling!"

"What?!" Starlight and Sunset both sat up on their massage tables and their cucumber slices fell off.

"Sunburst is our local crystaller and a tutor for the crystal ponies."

"He's… he's here…?" Starlight could hardly believe it. Her heart started pounding like crazy.

"Oh, my gosh! Starlight, this is perfect! You can rekindle your friendship with him!" Sunset beamed at the thought.

"Now, hold on a minute! What makes you think I want to see him? For that matter, he might not remember me. I'm sure he's an old stallion at this point and has difficulties remembering things."

Cadence inquired, "Old? What do you mean old?"

"Well, this will come as a surprise, but I'm actually older than I appear to be. I should actually be your mother's age and be a grandmother at this point. But because I cast the spell of eternal youth on myself, I have remained in my prime all this time."

Sunset added, "It is said that it affects the caster's true love, too."

"Is that so…?" The Princess of Love went deep in thought, and then asked, "So you have known Sunburst since you were young?"

"We knew each other as kids. It's been such a long time…"

"Hm. You know, it might do you some good to see him… Just so you get some closure with him."

"You… think so?"

"Absolutely. For a long time, Shining Armor and I were separated due to my curse. When we saw each other again, it was wonderful… I can't guarantee that will happen with you and Sunburst, but knowing that you tried to reach out to him will help you move on with your life…"

"I… suppose so… Do you know where he lives?"

"Certainly." She gave her the directions of Sunburst's crystal home.

Sunset questioned, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Well… it might be a bit awkward to admit that I kidnapped you and that we're on good terms regardless…"

"Good point. You go on ahead and we'll meet you back at the castle."

Starlight nodded and headed out.

Sunset turned to see that Cadence was wearing a grin. "Do you know something?"

"Perhaps…"

"What?"

"Well, I was surprised that Starlight thought of Sunburst as an old stallion, but when she admitted about the eternal youth spell, it all made sense."

"What made sense?"

"Sunburst actually looks fairly young."

Sunset's mouth slowly went wide open, "Wait… are you saying…?"

Cadence just smirked.

* * *

Starlight took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _How life must have been good to him… No doubt he became an esteemed wizard, found a good mare to marry, had children, and now probably has grandchildren to boot. I wonder what his wife is like…_

The door slowly opened and a voice said, "Yes?"

"Sunburst? It's… me, Starlight Glimmer."

"Star…light?" There was a pause. "Is it really you?" The door went wide open, revealing a young adult Sunburst wearing a blue cape and a goatee.

Starlight gasped at the sight, "You're… you're young!"

"So are you!" he pointed.

"But… but it's been over fifty years! You should be an old stallion having memory loss at this point!"

"I could say the same for you. Shouldn't you be an old mare with grandkids?"

"I should, but that's not the case…" she blushed.

"Come inside." he gestured.

Once they had sat down, Starlight explained about casting the spell of eternal youth on herself.

"I know that spell, but isn't that qualified as dark magic?"

"Yes. When I was at the school where you should have been, I took that spell from the Dark Magic wing in the Canterlot archives. Just why were you not at the School for Gifted Unicorns when I finally got my cutie mark? I searched everywhere for you."

He sighed, "I couldn't perform magic as powerfully as other students. I felt like a failure, so I dropped out and headed back to our hometown. But when I got there, I learned you left and I went searching for you."

"You… you did?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. I was upset learning that the only friend I ever had was gone. I tried to find you, but the months turned into years. Just when I thought I was getting older, I found myself staying the exact same age!"

Starlight's eyes widened and slowly said, "You don't think…?"

He looked confused, but then started putting two and two together. The eternal youth spell could affect the caster and their true love! He felt his cheeks redden, "It's, um, possible… that the spell affected me, too. There's no other explanation since I tried finding the answers about why I was staying young the way I did."

"Sunburst… I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"For making you like this… I didn't think I… had a true love…" Her cheeks went pink from mentioning it. "I didn't want you to be immortal because of my stupid mistakes. I was angry and lonely when I cast the spell. I didn't think it would affect anypony else, I swear!"

"It's okay. You didn't know."

She gave a small smile as she stared at him. He became so handsome. Then she frowned, "Not that it matters now… I doubt not even you could love me after what I had done…"

"Done? What did you do?"

She winced and quickly said, "I may have kidnapped a baby princess because her father stole my phoenix, and so as payback, I took her. I kept her locked away from the world for most of her life all because of my own insecurities, but when she managed to leave without me knowing, she found her siblings and managed to get their help to free her and my servants from me. They locked me away just as I had locked her away and now, I'm on the path of redemption thanks to Radiant Hope for healing me by understanding what I had done wrong. Sunset forgave me and now we're on good terms. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her."

Sunburst was stunned for a moment and then spoke, "You… kidnapped a princess…?"

She lowered her head in shame.

"And… she forgave you?"

"I know… I don't deserve it, but she did. I am so thankful she was willing to give me a second chance… because, if I'm being honest, she is like the daughter I never had. I wish I could have treated her better…"

"Where is she now?"

"At the Crystal Palace. I agreed to meet her there once I was done meeting with you, which I'm sure at this point we are…" She started taking her leave.

"Starlight, wait!"

She stopped and stared back in bewilderment as he approached and took her hoof.

"Are you truly sorry for what you did?"

"Yes… Not a day goes by that I regret my mistakes."

He gave a small smile, "How about I accompany you to the palace?"

She gaped, "You… you would do that?"

"Of course, and I would like to meet the princess who was like a daughter to you."

She ended up smiling.

* * *

After introductions were made, Sunset, Sunburst, Starlight, and Cadence all sat at a table while the crystal ponies were serving them.

Sunset told Sunburst, "Once I read her diaries, I finally understood Starlight better. Without your friendship and with her great-uncle Star Swirl acting cold towards her, I see how she could have grown up the way she did. As much as I wish she could have been nurturing to me, she was the only mother I ever knew."

Sunburst faced his old friend, "Starlight… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I didn't know where you were and all Uncle Star Swirl cared about was how I did with my studies. I vowed I would never be like him except… I broke that promise the moment I raised Sunset. I was so set on revenge that I didn't see her needs before my own. And over time, I saw that she was a lot like you and that added to the pain of losing you all over again."

"Really?" he looked at the princess.

Sunset giggled and nodded.

Starlight smiled, "It's true. I found it rather unsettling how she had the same coloring, ambition, power, and smarts as you. Even your names are similar! It was almost as if fate was conspiring against me, bringing up reminders of my past to haunt me."

Sunset said, "She's right. When I read the diaries and found those comparisons, it was eerie."

Sunburst remarked, "Yes, I can see it now. If Starlight and I had gotten together beforehand, you might as well have been our daughter."

Starlight and Sunset gaped.

Starlight uttered in near tears, "Do you… do you really mean that?"

"I do." he grinned. "After knowing the whole story now and finally having the answer about why I was staying young for so long, I would like to see if we can pick up where we left off…"

Starlight gasped and covered her mouth. She released a few tears as she faced a smiling Sunset and Cadence.

He kept speaking, "We have a lot of catching up to do, but if the spell is right, I believe we can find the love we've been missing for so long." He stared at her lovingly.

"Yes! Yes, you're right!" she was beaming at what she was hearing. For so long, she had been hurt, but now with redemption and love by her side, she could finally see a future with a happily-ever-after.

Once Starlight and Sunburst took a moonlight stroll around the Empire, Sunset faced her cousin.

"You knew all along this was going to happen once you realized the Spell of Eternal Youth connected the two of them."

"Did I?" Then she smirked, "Yes. Yes, I did."


	12. Snow Ball

"A ball? For me?" Snow Pea questioned while in her father's study.

Button replied, "Yes, preparations have already been made. We shall have a ball in your honor within the next few days."

"But why? Why do I need a ball?"

"It's a tradition that goes back before I was born. Your grandmother had a ball, so did your great-grandfather, and so on. As the next heir to the throne, it's a great honor to carry on the duties to rule Marendelle."

"But what if I don't want to be queen?"

Button gave a small smile and hugged his eldest, "I know… it's a scary thing… Many times, I often questioned if I was right to be the next king. Sometimes, I wished I had a sibling to take over for me."

"Does that mean I can have LB take over for me?" her eyes gleamed.

"You can… That's why your mother and I had more than one child, but Snow Pea, you shouldn't feel frightened of something that was rightfully given to you. I know your cousin Fire Spark gave up his birthright, but that doesn't mean you have to do the same. Granted, I had no choice in the matter, but I learned to embrace my position as heir to the throne. You can, too."

"But can I be a good queen, Daddy? Even with these powers of mine?"

"Your powers are special. Yes, they were obtained through evil means, but you used them for good when you helped defeat the Umbrum. We couldn't be prouder of you for using your powers wisely."

"I want to be good and I don't want the prophecy to come true."

"I agree. The prophecy was certainly a shock to us when you, Discord, Spike, and Sunset told us about it."

"I don't want to plunge Equestria into an eternal winter and I don't want to end time. Either way, I'm likely to doom all of Equestria."

"I refuse to believe that. You are a good pony, Snowy. You could never doom Equestria."

"Then you don't think the prophecy could come true?" her eyes were hopeful.

Button bit his lip. He didn't want to sugarcoat what he really thought. In truth, he thought the prophecy would come true. Now that he was aware the myths of his island kingdom were real, he knew he couldn't dismiss this ancient prophecy linked to his daughter. But at the same time, he didn't want to scare his daughter, but he wanted to at least prepare her for the possibility.

"It's hard to say, sweetheart. I know that there were things on this island I thought were untrue when it had been proven otherwise. You said so yourself how you had to come back here during the sleeping curse and found out that there were skeleton ponies and zombies coming back to life. I encountered Diamond Dogs, and your aunt and uncle found the Lost Treasure of Marendelle before it sunk into the ground. Legends will contain a seed of truth, remember this."

She nodded, "I will."

"Whether or not the prophecy comes true, I don't know, but we must not ignore it."

"I want to, but I know it can't be done. I think of it often."

"Don't worry about it for now. Be mindful, but don't let it stop you from living your life."

"Where would I be without you, Daddy?"

"Well… someday you will have to… One day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place. All the more reason you need to get ready for the ball." he smiled.

Snow Pea tried to smile back.

* * *

Snowy walked down the hallways of the palace she lived in. When she passed a servant doing their duties, they would always stop and bow before her while saying, 'Your Highness.'

It was flattering, but it was also intimidating. Then, she saw she was passing portraits of the rulers of Marendelle before stopping at the end and in front of her parents' picture. They looked so refined, so elegant… How could she live up to them as queen when it would be her turn?

Suddenly, a shout came, "Hey, Snowy!"

She turned to see Skater, Roller Blade, Apple Butter, and her sister come up to her.

"Did you hear about the ball?" Apple Butter asked.

"I did. Dad just told me."

Roller noted, "You don't seem happy about it."

"It's not that I'm not happy, it's just… this ball is a big deal. I just don't want to mess up."

"At least you guys can go. Mommy said I'm too little to go!" LB complained. "I hate hearing that! 'Too little to do this, too little to do that'! I wish I was big!"

Snowy shook her head. Her little sister didn't know how easy she had it. The thought occurred to her of what she said earlier to their father, _I might as well step down so she can see firsthoof of what being heir is all about._

Just then, the trumpets sounded off and a herald voiced out, "Her Royal Highness, the Queen Mother!"

LB exclaimed joyfully, "Grandma's here!" She rushed off.

Snow Pea smiled and followed after. She loved it when Grandma came to visit, but she noticed her father always had a tired expression whenever Grandma spoiled her and her sister.

When they made it to the throne room, Love Tap held her arms out, giving the girls a bone-crushing hug.

"My precious girls!" she exclaimed.

"It's great seeing you, Grandma!" LB said.

"It is…" Snowy smiled.

"The moment I received the invitation, I had to come as soon as possible." Love Tap excitedly chattered.

Button then entered with Sweetie Belle as he proclaimed, "Mother! I didn't expect you so soon! I thought you would be here the day before the ball!"

"No, no, no! I had to come to make sure everything was ready for my granddaughter."

"Mother… as sweet as that is… we already made the necessary preparations."

"Are you sure about that? Perhaps I should check."

Button held his head and sighed.

* * *

Sweetie watched on as Button and his mother talked things out. Her daughters were not in the room.

"Mother, you left the kingdom to me. You and Father retired last year, but you always seem to make sure things are running in the right way."

"I know, Button… I don't mean to overstep my boundaries. The kingdom is rightfully yours to rule over now and you have two beautiful daughters that are heirs to the throne, so I should leave everything alone. But it's hard to leave…"

"Mom, I appreciated you staying on so Sweetie and I could raise our family. But when I told you I was ready to rule, I meant it. So please, come back in a couple of days."

"I would. But you know the girls will want me to stay…" she smirked.

Sweetie spoke up, "She's right, honey."

Button sighed, "All right. Just please, let us handle things…?"

"Of course." she kissed her son's cheek before leaving to her room.

Button muttered, "Some things just never change…"

"She means well." Sweetie commented.

"She meant well with those tests and looked what happened."

"That was an unforeseen circumstance. No one could have seen that coming…"

"But you almost…"

She put her hoof over his mouth, calmly shushing him, "But I didn't… And Diamond Tiara has learned her lesson. Remember, we forgave her."

"I know… but I was so heartbroken…"

She gently laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"What's the real reason you don't want your mother here this soon?"

"It's the prophecy. She can never know about it… She will hover around our lives as she did mine. She'll do anything to prevent the prophecy from coming true for Snow Pea, but you and I know it's useless… The myths of this isle… your family's curses… We know it's going to happen no matter how much we don't want it to."

Sweetie shed a tear, "I know you're right… I hate the idea, but it's true…"

"So we need to spend as much time with our daughters as we can… I hate deceiving my mother, but she will be so scared over this that it's best to keep it hidden from her."

"Given how protective she was of you during the tests, I'm afraid we will have to."

"It's her granddaughter, after all."

They went into a comforting embrace.

* * *

Snow Pea was back at the portraits, looking at her parents, her grandparents, and great-grandparents, who were all noble kings and queens that ruled this island. The prophecy made her question if she would ever be a noble ruler like them.

Love Tap saw her and went up to her, "Admiring the paintings?"

"Something like that…"

Love Tap looked up with her, "Your father looks so handsome in his picture. Of course, your mother looks just as beautiful."

"You're beautiful in your picture, too."

"Aw, thank you. That was such a long time ago."

She giggled, "You're still beautiful, Grandma…"

"How sweet of you to say…" she nuzzled her granddaughter's head.

"Grandpa looks like Daddy."

"Rather, your daddy looks like your grandfather. Yes, he is a handsome stallion, your grandpa is…"

"Where is he?"

"Still in our manor on the other side of the island, but don't worry. He'll be here in time for your ball."

"That's good," she saw the picture before her grandparents and read the plaque beneath it: 'King Lincoln Log and Queen Bright Star'. "What were your parents like?"

Love smiled, "I may not remember much of my mother, but I can remember her brushing my hair and humming a song before I went to bed every night. After she had gone, my father and I would do just about everything, much like when I became a mother by having your father."

"She looks so beautiful, like you…"

"My mother was indeed a beauty and very graceful. She was one of Marendelle's best queens. She was adored by the entire kingdom until… she passed on… I vowed to be just like her when I took the throne."

"Did you?"

"I like to think so. But it's hard to say for sure."

"I hope I can be like you when I take the throne…"

"What a kind thing to say… But Snow Pea… you should know that you shouldn't have to be like anyone else. Just be yourself."

"I'm not sure being myself is a good idea…"

"Why do you say that?"

She about to mention the prophecy when LB came to them, "Snowy! Mommy and Daddy need us in the throne room!"

"Oh, I have to go, Excuse me, Grandma." she bowed in respect.

Love Tap bowed in return.

As she watched her granddaughters go, she couldn't help but be amazed at how opposite the two sisters were. LB was always hyper while Snowy was calm. And yet, that just made their bond as sisters stronger. She looked up to see her parents' picture. She could remember a time when they were opposites to each other, which made them great rulers.

"Mother was always on Father's case about making sure the kingdom was taken care of, while he was always playful around her and making her happy…"

She smiled, remembering them.

* * *

When Button and Sweetie requested the children and the rest of the parents to make sure Love Tap never found out about the prophecy, the children were shocked.

Apple Butter pointed out, "You mean… you want us to lie?"

The latter's parents and the twins' parents couldn't help but stifle their laughter while the king and queen were blushing red.

"We're not lying!" Button insisted.

LB motioned, "But you want us to hide the prophecy from Grandma! Isn't that lying?!"

Snow Pea said, "Yeah, Daddy, and you always told me that a good ruler needs to be truthful."

Button held his head and sighed, "As much as I am glad you are paying attention to my lessons, sweetheart, this is something you need to trust me on."

Sweetie said, "And it really isn't lying. It's that we're not telling all we know."

Button told them, "We need you to make the Pinkie-Promise," He told the adults, "And that includes you all."

Scootaloo protested, "Hey! We can keep a secret!"

Sweetie pointed, "We need to set an example for the children."

Apple Bloom muttered, "And yet we're telling them to lie…"

Then they sighed and started the promise. The kids followed after.

* * *

The girls were in their shared bedroom as Love Tap was reading them a bedtime story. She had fond memories of doing the same to her son when he was young.

Snow Pea asked, "Grandma, what was your ball like?"

"Oh, my… That's so long ago…"

LB pleaded, "Please try to remember, Grandma. I can't go to Snowy's ball and I want to hear all about your own ball."

"I can understand why because you are young and it would be past your bedtime, but since this is your sister's ball… I bet I can get your parents to change their mind."

"Really?! Will you?!"

Love Tap giggled, "Certainly. This ball is a very important event for all of Marendelle. In fact… it was the very first event ever to happen on Marendelle. Long ago, earth ponies came to settle on this island, so they needed a leader to guide them. They chose the wisest of them all and made him king. When they built the palace for him, he took a wife and they had a child. When the palace was finished, the child was old enough to have a ball to celebrate him as the next heir.

"And so, a grand tradition started for the royal heirs to the throne of Marendelle, which brings me to my own ball. I was to dance at my ball, but I was terrified of the outcome."

"How come?" Snowy and LB asked.

She smirked, "Because… I was a terrible dancer! I remember going through instructor after instructor, but no pony was able to help me improve. My mother was at a loss while my father was laughing his head off. It wasn't to discourage me, but that he was impressed of how I couldn't dance for the life of me!"

"What happen then?" Snow inquired, genuinely wondering.

"At the ball, I stepped on the hooves of many colts…" she said sheepishly.

"Ooh…" LB remarked.

"But it wasn't so bad as the night wore on, and as per tradition, I was presented gifts from my parents and subjects. I can remember the vast number of gifts your father received at his ball. I, of course, gave him the largest gift there was."

"What do you think Mommy and Daddy will give you, Snowy?"

Snow shrugged.

LB asked her grandmother, "Can you really get me into Snow Pea's ball?"

"I'm sure I can." she smiled.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" Button said when they were in the study.

"Button Cinnamon Log Mash! How can you do that to your own daughter?! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"But LB won't make it through the night! She's too young!"

"It's a celebration! And it's just this one time!"

"Mother, I know you loving spoiling your grandchildren…"

"I do. I don't deny it. But Button, this ball is a very important one and it'll only come once in their lives! Little Button is Snow Pea's sister. She deserves to see it!"

Button sighed. "All right… All right. I will discuss it with my wife and we'll make the decision that's right for all of us."

* * *

The night of the ball had finally arrived. Everyone came: all of the subjects of Marendelle and the royal Marendelle family's extended family. The cousins were dressed in their finest with their parents. Cinnamon Roll made it as Love Tap said he would. Everyone was in the ballroom, even LB! Love Tap actually managed to succeed into convincing her son to bring his youngest daughter.

LB was beaming throughout the entire thing as she looked around the ballroom with every pony conversing and having a good time. Her sister wasn't here yet, for it was tradition for the heir to the throne to appear when it was almost time for the first dance.

The trumpets blew, getting everyone's attention. A page then called out, "Their Royal Highnesses, King Button Mash and Queen Sweetie Belle of Marendelle!"

LB parents' walked onto the stage with elegance as Button addressed the crowd. "Welcome, subjects and royal guests! Tonight, we continue a valuable tradition that started thousands of years ago! My ancestor was given a ball in his honor to be celebrated as the next heir to the throne and now we celebrate my daughter, the Princess Snow Pea!"

There was applause and cheering. Even Skater shouted out, "Go, Snowy!"

"And now without further ado, I give you… Princess Snow Pea, the next queen of Marendelle!" he motioned toward the top of the stairs.

Snow Pea was a bit nervous to show herself, but she recalled her grandmother's words that were said to her when her mother and grandma helped her get ready earlier that night.

She was in the bedroom when she stared in the vanity as Sweetie commented.

"Oh, sweetheart, you look so beautiful! And so grown-up!" Tears were escaping from her.

"Oh, Mommy…" she looked back into the mirror. She didn't feel grown-up or beautiful.

Love Tap noticed her hesitation and told Sweetie, "Dear, maybe you should check on Little Button and make sure she doesn't tire herself out before the ball."

"That's a good idea." Then, she told her eldest, "You're going to have a wonderful time…" She quickly kissed her cheek before leaving.

Love Tap could easily see her granddaughter was having serious doubts. "Nervous about the ball?"

"The ball… and the future… What if I am an awful queen?!"

"I don't see that happening. You are a good pony, my darling. A wise pony once told me that without a good ruler on the throne, an entire kingdom could collapse."

"And who was that wise pony?"

"My father," she smiled. "You see, Snowy, feeling reservations about taking full responsibility of the crown is completely normal, if not genetic…" She muttered that last part.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head in amusement, "When my father told me he was retiring and passing the crown on to me and my husband, I was scared senseless. As a matter of fact, I almost made a break for it!"

"What?! You were going to run away?!"

"I'm not proud of that moment, I assure you, but I was so scared that it seemed like such a good idea."

"What changed your mind?"

"My father. When I decided to go talk to him, it turned out he also had a fear to rule the kingdom and wanted to leave so he could be a toymaker."

"A toymaker?!" she gaped.

"Oh, yes. He even showed me a model of the castle he made. That's why he was retiring so he could finish it. You know, I do believe I still have that around here…" She rubbed her chin in thought. "Anyway, my father's castle model collapsed on him and he decided to sneak out of the palace. He saw the real castle still standing tall, but he feared that would change if there wasn't a good pony to take care it and the kingdom at large. So you see, my darling, you come from a long line of rulers that were scared to take up the crown, but once they realized how important it was to take care of their kingdom, they gave in."

"Daddy told me he was scared to be king, too…"

"He certainly was. But thanks to your mother, he found out he could rule the kingdom as needed."

Snow Pea looked back in the mirror and actually smiled.

Snowy was brought back into the moment as she heard her father announcing her entrance. She took a deep breath, moved forward, and saw from the top of the stairs everypony looking at her. But once she saw the faces of her many family members, she felt calm and bowed before the assembly before making her way down.

Button went toward her and bowed, "May I have this dance?"

She giggled, "Of course, Daddy."

They made it to the dance floor as the waltz began to play. They slowly moved as Button softly said, "I can remember doing this with your mother when she first came here…"

"Did she step on your hooves?"

He chuckled, "I see Grandma told you about her ball. No, your mother was bit more graceful in her dancing."

"Daddy, are you happy as king?"

"I am. I have you, your sister, your mother, my closest friends, and even my parents. With them, I feel I can accomplish anything that comes my way. As king, I help my ponies in any way I can."

"I want to be like that, too. I want to help my subjects. Without a good ruler, the kingdom will collapse." She stared at her grandmother, who was watching on the sidelines with her husband.

Button followed his daughter's gaze and smiled, "My mother told me the exact same thing when I became king, and you know what? She's right."

Snow smiled at that as they kept on dancing.

* * *

 ** _AN: A special thank you to Godslittleprincess for giving me the inspiration to finish this oneshot._** **Love Tap of Marendelle** ** _was a huge help and I can't thank her enough for writing it! I suggest you go read it. It is a wonderful story. It's on . I didn't want to go further into the ball because that's already been done in_** **Sweet Pea** ** _. So, any other stories you want to hear about in the Royal Canterlot Family? I'm open to suggestions._**


	13. A Race

Whirl Wind watched on as his dad was packing up his duffel bag in their suite of the Everfree Castle.

"How long will you be gone?" the young Pegasus asked.

"Just for a few days. Your Aunt Spitfire needs me for a huge show we're about to do."

"I wish I could come…" he sighed.

Soarin' pondered on this until his face lit up and he proclaimed, "Why don't you? And we'll bring your mom, too!"

"Really?! That's awesome!" Whirl flapped up in excitement.

"I'm sure it'll be easy to convince your mother, given she hates doing the duties of the castle so much."

"Who hates doing the castle duties so much?" Rainbow had walked in then.

"You." Whirl pointed.

Rainbow gave a smirk, "It's true."

"Hey, hon, how would you like to come with me to Cloudesdale with Whirl?"

"Would I ever!" she hugged her husband in a tight embrace.

* * *

The family of three got to Wonderbolt HQ as they saw the Wonderbolts flying and training around.

Whirl Wind watched on in marvel until something blew past him, leaving smoke in the wake.

He and his parents coughed as the smoke cleared. Whirl saw the pony who did it as she was laughing above him.

"Sky…" he muttered under his breath while he scowled up to her.

"How was that, Mom?" she asked.

Spitfire flew to her, "Nice one, kiddo, but remember, we don't leave the smoke on civilians."

Rainbow slightly coughed, "Yeah, it tends to be a smoking hazard…"

Sky hung her head, "I'll remember that next time."

"Good girl." Then she called down to Soarin', "Yo, Clipper! You got ten minutes to hit the lockers and into the skies!"

Soarin' saluted, "You got it, captain!" He turned to his son and wife, "I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek.

"See ya, babe. Whirl and I are going to go around Cloudesdale."

He rubbed his son's head, "See you soon, champ."

"See you soon, Pop."

Soarin' took off and mother and son went off in another direction, unaware they were being followed.

* * *

"Is that where they make the weather, Mom?" Whirl asked as they were outside the weather factory.

"It sure is."

"Can we go inside?"

"Well, I'm not sure if-"

Suddenly, a weather pony in their uniform shouted, "It's Princess Rainbow Dash! And Prince Whirl Wind!"

Weather ponies started gathering around them in excited chatter.

One weather mare said, "Isn't he adorable?!"

Another replied, "So cute!"

Whirl fumed, "Cute?! I'm not cute!"

Rainbow just gave out a laugh and rubbed his head while a filly they knew watched them from a distance thought, _Yeah, I guess he kind of is, not that I would tell him that to his face…_

"Your Highnesses," said the weather foreman. "We would be honored to give you a private tour of the factory."

"Well, thanks!" said Rainbow.

"Follow me." the foreman took the lead.

Once they were inside, they saw everything from snowflake production to rainbows. They even saw where the weather ponies stored the water they received from towns where the local pegasi made water tornados to give Cloudesdale the needed water. And finally, they came to the winter lab, which even had a storage closet where they kept the lightning bolts!

When they were done, Whirl exclaimed, "That was so awesome!"

Rainbow said, "It sure was," She turned to the foreman, "Hey, thanks for showing us around."

He bowed, "It was my pleasure, Your Highness."

"As long as I am here, I need to check the weather schedule for the next few weeks."

"Of course, Your Highness. Let's step into my office." He went on.

Rainbow quickly told her son, "You stay put until I get back."

"Right, Mom."

She smiled and followed after the foreman.

Whirl then noticed a shadow watching him from the corner and carefully went toward it. In one swift move, he managed to pounce the figure. But the figure managed to pin him instead.

A voice smugly said, "Pinned ya."

He looked up and saw who it was. He started fuming, "Why are you following us?!" He forced her off of him.

Sky replied, "Just thought I'd see what you were doing."

"Why? Is your life so boring you have to watch my life just to have some excitement?"

"Ha, ha, my life is plenty excited!"

"And yet here you are." he smirked.

"Fine, you want know why I'm here? I want us to have a race!" she shouted out. But the real reason she followed him and his mom was because she wanted to see what other moms and kids did. She was curious about Whirl Wind's relationship to his own mother since they were royalty and wanted to find how much time they spent together. For a moment there, she was jealous of how he got his mom's attention a lot. At least by racing, she could have something over him like he had something over her.

"A race?" he questioned.

"Yeah! I just know I can beat you!"

"What?! No way!"

"Then prove it," she smirked evilly.

"You're on!" He spit in his hoof and she spit in her hoof, and they shook on it.

"We race around the factory once and come back, and whoever gets here faster wins!"

"Got it!"

They braced themselves as she said, "Ready… set… GO!" In an instant, they flew off like a shot. They flew past ponies making snowflakes and the flakes went around the room, forcing ponies to try to catch them.

It was a close race as the two were neck-in-neck, but that's what happens when fast flyers breed. They were almost to the end when Whirl felt himself getting sucked into the funnel of the weather machine.

"Whoaaaa! Sky, help!" His front body got stuck, leaving his hind legs sticking out.

Sky looked back and gasped as she flew back, "Whirl! Hang on!" She grabbed his legs and tried to get him out, but the machine wouldn't let him go. "I'll get help!" she called to him. "Don't go anywhere!"

"Like where am I going to go?!" he retorted.

She flew off and found Rainbow Dash. When she explained Whirl's predicament, Rainbow wasted no time in gathering weather ponies to get her son out. The funnel was shut off and the ponies pried Whirl out. Once he was free, Rainbow gave him a tight embrace. But once she let go, she scowled at him.

"What do you think you were doing?!" she demanded.

"We… we were racing and I accidently ended up in the funnel."

"And just why were you racing?!"

He exchanged a look with Sky and she looked afraid like if he told his mom it was her fault and that if they told Spitfire… He couldn't ignore the fear in her eyes and told his mother, "It was my idea. I was feeling bored waiting for you, and when I saw Sky, I decided to challenge her to a race. It was fun at first, but I guess the joke's on me."

Rainbow sighed, "At least you didn't get hurt… But now you have to apologize to the factory workers for disrupting them and thank them for getting you out."

"Got it, Mom."

"And then we'll tell your father and see what he has to say to you."

"Yes, Mom."

She sighed again, "I'll make sure everything is okay and you will stay put this time."

He nodded as she went to address the factory workers. He faced Sky, who had a shocked look on her face.

"Why…? Why didn't you tell her? We both know it was my idea in the first place."

"You seemed so scared that I didn't have the heart to do it."

"Scared? You think I'm scared?"

"Aren't you?"

She sighed, "Yeah… I guess I kind of am…"

"Why?"

"I…" But she couldn't get a word in edgewise as Rainbow Dash came back.

"Whirl." She led her son away.

The filly and colt exchanged a final glance as he went and she took off.

 _He took the heat for me… He could have told his mom it was my idea, but he didn't… I don't get it… I always push him around, so why would he do that?_

* * *

When Whirl and Rainbow were heading back to Wonderbolt HQ, Whirl couldn't stop thinking about Sky's terrified look on her face.

 _I have never seen her so scared like that… Sky doesn't get scared. She may be a pain, but at least she's a fast flyer like me and no one else could fly as fast as her. Someday, Sky, I hope to know why you were so scared today…_

* * *

*Thirteen Years Later*

"…I had no idea how hard it was for you growing up with the Wonderbolts… Suddenly, I see the reason you act mean and take it out on me as a way to cope with it…"

She still looked away, "After being so harsh to you… it's amazing you even had a crush on me…"

"Despite your moods, I didn't care. I just saw you as this amazing pony who was a great flyer besides myself…I knew I needed a pony that was going to be able to keep up with me and you were the only one who could."

She faced him with tear-stained cheeks, "Really?"

"Always." He took her hoof and moved her closer. They then leaned in, closed their eyes, and kissed.

He thought, _So that's why she was scared… I know Aunt Spitfire likes her work, but she must have brought some of that work home with her… Sky had to live with the Wonderbolts her whole life. If Spitfire had known then that Sky caused that race long ago, who knows what kind of punishment she would have received… Now, I'm glad I took that for her. I promise you this, Sky: you don't have to worry about living like that anymore. No more fear, no more living in other ponies' shadows. I love you and that's the way it's always going to be…_

* * *

 ** _AN: Yeah, I couldn't resist putting in a bonus passage from_** **Crown of Winter** ** _. Sky is one of the most complex characters I've created and yet surprisingly, she's easy to write for. She is seen as a bully, but deep down, she has fears like every pony. Fears of not being good enough for her mother and the Wonderbolts as a whole. Fears of not being a better flyer than Whirl Wind, but is also afraid of losing him because he's the only friend she's ever known. So she has to disguise her fears with toughness and rudeness. Lucky for her, Whirl can look past that and see the broken mare within. Everyone has a story. It's just a matter of opening their book and reading their pages. The next chapter will be back to exploring the kids when they were young. It was just this one time I did a time jump at this point in the story, but I hope in the future I can do events set after_** **Crown of Winter** ** _._**


	14. Another Midnight Dance

The Everfree cousins were visiting Canterlot again and were playing around until they found the pink double doors that led to their mothers' old bedchamber. They walked in and looked around.

Cotton Candy pointed out, "This is supposed to be where our parents went to get to that underground kingdom Aunt Luna made for our moms."

"But how?" asked Whirl.

"According to Mother, there was a secret staircase that led them there." said Dignity.

"But where is it?" Gemstone questioned.

Screw Ball said, "Don't know, but if we start searching, we're bound to find it."

They went around the room, looking under the beds, in the wardrobes, and on the walls, but to no avail.

"Nothing!" Apple Jewel exclaimed.

"Same here!" Fire Spark pointed.

"I can't find it over here!" said Starling.

They walked to the middle of the room, just inches away from their mother's cutie mark tiles.

"How is it possible for a secret staircase to be so well-hidden?" Dignity inquired.

Starling's foot got close to Fluttershy's cutie mark, "I'm not sure if-" She stopped when the tile chimed and glowed. She gasped and stepped back as the others gaped at the sight.

Cotton proclaimed, "That's it!" She then jumped on the rest of the tiles in their mothers' birth order and just like that, the portal opened, showing the cutie mark staircase.

In mere moments, they exited from the cave to see the sight before them. The gold and silver castle still stood tall and proud as it glimmered away.

They exclaimed in awe as they kept watching the castle at a distance.

"Ahoy mateys!" Cotton called to them from a boat.

Their eyes widened in excitement as they got into the boat and headed for the castle.

* * *

It was almost time for dinner as the parents began to get ready.

Twilight said to her husband, "Flash, could you go get the kids and tell them to get ready for dinner?"

"On it, hon." he left the room.

As the minutes passed by, the parents started to worry. Then Flash rushed in with a worried look on his face. He shouted out, "I can't find them anyway!"

The mothers gasped.

Discord demanded in his brother-in-law's face, "Are you sure you looked _everywhere_?!"

"Yes! They are nowhere in the castle. I checked the gardens, too, and they're not here!"

Rarity panicked, "My babies! Where are they?!"

Pinkie almost cried out tears, "My wittle-smoochy-poochy Cotton! Where is she?!"

"Screwy!" Fluttershy flapped out of the room, "My baby girl, where are you?!"

"Jewel! This isn't funny! Come on out!" Applejack called out.

The parents called out to their child or children as they began frantically searching around the palace. They asked the servants if they had seen the children and one maid told them she saw them going into the princesses' old chamber.

They went in and looked around, realizing not much had changed since they last went in.

"The old stomping grounds…" said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash motioned to the tiles. "You don't think…?"

Twilight stepped on Fluttershy's tile and it glowed, "Only one way to find out…"

* * *

The kids were laughing and dancing to the music they wished for.

Cotton twirled around as she said, "I never want to leave this place!"

"Me, neither!" her cousins agreed.

"Too bad, because dinner is getting cold." Applejack's voice said.

The music came to a screeching halt as the cousins froze to the voice and slowly turned around to face their parents with expressionless faces.

"Uh-oh…" muttered Screwball.

"Busted…" mumbled Whirl Wind.

Star questioned, "How did you get over here? We had the boat."

"We wished for another one." stated Spike and they parted a little to show the extra boat.

Twilight addressed the kids, "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

"We thought something bad happened to you!" pointed Rainbow.

The kids gave off guilty looks and sadly said, "We're sorry…"

Fire said, "We didn't mean to cause worry. We were all having so much fun that we didn't realize how late it was getting."

The parents glanced at each other at how true that was.

Rarity slowly said, "Well… that's understandable. Many times we came down here, we lost track of time…"

"So it's not so bad for you to be late for dinner…" said Pinkie.

"But the next time you disappear on us, we expect a note or some notification." said Fancy.

"Gotcha." said Jewel.

Twilight started heading out, "Come on, then. Let's have some dinner and then we can come back here."

The kids beamed at the idea.

* * *

While they sat at the dinner table, Starling told her mother and aunts.

"We can see why you loved that place so much and the staircase is so well-hidden you never need to worry about anyone trying to get into it."

Twilight smirked, "Well, obviously that didn't stop all of you from finding it."

"It was an accident."

Fire gestured, "At first, we tried to find it, but when we couldn't, we gave up until Star managed to touch the tile."

"That's the same thing that happened to us the first time around." said Fluttershy.

Rainbow said, "Right. It was during a pillow fight and Twilight touched Fluttershy's tile by accident."

"I guess it was destiny." said Rarity, "You were meant to find the underground kingdom after all just like we did."

"You know…" Twilight started to say, "Being back in our old room made me realize that we really have no use for it anymore, but if you children want it…"

Their eyes widened as Screwy said, "Are you saying we can have it instead?"

The mothers glanced at each other with smiles and told the kids, "Yes."

There was cheering as Whirl started getting up, "Race you back!" He got a headstart.

"No fair!" Cotton shouted and ran after him as the rest of their cousins followed.

The husbands smirked at their wives.

"That was a very sweet thing to do." said Flash.

Twilight said, "Well… it would be rather unfair just to let that kingdom stay there without it fulfilling its purpose. We're too busy as it is to visit anymore, so might as well give it to the children, who I know will appreciate it just as we had."

"Darn tootin' they will."

The parents laughed.

* * *

The kids danced the conga to their hearts' desire. This was a special place they didn't plan on letting go any time soon. As their parents before them, they would treasure these moments in the magical kingdom for the rest of their days. And so would their children and their children's children… For this was a never-ending kingdom filled with hope and happiness.


	15. Injuries, Ailments, and Aches, Oh my!

It was a nice sunny day in the Everfree Kingdom. The cousins were enjoying it by playing outside until it all started going downhill…

"Whirl Wind, I don't know about this…" Fire Spark voiced in concern as they were on top of a hill in a cardboard box.

"Ease up, cuz, it's simple. We just go down the hill in the box."

"Why in a box? And is it even safe to be doing this?" Gemstone questioned.

There was random agreements, but Cotton just said, "Oh, come on, worrywarts. Let's at least try it!"

"Exactly!" said Whirl as he got ready to move the box.

* * *

The parents were having leisure time in the castle when a great shout happened.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!"

The grown-ups went into panic mode and found their children. They gasped at the sight. The kids looked awful. Screwy had bee stings all over her and Apple Jewel had poison ivy on her. The others looked rugged or to be wincing in pain.

"What in the tarnation happened to all of you?!" Applejack demanded.

"Ummm…." they said.

"Do you really want to know?" Starling inquired.

Fluttershy asked in concern, "Screwy, why do you have bee stings all over you?!"

"Because… I landed on a bee hive when our box toppled over on the hill…"

The parents gave each other weary expressions.

Gemstone then started sneezing uncontrollably.

Rarity questioned in concern while holding her daughter's forehead, "Gemstone, darling, are you coming down with something?"

"Must have been when I landed in the lake…" she sniffled.

"Landed in the lake?! You could catch ponymonia! That's it! Off to bed with you!" She led her daughter away.

Twilight addressed the other kids, "What in Equestria were you thinking?! You could have broken something!"

Whirl tried to move his wings, but cringed, "Too late…"

"And my left back hoof hurts, Mom…" Fire winced.

"And I had a hard time moving my front hoof all the way back here…" Dignity mentioned.

The parents all uttered, "Uh-oh…"

* * *

In moments, the royal physician examined all of them and came into the throne room where the parents were waiting for his results.

"They are going to be just fine. Whirl Wind has two broken wings, so they will take time to heal. The same goes for Dignity's front hoof. Fire Spark only had a twisted hoof. Screw Ball's bee stings have been put on ice, so the swelling will go down in its own time. Luckily, she was not allergic. Apple Jewel has been given calamine lotion to stop the itching. Gemstone did catch a cold and it's a good thing I got to check on Starling and Cotton Candy, too. Starling is starting to get a case of the measles and Cotton has tonsillitis."

"WHAT?!" both Twilight and Pinkie screamed.

"I am already making arrangements with Ponyville Hospital regarding Cotton's tonsillectomy."

Cheese asked, "Does she know?"

"I knew it would be best to have her parents give the news."

Pinkie told her husband, "Poor Cotton… Do you think she'll take it hard…?"

Cheese gave an unsure look.

Cotton bawled away and shouted out, "But I don't want surgery for my tonguelitis!"

Pinkie corrected her, "Tonsillitis, sweetie… and guess what? You get to have all the ice cream you want after the surgery!"

She sniffled and started calming down, "Really…?"

Cheese smiled and hugged her, "Really!"

"Well… I guess that's good news…"

Pinkie added, "Right! It'll help you take away all the soreness you'll feel! Oops… That wasn't very helpful, was it…?"

Cheese just patted his wife's back.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the parents were trying to make things more bearable for their children. Cotton had her surgery, so she was unable to talk. Every one of the kids was bedridden and had a way to tell their parents if they needed anything.

The adults were preparing to send up eight trays as each bell or bongos made itself known.

 _Ding-ding,_ went Gemstone's tiny bell.

Rarity called up, "Your tea will be ready in a moment, Gem!"

A slide whistle sounded off next and Cheese called up, "Your ice cream is coming, Cotton!"

A bicycle bell went off and Spike shouted, "I got your comic books, Jewel! Be patient!"

Bongos were drummed loudly. Rainbow yelled up, "Relax, Whirl! Your dad is looking for a bell now. You can stop pounding on those drums."

Discord commented, "Indeed, it sounds like the natives are getting restless." But then a noisemaker filled the air and Discord sighed, "Happy birthday, Screwy."

Then two blow whistles came on. Twilight held her ears, "If you can just wait a minute, Star and Fire, your lunches will be up!"

Soarin' rushed in carrying a cow bell, "I got it! No more bongo drums for Whirl!"

RD pumped her hoof, "Yes!"

Fluttershy asked, "Now do we have everything for the poor darlings?"

Fancy counted the trays, "Well, we have eight luncheon trays."

Rarity pointed, "Seven sandwiches."

Flash gestured, "Six quills."

Applejack said, "Five comic books."

Spike said, "Four jigsaw puzzles."

Pinkie started singing, " _Three magic tricks…"_

Cheese caught on and joined her, " _Two ice cream bars…"_

Rainbow and Soarin' smirked and sang the last bit together, " _And one cow bell!"_ They then rang the big bell, which made every parent laugh.

Whirl yelled from upstairs, "It sure is great how some ponies can sing while other ponies are dying up here!"

Then a cacophony of noises went in the air.

The adults sighed and Twilight pointed, "Come on. Let's get this over with."

They went up carrying each child's tray and entered into their room.

Rainbow set Whirl's tray in front of him. He looked it over and said, "But I wanted hay in my sandwich!"

Soarin' motioned, "Hay! That's a feast fit for a king!"

"Well… since technically I am a prince… which is not far off from…"

Soarin' gave a deadpan expression, "I walked into that one, didn't I?" He glanced at his wife, who was barely containing her giggles. He sighed, "I'll go get it…" He flew out at top speed.

* * *

Cheese set down Cotton's strawberry ice cream, "Here you go!"

Cotton's mouth watered until her eyes slit.

Her dad asked, "What's wrong?"

Cotton pointed to the top of the ice cream.

Pinkie's eyes widened, "Oh! We forget the cherry!"

"I'll get it!" he rushed out of there, but as he did, he collided with a Wonderbolt.

They groaned as they got up.

"Sorry, buddy," apologized Soarin'.

"No problem, pal. I was on my way getting a cherry for Cotton."

"And Whirl wants hay for his sandwich."

They quickly went on.

* * *

Starling lied in her bed as Twilight took her temperature.

Flash came in asking, "Still running a high fever?"

"Not seriously high, thank goodness. How's Fire?"

"He's fine. Still can't get up on his hoof, but he was feeling alright once he got his lunch."

"Good." she faced her daughter when Star asked.

"Mommy, can I have more books to read?"

"Where are the others I gave you?"

"Over here…" she pointed to the stack of books on her stand, "I finished them all."

"Already?!" her parents exclaimed.

She shrugged, "It's not my fault Mom taught me how to speed-read."

Twilight sighed and magically took the books, "Alright, I'll be back with more reading materials."

* * *

Fluttershy fluffed Screw Ball's pillow, "Is there anything else you need, my poor baby?"

Screwy's bee stings were lessening, but they were still a little sore. She replied, "Actually… there is one thing? Can I have a puppy?" she asked with pleading eyes, "It'll make me recover faster."

"Certainly!" She was about to leave the room until her husband said.

"Now wait a minute, honey. We already got her a kitten, a bear cub, a baby chick, a baby duckling, a kit, and plenty of baby bunnies! It's becoming a zoo in her room! She doesn't need a puppy!"

"Discord! I am surprised at you! How can you deny our child's needs while she is unwell?!"

"Unwell?! It was just some bee stings and they're healing fine! Screwy knows this is a perfect opportunity to beg for more pets! She's taking advantage of you! Normally as Master of Chaos, I would be proud of this moment since she is my offspring, but you're her mother, for crying out loud! Even I see that as cruel!"

"Like you did to Zecora when you were sick?" she eyed him.

He gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Besides, it's just until she is fully healed and then she has to release them back outside."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Rarity gave Gemstone her tea and then went to check on her son.

"How's your hoof, darling?"

"I wish it would heal faster. I miss walking around."

Rarity eyed her red fainting coach and thought that maybe they could use it to carry Dignity around the castle. But that was a bit much and the weight itself would not make it work. Instead, she started to baby him.

"Oh, my poor, poor sweet Dignity…" she nuzzled his head.

"Mom! I'm twelve years old now!"

"Oh, I know… but you're immobile at the moment and in a lot of pain. You need a mother's love right now to heal you."

He sighed but smiled nevertheless.

* * *

"Mommy! The itching is back!" Apple Jewel whined as she tried to control the urge to itch.

"Just hang on. I got the lotion right here!" AJ rubbed onto the red spots on her daughter.

Spike decided to ask, "Say, Jewel, is this itching worse than when we had to be summoned to the Dragon Lord?"

"It's about the same, Daddy."

"Yikes." he winced.

"At least they're getting smaller by the day. As long as you wear the lotion and don't try to scratch, you'll be better in no time!"

"I wish it was that easy…" Jewel muttered. Then she asked, "Can you hand some more paper?"

Spike smiled, "Sure kiddo. Anything you need." He gave her a stack.

"And do you think maybe you can get me some more apple juice?"

"Sure, sugar cube. I'll get it." Her mother left the room.

"And I need to check in with Twilight about finishing the duties. If you need anything, you know what to do." He eyed the bicycle bell by her bed.

"Thanks, Daddy."

Once he left, she was able to start writing since she didn't want to reveal what she wrote with her parents in the room. _Dear Asher… It is Day Three here in the castle, and the poison ivy still itches like crazy! I'm getting bored out of my skull here! If I don't get some fresh air soon, my head will explode!"_ She signed her name and then blew fire on it as it evaporated. In minutes, a new letter appeared.

"Dear Jewel: Hang in there. I remember getting the sapphire flu last year. It was tough, but I managed to get through it and you'll be able to get through this. Dragons are tough, after all. Remember what I taught you?" That caused a smile on her face as she recalled his teachings in the Dragon Lands. It was helpful and fun at the same time. She sighed fondly as she held the letter to her chest and she suddenly felt better than she had a few minutes ago.

* * *

It was late at night as the parents gathered in the throne room. They toppled to the floor in exhaustion from taking care of the kids and the castle all day.

Rainbow pointed out, "I hope the kids get better soon. I can't take any more of this!"

Twilight said, "Just a little bit longer. We can do this."

Flash said, "I really hope you're right."

The others randomly agreed.

* * *

Over the rest of the week, the kids slowly got better. When the day finally came, they met with their parents, who were looking tired.

Cotton took a deep breath and said quickly, "Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not being able to talk! I mean I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore because my throat was so sore, it was the worst! I never want to go through that again!"

"Well, I certainly don't want to go through the measles again." said Star.

"And I never want to hurt my hoof again." said Fire.

"Me, neither!" motioned Dignity.

Whirl looked at his wings. They were out of the casts, but he still had to keep off of them for a bit. "I won't do a stupid stunt like that ever again."

Gemstone said, "Colds are the worst. Never will I jeopardize my health again!"

Screwy pointed, "And I'll stay away from bees from now on."

"No more poison ivy for me." said Jewel.

Twilight spoke, "Sounds to me that all of you learned a valuable lesson."

They nodded while saying, "Mm-hmm!"

Twilight then gave out a cough, which started a chain reaction with the rest of their folks.

The cousins uttered out, "Uh-oh…"

Cotton said, "Here we go again."


	16. This Is My Idea

The trio was excited as they and their husbands gathered in the throne room, where they had just received a message from two old friends.

Apple Bloom beamed, "I can't believe Babs is coming back!"

Scootaloo smiled, "I know! It's been forever since we last saw her!"

Button pointed, "Or Featherweight!" Then he put on a serious face, "But as much I wish this was a social visit, this will actually be an important diplomatic mission involving our kingdoms."

Sweetie nodded, "So everything has to be perfect."

Rumble tilted his head in confusion, "But why? You know Babs and Featherweight aren't going to care."

King Button mentioned, "But there are certain rules to follow in order for both parties to be satisfied on the treaty."

Pip commented, "It is strange that you're worried about not getting the treaty signed when you know it's going to be signed anyway."

"Maybe he's right, honey. Maybe we are making too big deal out of this." said Sweetie. "Featherweight is, after all, your oldest friend and Babs was the girls' and my friend during the contest."

"But they are bringing a personal advisor of Babs' parents along with them! And according to Babs, he's the stuffiest they come!"

Sweetie's eyes widened, "Let me repeat my first statement: Everything must be perfect."

"We see your point." said Scootaloo. "Don't worry, you can count on us."

Apple Bloom gestured, "Now the next thing to do is prepare the kids."

* * *

The children were in the parlor cheering on for their court magician, who was doing small magic tricks to keep them entertained.

"Thank you, thank you! Now, the great and powerful Trixie shall perform her most daring trick ever!" She had a vanishing cabinet appear before her. "Trixie shall make herself vanish before your very eyes!"

"Ooh!" they said.

Trixie got in the box, "Now you see her…" She closed the door. In a puff of smoke, the door opened again, but no one was in it!

The kids cheered like crazy.

A voice filled the room, "And now Trixie will reappear!" Trixie said behind some curtains in the room and threw another smoke bomb where she reappeared in the cabinet. When she opened the door, she shouted out, "Ta-da!"

The kids clapped and laughed.

Roller Blade said, "We knew you faked the whole thing, Trixie."

Skater pointed, "Yeah, we saw you behind the curtains."

LB said nicely, "But it's great just pretending you disappeared for a moment."

"Man, you can't fool kids these days!" Trixie motioned.

Snow Pea giggled, "Don't take it too bad, Trixie. When you live in a world of magic, you have no need to fake it, but in your case, it works."

"Trixie does not know if she should be insulted or not."

The kids laughed again as they hugged their favorite court magician.

Apple Bloom walked into the room then, "There you are! We've been looking for you kids everywhere!"

Apple Butter told her mom, "We were just watching Trixie do her magic tricks."

The unicorn proudly said, "Trixie is, after all, the best at entertaining the royal children."

AB rolled her eyes playfully, "You certainly are, Trixie, but I need to bring the kids to the throne room for an important announcement."

"About what, Aunt Apple Bloom?" LB asked.

"You'll find out once we get to the throne room. Now scoot!"

The kids scampered on.

* * *

Shortly after receiving the news, the kids started walking up the stairs as they talked among themselves.

"I never met Princess Babs or the court jester that used to work here." said Skater.

LB pointed to the twins, "But you two are the oldest of us!"

Roller said, "We're not that old, genius."

Snow Pea gestured, "They are only a year older than me, LB."

"So? Everyone looks old to me."

"Only that's because you're the youngest." said Apple Butter.

Snow motioned, "The point is the court jester used to be our dad's best friend while our moms knew the princess during the tests they had to do to win our daddy's hoof."

"What about the rest of him?" Roller asked.

LB said, "I guess the rest of him too, or maybe… For every test they had to pass, they got a new part, and if they passed all the tests, they got to put him together!" she put on a cheesy grin.

They looked at her as if she was crazy.

Skater commented, "You got a weird mind, cuz."

* * *

Days later, "Two more hours and we'll be in Marendelle!" Featherweight said excitedly, but he looked back to see his daughters were not as excited as him. When one of them smacked a bubble, he chastised, "Bubble Gum, you know it's not polite to blow your bubbles so loudly."

"Dad, you know I go by BG now."

He sighed and turned to his wife, who was helping their son lean over the ship's rail as he got bouts of seasickness.

"I thought it wasn't until you reached your teens is when you use a nickname."

Babs commented, "They're rebelling at an earlier age these days." Then she heard her son vomiting again and gently patted his back.

As delicate as Quill Scarlet was, they also knew he was a fighter ever since he was born.

It was rare for a pony to give birth to triplets, but Babs managed to do it. Barberry was first to be born, followed by Bubble Gum. But when Quill was last, he was so small they were afraid he wasn't going to make it. But as the days followed, he kept getting stronger, although he was still fairly small compared to his sisters. He took after his dad, but had his mom's mane color and her green eyes. The girls took after their mom, but had their dad's eyes and mane color. They also had different haircuts that their mom gave them so it would be easier to tell them apart.

A stuffy voice said, "For two days, we have been at sea, and the young prince is suffering greatly because of it!"

Featherweight faced the pony that spoke. The latter was a pompous pony wearing a wig and shades.

Hoity-Toity spoke again, "The royal family of Marendelle had better come up with excellent accommodations and a suitable treaty to comprehend for the prince's frail health!"

Featherweight frowned and addressed Hoity, "I assure you, sir, I grew up on Marendelle and in the castle with the royal family. You'll be pleased to know that the royal family always treats its guests, royalty or otherwise, that comes before them well."

Babs smirked at her husband, feeling proud of him for standing up to the snobby advisor.

"Well, I should certainly hope so." Hoity went back to his cabin.

Barberry went up her mother, "Mom, did _he,_ " she pointed toward the cabin, "have to come with us?"

Babs sighed, "Your grandparents insisted on it. With your aunt coming close to take up the crown, it'll be up to me to make new alliances. That's what they were hoping to accomplish with me taking the tests in hopes of marrying Prince Button Mash. But in the end, I couldn't stand in the way of a mare who was so much in love with him."

Her husband raised his brow, "I thought it was because you fell in love with me?"

She smirked and kissed his cheek, "That, too. It was both."

Quill managed to look up and smile before he felt sick again and gagged over the rail.

BG mentioned, "Maybe we should have stayed home."

Featherweight said, "But then you couldn't meet my old friend and he's got girls about your age."

Babs said, "And Apple Bloom and Scootaloo have kids, too. You'll have lots of fun with them and become good friends."

The girls exchanged unsure looks.

* * *

Apple Bloom shouted, "They're here! They're here!" She could see the ship in the distance coming closer and about to dock in the harbor very soon.

Button gave out commands to the servants, "Places, everypony! And let's give our guests a great big Marendelle welcome!"

Sweetie stood on the sidelines with her daughters and her sisters with their families as they watched the ship dock.

When the plank went down, and Button spotted a familiar pony as he raced down, "Featherweight!" The two friends gave each other a hug and patted each other's backs. "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise! It's been so long since we last saw each other!" He looked up and saw Babs slowly going down, helping Quill along the way. He went to help as he told his son, "Just take it easy, son. We got you."

"Is this Quill?" Button questioned.

Quill gave a timid nod.

Babs told Button, "He's very shy around ponies and he had a rough time getting over here."

Featherweight explained, "The sea was really turning out there. Poor guy kept getting seasick."

Snowy exclaimed, "The poor thing!"

Quill turned to where that sweet voice came from and gaped at the sight. She was such a pretty filly.

Button pointed to his family, "How rude of me. You know Sweetie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Rumble, and Pip, but you've yet to meet our children." He gestured for his daughters to come forth. "My daughters, Snow Pea and Little Button."

Babs signaled back to the ship and two fillies came down, "And these are our daughters, Barberry and Bubble Gum."

One look at Barberry and Roller was lost in a daze, which his twin sister noticed right away.

LB went to Quill and held out her hoof, "Hi! Nice to meet you!

Quill slowly shook back.

"You don't say much, do you?"

Button forcibly coughed, "LB!"

Babs just smiled, "It's okay. Quill just needs time to get to know you."

Snow made a bow, "Welcome to Marendelle, Quill. I hope you enjoy your stay. I'm sorry the sea was so terrible to you."

Quill just blushed and made a small bow in respect.

BG whispered to Barberry, "Check out Romeo over there…"

Barberry whispered back, "Well, good. Our brother needs a girl who's good to him."

BG then eyed Roller, who was making goo-goo eyes at her sister, "And it looks like you got an admirer yourself." She subtly pointed to the colt.

Barberry carefully looked at him, "Ugh, really?"

* * *

Skater whispered to her brother, "Really?"

"What?"

"Dude, she's not interested. Also, you don't have a chance with her."

"How do you know that? I bet if I go up to her right now and introduce myself, she'll be putty in my hooves!"

"It's your funeral…"

"Ha, ha, very funny." He walked on and licked his hoof to smooth out his messy hair.

Barberry uttered to her sister, "Oh no. He's coming over here…"

He said in a smooth voice, "Hey there. Name's Roller Blade. What's yours?"

"Uh, did you not hear? It's Barberry."

His confidence slightly deflated and quickly said, "Right! I meant to say that by asking your name, we can get to know each other on a more… personal level…?" He flashed a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, right." She moved past him and BG nudged his shoulder.

"Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder and went back to his sister, who was on the urge of laughing out loud until he glared at her, "Don't. You. Dare."

Suddenly, a shout came from the ship, "Why didn't someone tell me we've docked into Marendelle harbor?!" Hoity-Toity came rushing down the plank and bowed before Button. "Your Majesty, I am Hoity-Toity, prime advisor of the King and Queen of Strapgart! I will be assisting Princess Babs Seed and her husband in the treaty negotiations. But first, I trust everything is prepared for our arrival?" He lowered his shades.

Button gestured, "It is, Sir Hoity-Toity…" He glanced at his friends, who had weary expressions on their faces the moment Hoity started talking. "My servants shall escort you and the royal family of Strapgart to your rooms, where you shall be greatly accommodated."

"I should say so."

He signaled for the servants to lead them on.

* * *

The royal Marendelle family all gathered in the throne room shortly after returning to the castle and making sure their guests were comfortable.

Button told his wife and in-laws, "It's certainly not going to be easy with Sir Hoity-Toity around making sure everything is in order for the treaty."

"It certainly cuts in on our visit with Babs and Featherweight." said Sweetie.

"At least the kids can hang out with each other." said Scootaloo. "Rumble and I noticed that Roller took a liking toward Barberry on the docks."

Sweetie giggled, "And I think Quill may have gained a crush on Snow Pea."

Button mentioned, "Well, that's certainly going to surprise my dad and Featherweight's mom."

Apple Bloom said, "No kidding. It took their grandchildren just to get together."

"Well, we cannot say that for sure. After all, they are still young and they live in two different kingdoms, so it's hard to make a relationship out of that."

Sweetie let out an excited gasp.

Scootaloo asked, "What is it, Sweetie Belle?"

"I have an idea! How about we ask Featherweight and Babs to come every summer with Quill and the girls, and we leave the kids alone so they get to know each other. Then maybe… they will fall in love!"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Hey! That is a great idea!"

Button cringed, "Just to be clear, we're not forcing our daughter into an arranged marriage, right?"

"No, no," Sweetie shook her head. "We're merely giving her and Quill a chance to know each other. Whether or not they fall in love is up to them. If they just want to be friends, that's good, too. After all, we need allies in any way we can. But we will not let them go through arranged marriages…unless marriage is something the two lovers want."

* * *

"An arranged marriage?! Are you insane?!" Babs yelled at Hoity-Toity in her and Featherweight's suite, which happened to be Featherweight's old room.

Hoity-Toity replied, "Well, you were supposed to marry Prince Button Mash in the first place."

"If I had passed all those tests! There was no guarantee I would have married him regardless!"

"Perhaps not, but it was a disgrace that you had to marry his court jester."

"Don't you dare talk like I'm not in the room!" FW scowled. "I was well aware that my arrival in Strapgart wouldn't be welcomed, but in the end, the king and queen gave their blessings."

Hoity humphed, "Had they listened to me more carefully, they would have thought twice about that… The only reason you were able to marry Princess Babs is because their highnesses found you to be amusing and that you had connections to Marendelle's royal family, so the marriage wasn't a totally waste."

Featherweight made a humph sound.

Babs scowled at the advisor, "Need I remind you, Hoity-Toity, you're here to serve us. If I hear one more cutting remark about my husband and our marriage as a whole, I would not hesitate to write to my parents asking for permission to fire you at this moment."

Hoity was taken aback by this, "You wouldn't!"

"I could. One letter sent and your career would be over."

"Let's not get hasty! Instead, let's discuss the treaty terms. As I was saying, we need an arranged marriage between Prince Quill Scarlet and Princess Snow Pea."

"And again, I say, 'Are you insane?!' I will not have my son be forced onto someone he doesn't love!"

"And I must agree. My best friend was almost forced to marry some pony he couldn't love. To do that to my son is… is…" He tried to find the right word.

Hoity stated, "We will discuss it with their highnesses and see what they say."

Babs whispered to her husband, "Except we know what they're going to say."

* * *

"An arranged marriage?!" both Button and Sweetie said in the study as they met with Hoity, Babs, and Featherweight the next day.

Hoity spoke, "Indeed. Our kingdom is fairly small and we are quite vulnerable to invaders, but if we have a powerful ally through marriage, then we have no reason to fear about outsiders hurting us!"

Babs pointed out, "But I told Hoity that you would not go for this idea and Featherweight and I certainly don't agree to it, so what are your thoughts of how the treaty should go?"

Button and Sweetie exchanged a look before Button spoke, "Actually, we've been talking yesterday of how well Snowy and Quill seem to get along…"

Both Babs and Featherweight were shocked to hear this, but relief came over them the moment Button said.

"But we could never force them to get married. Instead, my wife and I would like to offer a proposal. Not a marriage proposal, mind you, but an idea that could help strengthen our kingdoms' ties and for the possibility of our children falling in love so they may marry of their own free will."

Featherweight said, "I see what you're doing. We give them a chance to know and fall in love with each other."

Babs took over, "And if they don't want to, then our kids will just remain friends and the treaty will stay intact."

Hoity slowly said, "Well… if that's the best we can do…"

Featherweight gestured, "Relax, Hoity. Chances are they will fall in love and you'll get that marriage."

"Perhaps… I like things that are a bit more set, but as long as the treaty holds, then that's all that matters."

"Excellent! We can form the paper and sign it right now!" smiled Button.

In moments, it was done and the royals signed it. They were about to celebrate over cocktails when a huge crash came from outside the room and a shout followed.

"It's your fault!"

"No, it's your fault!"

The adults quickly opened the door to find Roller Blade and Barberry over a broken vase.

Roller yelled, "Well, I'm not the one who pushed me into the table!"

"Only because you were chasing me around!"

"We were playing tag!"

"By coming out of nowhere and tapping my shoulder?! You got a weird way of playing tag!" She huffed, "Well, thankfully, we won't be here long and I won't have see your face again!"

"That makes us even! I can't wait for you to leave so I never have to see you again!"

Babs cringed as she came up to them, "About that… we have to come here every summer from now on."

The two kids glanced at each other with worry and both shouted out, "NOOOOO!" It was heard all the way to Canterlot.


	17. Don't Jilt Zephyr Breeze

**_CN12: This oneshot was written my sister, KidatHeart5._**

* * *

 _"_ _Happy birthday, dear Whirl Wind…Happy birthday to you!"_

After his family was done singing, Whirl Wind blew out all the candles on his cake. His cousins, aunts, and uncles all cheered for him.

Soarin' put his arm on his son and said, "Way to go, champ! And you didn't need to use your wings!"

Whirl Wind smiled, "I'm 12 now, Dad. I can blow enough breath to power a lightbulb."

Screwball joked, "Yeah. I wonder how many more lightbulbs you can turn on with your hot air."

Many ponies laughed while Whirl Wind playfully scowled at Screwball since he knew her joke was good-natured. Shortly afterwards, Whirl Wind started opening cards and gifts. When he opened a particular gift, he was surprised to find it was a book of mane-styling techniques.

He said awkwardly, "Um…Thanks, Aunt Twilight?"

Twilight said, "I don't think that's the book I wanted to give you. Read the card and find out who it's from."

Whirl Wind then opened the card and read aloud, "'Hey, Whirls! Happy birthday! You're the big 12 this year. You're getting to be big and strong like somepony I know. Oh, and say hi to your mom for me, wink, wink. From, Duke Zephyr Breeze'."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I should've known who it was."

"Mom, who's Duke Zephyr Breeze?"

"He's this duke who used to go to Flight Camp with me. His wings were bigger than yours are now. The other Pegasi were careful not to offend Zephyr in front of him, but they'd usually laugh about him behind his back. I helped him with some flying drills and told him to stand up for himself. Unfortunately, I think he developed a crush on me later in life."

"But why would he send me a present?"

"Well, kiddo, he's the reason you're even here at all."

Cotton said excitedly, "Oh! Oh! You know what this means?"

All of the kids shouted, "Storytime!"

Once the children took their seats, Rainbow began, "All right, fasten your seatbelts, 'cause you'll be in for a ride. It all started when we all got married. I was happy to be with the one colt I loved, but somepony else sure wasn't…"

* * *

Zephyr Breeze was just lounging on his throne, sighing from sheer boredom. He said, "Bored, bored, bored! Isn't there anything else to do but signing paperwork and hearing complaints?" He then said sarcastically, "Oh, I can't wait to start my day with that!"

A butler then entered the throne room and said, "Your morning paper, sire."

The duke took it and looked at it. His eyes widened when they caught a certain headline. He exclaimed, "Whoa, baby! The Canterlot princesses got married already?! I'm sure those stallions must be lucky to marry Rainbow's sisters like that-" He then shrieked, "What?! Rainbow Dash got married, too?! And to a Wonderbolt?!"

He threw the paper down and shouted, "How could she do this to me?! I had my eye on her first! She should've married me! I'm a royal, not a lowly commoner like that Wonderbolt!"

The butler said, "You would've had the chance while the proclamation was still in effect."

"What proclamation?"

The butler sighed agitatedly, "Queen Celestia had issued a proclamation for all nobility to woo their princess of choice and marry them."

"Why wasn't I told about this?!"

"I can recall trying to tell you, sire, but you always dismissed me. But now that Queen Celestia has repealed her proclamation, Princess Rainbow Dash has married Soarin' of the Wonderbolts."

Zephyr scoffed, "What does he have to offer her, anyway? I can be more the husband than Soarin' is. A dashing, debonair, and _royal_ husband. He'll know better than to cross paths with me."

The duke then sang, _"All hail Prince Soarin', they say in the street…All hail Prince Soarin', they think he's so sweet…Sure, Rainbow Dash herself must think that he's a dream…Why should I rejoice when I could plot an evil scheme? Everypony loves that cursed Wonderbolt…But would they be better off with him out of the way? Well, o-kay…"_

He marched out of the throne room and made his way to an underground lab as he sang _, "Say goodbye to the Wonderbolt…With some magic, I'll deface him…The greatest gift that I give today…And everypony will have to face it…No more romancing for Lovercolt…After they say goodbye to the Wonderbolt!"_

Zeph arrived at the lab as he sang, _"Goodbye, Prince Soarin', you had a good run…Goodbye, Prince Soarin', it's over, you're done…I will set Dash free from the forced celebration…No need to give the girl any more frustration…"_ He looked around as he sang, _"Magicians, oh crabapples, where are they?"_ When his magicians lined up in front of him, he sang, _"Is your magic up to the test? Time to see, you can't delay…"_

He sang as the sorcerers began concocting a potion, _"Say goodbye to the Wonderbolt…Prepare the spell, no hesitation…All memory shall fade away…Hope this hex is to my satisfaction…No more shall anypony say…All hail Prince Soarin'...Heh-heh-heh...after today! After today..."_

* * *

Rainbow sighed as she and the girls walked back into their old bedroom, "Phew! The Royal Olympics sure were exhausting."

Rarity said as she climbed onto her bed, "Yes. Every effort we put into those games was all for naught."

Twilight pointed out, "But for a good reason. The Gaiti princesses were having a hard time in their marriages. We had to take it easy on them."

Fluttershy agreed, "I think we did the right thing forfeiting to them."

Applejack commented, "Even if certain ponies – or draconequui – don't exactly agree."

All of the sisters laughed at that.

It was close to midnight when it happened. The six princesses were all snug in their beds with their husbands, soundly sleeping. Then, with a creak of balcony doors, a masked pony slipped into a suite and stood over Rainbow Dash's bedside. The mysterious figure sprinkled some magic dust on her to keep her asleep and stuffed her into a bag. In one swift and silent move, the kidnapper spirited away with RD.

As the morning sun gently rose over Canterlot, a great scream filled the castle.

 _"_ _HEEEELLLPPP!"_

The sisters and their husbands burst into the room, asking what was wrong.

Twilight asked in worry, "What is it?!"

Spike asked, "What's wrong?!"

Cheese asked, "Was it a bad dream?!"

Fluttershy asked in concern, "Was it a mouse?!"

Discord asked, "Is Chrysalis on the loose again?" He growled as he put his fists up, "Let me at her…"

Soarin' shouted, "Rainbow Dash is gone!"

All of his in-laws cried, "What?!"

The Pegasus held a note as he said, "I thought she just woke up early, but when I found this, I knew she was kidnapped."

Cheese suggested, "Maybe she's playing a prank on you?"

Rarity took the note and brought it close to Cheese's face. "Look closely, darling. Does it look like Rainbow Dash's writing?"

Soarin' held the note in his hoof and said, "It sure doesn't. And I know for a fact that Dash wouldn't call me 'Pretty Boy Soarin''."

That elicited snickers from some of the husbands.

Fancy Pants asked, "What does the note say?"

Soarin' read aloud, "'If you want to see Dashie again, have Pretty Boy Soarin' come to the mountain near Ponyville and deal with me face-to-face. Pony-y-pony, as they say.'"

Flash remarked, "That does sound serious. Rainbow Dash could be in terrible danger."

The light blue Pegasus said in determination, "And I'm going to rescue her."

Discord said, "And if you go, we go, too."

Twilight held her hoof up and said, "We can't take that chance, Discord. If Flash is right, then Rainbow Dash could be in dire peril. The pony who left the note specifically requested Soarin' and Soarin' alone. This is his mission."

"Oh, fine. But if Soarin' needs help…" He conjured up an earpiece and stuck it in the Pegasus's ear. "…just say the word and we'll come rushing to your aid in a blink of an eye."

Soarin' said as he adjusted the earpiece so it wouldn't be seen, "Thanks, buddy. I appreciate this." He went out to the balcony and turned to his in-laws, saying, "Well...wish me luck."

Fluttershy said, "Please bring back Rainbow Dash for all of us."

Pinkie wailed, "We miss her so much!"

Soarin' said, "Don't worry. I'll bring her home safely. You can count on me." With that, he flew off for the mountain.

As Discord and the rest of them saw Soarin' go, the draconequus remarked, What is he, Zecora now?"

* * *

Rainbow Dash was just waking up when she was dumped out of the bag. She groaned drowsily, "Soarin', did you kick me out of bed?"

Her eyes flew open when she heard a familiar voice saying, "Does he do that to you? You poor thing."

RD gasped as she faced a green Pegasus, "Zephyr?!" She looked all around the cave they were in as she sputtered, "Wha-a…? What am I doing here?!"

Zeph flashed a charming smile, "Well, whaddya think? I had my associate rescue you and bring you here."

Rainbow said in disbelief, "Rescue me? From what?"

"A cruel marriage! I bet it was painful to marry some big-shot guy like Snorin'."

She shot back, "His name is Soarin', and he's the best colt I ever married!"

"Oh, why did you marry him instead of me? You know, I could've been twice the husband that he is."

"You wouldn't be even _half_ the husband Soarin' is!"

Zephyr's flashy features hardened into a soft form of anger. "Oh…Playing hard to get, are we? Fine. I guess I'll have to play along. Tie her up!"

Rainbow grunted as two guards tied her up, "Zeph, why are you doing this?! Ungh! Let me go!"

A menacing smile spread across Zephyr's face, "Let's just see how much a knight in shining armor your Snorin' really is."

Just as the guards were tying Rainbow to a stalagmite, a sentry ran to the duke and said, "Sir, the prince approaches!"

The green Pegasus waved his hoof, "Ah, ah, ah. We don't call him a prince. We call him a Wonderbolt."

This angered Rainbow Dash to hear that and she gritted her teeth.

The sentry nodded, "Yes, Your Grace. The _Wonderbolt_ approaches."

Zeph turned to RD and slyly said, "Your Wonder-colt is faster than I thought."

Rainbow growled, "If you do anything to hurt him…"

"Well, I don't see you in a position to do anything."

Just then, Soarin' landed in the cave. He gasped when he saw Rainbow Dash tied to a stalagmite. He shouted, "Dash!"

Zeph said mockingly, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Wonder-colt himself. I was hoping to meet you, _Snorin'_."

"What did you do to Rainbow Dash?!"

"She's fine. Just dandy. After all, I think she's better off with me than you."

Rainbow Dash shouted, "That's not true! Zephyr kidnapped me and wants me to dump you!"

Zeph groaned, "Dashie, you ruined the surprise!"

Soarin' bent down and got ready to lunge. He snarled at Zeph, "I won't let you get away with this."

"Oh? Be my guest, sir."

Two guards then closed the cave opening behind Soarin'.

Zephyr then sang as he stepped towards Soarin', _"Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay…for the sins which are yours?"_

He pointed to Soarin' as he sang the last verse, signaling to his magicians to cast their spell on the prince. A green aura lifted Soarin' into the air and he groaned and writhed in pain.

Rainbow Dash cried out in horror, "No!"

Still in the heat of the moment, Zeph sang to Soarin' with much anger, _"Order your royal guards now! Raise up your hoof to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except, perhaps, Rainbow..."_ He sang to Rainbow Dash, _"Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his doom! This is the choice…This is the point of no return!"_

Rainbow sang, _"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

One guard whispered to another, "Must be serious if they're bursting in song like that."

Soarin' sang while writhing in pain, _"Rainbow, forgive me, please forgive me...I did it all for you…and all for nothing..."_

As Soarin' sang his second verse, Rainbow sang, _"Zephyr Breeze, you've just become a false friend…I had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!"_

Zephyr sang while Rainbow was singing her second verse, _"Too late for turning back...Too late for prayers and useless pity..."_

Soarin' sang, _"Say you love him…"_

Zephyr sang, _"Past all hope of cries for help…"_

 _"_ _And my life is over..."_

 _"_ _No point in fighting…"_

Zephyr and Soarin respectively sang, _"For either way you choose, you cannot win/ he has to win!"_

Zeph sang, _"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?"_

Soarin' grunted as he sang, _"Why make her lie to you to save me?"_

 _"_ _Past the point of no return…"_

Rainbow sang while Zephyr sang his verse, _"Zephyr, don't do this!"_

Soarin' sang, _"For pity's sake, Rainbow, say no!"_

 _"_ _Who deserves this?"_

Zephyr sang, _"The final threshold..."_

Soarin' sang, _"Don't throw your life away for my sake!"_

Rainbow sang, _"Why do you curse mercy?"_

Zephyr overlapped while Rainbow was singing, _"His life is now the prize  
which you must earn!"_

Soarin' sang in near-defeat, _"I fought so hard to free you..."_

Zephyr sang to Rainbow, _"You've passed…"_

Rainbow sang, _"This…"_

 _"…_ _the point…"_

 _"…_ _is not the…"_

 _"…_ _of no…"_

 _"…_ _way…"_

 _"…_ _return…"_

 _"_ _Why, Zephyr, why?"_

Zeph asked, "Well, who's it going to be? Me or him?"

Rainbow felt torn in that moment. She wanted Soarin' to live, but at the same time, she would be betraying her marriage. Her heart was loyal to Soarin', but how could she prove that loyalty if he was going to die for it? Pain overwhelmed her as she considered both options.

Soarin' shouted, "Dash! Don't go with him just to save me!"

Zeph scowled, "Would you rather see him live or not?"

Rainbow replied in a voice thick with emotion, "How could you be like this? You're not the same colt I helped at Flight Camp all those years ago. You've become…a monster."

Zeph's heart dropped when he saw a tear slide down RD's face. He realized she was right. How could he have stooped so low as to threaten the life of the one the princess loved? He had only wanted her for himself, but now he saw that he wanted her happiness more. He didn't want to make her miserable for the rest of her life.

He ordered his magicians in a voice derived of any pomp and confidence, "Let Soarin' go." When the magicians released the light blue Pegasus, Zeph told his guards, "Cut her loose."

As soon as she was freed from her ropes, RD rushed to Soarin' and hugged him tightly. Zephyr saw how happy they were together, even if he wasn't too thrilled with it.

He asked sheepishly, "So, um…Will I be off the hook this time?"

RD smirked at Zeph, "Nice try."

"Eh, well, it was worth a shot."

When the three of them arrived at Canterlot, they all explained what happened and how Zephyr knew the royal family, in reverse order. Once Zephyr pleaded guilty for threatening the life of Prince Soarin', Queen Celestia and King Sombra sentenced him to going without contact – physical and correspondence – with the family for five years. Zephyr mostly took his punishment gracefully. The spell the duke's magicians used on Soarin' took a lot out of the prince. He was so weak that he needed help flying to Canterlot. Once the doctor declared that he was well, Soarin' was put on bed rest.

In their suite, Rainbow Dash was right by his bedside. She sighed, "I was so lucky I didn't lose you today."

Soarin' smiled, "Well, at least we know now that Zeph's really a good guy."

"Yeah, but did he have to go threaten your life like that just so he could have me?"

"He really wanted you that badly. Growing up the way he did, I wouldn't blame him for acting that way."

Rainbow gave a small chuckle, "You always did try to see the good in others, Soarin'. When we have a kid, he or she will be lucky to have a father like you."

He sputtered in surprise, "What?! You want to try right now?!"

"No, you dummy! When the Everfree Castle's renovated, _then_ we could try for a kid."

He sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness! I wasn't quite ready to be a father yet."

"Hey, I'm not ready to be a mom yet, either. But I want to have at least one kid with the stallion I love before I lose him forever. What happened today made me realize I couldn't live without you. I'm just too loyal to you to be with somepony else."

"That's my Dashie, always loyal to the end."

They both kissed passionately.

* * *

Whirl gawked at everything his parents told him. He breathed, "Whoa…I was _this_ close to not existing."

Screwball nodded, "No duh."

Cotton remarked, "You got really lucky."

Whirl said, "Hey, if anypony's lucky, it's my dad."

Rainbow said, "Well, let's just say that both you and your dad were lucky. Your dad's lucky because Zephyr let him live. You're lucky because we didn't want children before Zeph kidnapped me."

This made Whirl even more shocked. Cotton said, "Whoa…You got _double_ lucky!"

Whirl uttered, "No duh."

* * *

 ** _K5: The songs featured in this one-shot are tweaked versions of "Say Goodbye to the Holiday" and a set of lyrics from the finale of_** **The Phantom of the Opera** ** _._**


	18. The Marendelle Talent Show

_**CN12: This oneshot was written by Godslittleprincess.**_

* * *

"We've got to do 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,'" Starling said to her cousins.

"But I wanted to do 'Home on the Range,'" whined Apple Jewel.

"Nuh-uh, 'Five Little Monkeys,'" commanded Screwball.

"'Frere Jacques,'" squealed Gemstone.

"But you're the only one who knows how to speak fancy," complained Jewel.

"Oooh, oooh, 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" exclaimed Cotton Candy. "I love that song."

The rest of the cousins paused, staring at her in confusion. "Huh?" they all said.

"How could you have not heard of that song?"

"Cotton, I don't know if we can even pronounce it," pointed Starling, "and I know tons of long words."

"What's the problem, girls?" asked Applejack as she opened the door to the cabin. Currently, the royal Canterlot cousins were on a ship to Marendelle with most of their parents. The family had received invitations to the Annual Marendelle Talent Show from King Button Mash and Queen Sweetie Belle, and this was the cousins' first time attending.

"Mama, we can't decide on a song to sing for the show," remarked Apple Jewel.

"Yeah, we all want to sing different songs," added Cotton.

"Alright, here's how we're going to settle this," declared Applejack, taking off her Stetson. "Y'all each get a slip of paper and write your name on it. Then, I'm going to stick them all in my hat, close my eyes, and pull out a name. Does that sound fair?"

The girls all agreed and put their name in the hat. Applejack closed her eyes and gingerly picked up a slip of paper with her mouth. She spat the paper on to her hoof and unfolded it.

"Well, Jewel, looks like you and your cousins are going to be doing your song," AJ announced, showing the paper to everypony in the room.

"Yes!" cheered Apple Jewel while her cousins groaned.

"Well," Starling shrugged, "we better start practicing."

Applejack left the girls to their devices as she headed back out onto the deck of the ship. Out on the deck, her nephews Fire Spark, Dignity, and Whirl Wind were practicing a fight scene.

"Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford/No better term than this: thou art a villain," Whirl choppily recited off a sheet of paper.

"Come on, Whirl," Fire Spark cried. "The show's in three days. You've got to have these lines memorized by then."

"How can you learn Commander Hurricane's lines so well but struggle learning Bold Blade's?" questioned Dignity.

"Commander Hurricane didn't talk in Shakespony," retorted Whirl Wind. "I wish Aunt Luna was here. She's good at talking Shakespony."

"Excited for the show, boys?" asked Applejack.

"Indeed," replied Dignity.

"I just wish Mom could have come," said Fire Spark sadly. Fire Spark and Starling's mother Queen Twilight Sparkle had also received an invitation to Marendelle but was unable to attend due to some important matters of state back home.

"Aw, don't you worry about that, Fire," comforted Applejack. "Your mom will still be able to see you through Uncle Discord's magic mirror, and she'll definitely love your act."

"You know what? Let's forget about the lines for now," stated Whirl Wind, throwing down his script. "Let's do some stage fighting."

"Y'all be careful now," warned Applejack. "This ship can get real pitchy, and we don't want y'all falling over."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Marendelle castle, Queen Sweetie Belle was showing her older sister Princess Sunset Shimmer of Canterlot and her friends Troubleshoes, Party Favor, Night Glider, Sugar Belle, and Double Diamond to their rooms.

"I can't believe that we're actually guests at the castle," squealed Party Favor.

"It's so nice of your sister to let us stay here like this," remarked Sugar Belle to Sunset.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Sweetie modestly replied. "Besides, we do owe you one for helping us with our pirate problem."

"Are the rest of the family coming for the talent show?" Sunset asked eagerly.

"Everypony except Twilight."

"Oh." Sunset could help but be a little disappointed that she won't be able to see her twin.

"Don't worry. From what I've heard, she'll be watching the show through Discord's mirror. So, are any of you interested in putting on an act for the show?"

"Just Party Favor, Night Glider, and Troubleshoes," replied Double Diamond.

"Remind me again why agreed to be part of your clown act," Night Glider groaned.

"Come on, Night Glider. Everypony's going to love it," Party Favor remarked. "It was a smashing hit in Appleoosa."

"Literally." Night Glider rolled her eyes.

"It was mighty fun," admitted Troubleshoes.

"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to it," replied Sweetie Belle, graciously.

As they made their way through the halls, the group ran into an old friend of the Canterlot royal family.

"Oh my," gasped Sugar Belle.

"Is that…?" Double Diamond trailed off.

"COUNTESS COLORATURA!" squealed Party Favor, startling the pink-wigged noblemare. Before anypony could blink, Party Favor was suddenly shoving an autograph book into the countess's face. "I am such a huge fan. Please, please, please let me have your autograph."

"Party Favor!" Night Glider scolded as she dragged her star-struck friend away from the countess.

"Rara!" Sunset greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, Sunny," Rara replied, giving her friend a hug. "Sweetie and Button Mash invited me to open for the talent show, and well, how could I refuse, especially when I heard that the rest of the family might be coming?"

"Wait," Party Favor gasped. "Your family KNOWS Countess Coloratura?!"

"Remember her story about her first Hearth's Warming with her folks?" Troubleshoes reminded him.

"Oh, Rara, these are my friends. The excited one is Party Favor, and everypony else are Troubleshoes, Double Diamond, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider," Sunset introduced, pointing to each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you," Rara replied, smiling graciously. "Are you all staying for the show?"

"Staying for? Three of us are in it," boasted Night Glider.

"But I thought you didn't like being part of the clown act," Sugar Belle revealed, causing Night Glider to blush.

"I can't believe it," Party Favor continued to gush, shaking Double Diamond vigorously. "We're going to be performing on the same stage as Countess Coloratura."

"Ow, ow," Double Diamond cried, clutching his head with his hooves. "You're making my head hurt."

Just then, Rumble flew into the hallway. "There you guys are," he panted. "We just got word that the ship is coming in. Come on."

Rumble flew away as quickly as he came, leaving two very excited sisters-in-law and one very excited family friend.

"Oh my gosh, they're here!" cried Sunset.

"We better go now," noted Sweetie Belle. "Will the rest of you be settled in alright?" Sweetie turned to the rest of her guests.

"Oh, don't you worry about us. We'll get settled in just fine," replied Sugar Belle. "You just go meet up with your family."

"Yeah, we'll get Party Favor under control somehow," ribbed Night Glider.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," exclaimed Rara. Then, she and Sunset followed Sweetie Belle out of the castle.

* * *

"Land ho!" Discord shouted from the crow's nest, fully dressed in a sailing captain's outfit. Below him, the other family members cheered.

"Ooooh, I can hardly wait to see everypony," squealed Cotton Candy as she bounced up and down.

"I wonder if any of our other cousins are going to have acts for the show," inquired Dignity.

"Well, you can ask as soon as we get off the ship," answered Rarity as the ship docked in the harbor.

The family got off the ship and were welcomed by the Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and their families along with some unexpected ponies.

"Aunt Sunset!" cried Fire Spark and Starling as they raced to hug their aunt.

"Aunt Rara!" shrieked Apple Jewel.

"Whoa! I've got to call Twilight. She's going to want to be a part of this," Flash exclaimed as he pulled out a hoof mirror. "Twilight, honey, are you busy?"

His image dissolved, replaced by that of his tired-looking wife. "Your timing is impeccable," beamed Twilight. "I had just finished the last of the paperwork."

"There's two someponies that I think you're going to want to see," Flash sing-songed, turning the mirror towards Sunset and Rara.

"Hey, Twilight," greeted Rara.

"Hi, Twi-Twi," laughed Sunset.

"Oh my gosh," Twilight cried. "Sun-Sun! And Rara, too?"

"Yup, we got invited," answered Sunset. "Rara and some of my friends are even performing for the show."

"That's great," Twilight cheered before she sighed and groaned miserably. "Okay, life is officially not fair. I can't believe I'm going to miss out on so much."

"Now, Sparkle, don't be so hard on yourself," patronized Discord. "You're not going to miss anything. That's what my mirror is for."

"Well, if it makes you any better, I am quite overdue for a visit to Canterlot," Sunset replied while she glared at Discord. "Maybe I'll come over, and we can hang out then."

"That sounds great," agreed Twilight. "Well, I guess we have to say goodbye for now. I'm sure you all need to get yourselves and the kids settled in. Bye, everypony!"

"Bye," everypony called as Twilight's image dissolved.

* * *

After everypony had settled in at the castle, the cousins got together to talk about their acts for the show.

"Just wait until you see the skating tricks, Roller Blade and I are going to be doing," gushed Skater. "We've been practicing ever since Aunt Sweetie and Uncle Button told us about the show."

"No fair," cried Gemstone. "We just barely picked out our song today."

"It's okay, Gem," reassured Starling. "If we practice extra hard, our act will be just as good as theirs."

"Snowy and I are going to be singing too, but we haven't pick a song yet," added Little Button.

"Hey, I found a bunch of old songbooks in the room where Grandma used to have her music lessons," noted Snow Pea. "Maybe we can pick a song from there."

"Are you doing anything for the show, Apple Butter?" Cotton asked her cousin.

"Well, I'm helping my parents with sets and props backstage if that counts," replied Apple Butter. "What are the boys going to be doing?"

"We're going to be acting out a scene from Shakespony's _Romeo and Juliet_ ," stated Dignity.

"Wow, never took you for a Shakespony stallion, Whirl," Roller Blade teased.

"All I heard was that we were going to be acting out a fight scene," Whirl Wind growled, defensively. "I didn't even know it was Shakespony until I read the script."

"Speaking of the script, you still need to learn your lines," pointed Fire Spark, causing Whirl to groan. Everypony laughed in response.

* * *

The night of the show was finally here, and the ballroom was quickly filling with ponies. Button and Sweetie waved to the audience from the stage. Back in Canterlot, Twilight was watching the show through a large wall mirror while communicating with her husband and sisters through the hoof mirror. She could hardly wait to see her children up on the stage.

"Welcome, ponies of Marendelle and esteemed guests, to the Annual Marendelle Talent Show," Button addressed the audience.

"As you all know, this will be our first year hosting the show, and I must say, we have a lot of great acts this year," Sweetie added.

"For our first act, please give a warm welcome to Countess Coloratura."

The audience clapped as Rara made her way to the stage. She signaled for the orchestra accompanying her to begin playing.

"In a perfect storybook the world is brave and good," Rara began. "A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow/But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain/Only you can change your world tomorrow"

She smiled at her friends in the audience as she continued, "Let your smile light up the sky/Keep your spirit soaring high/Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever/Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever/I believe in you and in me/We are strong"

"She sounds amazing," Little Button whispered to her sister backstage.

"Of course, she does," Snowy replied. She couldn't help but feel nervous about her and LB's act. They hadn't been able to practice as much as she would have liked.

"When once upon a time in stories and in rhyme/A moment you can shine and wear your own crown," Rara snuck a glance towards the two sisters and winked. "Be the one that rescues you/Through the clouds you'll see the blue/Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever/Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever/I believe in you and in me/We are strong

"A bird all alone on the wind can still be strong and sing/Sing" The audience applauded as both the background music and Rara's voice swelled. "Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever/Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever/I believe in you and in me/We are strong"

The audience leapt to their hooves and began cheering wildly as Rara held the last note. Rara gave a bow and exited as Button Mash and Sweetie Belle made their way back onto the stage.

"Well, that was certainly quite the opener," exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, it'll definitely be a tough act to top for sure," Button agreed. "And now, for your entertainment pleasure, presenting the royal twins, Prince Roller Blade and Princess Skater.

Apple Bloom and Pip pushed the twins' props onto the stage while Apple Butter turned on the fog machine and strobe lights and helped her parents pull open the curtains. Skater and Roller Blade rollerbladed onto the stage dramatically, wearing bright neon skate gear. The two of them performed all kinds of amazing tricks from low limbos to high leaps to dizzying spins to skillful grinds. The audience watched the twins in awe, growing more and more impressed with each trick. When their act drew to a close, the twins skidded to a stop and gave a bow as the audience cheered. Of course, nopony cheered louder than Scootaloo and Rumble.

* * *

After the twins, several other ponies gave their performances, including the court magician Trixie. When Trixie's act ended, Party Favor, Troubleshoes, and Night Glider waited to be called backstage.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Night Glider muttered as she donned a pair of balloon bovine horns.

"Come on," urged Party Favor. "It'll be fun."

"This next act is for all the colts and fillies in the audience," announced Button.

"Please give a warm welcome to Party Favor, Troubleshoes, and Night Glider," continued Sweetie Belle.

"That's my cue," said Party Favor as he took his place on stage.

When the curtain opened, Party Favor was standing in a set made out of balloon sculptures that he had made the day before, wearing a clown costume and makeup. He pulled out some balloons, quickly inflated them, and twisted them into the shape of a barrel. He took the lid off the balloon barrel, reached in, and pulled out a string of balloon monkeys, causing the colts and fillies in the first row to squeal in delight. Party Favor put the barrel back the way that it was and made more barrels, which he stacked into a pyramid.

Troubleshoes walked onto the stage and halfway across, tripped on his clown shoes and crashed into the balloon barrels, causing them to pop. Troubleshoes burst out of the pile of deflated balloons with one miraculously intact barrel stuck on his head. Then, his pants fell down, and the audience laughed. Troubleshoes grabbed the barrel on his head with his front hooves and tried to pull it off. However, he kept tripping on his pants and, one by one, crashed into a number of balloon sculptures. The sculptures happened to be filled with colorful slime, which splattered all over Troubleshoes and the colts and fillies in the front row as the balloons popped. The colts and fillies shrieked in delighted surprise. Troubleshoes rolled to a stop next to Party Favor, who pulled out a pin and simply popped the barrel on Troubleshoes's face. By now, every foal and most of the adults in the audience was laughing hysterically.

Troubleshoes extended his hoof towards Party Favor in staged gratitude. Party Favor took it, causing both ponies to shock themselves. The two of them then held up their hooves, revealing the joy buzzers that they were wearing. The audience roared in response.

Troubleshoes looked over himself. Seeing the mess that he was in, he shook himself clean, getting slime all over Party Favor and the audience. Troubleshoes gasped in mock embarrassment and dumped a bucket on Party Favor. Instead of water, however, Party Favor ended up doused in feathers and proceeded to squawk and dance like a chicken, causing another wave of laughter to roll through the audience.

Just then, Night Glider flew in with a bucket of water, which she unceremoniously dumped on Party Favor, washing away the slime and the feathers.

"Moo," she uttered in a flat tone as Party Favor and Troubleshoes looked up at her.

"It's a flying cow," Party Favor gasped. "Let's catch it!"

Troubleshoes picked up a length of rope and twirled it into a lasso. Party Favor jumped on to his back and held on.

"High ho, Troubleshoes, away!" Party Favor shouted as his friend reared on his hind legs and pawed the air. "Ai-yeeeee!"

The two of them chased Night Glider all over the stage, crashing into more balloon sculptures and splattering colored slime everywhere.

"Yay!" all the colts and fillies cheered.

Then, one of Troubleshoes's hooves got caught in an empty bucket, causing him to trip. Party Favor was launched into the air heading straight towards Night Glider. He had just enough time to frantically signal Apple Bloom, Pip, and Apple Butter before he crashed into Night Glider. The three stage ponies quickly pushed a gigantic cream pie on to the stage just in time for Party Favor and Night Glider to crash into it with a splat, sending cream flying into the front row.

"Ta-da!" exclaimed Party Favor as he and Night Glider burst out of the pie.

Night Glider would never admit it, but she actually was having fun entertaining all ponies in the audience. She and Party Favor got out of the pie ready to take a bow. Troubleshoes got up to join them but tripped once again on the bucket that was still stuck to his hoof and landed face-first into the cream pie. When he pulled his head out of the pie, the cream stuck to his face and made him look like Star Swirl the Bearded.

"Um, ta-da?" said Troubleshoes, as the audience continued to laugh.

The three ponies joined hooves and gave a bow before leaving the stage.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie chortled. "They're good."

"Yeah!" agreed Cheese. "We should invite them the next time we throw a party. They'd be a hit."

"I'm sure they'd like that," Sunset replied.

"Oh wow, that was a hoot!" said Button Mash from the stage. "I think my sides are still hurting."

"Like I said, we have a lot of great acts this year," remarked Sweetie Belle, still trying to control her giggles. "Now, how many members of the audience like Shakespony?"

Several ponies raised their hooves, including Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Sunset Shimmer. In Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle also had her hoof up.

"Well, then you folks are going to love this next act," continued Button Mash. "Please welcome the Canterlot princes Fire Spark, Dignity, and Whirl Wind."

The curtain opened to Fire Spark and Whirl Wind, both outfitted with fake swords, glaring at each other.

"Our story opens with Mercurial, friend of Romeo,—that's me—trying to pick a fight with Bold Blade, cousin of Juliet—that's him," Fire Spark addressed the audience. "Unbeknownst to them both, Romeo has secretly married Juliet and does not wish to continue the feud between the Maretegues and the Coltpulets."

"Well, peace be with you, sir. Here comes my colt," said Whirl as Dignity entered the stage.

"But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery./Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower./Your worship in that sense may call him 'colt,'" Fire retorted.

"Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford/No better term than this: thou art a villain," Whirl choppily recited.

"Bold Blade, the reason that I have to love thee/Doth much excuse the appertaining rage/To such a greeting. Villain am I none./Therefore, farewell. I see thou know'st me not," Dignity stated with calm and elegance.

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries/That thou hast done me," Whirl shouted fake, pausing awkwardly several times to remember his lines. "Therefore turn and draw."

"I do protest I never injured thee,/But love thee better than thou canst devise,/Till thou shalt know the reason of my love./And so, good Coltpulet—which name I tender/As dearly as my own—be satisfied."

"O calm dishonourable, vile submission!/Alla stoccata carries it away," Fire cried, drawing his sword. "Bold Blade, you ratcatcher, will you walk?"

"What wouldst thou have with me?" responded Whirl.

"Good King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives, that I mean to make bold withal, and, as you shall use me hereafter, dry-beat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pilcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out."

"I am for you." Whirl Wind drew his sword, and he and Fire Spark began stage fighting.

Dignity drew his sword and beat down the swords of the two fighters. "Gentlecolts, for shame! Forbear this outrage./Bold Blade, Mercurial! The Prince expressly hath/Forbidden bandying in Veroana streets./Hold, Bold Blade! Good Mercurial!"

Whirl Wind stabbed Fire Spark from under Dignity's arm, causing Fire to pretend to collapse into Dignity's arms.

"I am hurt," Fire cried, clutching his nonexistent wound. "A plague o' both your houses! I am sped./Is he gone and hath nothing?"

"Courage, colt. The hurt cannot be much," Dignity replied, cradling Fire Spark.

"No, 'tis not so deep as a well nor so wide as a barn door, but 'tis enough, 'twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave colt. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' both your houses! Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat to scratch a colt to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm."

"I thought all for the best."

"They have made worms' meat of me. I have it,/And soundly too. Your houses!"

Fire Spark went completely limp in Dignity's arms. Dignity set Fire gently onto the ground. From Canterlot, Twilight watched the scene uncomfortably. Although she knew it was only an act, she dreaded the possibility that she could end up watching her own son die like that for real, especially with all the terrible things that her family has already gone through.

"Alive in triumph—and Mercurial slain!" Dignity roared, glaring at Whirl Wind. "Away to heaven, respective lenity,/And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now./Now, Bold Blade, take the 'villain' back again/That late thou gavest me, for Mercurial's soul/Is but a little way above our heads,/Staying for thine to keep him company./Either thou or I, or both, must go with him."

"Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here/Shalt with him hence," Whirl spat. The two of them clashed swords for a bit before Dignity struck him down.

"Aaah!" Whirl screamed, startling both his co-stars. He pulled out a bottle of ketchup that he had been concealing and proceeded to spurt the sticky red substance all over himself. "Blood! Blood! Blood! And death!"

Whirl Wind dramatically fell to the ground with all six extremities outstretched. As soon as he landed on the floor, he crossed his eyes and lolled his tongue out. Upon seeing their son's admittedly ridiculous expression, Rainbow Dash and Soarin doubled over and fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Discord, Pinkie Pie, and Cheese quickly followed suit. Through the hoof mirror, Twilight glanced from her husband to her twin in confusion while both merely stared back and shrugged.

"What a drama king!" Fire Spark thought to himself as he struggled to stay in character.

"Oh, I am fortune's fool!" Dignity cried, throwing down his sword in real frustration as he darted off the stage.

Dignity returned to the stage as his "slain" comrades got up. The three of them held hooves and bowed as the audience gave them scattered applause.

"What was that?!" Dignity and Fire Spark yelled at Whirl Wind backstage.

"I thought it'd be funny," replied Whirl.

" _Romeo and Juliet_ is a tragedy," explained Fire. "It's not supposed to be funny."

"Now, I love you when I say this, dear cousin, but I say that you've gone ahead and made fools out of us," scolded Dignity.

"You guys are making too big a deal out of this," said Whirl. "At least, the audience still clapped."

"Out of politeness, no doubt," snapped Dignity.

"Look, guys, I swear I'll make it up to you somehow. Cross my heart. Hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

* * *

While the boys were having their little spat, the girls were backstage getting ready for their own performance. There were still several acts before theirs, and they put their waiting time to use by making themselves presentable. They wore their best gowns and carefully styled their manes. They each even put on a bauble or two of jewelry.

"Hey, is that my necklace you're wearing?" Gemstone asked Starling, accusingly.

"I thought it looked good on me," replied Starling, defensively. "I'll give it back to you after the show."

"But I wanted to wear it for the show."

"Hey, you're already wearing four bracelets and a pair of earrings. You don't need more accessories."

"Give me my necklace, or I'll tell Screwy what you called her the other day."

"What did she call me?" Screwball chimed in.

"You wouldn't dare," Starling protested.

"Girls, we're up. Let's go," called Cotton, herding her cousins onto the stage.

"Presenting the Canterlot princesses Cotton Candy, Apple Jewel, Screwball, Gemstone, and Starling," announced Button Mash as the girls went on stage. Their parents, including Twilight, scooted to the edge of their seats and leaned forward.

"Oh give me a home/Where the buffalo roam, and the deer and the antelope play," sang the girls.

"Give me my necklace," hissed Gemstone at Starling.

"Where seldom is heard a discouraging word," the girls continued.

"Not on your life," Starling hissed back. Unbeknownst to the girls, the microphone had picked up on their angry whispers, allowing the audience to hear what they were saying.

"And the skies are not cloudy all day."

"If you don't tell me what you told Gemstone I'm just going to scream," Screwball butted in.

"Give me my necklace you jewel thief!" shrieked Gemstone, talking over Screwy.

"Home, home on the range"

"Give me my necklace," demanded Gem.

"No!" screamed Star, causing the microphone to feedback a little.

"Where the deer and the antelope play"

"Not until you promise not to tell her," added Star.

"What are you trying to do? Stifle my freedom of speech?" spat Gemstone.

"Where seldom is heard"

"Give me my necklace!" Gem shouted.

"A discouraging word"

"No promise no necklace!" retorted Star.

"And the skies are not cloudy all day."

"What necklace?" Screwy asked as she teleported the necklace from Star's neck into her hooves.

"No!" Star shrieked.

"Oh, give me a land—"

"Give me that necklace!" Star hollered as she snatched the necklace back.

"—where the bright diamond sand"

"Starling, that just isn't fair," Screwy complained.

"Sing!" Apple Jewel ordered, taking notice of her cousins' squabble.

"Flows leisurely down the stream"

"Why did you take Screwy's necklace?" Cotton asked, getting distracted.

"Augh!" Star screamed as she stormed off the stage.

"There the graceful, white swan goes gliding along"

"What did she call me?" Screwy asked Gem.

"Like a maid in a heavenly dream."

"She said, she said you were an enigma!" Gem answered.

"Home, home on the range"

"An enigma?" Screwy repeated.

"An enigma?" gasped Cotton

"Boy that makes me... What a terrible thing to call a... What's an enigma? Never mind!" Screwball sputtered before storming off herself.

"Where the deer and the—"

"What's an enigma?" Gemstone thought aloud.

"—Antelope—"

"What's an enigma?" asked Cotton.

"—Play"

"Hey! She's still got my necklace!" cried Gem, running off the stage.

"Where seldom is heard a discouraging word"

"And the skies are not cloudy all day," Jewel finished the song glumly before leaving the stage herself, too embarrassed to face the audience.

Cotton remained on the stage, grinning from ear to ear. She bowed, completely oblivious to how badly she and her cousins had messed up their performance. For a while, nothing but the sound of stunned silence could be heard. Then, somepony, or more accurately, somedraconequus, began to cheer.

"Bravo! Bravo!" applauded Discord.

"Nailed it!" cheered Pinkie and Cheese.

Cotton began to blow kisses at the audience in response to the few cheers. She bowed a few more times before skipping happily off the stage.

"I'm going to go backstage to see what's going on," Flash whispered as he got up from his seat. "Here, Sunset. Take the mirror."

"I'd better come, too," added Fancy, also getting up.

* * *

Backstage, all the girls, except Cotton, were still seething at one another. They sat in a circle glaring at each other in a tense silence.

"Here," Starling pouted, yanking off Gemstone's necklace and throwing it at her cousin's hooves.

"About time," Gemstone grumbled, putting the necklace on herself.

"Wow," deadpanned Fire. "I suddenly feel so much better about our performance."

"That was a total train wreck," laughed Whirl, earning him glares from most of the fillies.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Cotton, cheerfully. "Everypony loved it."

"If by everypony, you mean your parents and Uncle Discord," snapped Apple Jewel. "Everypony else was just staring at us like they couldn't believe what was happening."

"Maybe you can pass your act off as a comedy," Dignity attempted to mollify, earning him glares as well.

"Kids, what's going on back here?" asked Flash as he and Fancy stepped backstage.

"Gem and Screwy wouldn't stop bothering me!" yelled Starling.

"Well, you took my necklace," retorted Gem.

"I was going to give it back!"

"You also called me an enigma," pointed Screwball.

"You don't even know what that means."

"In my sister's defense, calling you an enigma is hardly offensive," noted Fire Spark.

"Fire, stay out of this," chided Flash. "And Starling, you know better than to borrow other ponies' things without asking first."

"And Gemstone, I thought your mother and I taught you how important sharing with your cousins is," Fancy admonished.

"We'll let you two off with a warning if you apologize to each other, but if this happens again, you're both grounded for three days."

"Okay," both fillies replied. The fillies apologized to each other, and their fathers returned to their seats.

"So, what's an enigma?" Screwball asked Fire Spark after her uncles left.

"It's a mystery," replied Fire.

"So, you don't know what it means?"

"I know what it means."

"So what is it?"

"It's a mystery."

"But you just said that you knew what it meant."

"Augh," Fire groaned, slamming both hooves to his face. "Enigma. Means. Mystery."

* * *

Snow Pea and Little Button were the very last act of the show, and if Snowy was wearing boots, she'd be shaking in them. As the last act of the show, she and LB had to be phenomenal, especially since she was the crown princess. If only they had been able to pick a song sooner. Two days just wasn't enough time to practice.

"Don't worry, Snowy, we'll sound great," LB reassured her.

"I hope so," Snowy replied uneasily.

"Hey, girls, it's almost your turn," Rara greeted them. "Break a leg out there."

"What?!" exclaimed Snow Pea, her eyes suddenly widening.

"It means good luck," explained Rara.

"Snowy's a little nervous," stated Little Button.

"Hey, you'll do great," Rara comforted. "You sounded wonderful when I heard you and your sister practicing."

"We did?" Snowy asked, surprised.

"When you love to sing as much as I do, you know the sound of a good voice when you hear one."

"But what if I mess up out there?"

"Well, don't tell anypony this, but I've messed up plenty of performances throughout my whole singing career."

"You have?"

"Mm-hm. I've never let it stop me. I just kept getting up and singing because it's what I loved doing, and I'm sure you'll sound great as long as you put your heart into it."

Snow Pea contemplated what Rara told her, and then, she smiled. "Okay. Come on, Lil. Let's go."

"Yeah!" LB cheered.

"Now, I don't mean to be biased, folks, but this next act may just be my favorite," announced Button Mash.

"Gee, it totally sounds unbiased when he says it like that," Apple Bloom sarcastically mumbled to Pip.

"We welcome to the stage our daughters Princesses Snow Pea and Little Button," introduced Sweetie Belle.

Snow Pea and Little Button walked on to the stage. Thanks to the talk with Rara, Snow Pea was feeling a little less nervous, but the sight of all the ponies in the audience staring at her shook her up a bit. Snow Pea took a deep breath as the background music began to play.

"When you feel like you're ready to go/Somewhere you've never been," Snow Pea began.

"Make a wish and the dream in you grows/Shining as bright as day/Carrying you far away," continued Little Button.

"A story begins with the light in your heart/A fantasy, a dream, and a spark"

"Once you believe you are ready to shine/The princess inside you will show"

"You are the glow," the two sisters sang in unison. "You are the glow."

"Look around take in all that you see/You just might be surprised" LB continued.

"A world of enchantment and pure majesty/You'll be discovering/The princess that you're meant to be," sang Snow Pea.

"A story begins with the light in your heart/A fantasy, a dream, and a spark," the girls sang together. "Once you believe you are ready to shine/Bright as the world's ever known/You are the glow"

"Feel your strength," belted Snow Pea.

"You can face the world," chimed LB.

"Believe everyday"

"Anything is possible"

"A magical journey awaits," sang the sisters. As soon as they sang the words, Snow Peas horn glowed, and millions of delicate, shimmering snowflakes swirled all over the stage, casting the girls in an almost ethereal sparkle.

"A story begins with the light in your heart," Snow Pea sang, pouring all her passion into each word.

"A fantasy, a dream, and a spark," LB joined her sister. "Once you believe you are ready to shine/The princess inside you will show/You are the glow/You are the glow/You are the glow"

The sisters bowed after the last note was sung, and the audience gave them a standing ovation. LB began blowing kisses at the audience just like she had seen Cotton do.

"Hey, she stole my move," cried Cotton.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Fire pointed.

"I thought steamrollers were the sincerest form of flattery."

"You don't even know what he's talking about, do you?" Starling groaned.

"Pancakes?"

Starling and Fire Spark merely rolled their eyes and returned their attention to the rest of the show. Button Mash and Sweetie Belle had joined their daughters on stage and were about to say good-bye to the audience.

"Well, that concludes tonight's festivities, closed Button.

"We all hope to see you again next year," added Sweetie.

The family waved from the stage as a number of guests got up and made their way out of the ballroom. Soon the only ponies that were left were the Canterlot royals, the Marendelle royals, Sunset's friends, and Rara.

"Mom! Mom!" Starling and Fire Spark shouted when they saw Twilight through the mirror. "Did you see us? Did you like it?"

"Star! Fire!" Twilight called back. "I saw you two. You were both great."

"Even me?" Star asked guiltily.

"Well, you did your best under the circumstances," reassured Twilight. "Besides, I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"Great use of props, kid," Soarin praised, giving Whirl Wind a noogie.

"The ketchup blood," Rainbow Dash laughed, high-hoofing her son. "Classic."

Whirl gave Fire and Dignity a smugly satisfied smirk, causing both his cousins to roll their eyes at him. Elsewhere, the other family members were praising the other performers.

"Oh, don't be upset, Screwy," Fluttershy cooed. "Look on the bright side. At least your father enjoyed it."

"I did," Discord affirmed. "It was the most delightfully chaotic performance of the night. You really are your father's daughter."

"Thanks, Daddy," Screwy beamed.

"Hey, Party Favor, Night Glider, Troubleshoes," Pinkie exclaimed, cheerfully. "That clown act was sooooo GOOD."

"Yeah," added Cheese. "You've got to let us know the next time you're in Canterlot. We could book you for a party."

"Told you we'd be a hit," Party Favor bragged to Night Glider, who just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you kindly, your majesties," Troubleshoes bowed, removing his hat.

Button, Sweetie, and their daughters watched the happy scene and smiled.

"Not bad for our first talent show as hosts, huh?" Button smirked.

"Yeah, everything turned out wonderfully," replied Sweetie.

"Of course, next year's is going to be even better," Button chuckled.

"Obviously," Sweetie giggled, and Snow Pea and Little Button laughed along with their parents.

Regardless of the outcome of the individual performances, everypony agreed that the show was the most fun that they've had in a long time. Even Twilight from the distance of a thousand miles shared her family's joy, and everypony looked forward to the possibilities in store for the next show.

* * *

Author's Note: Songs featured include "Strong" from _Cinderella (2015)_ , "The Glee Club Rehearsal" from _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown_ , and "The Glow" from the Disney Princess franchise. I also drew inspiration from Shakespeare, Nickelodeon, and _Zootopia_.


	19. Cotton Candy breaks Fire Spark's Brain

**_CN12: This oneshot was written by Godslittleprincess._**

* * *

The seven royal Canterlot sisters were spending time together in the Canterlot castle. With the five of the sisters living in the Everfree Kingdom and Sunset Shimmer traveling Equestria, they couldn't have sister time as often as they liked, so they were making the most they could of this visit. Currently, the sisters were flipping through some photo albums and regaling Sunset Shimmer with stories of what their children were like growing up.

"Oh, I remember this one," gushed Twilight. "This was when Starling said her first word."

"Hey, Mom," called Fire Spark as he and the rest of his cousins entered the room, "Is it alright if we-?"

Fire stopped, suddenly forgetting what they had entered the room to ask once he caught sight of what his mother and his aunts were looking at.

"Aww, Mom," groaned Whirl Wind, addressing Rainbow Dash. "Don't tell me you're showing Aunt Sunset our baby pictures."

"And why shouldn't she?" joked Sunset. "You kids were awfully cute as babies." This caused all of her sisters to laugh, much to Whirl's chagrin.

"Ooh, I remember that one," exclaimed Cotton Candy, pointing to the picture that Twilight was showing Sunset. "We were trying to help the younger fillies learn words by playing school."

"That was also the day that you broke Fire Spark," added Dignity.

"Oh, how could I forget?!" grumbled Fire Spark.

* * *

Five years ago, the royal cousins were in the Everfree Kingdom, playing in the garden. Their parents had promised to join them there for a family picnic when lunchtime came. While they were waiting, Fire Spark had decided to play a game of school with the toddlers.

"A is for apple," Fire dictated, holding up a pictured card for his younger sister and cousins. "B is for bell."

"You know what B also stands for?" groaned Whirl Wind. "Boring."

"Oh come now, Whirl," urged Dignity. "The babies will be ready to talk any day now, and I personally think Fire has the right idea of helping give them a head start."

"Well, just because they have to learn stuff doesn't mean they have to be bored," retorted Cotton, "and I know just how to help."

Cotton walked up to where Fire Spark was sitting and hip-bumped him out of his spot.

"Hey!" Fire protested.

"Okay, babies," Cotton announced. "Today, cousin Cotton is going to be teaching you all about nature."

Cotton pointed to a random tree in the garden and sang, "Do you see this tree? It is a fir tree/It's called a fir tree because it gives faux fur for coats/It also gives us wool in the wintertime."

"Wait. What?" gasped the boys.

Cotton pointed to yet another tree and continued, "This is an elm tree. It's very little/But it will grow up into a giant tree, an oak/You can tell how old it is by counting its leaves."

The babies only gurgled and giggled in response.

"Cotton, you can't tell them that," cried Fire Spark.

"And way up there, those fluffy little white things," Cotton continued, ignoring Fire Spark and pointing to the sky. "Those are clouds, they make the wind blow"

"And way down there, those tiny little black things" Cotton pointed to some ants in the grass. "Those are bugs, they make the grass grow"

"Do they now?" Dignity deadpanned, rolling his eyes. He and Whirl had realized that getting Cotton to stop was a lost cause and chose to occupy their time with a card game.

"That's right," Cotton answered, oblivious to Dignity's sarcasm. "They run around all day long, tugging and tugging at each tiny seedling until it grows into a great tall blade of grass."

"Oh, good grief!" Fire cried, facehoofing. Then, he turned to Dignity and Whirl Wind and griped, "Aren't you going to help me stop her?"

"Nope," answered Whirl, keeping his focus on the card game.

"And this thing here," Cotton sang, pulling a potted cactus out of nowhere. "It's called a cactus. They grow in wetlands/And no one seems to know just how a little thing like that gives so much water."

"D'you see that bird? It's called an eagle." Cotton motioned towards some canaries in the bird bath. "But since it's little it has another name, a sparrow/And ev'ry Hearts and Hooves Day, they lay chocolates"

"Cotton, how can you say that?!" Fire Spark practically screamed, getting very red in the face. "You're teaching them all wrong!"

"And way up there, the little stars and planets," Cotton sang as she showed the babies appropriately illustrated flashcards. "Make the rain, that falls in showers/And when it's cold and winter is upon us/The snow comes up, just like the flowers."

"Cotton, I know that's wrong," shouted Fire. "Snow doesn't come up. It comes down."

"After it comes up, the wind blows it around so it looks like it's coming down," Cotton retorted, "but actually it comes up out of the ground like grass. It comes up, Fire Spark, snow comes up!"

"Oh, good grief!"

"Hey, kids, sorry we ran a little late with work, but we're ready for lu—," Twilight greeted as she and the rest of the family went out into the garden, carrying picnic supplies. However, everypony stopped in their tracks when they got a good look at the sight before them.

"Umm, kids," began Flash, "why is Fire Spark banging his head against that tree?"

"To loosen the bark to make the tree grow faster," Cotton cheerily replied before once again bursting into song. "Clouds can make the wind blow/Bugs can make the grass grow/So, there you go/These are little known facts that now you know!"

The grownups said nothing but blinked a few times at each other and their children, utterly confused at what was going on.

"Do I even want to know what just happened?" Twilight asked no pony in particular.

Starling turned towards her mother, gave a big endearing smile, and said in a loud, clear voice, "No."

* * *

Authors Note: Yes, the subject is the actual title. Story features "Little Known Facts" from _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown_.


	20. Secret Marriage

_**AN: Time skip! Time skip!**_

* * *

Twilight had her checklist at the ready as she examined the ballroom. The large room was being prepped up for the dinner that she was giving for the Wonderbolts as they prepared to perform the royal garden opening. According to her sister, Fluttershy, the gardens were extra lush this year and should be shared with the rest of their subjects.

Chef Gustave had his chefs give Twilight samples of the food he was planning to serve at the dinner, but she felt unsure if this was the right food to serve Wonderbolts, so she called in for an expert's opinion.

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash arrived a few minutes later as they looked over and taste-tested the food.

"Careful. I don't think you want to ruin your appetites for the dinner." Twilight told them.

"Relax, Twi. We wouldn't dream of ruining Soarin's chances of not being able to perform if he gets a stomachache."

"But if that was the case, we always have a Reserve as a backup."

"Because Wonderbolts always follow that famous saying: 'The show must go on'!" Rainbow proudly said.

Soarin' smiled, "We sure do. And our most promising Reserve happens to be Spitfire's daughter Sky Blitz."

"I'm surprised that Spitfire hasn't made her own daughter a Wonderbolt yet." mentioned Twilight.

Soarin' pointed, "In the Wonderbolts, even our children have to work hard to make the cut. And Sky has been working all her life, so she'll be a Wonderbolt before you know it."

Twilight said, "Isn't she also dating Whirl Wind?"

Rainbow beamed, "She sure is."

"Can we expect wedding bells anytime soon?" her sister slyly asked.

RD answered, "Whirl said they were going to wait until she becomes a Wonderbolt."

Soarin' shrugged, "So who knows how long that will be?"

* * *

Outside, Whirl and Sky were lying on a cloud resting from the racing they did this morning. Husband and wife cuddled close to each other and Whirl had his arms wrapped around her.

She sighed in content.

Whirl smiled at the sight and asked, "Excited about tomorrow?"

"Am I ever! But like you, I'll be watching. After all, I may be the Reserve on call, but that doesn't guarantee I'll get to perform."

"Hey, you never know. A Wonderbolt could come down with the Feather Flu or break their wing by accident, or both!"

She giggled, "Oh, Whirl, you're horrible!"

"I'm just giving you some possibilities. After all, it's a husband's job to make sure his wife is happy."

"And it's the wife's job to do the same for her husband. When I married you, I expected us to be equal partners."

"Of course, honey. You are, after all, my princess."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She mocked in a high-pitched voice, "Princess Sky Blitz…" She said in her regular voice, "It just sounds so girly…"

He chuckled, "It does, doesn't it?"

"I don't know how your cousins can handle it. Oh, yeah, have you heard anything from them? Shortly after Starling, Cotton, and Jewel left on their honeymoons, the others kind of went their separate ways, but you stayed put and so did Screwball and Dignity."

"Well, Gem went to Manehattan to purchase a penthouse so she can be closer to her coltfriend, Seam. Fire Spark went back to the Everfree Castle to pack up his things and is officially moving back here. He is planning to open up his own laboratory while Dawn still runs the library with her mom. Dignity and Mauve are still dating, though I think it won't be long until he proposes to her. Screwy is still helping Mothball getting used to his new surroundings. I, on the other hoof, am staying close to you as much as possible."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a honeymoon like your other cousins."

"It's fine. After all, when some pony elopes, you have to make it seem nothing happened. Even if that means you have to give up certain pleasures that you could have."

"And it's too risky to try the next level, anyway. Can you imagine how our parents would react if I became pregnant all of a sudden?"

"I can think of a few things…" he grimly said.

"I hate waiting, but this is my one chance to be a Wonderbolt without making it seem like I had any help."

"I know… And you have my full support in your decision."

She caressed his face, "That's all a wife could ask from her husband." They went into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

The dinner for the Wonderbolts was underway as Soarin' was in his uniform with the rest of his fellow Wonderbolts while Sky wore nothing. Whirl was with his mother as they stayed close to his dad. At that moment, he wished he could be next to his wife, but they had to keep their distance without causing suspicion from the other ponies. They already told their families they wanted to keep their relationship a secret so no pony could think Sky didn't earn being a Wonderbolt if she was dating a prince and they respected that. The reason they didn't tell them about the marriage was because they couldn't risk it going public since a royal marriage was always a big deal to ponies.

Sky saw her mom talking with Queen Twilight and Flash Sentry until some pony came up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and to her surprise, she shouted out, "Grandma!" She hugged Stormy Flare.

"Hello, dear." she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me. She wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I sure am surprised! I didn't think I would see you until Hearth's Warming."

"And miss the chance to see my daughter and granddaughter perform together?"

"Grandma, you know I'm only a Reserve, so you'll be seeing Mom perform."

"Don't lose heart. I'm sure you get your chance soon enough."

"I hope so. I really hope so." She saw Whirl coming over.

Stormy saw him, too. "Prince Whirl Wind, Your Highness," she bowed before him.

"Please, none of that. I can see from the remarkable resemblance that you are related to Sky Blitz in some way."

Sky smiled, "Whirl, this is my grandma. Grandma, this is my hu- coltfriend! He's my coltfriend." She gave a cheesy grin.

"But we would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself about that." said Whirl.

"Certainly." Stormy smiled.

"Thanks, Grandma. That means a lot to me."

"Oh, I can see your mother is waving me over. We'll talk some more later, dear." She went on.

Whirl whispered, "That was a close one."

Sky whispered, "Sorry about that. It's easy to hide things from my mom, but with my grandma, I can be open to her. You know?"

"I understand. I could tell you had something special with your grandma."

"I feel guilty for lying to her like that… Grandma was always there for me whenever I needed her. In fact, she gave me what my mom couldn't sometimes… the feeling of being loved…"

Whirl gave a small smile.

Sky looked around, "You better get going. We don't want some reporter getting the right idea about us and running a story to get the whole town talking."

"Right." He stared at her lips, using all his willpower not to kiss them and Sky was feeling the same way. He lingered for a bit before going on.

* * *

It was late at night as Whirl lied in his bed, but he stared at the window as he waited for his beloved to come. Just then, a figure flapped up and opened the window. She flew in and landed on the bed.

She smirked, "Missed me?"

"Always…" he lowered her face so he could kiss it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. The two had looks of worry as he said, "Quick, hide!"

She quickly went under the bed as he made himself look tired. He went to the door to open it, revealing Dignity.

Whirl gave a pretend yawn, "Dignity? What's up?"

"I was just coming in from my date with Mauve when I heard something coming from your room." He tilted his head to the side as he tried to look in the room.

Whirl, however, blocked him, "Geez, Dig. I was in bed the whole time. There's no way you could have heard something. Maybe you're just tired because you came in so late."

Dignity touched his chin, "Maybe you're right. It was an exciting night."

"Really?" Whirl smirked, "So things are really warming up for the two of you?"

Dignity blushed and stammered, "That's… that's none of your concern!"

Whirl couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, what about you and Sky? I don't see you proposing!"

Whirl shook his head, "We already told you, we're waiting until she finally makes it as a Wonderbolt. Then we'll have an official ceremony for the whole family."

"All right, then, let's make a deal. You stay out of my love life and I stay out of yours."

"Deal." he spit on his hoof.

Dignity cringed at the sight, "Look, you have my word as a gentlecolt. Good night." He rushed on.

Whirl smirked as he closed the door behind him, "I knew that would get rid of him." He looked at the bed, seeing his wife already on it waiting for him. He rushed onto it.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Sky knew she had to leave before the servants woke up the rest of the royals. She looked down at her sleeping husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She sighed.

She muttered, "Another day to keep the secret. Just once, I would like to wake up the same time as you and live as any spouse would." With another sigh, she flew out the window.

Whirl - in his sleep - moved his hoof to the other side of bed, but then woke up with a start, realizing it was empty. He saw the sun was starting to rise and he knew that his wife had to leave, though he wished it hadn't been so soon. He felt a pang of envy toward the cousins who did get married and thought about how lucky they were to have their spouse by their side. They did not have to worry about hiding anything from anyone.

It was his fault for wanting the elopement in the first place, but everything he said to Sky was true. He couldn't live without her and he certainly didn't want to lose her the way his parents almost lost each other.

Sky made it to the dressing room of the derby, but right away, she noticed the somber mood when she entered. Spitfire had a grim expression on her face while Soarin' and the other Wonderbolts were trying to comfort her.

"Mom? What's going on?"

Spitfire looked up and sadly said, "It's your grandma, Sky. She has… Pegasitis…"

She gasped and looked at the other Wonderbolts, who hung their heads.

Her mom continued, "And the only known cure is the ice iris in the Crystal mountains, which means I'll be gone all day. You'll need to take my place in the aerial display."

Sky gaped. This was her big chance to be in the show, but at the same time… how could she perform knowing her grandmother was very ill? With a determined look, she proclaimed, "No."

Her mom, Soarin', and the others were taken aback by this.

"No?" Spitfire questioned.

"That's right, no. Because I'll be going after that ice iris instead while you do the show."

"Are you sure?" Soarin' inquired. "Ice irises are hard to find this time of year and who knows how long it may take you?"

"I want to." Sky stood her ground. "This is my grandma. I have to do something."

Spitfire had tears welling in her eyes. She was seeing her daughter in a whole new light now. "Sky, never had I been more proud to be your mother…" She saluted and the rest of the Wonderbolts did the same.

Sky was amazed by the scene and felt her own tears welling as she faced her mom. "Thanks, Mom…" She went in for a hug, which Spitfire was happy to return. Then she gave her mom one last salute before flying out of there.

* * *

Moments later, Soarin' had returned to the castle for lunch and told the family what happened. Whirl Wind was especially worried about his wife.

"And you just let her go by herself?!" he told his dad.

"She wanted to look for the ice iris herself." he replied.

Without asking to be excused, Whirl left the dining table and the room.

Rainbow mentioned, "I've never seen him like this…"

Screw Ball pointed out, "Ever since we came back from fixing the timeline, he's been acting strange and surprisingly mature."

Dignity had his suspicions, but kept it to himself as he had to honor his word to his cousin. Instead, he said, "But didn't we all technically mature since then?"

"Well, sure, but he's acting way more mature like he's upholding a vow or something."

"Perhaps so, but what kind of vow, I do not know." He thought to himself, _But I have some idea…_

* * *

As Sky was getting closer to the mountain, she heard a shout from behind.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She looked back to find her favorite colt, who was flying at a fast rate to catch up to her. She went on a cloud, so when he got there, he flopped onto it as he was catching his breath.

"Didn't… think… I… was… going… to… let you… do this by yourself!"

She smirked, "Loyal to the end."

"What can I say? It's one of my mom's best traits that I inherited from."

She gave a sad face, "So, you heard about my grandma?"

"I did…" He stood up to face her, "I'm sorry she got sick."

"Well, if we can find that ice iris, she won't be sick anymore."

He gave a nod.

They combed the entire snowy area, hoping to find any sign of the flower.

Whirl exclaimed, "This is tougher than that fight Dignity, Fire Spark, and I were in after that race we had!" He paused for a moment, "By the way, what happened to those friends of yours?"

Sky pointed out, "They weren't friends anymore once I saw what happened to the three of you, so I gave them the boot and told them to never come near me again."

He smiled, "Good one!"

She smiled back when she saw something popping from the snow…

* * *

Spitfire looked on with sadness as she saw her mother so terminally ill in bed.

"It's almost time for me to go perform, but I hate leaving you like this…"

Stormy Flare gave a small smile as she took her daughter's hoof, "Spitfire, you know me better than that…I'm stronger than most ponies give me credit for. And you'd be surprised how strong your daughter is, too…"

Spitfire couldn't help but smile, "I do know that, Mom. Sky is every inch a Wonderbolt, especially since she was determined to get that ice iris instead of me. She was willing to forfeit her chances of performing just so you can get better."

"Such a sweet girl…"

"I love my daughter, you know I do. And I've been wanting to make her a Wonderbolt for a long time now, but like her, I'm afraid ponies will judge that she didn't earn it like the other Wonderbolts have…"

"Because you are the captain and if ponies ever found out about her relationship to the prince…"

"Exactly, and it's not fair. My daughter is worthy of being a Wonderbolt by herself. And she deserves to have an open relationship with the stallion she loves."

"She certainly does…" She thought back to the dinner when Sky almost gave away the fact she was married. She caught herself in time, but Stormy could tell from the look in their eyes that they were more than coltfriend and marefriend.

"She is so close, Mom. It'll just be a matter of time."

 _But how much time? Sky won't be able to keep her marriage a secret forever… She and her husband are having a hard time as it is when restricting themselves._

* * *

Soarin' and Rainbow were walking down the hallway.

"Dash, I've been thinking…" he started.

"Yeah?"

"We're getting on in our years, and Whirl Wind is a grown stallion now."

"What are you saying?" she inquired, feeling confused about what her husband was getting at.

"I will never forget how you helped me achieve my dreams, but now it's time to help some pony else achieve that dream…"

Rainbow's eyes slowly widened as she realized what he was saying.

* * *

Sky and Whirl made it just in time to give Stormy Flare the ice iris. In no time, she was better! They got to the royal garden opening as they waited for the Wonderbolts to start the aerial display, but to their surprise, Spitfire addressed the crowd.

"Hello, mares and gentlecolts! We, the Wonderbolts, have an important announcement to make! One of our best flyers has made a last-second decision and I speak on behalf of the rest of the Wonderbolts that he will be missed. Soarin' has decided to retire."

There was a gasp from the crowd, including from Whirl and Sky as they glanced at each other. She asked, "Did you know about this?"

Whirl shook his head, "No! I wasn't even aware Dad was planning to retire at all!"

Spitfire continued speaking, "As such, he won't be performing the aerial flower formation with us, which means our Reserve - who is now a Wonderbolt - will be doing it instead…" She found her daughter in the crowd and gave a wink.

Sky was overwhelmed by the whole thing and with great joy, she flew up feeling so happy. Whirl watched on with happiness, knowing now they could finally step out of the shadows…

They were back at the castle as they met with their parents and Stormy Flare.

"I can't believe you retired just like that, Dad!" Whirl said in awe.

"Well, son, your mother and I had been thinking of taking some time off. I'm not as young as I used to be so…it seemed right. Sky will do a great job as a Wonderbolt."

Sky could feel the tears welling as Whirl took her hoof.

Spitfire smirked, "And now you two can have that wedding."

"We certainly can." he said.

"A wedding for the whole family." Sky smiled.

Stormy smiled as she thought, _And this time, I'll get an invitation…_

The couple looked at each other as if thinking the same thing, _We did it. We kept it a secret…_


	21. The Egg

The royal family was going about their day until trumpets sounded off and a herald called out, "Announcing the return of Princess Starling, Princess Apple Jewel, and their new husbands!"

Twilight gasped in excitement, "They're back!" She threw her paperwork up while poor Kibitz tried to catch it.

Spike had been snacking in the kitchen with his wife trying to keep his claws off the food when he and Applejack heard the herald. Like Twilight, they said in excitement, "They're back!"

As they rushed to the foyer, they collided with Twilight and tumbled to the newlyweds' hooves.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Star asked as she lent a hoof.

"And are you okay, Mom and Dad?" Apple Jewel asked in concern.

"We're fine, sugar cube." AJ replied as she got up.

Twilight said, "We were just so excited to see you that we didn't watch where we were going."

Spike stretched out and cracked his back, "Yeah, next time, we'll know better."

Flash rushed in, "Everypony okay? I saw the crash."

"We're okay, Flash," said Twilight and faced her daughter and new son-in-law. "Now that you're both back, I got lots of work for you to do."

Star groaned, "Do we have to, Mom?"

Pen motioned, "Now, honey, it is our honor and privilege to do our parts so your mother can do hers."

She sighed, "You're right as always, dear."

Flash suggested to the couples, "Why don't you go ahead, unpack, and settle in first before you do any work required?"

Pen bowed his head, "Certainly, Prince Flash Sentry."

"Why not call him Dad?" Spike questioned.

Asher started pointing, "Does that mean I can…?"

Spike quickly said, "Never mind."

Everyone around him laughed.

* * *

It was very late at night and Apple Jewel was in bed with her husband when suddenly, a pain overcame her. She groaned in her sleep until the pain became unbearable and she woke up screaming.

That startled half the castle awake, including Applejack and Spike.

"That was Jewel!" AJ yelled out.

Spike got out of bed and started running out with his wife right behind him.

They got to the room where they saw their daughter laying in bed and clutching her stomach in pain. Asher could only helplessly watch on the side, feeling at a loss about what was happening to his wife.

Applejack rushed to her daughter's side, "It's okay, sweetie. We're going to find out what's wrong!" She saw her sisters at the door with their husbands and Jewel's cousins who were here.

Twilight proclaimed, "I'll summon the doctor!"

* * *

In minutes, the doctor examined Jewel and faced the royals with a puzzling look, "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but it seems she is in labor."

"WHAT?!" they cried out in shock.

"That's impossible! Why, my daughter didn't show any signs of pregnancy before she left on her honeymoon!" AJ shouted.

The doctor shrugged, "I'm sorry, but it seems that she is about to give birth at any moment."

Asher gave a brief hurtful look to his wife, who looked back with tears of pain and uttered, "I swear, there was no one else… You are the only one I will ever love…"

"I want to believe that… but how can I know for sure…?"

Applejack looked at her daughter, "Jewel, I have never questioned your honesty, but I want you to look straight into my eyes and tell me you never loved anyone but Asher."

Jewel did and stated, "I have never loved anyone but Asher."

Applejack faced her son-in-law, "She's not lying."

Asher gave a guilty look, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you for a moment."

"It's okay…" She winced in pain, "I would have felt the same way."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're suddenly giving birth…" he touched his chin.

Screw Ball came forward and whispered for only the couple to hear, "Did you two even…?"

They gave her a look that seemed say 'Duh'.

"Message received." she bashfully said and went to the back of the room with her parents.

The doctor said, "I would advise letting there be privacy, except for the husband and the princess's parents."

Twilight nodded, "I agree." She turned to the rest of the family watching, "We should leave. If what the doctor says is true, then we should give Jewel privacy."

They didn't disagree and left the room.

The family waited in another room and was worried they haven't heard anything yet.

Screwy asked in concern, "Do you think she's all right?"

Fluttershy wrapped her hoof around her daughter, "I'm sure she is…" But even she was uncertain if Jewel was.

Finally, the doctor and Spike came in the room and the family members rushed over and started asking questions. But the doctor raised his hoof and they became quiet. Spike just stood there looking dazed.

Twilight asked him, "What happened, Spike? Is Apple Jewel alright?"

"Um, uh…" It was all he could muster out.

The doctor stepped in for him, "What Prince Spike is trying to say is that… Princess Apple Jewel has laid an egg."

Mouths dropped on cue.

* * *

In her arms, Jewel held the blue egg with orange spots while Asher was beaming with pride. Applejack was happy, but flabbergasted at the same time.

Jewel looked at her husband with a smirk, "And to think you thought it wasn't your kid."

"I will never assume anything like that ever again." he vowed.

"And remember how worried you were about it not being your species? Well, here's proof that it is."

"Indeed, it does seem likely it'll be dragon since you managed to lay. I thought you would have to go through a pony pregnancy."

"Guess I am more dragon on the inside."

AJ uttered, "Sure looks like it, sugar cube."

Jewel pointed, "Though something tells me I would have gone through pregnancy if I had mated with another pony, but my dragon genes allowed me to lay an egg since I mated with a dragon."

Just then, the family rushed in to see the egg.

"Holey-moley!" Pinkie gasped, "It is true! Jewel laid an egg!"

"My goodness!" Rarity gaped.

Fluttershy gushed, "Aw, it looks just like Spike's egg when it came to the castle, only it has different coloring."

Twilight exclaimed, "This is truly amazing! I have to keep personal notes on this! A dragon hybrid can lay an egg!"

Rainbow nudged Applejack, "Never thought you'd be the first of us to have a grandkid!"

AJ said dryly, "Well, thanks for that. Now I feel plain old."

Her sisters giggled.

Screwy, Dignity, Star, and Whirl Wind went up to their cousin.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be the first of us to have a kid." said Whirl.

"What? You thought you would be?" Jewel countered with a smirk.

He scowled while his cousins laughed.

Jewel cuddled the egg to her face. "Honestly, we didn't plan to have children this soon, but who cares? I laid an egg that has my baby in it." Suddenly, she felt worried. "Uh-oh… I mean, it's one thing that I would able to keep a baby safe if it was part of me, but if it's an egg…" She carefully clutched onto it.

Spike then came up to her, "You're absolutely right, Jewel. Eggs need to be handled with extra care."

Asher said, "It's true. You know, Mr. Spike, you were quite lucky that your egg remained intact during that tornado."

"Don't I know it." Spike glanced at his wife and in-laws.

Jewel asked her husband, "How did your mother do it when she laid you?"

"She told me she kept me in a nest of hot coals and jewels. It took a whole two months for me to hatch."

"Two months?!" she looked down at the egg in worry.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Spike held his daughter's head. "We'll make sure nothing happens to your egg."

"Darn tootin'." Applejack declared.

"We all promise that." said Twilight, and everyone around her agreed.

* * *

When the excitement finally wore down for the evening, Asher had his body wrapped around his mate and egg. It was traditional for a male dragon to wrap himself around his mate and their newly-laid egg. It showed that he was protective of his family and he would do anything to keep them safe.

He saw his wife was asleep and softly said, "My beautiful Jewel… Forgive me for worrying that you'd do such a horrible thing in the first place… But when we were apart, I didn't know if you had moved on or not. When you assured you didn't, I wasted no time in making us mates. But for that one moment, I was afraid I had lost you to someone else first. When our egg came, I was shocked but overjoyed knowing it truly was ours… Suddenly, I feel I love you a hundred times more." Then he stared at the egg, "And you have my promise that I will love you just much as your mother. Whatever you hatch as, I promise to be the best father I can be to you…" With that said, he laid his head and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Jewel asked Asher the next morning after breakfast as they were outside the castle. "Couldn't we just send a note to your mother telling her the good news?"

"News like this must be said in person, but I will be back before you know it." He kissed her and then gently rubbed the egg she was holding. "Take care of our little one."

"You know I will."

He gave a final glance before taking off and flying out of sight.

Jewel went back inside and found the pony she needed. "Screwy, I need your help."

Moments later, Dignity, Whirl Wind, and Star gaped at the sight before them. The room was covered in plastic wrap while the egg sat on a soft pillow in the middle of a pedestal with a force field surrounding it.

Star addressed her cousin, "Jewel, don't you think this is a bit much?"

Whirl went up to the force field and touched it. Suddenly, a siren went off. They covered their ears as he shouted, "A force field and a siren?!"

Dignity yelled, "That's a little bit excessive!"

Screwball shouted back, "She wanted it!" She waved her hoof to shut it off.

"What in tarnation is all this?!" Applejack had rushed in, "I heard the siren and thought I should check it out."

"Maybe Aunt Applejack will talk some sense into you about this paranoia you're having," suggested Dignity.

Apple Jewel said, "Mom, I need to make sure my egg is well-protected."

Applejack agreed, "Of course you do, sugar cube, but…" She looked around, "This may be a bit much…"

"I told you." said Star.

"Why don't the rest of you go about your business? I need to have a word with my daughter."

The cousins went on and once mother and daughter were alone, AJ chuckled when looking at the plastic wrap.

"This brings back memories…"

"Memories?"

"I don't think we ever told you, but when you first started walking, I made sure the entire castle was covered in plastic wrap so I didn't have to worry about you getting hurt."

Jewel's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yup."

"But… I never thought you would be the overprotective type. You always take risks. Dad, too."

"We took risks when they were necessary, not when we wanted to…"

"Like when Dad saved you from that Nightmare hurting you?"

"Right. It was either the bravest or stupidest thing he ever did… But I love him all the same… And as I recall, my sisters and I were protective of you and your cousins when it came to suitors. Then that whole alternative timeline happened to y'all and we realized we were overdoing things. We finally understood what your grandmother went through. We had to let you go down your own path. We will forever love our children, but it's important to let them go."

Jewel stared at her egg. It hadn't even hatched yet and already she was fretting about its safety and welfare.

"So this is what motherhood's like…" She faced her own mother, "I often wondered why you and the aunts worried so much about us, but now… I get it."

AJ smiled, "Yeah, you don't really get it until you're a parent yourself. It's a daily struggle making sure your children are safe and happy. There are times when you must enforce punishment because they did something wrong, but that doesn't mean you love them any less."

Jewel hugged her mom, which she happily returned.

"Might I make some suggestions to make sure that your egg is safe without overdoing it?"

"Sure."

"Well, we can get rid of the plastic wrap, and the siren should go, but let's keep the force field and pedestal."

"Anything else?"

"Your dad and I can take turns with shifts with you and your husband when checking in on the egg."

"That'd be great!"

"Before you know it, the two months will be up and we'll have to take new precautions."

"Really?" she looked on with concern.

"Sure thing, sugar cube. The worrying never ends."

Jewel sighed. "It won't be easy being a parent, will it?"

Her mom grinned, "It never is…"


	22. The Changeling

Mothball woke up in the room he was given for the past month. He had been brought here by a princess named Screwball, who had swirly eyes. He remembered having those swirly eyes in a dream before he managed to get out of the castle that his kind was imprisoned in. His mother, in fact, was the Queen of their race: Changelings.

Ever since he was born, he felt different from them. He didn't know why, but on occasion, he would feel a strange thumping coming from his chest. He had no idea what it was until Screwball brought him to Canterlot. Right away, she asked him if he felt a weird pounding in his chest. When he answered 'yes', she looked like she was about to burst with happiness. He didn't understand how she knew about his heart before he did, and for that matter, how did she know his name when they first met?

The moment she had caught him from escaping the barrier, she questioned him until she said his name. He was so confused by the whole thing. He never met her before, yet it felt like she knew him somehow. For that matter, Mothball felt he knew her somehow, too. It was so strange, but whenever he looked at her, he got a bizarre déjà vu vibe. And it wasn't just her. Whenever he saw her cousins, he got that same vibe.

But whenever he went around the castle, he noticed the servants would give him strange looks, and on occasion, the cousins' parents. He understood from his mother during the imprisonment that she kidnapped Queen Celestia's daughters. She was about to give them a curse when her plans were foiled by the princesses' lovers and their father. He knew then why ponies distrusted changelings and why they were locked up in the first place. He couldn't blame the ponies, but at the same time, he experienced firsthoof being stuck in that castle for so long.

That was why it was so odd when Screwball started defending for him. How could she have known he was nothing like the other changelings? It was true he never committed a crime like she said, but there was more to it than that and he wanted to know what. Since he had been here, Screwball and Queen Twilight set to work helping him learn wrong from right. During that time, Whirl Wind announced his upcoming wedding and Apple Jewel laid her egg.

Mothball was grateful that he didn't have to change his appearance around the castle, but he was told he had to change whenever he left the castle grounds. That was when Screwball gave him a tour of Canterlot. He was well-aware of her feelings to him. He sensed it the moment they first met. She tried to cover it, but it was hopeless.

He got up from the bed as he saw the breakfast tray next to it. He always ate in his room while the royals went down the dining hall to eat. Once he felt full, he went to his balcony and stared out to the distance.

* * *

When Screwball had finished eating breakfast, she went on to Mothball's room. It was getting harder and harder to hide her emotions from him. Every day that passed, she saw the same Mothball she fell in love with from the other timeline.

 _You must have patience, Screwy…_ she told herself. _I know you love him so much it hurts… You lost him once. Must you lose him a second time?_

She stopped at the door and knocked. She waited, but no answer came.

"Mothball?" she called out, "It's me, Screwball."

The door opened and he let her in.

"Every day, it's the same thing…" he said. "You come to my room and we hang out."

She gave a worried look, "And… does that bother you?"

"No. I just don't understand why you do it." He faced her, "I'm tired of guessing, Screwball. I want to know why… Why you know so much about me already, how you knew my name, why you defended me… I'm so confused about it all."

Screwy gave no emotion as she stared at him. Finally, she spoke, "I didn't know if telling you was a good idea… I didn't know if you would believe me… But you are right. I do know you. I've known things about you for quite a while now."

"Have you been spying on me somehow?"

She gave a tiny giggle, "Hardly. You told me things yourself…"

He frowned, "What…?"

She sighed, "There was…an incident with a magic mirror that my cousin Snow Pea shattered by mistake. Because of this, my cousins and I were taken to another time different from our own. A time where you and the Changelings were never imprisoned in that castle…"

He gaped at her.

"You were free to roam about, but because you refused to drain love on your first hunt, you kept a low profile from your mother and the ponies. We met you while we were seeking help with Zecora. We didn't trust you at first, but later on, you gained it, and most importantly, you gained my friendship…"

Mothball didn't know what to say, but her feelings were radiating through as she recalled her memories of the other Mothball she knew.

She continued, "You told me about your mother, how she was always controlling to you. The strange thumping in your chest, I showed you to be your heart. The heart that prevented you from acting like any other changeling… How you were a royal changeling who actually had a father compared to the rest who didn't."

Mothball's heart was beating fast as he was amazed by all this.

"When I came to your prison and found you escaping, you don't how happy it made me…"

"I have some idea…" he softly replied.

"You can feel it, can't you? I tried controlling it, but I couldn't help it."

"Emotions are hard to contain. Changelings can sense love, even if that pony hardly shows it. But you… any changeling would have a hard time resisting the love you're giving off."

"Then… why have you resisted?" she questioned.

"Mainly because I don't want to drain your love, but also that I am confused as to why you have all this love toward me."

She bit her lip and turned her head away.

He was taken aback by the revelation and quietly said, "We fell in love, didn't we? In the other world."

She faced him with tears threatening to escape, "Yes…" She ran out before he had a chance to stop her.

* * *

"He knows?" Starling questioned when she saw Screwball crying to herself in a private room and the Earth pony had explained what happened.

"Yes. He wanted to know so badly how I knew so much about him, I had no choice but to say something."

"You did the right thing. There is no point in hiding such a huge event that happened, and we all knew him in the other time, so it was bound to come out. Better he had heard it from you than us."

"But… Star… what if he doesn't want to fall in love again? What if he really is gone? I thought I found him, but he's so distant in this world. I might never feel his arms around me again or his sweet lips like when he first kissed me…"

Star wrapped her arms around her cousin, letting her cry some more.

* * *

The moment Screw Ball had left his room, Mothball had managed to find Dignity and told him what he found out.

Dignity replied, "So, you finally know…"

"Is it true, then? Screwball and I fell in love?"

"You did. My sister told me how close you two had gotten in the time we were there. I was with Jewel and Cotton somewhere else, but Gemstone had to stay close to Screwy to heal the rift that Screwy caused between them."

"Rift?"

Dignity quickly told him about Gem and Seam's breakup that Screwball caused by hypnotizing Gem. When the girls got back to the proper timeline, she fixed it. That was why Gem moved away to Manehattan to be closer to her love.

Mothball was surprised that Screwball had done such a thing in the first place, but understood her reasons.

"Honestly, Mothball, in that other time, I think you helped her realize what love was. It was because of your love for each other that we were able to get back. To us, you're a hero."

The changeling found it hard to believe he was a hero in some other time. It made him start thinking that there was more to him than what his mother taught him all his life.

"A hero? I was a hero?"

Dignity smiled, "You were."

Suddenly, the vibe of him somehow knowing them made sense.

"If I was like that…" he said more to himself than Dignity, "…then maybe I can be that way again…" He started singing, " _Whatever you do… I'll do it too… Show me everything and tell me how… It all means something and yet nothing to me… Oh, I can see there's so much to learn… It's all so close and yet so far… I see myself as ponies see me… Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there! I wanna know, can you show me! I wanna know about these strangers like me… Tell me more, please show me… Something's familiar about these strangers like me…"_

By then, Screwball and Star were passing the room. By staring at Screwball, something stirred within him. He sang out, " _Every gesture, every move that she makes… Makes me feel like never before… Why do I have this growing need to be beside her… Oh, these emotions I never knew, of some other world far beyond this place… Beyond the trees, above the clouds, oh, I see before me a new horizon!"_

He rushed to her, "Screwball, wait!"

She looked back in concern, but once she saw the smile on his face, her heart melted.

"Look, I don't remember what happened, but I want to see if we can get back what we once had…"

She gasped, "Do you really?"

"Yes." He resumed singing, " _I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me… Tell me more, please show me… Something's familiar about these strangers like me…"_

She smiled as she sang, " _Come with me now to see my world… Where's there's beauty beyond your dreams… Can you feel the things I feel… Right now, with you… Take my hoof… There's a world you need to know…"_

They walked for a bit as he sang, " _I can't explain the way I feel… Everything I want it's here… And my heart is beating faster… Every moment I'm with her… I feel so complete… I cannot deny what I'm feeling…"_ He then sang on, " _I wanna know, can you show me… I wanna know about these strangers like me… Tell me more, please show me… Something's familiar about these strangers like me… I wanna know!"_

* * *

It was nighttime as the changeling and mare were in the gardens as she was showing off the firefly show like she did once before for him.

"I did this in the other world, too. You wouldn't remember, but it's how we got to know each other better and that's how I knew so much about you."

"You obviously remembered everything about me, but I had forgotten what you had told me. Kind of makes me a lousy coltfriend…"

"It's not your fault you got what Cotton calls 'time amnesia.' If you're willing, I can repeat what I said."

"Would you?"

She smiled, "Certainly." It was like that all night.

* * *

 _ **AN: The song featured was the musical version of**_ **Strangers Like Me _from Tarzan. And a special thank you to DisneyFanatic2364 for letting me use Mothball for this oneshot series for are plenty of stories left regarding him and Screwy's relationship._**


	23. Oh, Manehattan What You Do to Me!

Oh, Manehattan What You Do to Me!

Gemstone relaxed comfortably in her hot tub that was connected to her penthouse apartment. She had written to her family that she found one and was living quite happily. She hired some servants to keep house and would invite her coltfriend over every chance she got.

"Your drink, milady." said a unicorn maid serving her.

"Thank you." She magically took the drink and sipped from it. She sighed happily. This was the life for her.

A butler then came to her, "Your Highness, Master Seam is at the door. Shall we let him in?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

He nodded and left. A few minutes later, he came back with Seam right behind him. Gem got out of the tub and embraced her beloved. Once the butler left them alone, she asked.

"Why the late-night visit, my darling?"

He beamed, "I just couldn't wait to tell you the news!"

"News?"

"Prim Hemline had just visited me an hour ago at the costume shop!"

Gem gasped, "She did?!"

He nodded, "She told me she loved the costumes I did on my last Bridleway show and wants me to come work for her fashion line!"

"Darling, that's wonderful!" They embraced again. "I always knew you had it in you!" She then magically got a bell and rang it. Her servants appeared. She ordered, "We need some music and apple cider, because we'll be celebrating all night long!"

They followed her commands and soft music began playing. Gemstone led her lover in a waltz.

Seam was happy to have her in his arms, but he knew he couldn't stay there forever. "I'm afraid I can't stay long. Prim wants me in right away first thing in the morning."

"Oh. Well, at least share a cup of apple cider with me before you do."

The butler served them thin glasses filled with cider. As they held them up, she said, "To my darling Seam. May you have the best of luck as you work for that fashion queen, Prim Hemline." They tapped the glasses together and sipped them.

* * *

The next morning, Seam was excited to get to work as he entered the building of where Prim's headquarters were. He entered in and saw the receptionist was busy eating doughnuts while going over files.

"Um, excuse me?" he called out.

The receptionist was a dark yellow mare with a black mane. When she turned to face Seam, he gave a timid wave.

"Hi."

"O… M… Goodness! Prim really did hire a guy!"

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like guys don't know fashion or anything. It's just rare to see a cutie like you within the ranks." she winked.

He nervously chuckled, "Well, thanks, but for future reference, could you not call me 'cutie' or 'cute'? That's something my girlfriend does and it feels a little weird to hear it from some other girl, you know?"

She gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

He gave a small smile, "It's okay."

"Your girlfriend is quite the lucky mare to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have her."

A voice bellowed, "Mister Seam!"

They turned to see Prim Hemline coming over.

Seam gave an uneasy grin, "Ms. Hemline. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Is it?"

He tilted his head in confusion.

"When I hired you as my new technical designer, I expected you to report to me first thing in the morning."

"I was, but I…"

The receptionist held her hoof up, "It was my fault, ma'am. I was just so excited by the new face that I couldn't resist talking."

"Your job, Ms. Blueberry Cheesecake, is to type and file important documents, not to chat with new employees for a long period of time!"

She gulped, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." She quickly went back to work.

"Mister Seam, follow me to your workplace." She took the lead as Seam gave a tiny wave goodbye to Blueberry and followed after the strict mare.

They came to a room full of mannequins wearing unfinished creations.

Prim addressed him, "Now, Mister Seam, there are a few rules we need to go through. One, you are to always stay in your work area and not disturb the others in theirs. Two, never change the creations without my permission, and three, you must never _ever_ enter into my office without my say-so. You may only enter in there when I call for you, but other times, it is absolutely off-limits! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, ma'am."

"Good." She then pointed to the dresses, "I expect for those to be done by the end of the day."

He gaped, "All of them?"

"Yes. All of them."She eyed him, "Is that a problem?"

"No, ma'am! None whatsoever!" he nervously grinned.

"Good. Very good. Carry on." She left the room.

He turned back to look at the mannequins. There had to be at least over a hundred of them. He sighed, "Well, no time like the present…" He got to work.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Seam went to work and left at the end of the day feeling exhausted. It showed because Gemstone was starting to worry about her boyfriend overdoing it. One night when they had a dinner date at her penthouse, Seam had been on the verge of falling asleep. He actually did when the mashed potatoes were served and his face landed flat into them.

Gem ordered the butler to wake him and the pony used a gong. Seam leapt up with a startle and once he settled down, he apologized.

"I'm sorry, Gem. I've been tired for the past few weeks. There are so many dresses that need sewing and patterns that need approving…"

"Oh, my poor darling… You are working yourself in a tizzy! You need to tell Prim Hemline that she is demanding too much from you!"

He gasped, "I can't do that! She'll fire me! Also, she said that I can't go in her office without her say-so!"

"But she is ruining your health and our love life! You can't woo me if you're all tuckered out!"

He pondered on that and said, "I certainly don't want to lose you again. Once was bad enough. And I was never this tired working at the costume shop with my folks. Would you be upset if I lost this job with Prim?"

"I would be more upset at her if she fired you because you are a talented tailor and she shouldn't be this demanding to her workers. I should come with you tomorrow so I can give her a piece of my mind." She struck a pose, "After all, I am a princess, and she has no authority over me."

"I don't know, Gem… I mean, I just started getting to know my co-workers. What if seeing you makes them think I didn't get the job by myself…?"

Her eyes were filled with hurt, "You're… ashamed of me?"

"No! No, of course not! I just don't want others thinking that I can't do anything by myself if I have a princess for a girlfriend!"

"Oh, darling, I understand, but Whirl Wind and Sky Blitz are forced to hide their relationship because of Sky's desire to be a Wonderbolt. I thought you would be proud to have me around that you wouldn't be scared to show your relationship with royalty… After all, if you're to marry me, you'll be a prince."

"I know that, Gem, and believe me, I want to marry you, but I don't want others to be given the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression?! What wrong impression?! It would show we are in love!"

"But-"

"But nothing! If you can't love me out in the open, then I have nothing more to say to you!" She turned to the butler with a broken tone, "Escort Mister Seam out, please."

"Yes, Your Highness." He grabbed Seam by the tail and started dragging him out.

"Gem, wait! We can work this out!"

"How?! By me just staying in the shadows?! I've already done that, thank you. Royal duties forced me to stay in one place, but I am now free to live my life, but I can't do that if my coltfriend won't admit he loves his beloved for all the world to see! Good night, Seam." She rushed to her bedroom where she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Seam had never felt this miserable except for when Gem was hypnotized and she forced him away. But this was way worse, because this time, she was in control of her actions and he was, too. He didn't want to admit it, but some of what she said was true. If he couldn't open up about his relationship with the mare he loved, why should she have anything to do with him?

Seam had been so distracted by Gemstone's words he didn't notice the police tape at the front doors. Once he did, he saw police telling citizens to keep away. Luckily, Seam saw Blueberry on the side, who was looking nervous.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Seam, it's awful! Someone broke into Prim's office and stole the funds for the next fashion show!"

"What?!"

"Yes, they came in late at night and broke into the safe! The police were called in this morning when Prim saw it was empty."

"Where is she?"

"At the police station. She's being questioned."

"So I guess this means we have the day off?"

"I guess so, because the police are not letting anybody enter the building."

"Thanks, Blueberry." He went off.

When Seam had reached his apartment complex, he could hear his neighbors squabbling behind the walls as he got to his door. To his surprise, the door was already open, which made him nervous because he locked it before he left that morning. He carefully opened it and to his surprise, he saw Gemstone wearing a trench coat and fedora sitting on his bed and looking over sketches he made. When she saw him, she gave an emotionless expression.

"Gem? What are you doing here?"

"I had to come as quickly as possible when I heard the news about Prim Hemline's stolen funds."

"How did you…?"

"It was in this morning's paper." She magically handed him a _Manehattan Times_ paper.

"But why…?"

"Because I knew you would somehow be caught in this if the police had reason to suspect you. Despite our spat, I still care about you enough to put aside our problems to help make sure you are 100% innocent in this fiasco. I know you, Seam, and you would never do something like this, so we are going out to find the real criminal."

"What?! How in Equestria are we going to do that?!"

"Thanks to the books series, 'The Adventures of Shadow Spade', that my mother gave to me as a foal, I know how to solve mysteries and it's all about attention to detail. Now where can I find Ms. Prim Hemline?"

"At the police station."

"Then to the police station we shall go."

* * *

"Princess, I already told the police that when I came into my office this morning, I found no sign of a break-in, but when I looked into my vault, the money wasn't there."

"Interesting, and are you the only one with the combination?"

"Of course I am! I don't trust anypony with my personal things. That is why I tell all my staff to never enter my office without permission."

Gem muttered bitterly, "So I've heard…"

Prim turned to Seam, "Mister Seam, I am quite shocked that you never mentioned that you were dating royalty."

Seam was about to respond when Gem piped up, "And why should he? Seam is talented in his own right. Why should dating a princess matter when his talent is what got him the job?"

Before Prim could reply, a police officer came up to her.

He said, "Ms. Hemline, we've thoroughly searched your office, but we could not find signs of forced entrance."

"Then how do you explain the missing funds?!"

Gemstone rubbed her chin in thought, "It could have been an inside job. Tell me: did something out of the ordinary happen yesterday?"

Prim pondered on that until she said, "There was one thing… Yesterday, I was given a bouquet of flowers at the front desk. Of course, I do have many admirers in young ponies that are hoping to be great fashion stars like me."

"Did the bouquet have a card with them?" Gem asked.

"No. All I know is that Blueberry Cheesecake told me I had flowers delivered to me. So I took them back to my office."

The police officer had a confused look, "Did you bring the bouquet home with you?"

"No, I left it in my office."

"But there was no bouquet of flowers when we searched the office."

"What?!" Prim exclaimed.

Gemstone smirked, "The plot thickens." She batted her eyes at the officer, "Sir, as a princess of Equestria and girlfriend of one of the workers of Prim's Fashions, I would like to personally take up this case."

"If I may, Your Highness, this is more of police's business than royal business."

"Where our subjects are concerned, everything is royal business, or perhaps I should tell my aunt _Queen_ Twilight Sparkle that you are not giving her niece the proper assistance in this matter…"

He sputtered, "I didn't say I wouldn't help you! The case is yours, Princess Gemstone."

She smiled, "Thank you." She started going and said, "Come along, Seam. We got a lead to follow."

Seam was flabbergasted by the whole interaction and followed after her.

Once they were outside the station, Seam said to Gem, "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't get that you would tell them you were my girlfriend. Last night, you said you wouldn't have anything to do with me?"

"We'll discuss that later."

"No. We are discussing it now."

She stopped walking and faced him with a sigh, "When I saw the paper, I knew you would be too busy by what happened to think about me… I do still care about you, but what I said last night still stands. But we won't get past it if a thief is on the loose, so I decided to take matters into my hooves. The faster we solve this case, the faster we can get back to our problem."

Seam gave a guilty look, "I'm sorry about what I said. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am ashamed to admit I have girlfriend who's a princess."

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, there's a mystery that needs solving. Do you know where Blueberry Cheesecake is?"

"She told me where she lived at one point when I went to work." he pointed in a direction, "We go this way to get there."

* * *

They had found Blueberry's living area, but there was a note on her door saying she was at yoga class in the park. They went there and found ponies doing yoga and being lead by a green mare with a red mane and a handkerchief on her head.

They heard her said, "Let your aura flow as we become one with nature…"

They found Blueberry and Seam called out to her. Blueberry stopped with her yoga to join him.

"Seam, hi!"

"Blueberry, I want you to meet-"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Right. This is Gemstone."

She let out a loud gasp, "Gemstone?! As in Princess Gemstone?!"

Gem smiled, "The same."

"O… M… Goodness! I never thought I would get to meet royalty! This is such an honor!"

"Blueberry, we need your help." said Seam.

"Of course!"

Gem said, "Prim was given flowers yesterday. Can you tell us who delivered them?"

"Oh, wow… if I remember correctly, she was a unicorn with a snowy coat and a fuzzy mane…"

"Did she give you a name?" Gem asked.

"No. She just told me that the flowers were for Prim Hemline and left."

Seam groaned, "We're back to square one."

"Not so, Seam. The bouquet of flowers disappeared just as the funds had. We find the flowers, we find the funds. Tell us, Blueberry, what did the flowers look like?"

"They were blue and had a weird smell to them."

"Fascinating. Now the next step is to search the florist shops until we can find the blue flowers with the strange smell."

Blueberry said, "I suggest you two take the swan boats to get out of the park quicker."

Seam blushed to Gem, "Well, only you think it's a good idea."

"It is. Let's go."

Moments later, they sat quietly in the boat until he spoke.

"Gem, I've been thinking, if ponies want to think what they think about us, then let them. I was dumb and inconsiderate to you. You shouldn't have to hide in our relationship, not when I love you so much. I don't blame you if you want to end this because you deserve better, but I will never stop loving you, Princess Gemstone."

She was silent for a moment until she softly said, "You… you really mean that?"

"I do."

"Oh, Seam!" she started releasing tears of joy and wrapped her hooves around him.

"I'll shout it to the whole world if I have to, because you are my girl! In fact, I'll do it right now." He shouted out into the air, "I LOVE GEMSTONE!"

She giggled and shouted out, "AND I LOVE SEAM!"

They embraced and kissed on the lips.

* * *

It took them the rest of the day, but they finally found the florist shop that sold the blue flowers with the odd smell. And one pony had ordered them the day before…

They arrived at an apartment and Seam knocked on the door. A white unicorn answered it and Gemstone said.

"Ms. Bellflower?"

"Yes?"

"I am Princess Gemstone and this is my boyfriend, Seam. He works at Prim's Fashions, whom I'm sure you heard was robbed last night."

"Yes, such a terrible thing to have happened to a great fashionista. But why are you here to tell me this?"

"Because…" Gem pointed accusingly, "You are the one who stole Prim Hemline's funds!"

"What?! That's absurd!"

"Is it? Yesterday afternoon, Prim Hemline was delivered a bouquet of flowers that were blue and had a strange smell to them. According to the florist, that smell is actually a chemical from the flower that can cause your mind to go blank after a certain amount of time… It's a rare flower that never gets sold, so the only pony who had ordered it had to make sure that the police never found the flowers in Prim Hemline's office so she couldn't be tracked down with the missing funds!

"Prim was the only one who knew the combination to her safe, so you were able to get her to open the vault herself and deliver the funds to you. The question is 'why'?" she eyed the unicorn.

Sweat had trickled down her forehead as Gem and Seam scowled at her until she shouted, "Alright! I admit it! I was a young mare who was on the verge of reaching the height of the fashion industry with dresses made of flowers during Fashion Week, but Prim didn't appreciate the creativity of it and I lost… So I wanted to get back at her and I figured that ruining her next fashion show would do it. I spent months planning for this scheme to work, making sure I got the right flowers that could erase Prim's memory and I had a device in the flowers that when the time came, I ordered her to get the funds and give them to me, but she would not remember me or what happened."

Gem and Seam exchanged smirks as she said, "Just what we needed to hear… You can come in now, officers!"

A few police officers came in and arrested the unicorn.

* * *

They were at the police station again where Prim was giving her thanks to Gem and Seam.

"Princess, Mister Seam, I can't thank you enough for recovering my funds. If there is anything I can do for either of you…"

Seam and Gem glanced at each other before smiling. Seam addressed Prim, "There are some things…"

* * *

 _ **AN: *Blushes* Yes, this was Zootopia inspired.**_


	24. A Royal Visit

Whirl grunted as he tried to drag his cousin Apple Jewel away from the pedestal, "Come on, Jewel! We have to get to Maretonia by tomorrow! Cotton is expecting us!"

"No! No, I won't go! My egg needs me!"

Dignity pointed out, "But it's not going to hatch for another month!"

"But I am still its mother and it feels like I am abandoning it!"

"You're not abandoning it!" declared Gemstone, who was visiting from Manehattan, "Your husband is staying here with it since Maretonia is uncertain about dragons in their kingdom. After all, after a war, you can see why having a large fire-breathing dragon could cause…" She cleared her throat, "unpleasantries…"

Screw Ball rolled her eyes and used her magic to levitate Jewel to her. "The point is your egg will be safe while we go visit Cotton's new castle. She and Cannon Fire had formally invited us so his parents could meet their son's in-laws."

Star mentioned, "And to see how great our political alliance has brought between our kingdoms."

Pinkie then bounced in, followed by her smiling husband and nervous-looking sister Twilight. The pink mare inquired, "Are we ready to go?"

Whirl stated, "All except for Apple Jewel."

"Aunt Pinkie, I want to see Cotton of course, but I feel I shouldn't be leaving at a crucial moment in my egg's life."

"What crucial moment?! It's just sitting there!" Whirl pointed.

Jewel went into his face and slit her eyes, "Say that again and I'll knock your block off!"

Twilight then used her magic to separate them. "All right, let's all calm down. Jewel, everything will be fine with your egg and Whirl, you should know better. That is your cousin's future child in that egg. Just because there's nothing going on now doesn't make it any less important."

He gave a guilty look and muttered an apology. Jewel accepted it.

Twilight faced her sister and brother-in-law, "Now remember, you must follow Maretonia custom to a T. We are now allied to them through marriage and we must not upset them."

Pinkie waved it off, "Oh, Twilight, stop being such a worrywart. Cheesy and I managed to help ties between us and the Yakyakastanis after the sleeping curse, remember?"

"Yes, but Maretonia is a bit more on the proper side while the yaks just wanted perfection and cultural understanding. Plus, they were the ones visiting. In this case, you'll be the ones visiting Maretonia and they expect their guests to be well-behaved and to follow their customs."

"And we will, Twilight. If our little Cotton can do it, so can we.

* * *

Cotton Candy sucked in her breath as the maids dressed her in a blue tight formal dress. She could feel the tight corset underneath. She knew it was Maretonia tradition for the princess to be properly dressed everyday, but it was days like this that she wished that such a tradition didn't exist. When she first came to the castle with her new husband, she was greeted by his parents with mixed results…

Cannon Fire went up to his parents with a determined look and gestured toward his wife, "Mother, Father, I would like to present my bride, the Princess Cotton Candy of the royal family of Canterlot."

His parents gave surprised glances and were hesitant at first, but eventually, they gave into the match since Cotton was of royal blood and Canterlot was allied to many great kingdoms despite the marriage catching the rulers of Maretonia off guard.

The queen came in then and inspected her daughter-in-law's attire.

"My dear, you look positively lovely."

Cotton thought, _I would feel more lovely if I could actually breathe!_

"I will admit, Princess Cotton Candy, that you took us all by surprise when my son presented you as his wife, but for the past few weeks since you've been here, you have proven yourself to be a perfect choice for my son."

"All I want is his happiness…" she gasped out.

"It's more than that… I know Maretonia is strict when it comes to marriage, but it's because of these marriages that we have been strong enough to overcome obstacles such as the war that happened to us. If it weren't for the connections I had given into my marriage, we would have surely lost."

"But the war is over now. Maybe now we can make things less firm."

"My child, tradition is what makes Maretonia significant. To give it up would be the result of ruin. Now come. We must meet our husbands and head for the dining hall to prepare for the arrival of our Canterlot relations."

* * *

Cotton rigidly moved down the stairs as her husband waited at the bottom of the steps. He looked up and gave a sympathetic smile. Once she reached him, he kissed her hoof.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you for how well you're handling this."

"It hasn't been easy, but you did promise me it would be once your parents retire, right?"

"That's right, but for now, we follow my parents' rules until we take over as king and queen. But I am hoping that by inviting your family over, we can get my parents to loosen up and they'll realize in order to keep strong ties to Canterlot, they would be willing to let some of our more rigorous traditions die."

"One can certainly hope so, honeykins."

Meanwhile outside, the royal carriage from Canterlot stopped in front of Maretonia's grand and sculpted castle.

"Well, this is it." said Gemstone as she got out first, followed by her cousins and aunt and uncle.

As they got to the front doors, the door colts opened them for the royals and bowed deeply. Once they were in the foyer, the group marveled at their surroundings.

Whirl let out a low whistle.

Pinkie uttered, "Fancy…"

Dignity said with enthusiasm, "This is amazing. Such beautiful castle decorations and art!"

"I'm glad you approve," said a voice and they looked up to see Cannon and Cotton coming from a large hallway with smiles on their faces.

Pinkie wanted to hug her daughter right then and there, but she held herself in. Cheese did the same, even if it was hard for him and his wife and it slightly showed.

Cotton was confused that her parents didn't immediately embrace her upon seeing her and hoped nothing was wrong with them.

Once greetings and formalities were done with, she hugged them and her cousins, even Pen Pusher. He was the only one of the lovers to have come with the cousins. There was also the fact that Maretonia was his home to begin with and he was the ambassador before his and Cannon's marriages to their princesses.

"I am so happy to see you all again!" she exclaimed.

"We're happy to see you too, sweetie!" proclaimed Cheese.

"So…" Whirl said slyly and nudged Cannon, "How's married life going for you guys?"

Cannon smoothed out his ruffled suit, "Well, things have been pretty busy, so we can't spend much time as we like. I must attend meetings with my father and Cotton has to work with my mother on princess and queenly duties."

"What is it you do, Cotton?" Apple Jewel asked.

"Oh, nothing much, except I have to plan the royal banquet as a send-off to when you'll all have to leave by the end of the week."

"Well, that should be easy for you!" Pinkie beamed.

Cotton grimaced, "You would think so…"

The relatives exchanged brief perplexed looks before Cannon motioned, "Let us escort you to the throne room. My parents are looking forward to meeting with Your Highnesses."

"And we're looking forward to meeting them." replied Starling, unaware that her husband was giving her a sad smile.

When they entered the throne room, the King and Queen of Maretonia were dressed elegantly and wore ceremonial headdresses. The Canterlot royals bowed in respect as Cotton gestured.

"Your Majesties, may I present my parents, Princess Pinkamena Diane Pie and Prince Cheese Engelbert Sandwich."

The party couple went up to the regents and there was an awkward pause before Cheese said, "Um, it's easy to see where Cannon gets his good looks from."

Pinkie piped up, "Oh, yes!"

The queen gave a pleasant smile, "Well, thank you, and your Cotton has certainly inherited the best of you both."

Pinkie touched her heart, "Aww, thank you!"

The king spoke, "You must be tired from your long journey. We shall have our servants escort you to your rooms and then come get you when dinner is ready."

Starling bowed before them, "We thank you, Your Highnesses."

* * *

"Wow! This place is so stiff!" Screwy exclaimed, "Dad would have a hard time being here. Good thing he didn't come along."

Apple Jewel commented, "Maybe that's why."

Gemstone said, "Mother and Father wanted to come along, but between running the charities of Equestria and attending important social events, they couldn't. My darling Seam was also busy, but I wanted to see Cotton so badly."

"Didn't you write to us about solving a mystery back in Manehattan?" Screwball asked.

"Indeed! Now whenever the police have a tough case to crack, I'll be the first one they tell!"

"Hey, that's great!" Jewel beamed.

"I still can't believe I missed out when you laid your egg, Jewel. I'll have to buy something for when the little darling will hatch!"

Suddenly, Cotton burst into the room, "That reminds me! In case I can't make it in time for the hatching, I want to give you your present right now!" She had a huge gift-wrapped box and gave it to her cousin, who opened it.

"What is it?" Screwy asked.

Jewel said uncertainly, "They're… coupons?"

Cotton grinned proudly, "Sanity savers! So in case you're in need of a babysitter, you can cash it in!"

The girls exchanged bewildered looks until Jewel gave an uneasy smile, "Thanks, Cotton. I'm sure they'll come in handy…"

"No problem! Now I got to go. My little honey muffin is waiting for me!"

She made her way out of the guest room and to her and Cannon's suite. She saw her hubby getting dressed in an evening tux, but he was having trouble with his tie.

"Here, let me." She fixed it up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a lifesaver, dear."

"Thanks."

"Though I can't say much for your parents saving us from some of our traditions. I thought they would be a bit more… wackier…"

"Wackier?" she raised her brow. "Is that how you see me and my family?" She questioned with hurt in her tone, "That we're wacky?"

"What? No! That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Honey," he sighed. "You tend to show a crazy side every once in a while. In fact, when we first met, didn't you like to blow up in my face before getting the whole story?"

She went a shade pinker in her coat color and awkwardly moved her hoof in a circle.

He continued, "Now, I was in Canterlot for a whole month and I saw how your family operated, including your parents. I've seen the parties they put together for the ponies of Equestria and I was quite amazed of how two ponies could have so much energy and fun. Of course, I'm glad you took after them, for without that sense to party around, you never would have taught me how to have fun…" he smiled at her.

She found herself grinning.

"I want that fun displayed right here in Maretonia, but we can't have that if your parents and cousins are just going to act prim and proper."

"But shouldn't they? They are guests within this kingdom and royal protocol demands they follow the customs of the land they are in. Much like how you and Pen Pusher were in Canterlot."

"Touché, my love, but… I say we can bend protocol this one time…" he smirked.

She smirked back.

* * *

The family was all seated at the table. Whirl, Screwball, and Apple Jewel were gawking at the dinner setting. There were five sets of silverware next to their silver plates, but they didn't know which silverware to use first for the appetizer. They already had to wash their hooves with what looked like a soup bowl and Whirl almost drank out of it. But once they saw what Star, Gem, and Dignity were using them for, they copied them.

It was quiet as nopony spoke, but Pinkie and Cheese were dying to start a chat with their daughter and son-in-law. However, they kept it in since they weren't sure if they were allowed to speak at the dinner table in Maretonia. Back in Canterlot, the royal family would always have lively conversations.

Cannon decided it was time to break the silence when he nudged his wife underneath the table. She turned to her parents.

"Um, Mom, Dad, why don't you tell Their Highnesses what it is you do for our family and Equestria?"

Pen gave a surprised look and saw his old friend was on the verge of smirking when looking at his parents' bewildered expressions.

 _What are you up to?_

Her parents lit up at the notion and started explaining their royal duties.

Star was confused as well. She thought Cotton would be more respectable toward her husband's culture. Now thanks to Cotton's icebreaker, the others were starting to talk among themselves and she heard Pen whispering to her.

"It shouldn't be like this. Every dinner, the royal family has been silent and peaceful. I admit I find it rather boring compared to the dinners back in Canterlot, but we're here in Maretonia…"

"I agree, dear, but unless the king and queen say otherwise, I won't get in the middle."

"Then perhaps I should…"

* * *

"Just what were you trying to pull back there?!" Pen demanded to Cannon when it was the dead of night and they were in a room alone.

"I'm tired of living like this, Pen. You at least got to go live in Canterlot where all the fun and excitement is, but I was forced to come back here where everything is so rigorous and traditional. I want it to stop."

"But… you're talking about years and years of tradition! You can't just let them go like that!"

"I'm not saying I'm getting rid of all the traditions. I'm just making some new ones to replace some of the more unnecessary customs. That's all."

"This is dangerous ground you're treading on, Cannon Fire… If your parents find out…"

"And what if they do? Cotton and I would have eventually taken their place anyway, and the moment we do, we would change the laws in a heartbeat. So you see, Pen? It was bound to happen, anyway. You know, my wife has been a good sport about all of this, but it feels like I am denying her true self. I fell in love with a mare that's different from the world I came from. It was refreshing.

"But then I bring her here and she is forced to ignore all she knows and must behave properly. She hasn't told me she's unhappy, but I can see it in her eyes. Cotton has done a lot for me by agreeing to be my wife and she has given me love and happiness. In return, I only give the love, but not the happiness… Wouldn't you do the same for your wife if our positions were reversed?"

There was a pause before Pen declared, "Yes… I would."

* * *

It was the next day as Cotton was with her family and was giving them a tour of the castle. Just then, one of her ladies' maids came up to her holding two white cloths.

"Your Highness, we need a decision of cloth samples for the royal banquet. Eggshell or bone?"

The cousins, Pinkie, and Cheese gave confused expressions on the color scheme.

Cotton eyed them before turning to Screwball with a smirk, "Gosh, I'm not sure. Cuz, what do you think they should use instead?" she winked.

Screwy caught the gist and waved her hoof with a smirk. The cloths turned into zigzag patterns.

The maid gasped, "Your Highness, I'm not sure if this is appropriate for a banquet."

Cotton just smiled, "Trust me, it is. As hostess, it's my job to make sure everything is set right and to choose the best there is, and zigzagged cloths are the best!"

"Very well, Your Majesty. I just hope the king and queen won't be too displeased." She went on with the zigzagged cloths.

Starling voiced in concern, "Cotton, I know you're married to Cannon Fire and that makes you the head princess around here, but surely you know you can't just approve of something if it does not sit well with your in-laws."

Pinkie slowly said, "I have to agree with Star, sweetie. We are, after all, just the guests here, but you have to live with these ponies… So maybe you should change the cloth color…"

"Do you want me to, Mom? Do you personally want me to go back to the old color scheme? Choosing between eggshell and bone?"

"But there wasn't any difference!" exclaim Jewel.

"Yeah!" agreed Whirl.

Gem commented, "Maybe to the untrained eye…"

"Oh, please! Even you couldn't tell the difference…" Dignity contradicted.

"I could so!"

"That's enough!" ordered Starling before turning to Cotton, "The point is, Cotton, yes, we prefer color in our cloths back in Canterlot, but we are in Maretonia at the moment…"

Cheese pointed, "Cotton, we know how good you are when comes to planning events, but are you sure you want to do it like this?"

"If you have suggestions, Daddy, I want to hear them."

"No, that's not what I-"

"Let me stop you there and let me tell you this. Since the time I've been here, I hardly have the time to have fun or to spend moments with my husband. I have to keep up a pretense with my in-laws just so we're one big happy family, but Cannon and I are tired of pretending. He wants this and so do I. Now, who wants to help me plan this banquet the Canterlot way?"

Screwy piped up, "You don't need to tell me twice. I'm in!"

"So am I!" proclaimed Whirl.

"You bet your gems I'm in!" Jewel beamed.

"Us, too!" the brother and sister declared.

They looked over to Pinkie, Cheese, and Star as they waited for their answer.

The party couple slowly started smiling before getting their daughter in a giant hug.

Starling bit her lip and hesitantly said, "As long as we don't do anything too offensive… then I guess I am, too." She did a tiny smile.

Cotton jumped in excitement, "Great! We got a lot of work to do!"

* * *

The royal banquet came and Cannon was escorting his parents to the dining hall.

"Cotton has put a lot of hard work in this," he stopped at the doors.

The queen commented, "Well, good. Our daughter-in-law has certainly exceeded our expectations."

"After that little interruption at the first dinner, I was starting to have my doubts…" the king admitted.

Cannon turned back to them, "But I want you to know that this banquet isn't exactly like other banquets…"

"Oh?" the queen questioned.

"It's more of a banquet that's usually done back in Canterlot, so please, I want you to keep an open mind about this, like the way you accepted Cotton as my wife…"

"But that's because she was a princess, son." said the king. "If she had been any other mare that wasn't of nobility, we would have opposed."

"Mother, Father, I am grateful that Cotton was a princess that was able to appease you two, but I am even more grateful that she is a mare I truly and deeply love. I know none of you will know love because you are bound by duty… Your marriage has done great things for this kingdom, but I couldn't help but feel something was missing and that was love. Luckily, I had found it with Cotton and so far, she had to hide a part of herself since you first met her. Tonight, you will get to see the real her."

He swung open the doors and the king and queen were taken aback by the scene. A band was playing in the corner of the room, ponies were dancing on the side, and Pinkie and Cheese were right in the middle of it. Cotton was dancing too before she spotted her husband and in-laws and bounced over to them with a big smile.

"Hiya, honey! Hi, Mom and Dad!" She then bounced away to the buffet table.

The queen felt like fainting and the king caught his wife in time.

Cotton came back and was carrying a silver bowl full of chocolate pudding on her back. "Quick, give this to her. Chocolate always helps with fainting spells!"

The king spoon-fed his wife the chocolate and she got up.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed, "This is simply delicious! Dear, you must try this!"

The king did and slowly, a smile spread on his face. "Mmm… that is good."

"Thanks! It's my Mom's secret recipe!"

Pinkie suddenly appeared to them acting secretive, "The secret is chocolate… lots of chocolate!" Just like that, she was gone.

It took the king and queen a while to feel settled by the idea, but they eventually got used to the party and were actually having a good time!

Starling worked up the nerve to go talk to them since that was what her mom would have done after Cotton went and did this.

"Your Highnesses, please don't think this of is as intruding on your values, but sharing with you our customs and hopefully showing you that we love Maretonia as it is."

The king spoke, "I will admit we hadn't anything this extravagant within our lives, but that's what happens when duty and war come between us from having a good time. I now see how much my son loves his wife and how she can always bring a smile on his face…"

The queen started shedding a few tears, "I've never seen him this happy in, well, ever! Our dear daughter-in-law truly is the right choice for our son… I thought she was just another princess with the right breeding, but she is much more than that…"

Star smiled, "She is…My cousin was never one who could just stay still for long, but she knows how to make some pony happy. She truly did inherit the best of Aunt Pinkie and Uncle Cheese."

The king stated, "One thing's for sure: when my wife and I retire from royal duties, we will be honored to serve under her and Cannon's reign for the rest of our days." He then raised his glass for all to hear, "A toast! To the future King and Queen of Maretonia, Prince Cannon Fire and Princess Cotton Candy!"

The crowd repeated the toast as Cotton was on the verge of tears while her husband beamed with pride.

* * *

 _ **AN: This chapter and the last few chapters were more or less filler chapters because the next chapter will start picking things up and all because it involves a certain changeling... But please review what you thought of this chapter, thank you.**_


	25. Thorax: Part One

Everything was going great for Screwball and things were going great for her cousins, too. Apple Jewel's egg was going to hatch soon, Whirl Wind was going to come back from his honeymoon with his new wife within the week, Dignity finally proposed to his beloved Mauve, Gemstone and her coltfriend were visiting from Manehatten, Fire and Dawn were engaged, Starling was doing well handling paperwork with her husband, and Cotton had written to them telling them how Maretonia was doing better since their visit. Life couldn't get better than this.

Oh, wait. It could…

Screwball was passionately kissing her beloved changeling in the garden late at night, making sure it was from the prying eyes of her family, especially her father. Luckily, Mothy had been more accepted by her family as her aunts, uncles, and parents finally understood what she and her cousins knew all along since the altered timeline: Mothball was a good changeling. Even the castle staff was getting more used to him!

Yes, life was being kind to Screwball and her sweet. Mothy moaned as she deepened the kiss until they had to take a breath.

"Wow. I didn't think you would be so willing to go this far…" she said. "We've only been dating for a month."

"I thought we knew each other longer than that…?" he smirked.

She smirked back and wrapped her hooves around his neck, "Ready for round two?"

He puckered up as they kissed fervently.

* * *

The next day, Screwy got out of bed and started humming and twirling in the air. She saw her parents and said cheerfully, "Morning, Daddy! Morning, Mom!" She gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

Fluttershy smiled, "Good morning to you, sweetheart!"

Screwy then hummed along and disappeared from view.

Fluttershy sighed lovingly until she saw her husband's dark expression and scowled, "Now, honey…"

"It's not fair! How can she be so happy with that… that… BOY?!"

"So you're not upset he's a changeling anymore but that he's male?"

"YES!"

"But why?"

"Because I used to make her that happy! My little girl! I was her whole world until _he_ came along…" Then suddenly, he crouched down and sobbed.

"Oh, honey…" she patted his back. "You know she'll never stop loving you. You're her father…"

He sniffled, "Really?"

"Of course." Then she gave him doe eyes, "Besides, while Screwy is busy with Mothball, we can enjoy our time together…"

His face went from sad to shocked to smug in mere seconds, "What are we waiting for then…?" He snatched her up and held her bridal-style before going into their suite.

* * *

Twilight had gotten a message from Cadence and Shining Armor asking for her and Mothball's help. Apparently, a changeling had been spotted near the Crystal Empire and discreet was for the best until further notice.

Twilight had summoned Mothball, Screwball, and her daughter to the throne room and told them this.

Screwy gave a concerned look to her coltfriend and asked, "Is it possible that a changeling defected from your mother's army?"

Mothy stated, "If they did, Mother would have kept it under wraps. All changelings are loyal to the queen, so besides me, I never heard of a changeling breaking away from my mother's grasp before."

Twilight said, "When we get to the Crystal Empire, we must say this code word: Crystal berry."

"Crystal berry?" Star questioned.

Twilight shrugged, "It was in the message, but look on the bright side: at least you can see Skyla and Flurry Heart again."

Star nodded, "It feels like ages since we saw them at the wedding and even then we hardly socialized."

* * *

The Crystal Empire was deserted as the small group made their way across the city and to the palace. Two guards saw them and commanded.

"Halt. What's the password?"

Twilight simply said, "Crystal berry."

They nodded and one said, "This way, Your Highnesses." He then escorted them inside.

After greetings and hugs, the royals got down to business.

Cadence questioned, "Mothball, are you sure no other changelings broke from your mother's army before her imprisonment?"

"Not that I know of. Every changeling I ever knew was in that castle with me and they are completely loyal to my mother…"

Twilight asked, "Are you sure you even saw a changeling?"

Flurry Heart said, "I was outside playing when I spotted a big black insect pony, and when I screamed, it flew off. I told Daddy what I saw and he told me it was a changeling."

"I've put the guards on high alert and Cadence warned our subjects to stay inside until the threat has been dealt with."

Starling asked Flurry, "Did you see where the changeling went?"

Flurry replied, "I think somewhere up the North Mountain."

Screwy said, "Then that's where we'll look."

* * *

The North Mountain was cold and snowy, but as they looked around, they could see no signs of life anywhere.

Star suggested, "Maybe we should split up. Mom and I could go this way while you two go the other way."

Screwy motioned, "Sounds like a plan to me."

They went in their separate directions and it felt like it was getting colder.

Mothball was feeling unsure about meeting another of his kind if the changeling was going to hurt his love and her family. He had been so lost in thought he didn't notice the gorge until he slipped into it and gave out a yell.

"Mothy!" Screwy was about to leap into action until suddenly, she saw her beloved being carried by another changeling!

Mothball was set down by the changeling and gaped up to him.

"You… you saved my life…"

"Uh… yeah? You're a royal changeling. I had to save you."

"Still, you were willing to help me! No other changeling had ever done that for me!"

"I'm not surprised… we changelings are not known for kindness…"

"Who are you?" questioned Screwball.

"My name is Thorax."

"Thorax, I am Mothball, and this is my marefriend, Screwball."

"You… you're dating a pony?"

Screwy stated, "Half-pony, actually. I'm half-draconequus, too."

"Dracon… what?"

Mothball smiled, "It's hard to pronounce, but you'll get it."

"But the queen actually permitted you to love someone?"

"Mother doesn't know about my relationship with Screwball and we're going keep it that way. Now I'm curious about you. Just how did you avoid being captured unlike the rest of our kind?"

"It wasn't easy. I broke away from the queen's control a long time ago… When I heard about the arrest, I knew I had to keep a low profile in the meantime. Finally, I came here to the Crystal Empire because it has love beyond other places in Equestria, though I can feel major love between the two of you right now."

The couple blushed until Screwy said, "This is amazing! You and Mothball are a lot alike! You two are nice changelings compared to the rest!"

Mothball said, "It is. I thought I was the only changeling that was capable of being kind to ponies and not wanting to feed on their love."

"As much as I don't want to feed on love, I find it hard to control the urge." Suddenly, he made a hissing/gagging motion with his tongue. "Like that."

"How come you don't do that?" Screwy questioned to her colt.

"I think it's because I'm a royal, because I've seen this with the other changelings, but not with Mother."

"But the other changelings are heartless, too, so how does Thorax feel compassion if he doesn't have a heart?"

"A heart? You have a heart?" Thorax asked.

"I don't know why, but I do. That's the reason I'm able to not feel evil like the others, but why are you not like that?"

Thorax shrugged, "I really have no idea. Since the moment of my hatching, I didn't feel like any other changeling… It was so strange…"

Screwball asked, "Were you anywhere near the Crystal Empire the past few days? Because my cousin saw a changeling and the whole city has been put on high alert."

"I have. I saw an alicorn and I sensed how much love she had that it took all my control to not be near her, but she saw me and screamed. I've been hiding up here to wait for them to call off the alert."

Screwball gestured, "Well, you don't have hide anymore. You have already proven that you are a different changeling just like my Mothy. When we get you back to the castle, you'll be welcomed with open arms."

"Really?" Thorax gave a hopeful smile.

Mothball smiled, "You will. And I can't tell you how great it is to meet another changeling like me."

Screwy beamed, "He could be like your brother!"

Thorax questioned, "Brother?"

Mothball realized, "Of course! In the Hive, we're all related anyway, but to have a brother that actually understands me…"

"But you're a royal changeling…"

"The queen gave birth to the both of us, so that makes you my brother." He extended his hoof.

Thorax looked at it with amazement and finally, he shook it.

The royal family of the Crystal Empire was relieved to see another changeling that didn't like the concept of feeding on love and he was welcomed to stay at the castle. Twilight had given him her royal blessing for him to stay in Equestria and that he was welcomed to visit Canterlot anytime as long as it was in disguise.

Twilight, Starling, Screwball, and Mothball decided to stay in the Empire to help Thorax and the crystal ponies to be adjusted to one another and Mothy was thrilled to be spending time with the brother he never had in his youth.

The two changelings were in a meadow playing tag and when they got tired, they lied on the grass watching clouds go by and trying to guess their shapes.

"Hey, that one looks like a manticore!" Mothball pointed up.

"That one looks like a dragon!" Thorax motioned.

"I never had this much fun with a changeling before! You're the best big brother I ever had!"

"But you're taller than me."

"But you're older, so that makes you the eldest."

"But you're the queen's heir."

"Not anymore."

"Oh, does that mean she has another heir to help reproduce the colony?"

When Mothball didn't reply, Thorax looked over to see he had been caught off guard and laid there in shock.

"I take it the answer is 'no'?"

Mothy slowly got up and softly said, "Mother couldn't produce another heir because she had been stuck in that castle. I'm the only heir she's got…"

"And… you do know that in order for you to have births in the colony, you would have to turn Screwball into a-"

"No! I won't do that to her!" Mothball glared back at him.

"But you know the queen won't live forever. She has lived this long, but there will come a time when she won't be here and our entire species will have to depend on another ruler. I don't approve of the Changeling ways, but I must admit I don't want the whole species to be wiped out."

"And you think I do?! I never wanted a changeling's life, but I could never hurt any of them! But I don't want to condemn Screwball to that life, either!"

"It's either her or another changeling, Mothball. There's no other choice…"

"But what if there was?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hate going to her… but at this point, I have to…"

Thorax's eyes widened.

* * *

Screwball was standing at the gate with the changelings after she had teleported them there. She asked.

"Sure you don't need me to come with you?"

Mothball said, "Just stay here. I just need to have a talk with my mother and then we'll be back."

"Okay, good luck." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mothball and Thorax went in and the taller changeling went up to the peephole as Thorax stayed back and out of view. Mothball called out, "Mother? Are you there?"

In moments, green eyes appeared and that caused Thorax to yelp back in surprise.

"Ah, my son. You have come back at last. I must say, I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. But I'm sure it was because you were busy earning the ponies' trust… and have you?"

"I have. But not in the way you're thinking…"

"Oh?" her eyes slit.

"Yes, Mother. I am a free changeling and I have Screwball to thank for that."

"Screwball? You mean that little brat that's Discord's offspring?!"

"Yes. And I have fallen hopelessly in love with her."

"You what?!"

"I have no desire to be king, Mother. I never did, but I was too scared to tell you that. But certain things have been brought to my attention, such as I am the only royal heir you have and you will not live forever."

"If you think I am going to let you mate with that little monster, you got another thing coming!"

"I don't want Screwball to be changed into a changeling, but I don't want to be with any other changeling, either! Now, there must be another way for the changelings to continue thriving without me as their king."

"You fool! There is no other way! No doubt the ponies are turning you against us so that we will be extinct!"

There was buzzing behind her.

"They want us gone, Mothball! They are pretending to be your friend, and the brat is only pretending to love you when you should be the one pretending!"

"No! That is not true!" a voice shouted.

Mothball turned back in surprise as the queen's eyes widened on the changeling that came forward.

"Thorax?" the queen said. She then scowled and said with venom, "How dare you come before me! You are a traitor to your clan!"

Thorax retorted, "You don't know the meaning of the word! Clans are family, and we were never a family!"

"Calm down, Thorax. Let me handle this." Mothball turned back to the queen, "Thorax does make an excellent point. Changelings hardly acted like a family unlike the ponies of Equestria. In the past week since Thorax was found in the Crystal Empire, we have been treated like any other pony and we love it."

The queen had frowned at these words, but behind her, the changelings exchanged bewildered looks.

"Impossible! You cannot love something without feeding on the ponies' love!"

Thorax said, "But ever since I started living in the Empire, I don't have a need to feed anymore."

The queen's eyes widened. Mothball could have sworn he saw a flash of fear in them before she scowled again and yelled out, "The fact still doesn't change that you are my heir and you have to have a queen, so if you must mate with the brat, she must be turned into a changeling, no matter what!"

"Then… there really is no other way…" His eyes were on the verge of releasing tears. Thorax gave him a sympathetic look.

"That's actually not true." Chrysalis suddenly said.

Mothy and Thorax looked at her in confusion.

"If you really don't want to turn the brat into a changeling and you rather not be king, then the only solution is…you must free us so I can have another royal changeling to take your place…" she hissed.

They gasped.

* * *

 ** _AN: Dun-dun-dun! Uh-oh, what are they going to do?! Stay tuned for Thorax: Part Two!_**


	26. Thorax: Part Two

_**AN: This was co-written with me by KidatHeart5.**_

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Thorax exclaimed to the queen.

"Believe me. I have never been more sincere."

"But to release you would mean we lose the ponies' trust!" the small changeling proclaimed and looked up to Mothball, "Moth, you can't consider this! It's too risky!"

But the taller changeling stood silent.

Chrysalis smirked, "My son knows the importance of producing an heir and he doesn't want his beloved to change for the colony. He knows this is his only option…"

Mothball glared, "What you are asking of us is serious…Thorax has just been accepted by the ponies, thanks to me. But that wouldn't have happened if Screwball didn't take a chance on me and fell in love with me. The ponies wouldn't have trusted us otherwise… We have gradually gained their trust, so to betray it… What you say is true, but I need time to think it over… I'll be back in a few days." With that, the two changelings took their leave.

* * *

"You have got to tell her!" Thorax pointed when they were back in the Empire and it was late at night. They were in Thorax's room since it was private enough away from the other rooms.

"I can't just go up to the daughter of a chaotic being and tell her that in order for the Changelings to continue, she must be turned into a changeling to help reproduce the colony! Not only that, but she would have to give birth to a royal changeling before she does become one!"

"But surely because she loves you so much, she would be willingly to do this for you… Isn't that the whole point of being in a devoted relationship? Lovers doing something for the other?"

"I… I wouldn't know. It's my first time in a relationship."

"Well, I haven't been in any relationship, but I watched so many couples over the eons that I know what makes a good relationship from a bad relationship. I'm sorry to say, but what you're doing now, hiding something this big from your girlfriend is making you head down towards a bad relationship."

Mothball sighed, "I really don't want to…"

"But you have to. The key to a good relationship is communication."

"You really believe it will work?"

"No relationship is perfect, but this helps it along the way."

He sighed again, "All right, I'll tell her in the morning."

Thorax gave a heartfelt smile.

* * *

Mothball was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having the worst dream ever.

"What do you mean I have to be a changeling?!" the dream Screwball shouted at him.

His dream-self yelled, "I never wanted this to happen! But I got no choice!"

"So I got no choice in the matter, too?! I can't be me?!"

"You'll still be you, just… in changeling form…."

"But I don't want to be a changeling!"

"Screwy, I love you, but don't you think you should make this change for me the way I've made changes for you?"

"If you really love me, you wouldn't force me into this! Because if you do, I won't love you anymore!"

The words echoed in his head and he woke up with a startle. Mothball held his hooves to his face. He knew then what he had to do.

* * *

In a yellow flash of light, Screwball and Mothball were back at the changeling castle again. She smiled at him, "I'm glad you're working at your relationship with your mom. Maybe it could help her turn to the light."

Mothball gulped, "Yeah. I really hope so, too." His heart and stomach cringed with guilt. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay…Here goes nothing."

When he knocked on the door, Chrysalis opened her peephole and asked with a snarl, "Yes?" When she realized who it was, her eyes widened with pleasant surprise and her voice changed to silky, "Why, Mothball. I didn't expect you back so soon."

He said in a low tone, "Let's just get this over with."

"Over with?" When her son reached for the door handle, she gasped in hopeful anticipation and wetted her lips, hissing, "Oh! Yes, yes! Do it, Mothball! Do it!"

At that moment, Screwball knew he was about to do something terrible. She cried as she tried to stop him, "Wait, Mothy! What are you doing?!"

He lit up his horn and unlocked the lock on the door.

 _BLAM!_

The swarm of flying, cackling changelings blinded Mothball's vision, but his ears caught the sudden yelp of his sweetheart.

He heard Screwball scream, "Mothball!"

When Mothball could see again, the changelings were already through the force field and flying farther and farther away. When he searched the swarm for his mother, his heart dropped when he saw her carrying a magenta-colored pony.

In total shock and overwhelming guilt, he breathed, "No…"

The guards then rushed up to him and one of them said, "What have you done?! You let them get away!"

Mothball only answered, "I know…"

The other guard said, "Then you are under arrest for the release of Equestria's most dangerous criminals."

Mothball gasped in shock and tried to explain himself, "No, wait! It's not like that!"

He knew he couldn't rescue Screwball by being in prison, so he flew away as fast as he could. When he dodged the Pegasi guards successfully, he took the form of a Pegasus and flew to the Crystal Empire undetected. But once there, he discovered that Twilight, Starling, and Thorax were in Canterlot due to recent events caused by him. He donned his disguise again and headed to Canterlot.

When he got there, by pure luck, he saw Thorax walking by a palace window and so knocked on it. When his brother turned to see what it was, Mothball turned back into his original self.

Thorax asked as he opened the window, "Mothball? What happened? Where's Screwball?"

Mothball said uneasily, "Umm…" He looked at both ends of the empty hall and then pushed Thorax into a broom closet before closing the door.

Thorax asked in concern and semi-fright, "Wha – What's going on?!"

Mothball shushed him, "Shhh! Keep it down!"

"H-how do I know you're really Mothball? I got it! Answer me this: how did we first meet?"

The prince gave an agitated sigh and answered, "I fell down a gorge and you saved me. Happy?"

Thorax sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." He then asked in worry, "But where's Screwball? I thought you two were just talking in private."

Mothball said nervously, "Yeah…about that. I didn't really talk to her. I just sort of…asked her to take me back to the changeling castle and I…freed Mom."

"You what?!"

The door then opened and a voice said, "Funny. I was about to ask the same thing."

Thorax and Mothball gasped as they looked up to see an angry Discord towering above them with his arms crossed. Mothball tittered, "How much did you hear?"

Discord's eyes glowed menacingly as he said, "Every word." With that, he grabbed their tails and the changelings gave a yelp.

Discord had called his wife and in-laws to the throne room, and when Twilight sat on her throne, he told everyone the whole story. Fluttershy gasped and her eyes welled with tears when Discord explained that Screwball had been taken by Chrysalis.

He then said angrily, "Behold, the conspirators!"

In a flash, Mothball and Thorax appeared wrapped in chains held by Discord. The princesses' and the husbands' eyes flew wide open at the sight of the bound changelings.

Twilight said to Discord, "Isn't wrapping them in chains is a little excessive?"

Discord scoffed, "For you, maybe." He then gestured at Mothball as he said, "Thanks to this miserable, two-timing prince of the changelings, my Screwball has been TAKEN!"

Mothball refuted, "I didn't want it to turn out that way!"

Discord glared at him as he said, "Oh?" In another flash, Mothball was free but held tightly in Discord's hands. "Then what were you planning to do with her, then? Hmm? Spirit her away so you could have her to yourself? Never let her see her family again?! Tell me where she is, Scumball! TELL ME!" He shook Mothball violently as he shouted that.

Twilight commanded, "That's enough!" She shot at Discord with her magic and encased him in a crystal block. Only his hands were free, but Mothball fell from them in exhaustion. Fluttershy eyed at her sister and Twilight's expression said, _It was only necessary._ The alicorn sighed as she walked up to her frozen brother-in-law, "Look, I know how hard Screwball's kidnapping must be for you, but there's no reason to take it out on Mothball."

Fluttershy said, "I understand you haven't really been trustful of him, but you should at least hear his side of the story before jumping to conclusions."

Discord used his free talon to snap himself out of the crystal block. He then scowled, "Why are you taking his side in the first place? Don't you trust me, the more reliable source?" When his wife and in-laws gave him deadpanned glares, he said as he crossed his arms, "Oh, fine. Let the changeling prince defend himself."

Mothball took a deep breath and explained, "Look, I love Screwball, but I was worried about what would happen if I took her as my queen –"

Discord scoffed, "Isn't it a little too soon to think about that?! You should know better than to rush things!"

Mothball retorted, "That's exactly why I did what I did! Royal changelings such as me always have to keep the species going. Since I'm a prince, my bride would have to turn into a changeling so she could reproduce a new army. I didn't want that for Screwball, so I went to my mother to see if there was another way to have her as my wife without the transformation."

Thorax backed for him, "Yeah. And Chrysalis said that she could have another royal changeling if she and the others were let out of their prison."

"I didn't want to free Mother, but since I was afraid that Screwball was going to reject me if I told her about the transforming-into-a-queen thing, I had to do it, to let Screwball and me live in peace."

Fluttershy comforted him, "Oh, Mothball. I know how much you love Screwball, but you should know that she wouldn't have hated you if you told her."

Discord rolled his eyes as he said, "Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with her. I'm a hideous creature much like you, yet I found love with my sweetheart."

"Maybe Screwball saw something in you that made her take a chance on you."

Her husband said, "Well, I, for one, am not taking a chance just sitting idly by and waiting to free Screwball. Let's just get over there and rescue her already!"

In a flash of white light, everyone in the room was teleported to the outskirts of a barren wasteland. Standing out from the dry ground was a tall castle dotted with holes and had changelings buzzing around its spires.

Discord cracked his knuckles and said, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Both changelings then cried, "Wait!" Suddenly, they pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

Thorax explained, "The queen has a throne that can make any magic but changeling magic useless within its barrier."

Mothball said, "Mother told me stories about her old haunt and how the throne was carved from a dark stone."

Twilight said as she lit up her horn, "Well, one way to find out." She went to the edge of the cliff and suddenly, her magic faded away in a bluish wisp. "Yep. She has the throne, all right."

Discord grumbled as he got up, "Now this is just wonderful. How are we going to rescue Screwy now?"

Mothball said, "Like we told you, only changeling magic works in the castle."

"Oh, please! If you think I'm going to trust you to save my daughter and not endanger her like you did today, you're out of your –"

Twilight interrupted, "Discord, I know you're angry with him, but if you try to infiltrate the castle without your magic, you could end up being captured as well. I think Thorax and Mothball are Screwball's only chance."

Fluttershy touched Discord's lion paw and said, "Please let them do this. It would make up for what happened at the other castle. Let Mothball prove himself to you."

After a few moments of silence, Discord groaned, "All right. Fine." He then warned the changelings as his hands began to glow yellow, "But if you don't rescue my Screwball…" He lifted his hands and the growing ball of magic over his head as he continued, "…then don't ever come BACK!"

As he said that last word, his blast of magic hurled the changelings through the air until they landed roughly on the dry ground in the wasteland.

Thorax spat out the dust and said to Mothball with a worried expression, "I think he's mad."

Mothball said agitatedly, "You think?" He stood up and said, "Come on. Let's rescue Screwball."

When they started walking, Discord shouted from the edge of the wasteland, "Hello! What's taking so long?! You can fly, for Pete's sake!"

While Discord still badgered the changelings from afar, Mothball sighed in exasperation, "If he ever becomes my father-in-law, he'll be the death of me."

* * *

In the throne room, Chrysalis watched from a hole as her son and Thorax were flying stealthily to the castle.

The queen hissed pleasantly, "Yes…Come to me, my precious heir. The Changeling Kingdom will soon have their prince again."


	27. Thorax: Part Three

_**AN: K5 helped wrote the middle section.**_

* * *

"You're nuts! You know that?!" Screwball shouted as she was stuck in green glop by the dark throne.

"Funny… I thought you were one that was nuts…" The queen smirked evilly.

"Har-har." Screwy said bitterly.

"My dear sweet child, do you know why I brought you here?"

The swirly-eyed mare slatted, "Revenge against my family no doubt."

Chrysalis released a low chuckle, "Actually, revenge was the furthest thing from my thoughts… No, you're here, because my son has it in his head that you should be his queen…"

"What?!"

"Tell me, child, why do you suppose your beloved prince freed his mother and the rest of our kind?"

"I… I don't know! Maybe he thought he could change your evil ways so you could be the mother he's always wanted!"

The queen released another chuckle, "Changelings cannot change despite changing forms, but it's our nature to remain cruel and uncaring."

"And yet your son and Thorax aren't like that…"

"Yes, well, my son was unfortunately given a heart while Thorax was a defective member of the colony. Speaking of colony… believe it or not, but I won't live forever and the changelings will need a new ruler, that is where my son comes in, but he needs a queen in order to keep the species going… And guess who the lucky mare is!"

"What makes you think I would ever rule over your disgusting race?!"

"I'd watch that mouth of yours, or have you forgotten that you're dating a changeling?"

"Mothy's different! So is Thorax!"

"Ah, but what if I was to tell you that in order for you to be queen you must also be turned into a changeling?!"

Screwball gasped, "No-no! That can't be true! You're lying!"

"Oh, wake up, girl, why else would Mothball have come to me in the first place? He knew this to be true and wanted to find some other way to avoid it. I told him there wasn't but if he had set us free, I could produce another royal changeling to replace him."

"Then why are you bothering with all this?! You're free, you can do just that! You didn't need to capture me!"

"Oh, but I had to…" Chrysalis's eyes grew dark, "I didn't see it before, but Thorax and Mothball are just the beginning… soon, the rest of the changelings will want to think for themselves and won't want to rely on a queen… won't want to rely on me… I need to keep in control, for if I cannot have Equestria then why shouldn't I still have my changelings to keep under my hoof! If I lost them… I would have nothing left!" she shouted out that last part startling Screwball.

"Now… when my son comes, I will make sure he gets what he wants as long as I get what I want…"

"He won't do it…" Screwy glared back.

Chrysalis touched her chin while flashing a sickly-sweet smile, "Oh, but he will, my dear… He will…"

* * *

"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" Mothball asked as him and Thorax made their way through the Hive's maze of tunnels as some opened and closed at will.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." the smaller changeling admitted.

"I didn't think I would ever see this place… Mother told me she kept many castles around Equestria so that the Changelings could move from one place to another without ponies capturing them of course that happen when she had captured the princesses before I was born but this was the original Hive where she first came into rule."

"It sure was…" Thorax sadly said.

"Was it really that bad?" the taller changeling questioned in concern.

Thorax sighed, "It was strange growing up with the Changelings. I felt like I was just one with the crowd…"

"You're lucky, I would I have given anything to be one with the crowd. All my life, I've heard how the other changelings ranted about me being a prince… Some of the females of the swarm griped how it should be a girl ruling the Hive or that they would brag I would choose them as my queen."

"Guess the joke was on them when you chose a pony-draconquus hybrid instead."

"Perhaps, but Screwball isn't going to what to be a changeling queen… That's why we're here in the first place, all because I couldn't face her and tell her the entire truth. She saw me opening the doors that let my mother and the changelings out, she'll never want to speak to me again…"

"You don't know that. Maybe there will be some tension at first, but I felt the love the two of you shared, and it was strong. I saw the same thing in the Crystal Empire with Cadence and Shining Armor, and again in that throne room in Canterlot, with all the princesses and their husbands."

"What are you saying?"

"I've been all over Equestria and I have seen many couples sharing a powerful love connection as the royals have and you have that too. Believe me, you will overcome this with the mare you love. Don't be afraid to admit how you feel for her and share your fears to her and if she objects to what you tell her, stand up to her. Why should she be the one that decide what should be done in your relationship? If she truly loves you she will listen and figure something out with you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"It's not my decision to make, but why stay with her if she'll just be as controlling as the queen was to you?"

Mothy pondered on that and voiced, "You really think we can get past this?"

"As long as the love between you stays potent, I think so."

* * *

After a few close calls of dodging changelings on patrol, Thorax could sense they were getting close to the throne room and saw two different paths that lead to it. He gestured, "I'll go this way, you go that way."

Mothball nodded and took the left hole. As Thorax took the right.

Upon entering the seemly empty throne room, the tall changeling saw Screwball stuck in the glop by the throne and rushed to her.

"Screwball!"

"Mothball! You came!"

"Of course, I came, why wouldn't I? I love you."

"Quick, we have to get out of here! She'll be back any minute!"

"But aren't you upset that I released my mother and the other changelings?"

"We'll worry about that later, right now, we have to go!"

"Too late." Chrysalis hissed as she buzzed down to the couple blocking their path. "Now, Mothball, commence with the transformation…"

"I thought we had a deal, Mother! Your freedom in exchange for you to produce another royal changeling!"

"I made a loophole. Screwball is a royal, so I will plan to make her a changeling. See? Royal…changeling." She gave a snicker before continuing, "I had you lure here as you are my royal heir, and I intend to keep it that way! But I am a reasonable queen, I could never deny my son the pleasure of the one mare he so desires… She is all yours, all you have to do is begin the transformation."

Mothball stood there for several moments, considering his options. Then, he said with confidence, "No."

The queen said, take aback, "What?"

"I said, no. Screwball is the one mare I'll ever love and I love her the way she is."

Then Chrysalis said with a dark smile, "Are you sure she is who she is?"

As if on cue, Screwball transformed into a hissing changeling. Mothball yelped as he realized that it was a trap. At that moment, Chrysalis saw a hint of blue glimmer in the changeling's shocked eyes. She then knew what it was.

She snarled, "You little fool…thinking you could deceive me. I know who you really are. And you are not my son!"

With a glow of her horn, Mothball disappeared in a green flash, revealing Thorax himself. He whimpered as he looked at his undisguised self.

Chrysalis said with an evil smile, "Hello…traitor. Where is my son?"

Just then, something sticky fell on her head. She wiped it with her hoof and saw that it was green goo. She looked up and saw the real Mothball pulling Screwball out of her cocoon.

Chrysalis growled, "You!"

She flew up at them with such fury, but they were able to dodge her and Mothball carried Screwball to behind the base of the throne.

"Come out of there! You can't hide forever!"

But the couple stayed where they were.

"We will stay low until we find a way out and get Thorax…" whispered Mothball.

"Is it true?" she whispered back.

"What?"

She softly asked with big eyes, "In order for the changelings to continue you would've had to change me into a changeling?"

He deeply sighed and turned his head away, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of losing you. Screwball, would you have wanted this? To be queen of changelings even if it meant having me? Would you have wanted to be a changeling too?"

She winced and hung her head before muttering, "No…"

"I thought not. I didn't want this for you, but Mother refuses to have another heir and as horrible as Changelings are I couldn't have it on my conscience to let them become extinct. I'm afraid it's come to a point where you have to decide. I've already made the choice to be the Changelings' next ruler. You can still go and walk away from this and I won't stop you. I just want your happiness and that'll be enough for me since I had the pleasure to know what love was…" he was on the verge of tears when he finished.

Screwball was speechless. He was willing to let her go to avoid this fate. Suddenly she remember what happened in the altered timeline, how they were forced to let go before. Did she want to repeat the same thing? She was so heartbroken when she thought to have lost him forever but so overjoyed when she found him again. Did she really want to give it all up just because she was afraid of a little change? She would still have her beloved wasn't that what matter? And maybe… because she and Mothball would be the rulers they could help improve the Changeling way… that wasn't such a bad deal now that she thought about it. There was just one thing that concerned her.

"If I do go through the transformation… would I still be me?"

His eyes widen in surprise before he gave a small smile, "I reckon you would, you would still have your powers and you would have changeling powers too, you could always change your appearance to look like your old self."

"Uh, that doesn't sound so bad," she smiled, "would you teach me how to use my new powers?"

"Of course, but we don't have to do the transformation yet, Mother still has some time before I'll be needed to ascend to the throne." he released a small chuckle, "Before, I dreaded the day I would become king, but now that I have you by my side, I don't have to worry anymore…"

They moved into an embrace as she said, "No. No, you don't."

Once they let go they put on battle faces as they walked out from the queen's throne.

Mothball addressed Chrysalis who still had Thorax in her magical grasp. "Alright, Mother, you win. Screwball has agreed to be my queen, but I am not going to transform her until the time is right, is that understood?" he firmly said.

The queen smirked, "You have finally embraced your birthright! As of the brat, fine, as long as she's transformed before I die, I could care less."

"And you'll let Thorax go?" he questioned.

She shouted, "Of course not! He is a traitor! And as so he will be punished!"

"No!" The couple yelled.

"Silence! I am still the queen! You two are not the rulers yet so you stay out of this!" she magically started draining Thorax's love.

The small changeling weakly said, "She's taking out the love I have…"

Mothball watched on in horror as his brother was growing weaker by the second. But then he remembered what Thorax said about sharing love how Screwball and him shared love and they were powerful because of that… He shouted out.

"Thorax, share your love! Give it all to her!"

Screwball gapped at what he was saying.

Thorax was confused by what his brother meant but he then released the love within him and bursts of light emerged that made the queen float away and smacked into the throne as the light slowly started destroying it. But then Thorax was in a cocoon and in a blinding light he came out of it but he didn't look the same.

"Thorax?" both Mothball and Screwball inquired.

Thorax was taller, was a light shade of green, his wings were dark purple and shimmering, his eyes were purple as well, there was no holes in his body, and he had antlers on the top of his head.

Mothy asked in awe, "Is that really you?"

"I… I believe so?" Thorax answered uncertainly.

There was a buzzing sound as the swarm of changelings started surrounding them.

Thorax spoke to them, "Don't you see? This is what happens when Changelings share love rather than take love! I shared love and I became this! Changelings, you can began anew if you so want to! Share love, don't take it!"

The changelings glanced at one another and as if in silent agreement, they started to share love and they began to have the same cocoon that Thorax had for his transformation.

Screwy and Mothy looked on in awe as the Changelings changed into colorful creatures.

"Aw, they're actually kind of cute this way." she said.

"I wonder…"

"Mothy?"

He positioned himself to share the love as well but was tackled.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"But you seemed to like the new Changeling transformation better."

"It looks good on them but it would look terrible on you." she smirked.

"You actually prefer me this way?"

"Well, duh, I fell in love with you, didn't I?" she leaned forward and they kissed, unaware that Mothball's wings started to shimmer.

The transformations became so overwhelming that it blew up the entire throne room. This did not go unnoticed by the royals waiting outside. Now that the magical barrier was down, Twilight teleported them all to the ruined site.

Discord gasped and screamed, "SCREWBALL! HE BLEW HER UP!"

"Oh, Daddy stop being such a drama king…"

They looked up to see Screwy floating up with Mothball and the newly changed Thorax. The family gapped as they saw the changelings looking so strange and different.

Twilight questioned, "Thorax, is that really you?"

"It would appear so." the green changeling smiled.

Mothball was beaming as well, "I think this means we have a new changeling leader. My brother, I would gladly step down so that you may take over." he bowed his head in respect.

Thorax asked, "Are you sure?"

"We're sure." both Mothy and Screwy said together and smiled at each other.

Discord then teleported the couple in his arms as he tightly hugged his daughter. And was squeezing Mothball.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're safe!" he exclaimed before frowning at the changeling and lowered his face in a menacing way, "You got off lucky this time, but the next time you pull a stunt like that…" his eyes glowed, "I'll make you wish you never hatched…"

Mothball gulped and put on a brave front, "Believe me, Mr. Discord, it won't happen again."

Screwball scowled at her father, "Daddy, it was an honest mistake and if I was in his place, I think I would have done the same. Mothy was trying to save me from being turn into a changeling, I would think you would be a bit more grateful that he didn't want to force that on me…"

Fluttershy smiled, "She's right, honey."

Discord set them down so that Fluttershy could hug her daughter and thanked Mothball for saving her.

Screwball grinned, "Now thanks to Thorax, we don't have to worry about that anymore. But even if any of this didn't happen, I still would have been my sweet Mothy's queen…" she told that last part to her beloved.

Mothball beamed at her words as he held her close and whispered, "All the same, I'm glad we're free from my mother's rules and that we get to make our own life now."

There was excited chatter among the ponies and changelings when suddenly they heard a rustling and out came a hissing Chrysalis from the wreckage. Immediately the large group stood their ground to face the queen as they braced themselves for the worst.

Twilight being the high queen that she was addressed the former changeling queen.

"Chrysalis, you have done great wrong against me and my family. But I am willing to forgive your transactions if you repent now and share love as your followers have. You can start a new life and not have to feed on a pony's love no more."

Mothball looked on with pleading eyes and uttered, "Mother…"

For moment there it seemed that Chrysalis was sorry for all she done, but then she scowled and angrily said.

"You've taken everything from me! Twilight Sparkle, you and your family will rue the day for ever destroying all that I had! My kingdom, my subjects, my son… And so doing I will take all that from you and more!" she released a green burst of light and they could see her buzzing away in the distance.

Discord declared, "I'll go and get her!" he was to teleport away but his daughter stopped him.

"No, Daddy, let her go." upon seeing the sadness of her love when his mother refused to take the other path, she couldn't bear to see him suffer if they had captured her, then his mother would have been more alone then before.

Twilight nodded, "I agree. She's without an army so she's not an immediate threat at the moment, if she comes back we'll be ready for her." she turned to Thorax, "Now then, as the new king of the changelings perhaps we should discuss a treaty between pony-changeling relations?"

"I quite agree, Your Highness." the changeling bowed his head.

While the two leaders were discussing and the rest of the family were talking among the newly formed changelings, Mothball and Screwball watched on with content knowing this was a new beginning for them all.

* * *

 ** _AN: Whew! Yeah, maybe this story arch was better off as a separate story, but I didn't know how long it would be. But it certainly would have been too long for a single oneshot. At first while making_** **Crown of Winter** ** _I thought I would've had to make a new changeling OC so that Mothball wouldn't have to worry about being king and turning Screwball into a changeling, but then when Thorax came along, I was busy trying to figure out a way for him to be the new changeling leader but when the finale came out I was immensely relieved! After_** **Crown of Winter** ** _there were a lot of loose threads regarding Screwy and Mothy's relationship so I knew how important it was to address it and I can't thank Season 6 enough for the introduction of this awesome changeling character! Get ready, in the next chapter we'll finally see Jewel's egg hatching!_**


	28. The Blazing: Part One

Apple Jewel and Asher watched their egg at a distance from the pedestal it laid on. The two months was almost complete, which meant that any day now the egg would soon hatch and their offspring would emerge.

Jewel had fretted for the last couple of months as she made sure she was prepared to be a good mother to her child. Asher had to make sure to calm his wife down whether she expressed a new worry or concern, but sometimes he worried about being a good father too, so they had to rely on Spike and Applejack to help them out.

"I can't stand this waiting around anymore!" declared Jewel. "We have everything ready! The nursery, the toys, the diapers, so why won't our baby hatch?!"

Asher patted her back, "It won't be long now, Mom told me I was born at the end of the month during a full moon. Our baby might do the same."

"But a full moon won't be for two more days!" she groaned.

Asher started leading her out of the room, "Come on. Let's go to bed and see what happens tomorrow."

She sighs, "I guess you're right." She looked back at her egg before she started to go forward. But before she left the room, the egg shook. "Wait a minute." She went toward the egg.

"What?" he questioned.

"It moved! The egg moved!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you thought you did because you want so badly for it to hatch."

"I'm telling you, I saw it moved!" She stared at the egg and gently said, "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy knows you moved, but Daddy needs convincing."

When the egg did nothing, she let out a soft groan and told her husband, "Maybe you were right…" She started going, but this time, the egg shook more and Asher gaped.

"Honey, look!"

She looked back and gasped as the egg kept on shaking. She uttered, "It's happening… It's finally happening!" She shouted out, "Mom! Dad! It's happening! Aunt Twilight, Uncle Flash, Star, Whirl, Screwy, Gem, Dignity, Fire, everybody! My egg is hatching!"

There was a rustling, and the entire family that had been either asleep or preparing for bed arrived on the scene in excitement as the egg was shaking more than ever. Asher ordered.

"Stand back! It's about to happen!"

The group watched on in anticipation as the egg began to crack and slowly, the shell broke away. A tiny blue head with blond fuzz emerged with big green eyes that resembled Spike's green eyes. Once the entire shell broke, the body was revealed on the tiny babe. She had a pony body with all four hooves, but she had scales instead of fur. She had wings that were her father's and she had a dragon tail to go with it.

Jewel and Asher were in awe of their little creation while Applejack and Spike were shedding tears and holding on to each other in pride.

Jewel slowly approached her daughter and uttered in joy, "She's… she's beautiful…" She gently held the hybrid in her arms as the crowd awed.

"So what's her name?" Screwball came up.

Asher replied, "We made an agreement that if it was a boy, he would have been named Match, but since it's a girl, her name is Turquoise."

The crowd awed again.

"Princess Turquoise. How positively regal." commented Celestia as she and Sombra entered the room.

"Our first great-grandchild, Celestia. Where has the time gone?" he joked.

She smirked, "You know exactly where it's gone."She pointed to his gut.

Their daughters, in-laws, and grandchildren all laughed at that.

* * *

As the days followed, every royal in the castle stopped by to see the new princess that hatched from an egg, but the most visitors Turquoise received were her grandparents - Spike and Applejack - and her great-aunt Twilight, who was conducting a study on the amalgam's genetics and attributes.

Spike adored his little granddaughter so much that he would end up cuddling and taking care of her while his daughter and son-in-law rested from all-nighters. Applejack was just as happy spending time with her granddaughter that she didn't care if she was the first of her sisters to be a grandparent. In fact, her sisters - particularly Rarity and Pinkie Pie - were feeling little jealous for not having a grandchild yet.

"It's not fair, Applejack. Why do you get to have a granddaughter this soon?" Rarity said as she was visiting the nursery with AJ holding the baby and rocking her in a rocking chair.

"I guess it's just one of those things, Rarity," she shrugged, "But don't forget, Jewel and Asher knew each other as long as Spike and I knew each other when we wed. The reason we didn't have Jewel right away is because we weren't sure how to have children, but eventually we figured it out and now, we're grandparents."

"I suppose I should be glad that Dignity is currently engaged and that Gemstone is in a steady relationship, so it won't be long until I have grandchildren to spoil."

AJ smirked, "And you know everything there is to being spoiled."

Rarity gave a deadpanned expression, "Very funny."

"Hey, as long as you're waiting for your own grandkids, why don't you hold mine in the meantime?"

Her eyes widen, "Really?"

AJ smiled and handed Turquoise over, causing the unicorn to gush.

"She is just an absolute cutie!"

Her sister slightly frowned, "You used to say that about Spike."

"Well, it's obvious that the sweetie took after her grandfather with her adorableness!"

The Earth pony's brow furrowed further, "You were aware that Spike had that crush on you, right?"

Rarity cringed, "Well… not at first… but later, it did become obvious. But I didn't have it in me to break his heart."

"So you just led him on?!"

"I didn't! I just… alright, maybe I did lead him on a bit… I was very flattered by his attention, but I wasn't sure how to break it to him, which is why I'm glad he looked your way before he got his heart broken… I suppose I should finally apologize to him for making him think he had a chance when he didn't…"

"You don't have to."

The mares turned in surprise to see Spike coming in with a bottle while keeping a straight face on.

Rarity was stunned before looking downcast, "Spike, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you…"

Spike went to his wife and wrapped an arm around her as he faced Rarity, "It's okay, Rarity, you don't need to apologize. Maybe if I hadn't fallen in love with Applejack, maybe it would have hurt when I discovered that you had feelings for Fancy, but that's not the case. AJ and I had a connection since the moment I was hatched, but I didn't realize it until the suitor situation happened. I'm glad how things turned out… I'm happy and you're happy."

Turquoise started gurgling and squirmed in Rarity's arms as if agreeing.

The adults smiled as Spike said, "Even little Turquoise likes it this way." He handed Rarity the bottle and she used her magic to feed the baby.

The grandparents watched on in pride.

* * *

But while the grandparents were having a sweet moment, the parents were having a moment of dread when Asher told his wife about a letter that his mother sent regarding Turquoise's hatching and how Torch responded to it.

"Mother wrote that even though she has power over all the dragons, Grandpa still has influence over her. He told her that since that our child is part of his blood and that she has dragon qualities, she should be brought to live in the Dragon Lands where she can learn more about her proud heritage and to go through the Blazing Ceremony."

"Blazing Ceremony? What's that?"

"You never had that and neither did your father since you both didn't know about dragon customs and lived in a different place all your lives. You know how your cousins in the Crystal Empire went through a Crystalling?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's like that with the Blazing. When a dragon hatches, they are blessed into the tribe as they are marked by the embers that are from a fire that the other dragons made."

"What if we don't want that for our daughter?"

"Actually, I would like for our daughter to go through the Blazing."

"So… you would want us to move, then?" she said with concern.

"No. I know how important Equestria is to you and your family and frankly, I feel more at home here because I don't have to act so tough in front of other dragons anymore. But I worry about what Grandpa would do if we refuse to move."

"He has no say over our lives. Remember how we thought I was going have stay in the Dragon Lands because I was a disgrace? But when he found out I was royalty, he couldn't touch me?"

"Yes, but because you have now mated with me and we have a child, he could do something to make sure his great-grandchild understands the dragon way."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing at the moment. Mom is waylaying him as we speak, so I'm hoping she'll get him to understand that he has no right to invade on our lives."

* * *

"Dad. You maybe the child's great-grandfather, but my son is the father and it is up to him of how his daughter will be brought up." Ember pointed out to the large dragon.

"YOUR SON HAS TURNED HIS BACK ON EVERYTHING HE KNEW! I WILL NOT HAVE THE NEXT GENERATION TO DO THE SAME!"

"What are you doing to do? Go to Canterlot to take the hatchling by force?"

"IF THAT IS WHAT I MUST DO!"

Ember gasped. She didn't think her father was capable of doing such a thing, "Are you serious?! Dad! If someone had tried to take me, you would have burned them to a crisp!"

"I AM DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE TO MAKE SURE OUR HERITAGE IS PRESERVED!"

Ember had to think fast. She couldn't let her granddaughter be taken from her parents and home, leaving her son and his mate in devastation. So she told her father, "At least let me give them a warning that if they do not surrender the child, then you would come and get her yourself."

"Very well. They have two days to decide and if they do not surrender the hatchling, then I will destroy their entire city until I get her."

"You would invoke the ponies' anger?"

"My anger outweighs their own. If they dare oppose me, they could not defeat me!"

"Fine, Dad. If this is what you want…" She started flying away and hoped there was some way to get out of this…

* * *

"No! No!" Jewel cried, "He can't!" She sobbed as her husband held her after hearing the distressing news

Asher scowled, "Mom, you are the Dragon Lord. Surely you would know that what he plans to do is against Dragon Law."

"Unfortunately, it isn't. If it was any other dragon that wasn't his blood, he would be severely punished, but since Turquoise is part of his mighty line… I don't think we can stop him…"

Asher let out a roar that nearly frightened both his mother and wife. He shouted, "Let him come! I will not be bullied into this! I've spent half a lifetime living in his shadow following his commands, but now he threatens to take away one of my most valuable treasures! My daughter will be raised here with her mother and me! Mom, you go back to him and tell him we will not be intimidated by his threats, for I will not give up my child!"

Jewel wrapped her arms around her husband in joy just as Ember was smiling.

"Well said, my son. My father likes getting his own way, but he has no right to do this… It won't be easy standing up to him, but today you have shown you are a true dragon."

Asher smiled back, "Thanks, Mom. I needed to hear that."

"He gave you two days to decide."

"But I have already made my choice."

"Yes, but we can use this time to prepare ourselves and by the end of the second day, I'll tell him what you said."

"Every word?"

She smirked, "Every word. But first, you better tell your in-laws what's going on so they can help. Because once my father gets your answer, he will not waste a second to come here and take Turquoise."

* * *

"Too bad Aunt Twilight was called away to Griffonstone and that she needed Uncle Discord and Screwy to help repair the kingdom as part of the treaty." said Whirl Wind as he, Dignity, and Fire Spark were setting up a catapult on one of the castle balconies.

Dignity nodded, "They certainly would have made things easier by using magic on the ex-Dragon Lord."

"Well, we have to make do with what we have." said Fire. "Mom is too busy to answer the letters we sent her through Uncle Spike, so we have to be ready for anything."

"We only get one more day." said Dignity.

"That's why we need to make it count." said Sky Blitz as she made her way to the balcony with Mauve and Dawn Twirl as they went to their colts.

Dawn said to her fiancé, "I am really impressed with how you're helping your cousin like this."

Fire Spark replied firmly, "We have always been family, and when someone threatens one of us…"

Whirl finished, "They threaten all us."

Mauve said with fear tinting her voice, "Still, to go against a giant dragon…"

Dignity assured her, "As scary as it is, my love, we must do this. Apple Jewel is going to need all of our help to make sure Turquoise stays here."

Sky's nostrils flared, "I tell you, if some jerk tried to take my kid away, I would make them wish they were never born."

Fire said calmly, "As jerky as Torch is being right now, he is still Asher's grandfather, so we should try to make sure we don't hurt him to the point we could jeopardize his life."

Whirl countered, "Uh, we should be more worried about him hurting us to the point he could kill us! Did you not hear how big this guy is?! Why else are we setting up catapults around the castle?!"

Shining Armor then appeared and inquired, "Speaking of, are you boys almost done?"

Fire Spark replied, "Almost, Uncle Shining."

Dignity said, "Yes, and we really are grateful that you came all this way from the Crystal Empire to help us."

Shining nodded, "When we heard about Torch planning to take Turquoise away, Cadence and I couldn't just stand by. But we couldn't let Skyla and Flurry Heart come, so I came by myself to help plan the defenses."

Fire mentioned, "Between you and Grandpa's force field spells, we should be able to prevent Torch from coming into the city and the castle."

Shining pointed, "But it won't stop him for long. If he's anything like Ember, Asher, Jewel, and Spike have told me, then my force field's not going to be able to hold. That's why we have guards at the ready and these catapults."

"Too bad our cousins on Marendelle won't be able to join us." Dignity said.

"By the time they get here," said Whirl, "the battle would already be underway and they wouldn't be able to get past the force field."

Fire gestured, "It's best they stay where they are."

Shining Armor ordered, "All right, let's finish up here and then I need to brief you all on the emergency plan in case all of our defenses fail."

They exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Jewel stared at the crib where her daughter was peacefully sleeping and felt tears escaping her. She didn't know what she would do if she failed to protect her baby tomorrow. Even if she could lay another egg, what was to stop Torch from taking that child too? Suddenly, she felt anger rising in her and snarled, showing off her fangs. She went to the window that displayed her great-aunt's beautiful night. She refused to let Torch make her feel despaired as this was her child and she would fight to her last breath to have her daughter stay with them.

"I was hoping to find you here."

She turned to see her husband entering the dimly-lit nursery.

"Where else would I be at this moment?" she questioned.

He smiled, "Nowhere."

She went to him and wrapped her hooves around him.

"I love you…"

He rubbed her back, "I love you and our daughter. You're the only things that matter to me now. My grandfather may be family, but I won't let him do this to us. Our daughter deserves to live in a place where she can be herself no matter what, to have parents who will love her forever, and family members who care for her well-being… I promise you this. We will succeed tomorrow in stopping my grandfather."

Jewel went to gently pick up their offspring and held her up for Asher to hold her too. They stay huddled as they braced themselves for the outcome of tomorrow.

* * *

Applejack woke up the next morning to notice her husband was not in castle. She was concerned that Spike decided to go face Torch head-on since he ranted when Ember told them what her father was planning to do. She found Jewel and Asher and asked them if they had seen him.

Asher replied, "My mother left us a note saying she and Spike went off to do something that could help with the battle."

"Really?"

"I'm sure Dad will be fine, Mom."

"I'm more concerned he didn't tell me this before we went to sleep last night."

"Maybe it was something he decided to do in the middle of night and that's why he and my mother were gone before dawn."

AJ still looked concerned but gave in, "I guess so. I just hope he isn't doing anything so reckless." She went out of the room.

Jewel shook her head, "Ever since he saved her from that Nightmare and almost lost his life, Mom had always worried for him and is afraid to lose him."

Asher gave a small smile, "I can't say I blame her. I almost lost you to my stupidity, so I know how it feels. And it's all the more reason why I'm so angry at my grandfather. I almost didn't have Turquoise without your love." They embraced and he asked, "Are you sure you can handle her alone?"

"I'd rather be the last line of defense if everything else goes wrong."

"All right." He kissed his wife's head and then went to the crib where Turquoise was awake. Upon seeing her father, she cooed happily. That brought a smile on his face as he kissed her temple. Just then, he heard a rumbling sound and noticed that objects in the nursery wobbled. He scowled, "He's here."


	29. The Blazing: Part Two

Torch's wings carried him across Equestria as he reached the edge of Canterlot, which was surrounded in a giant pink bubble. He pounded his fist into it, but the force field didn't break. He pounded on it again, but still it did not break.

Shining Armor - while wearing his armor and helmet - watched from a balcony as did many of the royal family. They gaped at how huge the dragon was as he kept on pounding the large shield. The citizens of Canterlot were told to remain into their homes until the threat had passed. It was a good thing, too, because surely upon seeing the dragon, they would have panicked and run.

The unicorn cringed every time the dragon pounded on his shield. He turned to Sombra, "It's not going to hold him off forever. Once it breaks, you'll have to step in to perform your shield spell."

The ex-king of Canterlot nodded, "Of course. He and I may share the same great-granddaughter, but I will not have my daughter and granddaughter suffer from losing the child."

Torch bellowed out, "I WANT THE CHILD, AND I SHALL HAVE HER!"

Asher flew up to face his grandfather with the bubble separating the two, "Gramps! We are giving you the chance to back away. I don't want to fight you, but if you keep insisting on taking my daughter, then we will have no choice."

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR TO YOUR KIND! YOU HIDE BEHIND THE PONY'S MAGIC AND WON'T FACE ME YOURSELF! I CARE NOT IF THE YOUNG ONE HAS MEAGER BLOOD FROM HER UNFORNATATE LINEAGE, BUT I WON'T STAND BY AND LET ALL THAT IS MIGHTY IN HER BE RUINED!"

Asher sighed and glared at Torch, "Then I will fight until my last breath before you take her." He went back to the castle and landed on top of the watch tower where Celestia was.

She gave him a sad smile and touched his shoulder in comfort, "You did all that you could…"

"He is just too stubborn…" he shook his head.

Torch went back to pounding, eventually causing the whole force field to shake. Shining Armor ordered the nearby guards to brace themselves as they were stationed in front of the castle with their weapons at the ready. Whirl Wind, Dignity, Fire Spark, and Sky Blitz were gnashing their teeth as they braced themselves, too. The pink shield eventually weakened and Sombra quickly cast his own shield spell when the force field slowly came down. However, he felt weak from casting it, for he wasn't as young as Shining Armor cast his spell and he knew his own shield would not stay up for long.

Torch was getting angrier by the minute and when Sombra's shield lowered, the large dragon roared and Shining gave the command to attack. The guards charged forward, but Torch was able to bash them all away with a single hand. Shining then told the family to ready the catapults as they filled them with vegetables and fruits. Even Pinkie and Cheese had their party cannons filled with cakes and all sorts of desserts and fired them at the mean dragon.

Rainbow saw what the party ponies were doing and questioned, "Pinkie, why are you guys giving him cake?!"

The couple replied, "We're not giving him cake. We're assaulting him with cake!"

That managed to slow Torch down for a bit, but he just kept on coming. Celestia and Luna then took this as their cue as they flew around the dragon. Torch tried to swat them away, but they were too quick for him.

Celestia then glowed bright orange while using the Royal Canterlot Voice, "MIGHTY TORCH - ONCE-KING OF THE DRAGONS - WE, CELESTIA – ONCE-QUEEN OF CANTERLOT - DEMAND THAT THOU LEAVE AT ONCE AND LEAVE THE PRINCESS TURQUOISE ALONE!"

Luna then used the Voice, "THY HAVE NO CLAIM OVER THE CHILD! SHE BELONGS WITH HER PARENTS! NOW GO, BEFORE WE - THE ROYAL SISTERS - USE OUR POWER ON THOU!"

Torch glowered and shouted, "YOU ARE JUST FEEBLE PONIES! YOU COULD NOT DEFEAT ME!" He took a deep breath and blew out a large amount of fire.

Sombra cried, "Celestia!" just as the girls shouted, "Mom!"

Shining yelled, "Luna!"

The sisters managed to dodge the fire, but they landed on the ground surrounded by a firewall.

Luna started to flap up, but her sister stopped her.

"We must stay put or else we will provoke him to attack us."

"So we must do nothing?!"

"It's out of our hooves now…"

Torch addressed the remaining family members who were watching on, "NOW, GIVE ME THE CHILD OR ELSE ALL OF YOUR LITTLE CITY WILL BE BURNT DOWN!"

Asher worried. He didn't want to give up his daughter, but if his grandfather made good on his word, then the rest of the ponies in Canterlot would lose their homes and possibly get hurt… He covered his face in despair. He didn't know what to do until a voice suddenly shouted out.

"That's your answer to everything?! Just burn everything down?!"

Torch's eyes widened before he snarled, "That voice… I know that voice…"

Asher gasped when he saw his mom, Spike, and a whole coven of dragons behind them.

The red dragon with thinning blue hair and glasses spoke again, "I knew you were always big-headed, but this is going too far!"

Mina begged, "Please, Uncle Torch! Don't take this innocent child from her parents!"

"SILENCE! That child is part of my blood, and I will not let some defective members of our kind tell me otherwise!"

Ember flapped up, "Dad! For goodness sakes, stop this! I am tired of having to fight with you on what makes a dragon! You think dragons have to be strong and mean, but look around you! The ponies that you call weak were willing to fight you! My son had stood up to you and you call him a traitor, but he has proven that it takes someone strong to stand up for what's right. I believe that is the mark of a true dragon."

Firestone spoke directly to his brother, "Torch, you know she's right. Long ago, I once stood up to you when I helped create the Elemental Jewelry and you told me I should not have gotten involved, but I did anyway. You then banished me from the Dragon Lands, but if I may be so bold, that was the best thing that's ever happened to me! You may have thought you were punishing me, but in truth, I was happy to be away from there."

Torch shouted, "You fool! You were supposed to want to come back! To return to your glorious roots! I would have forgiven you if you had just repented the way I wanted you to!"

Everyone gaped at that statement.

Firestone shook his head, "But I couldn't. I am who I am, brother…You may be thick-headed, but you do care about those around you…I saw the regret in your eyes when you had to banish me. Let's face it, you don't really want to take this child. You just don't want to lose your grandson to a world that you don't understand…The same way you lost me."

Torch made a humph sound. He wasn't admitting it, but he wasn't denying it, either.

Ember looked on in shock between her father and uncle. She turned to Mina, who whispered, "I think my dad is getting through to him."

There was a long dramatic pause before Torch spoke again, "If I was promised that the dragon way would continue through the young one, then I would leave her alone."

There were laughs of disbelief as Asher faced his grandfather, "I was always going to teach Turquoise the importance of her dragon heritage! And to start, I would like for all of us to perform a Blazing for my daughter."

Torch then did the impossible: he actually smiled!

* * *

Every pony and every dragon gathered fire wood in front of the castle. The dragons - including Ember, Spike, Asher, and Jewel - blew fire on the kindle as Turquoise was entertaining her large great-grandfather, who gave a mighty chuckle as the baby hybrid cuddled up on his nose.

Ember then came to take the baby as she tickled her, causing her to giggle. They faced the fire as Ember took some actual embers and planted them on the baby's head, making a design.

She spoke to the assembled crowd, "I, Dragon Lord Ember, am the daughter of the mighty Torch, niece of wise Firestone, cousin of sweet Mina, mother of determined Asher, and now grandmother to the remarkable Turquoise. A child of both worlds, dragon and pony. On this day of Turquoise's Blazing, I hereby lift the banishment of the dragons of Dragon Town so that they may return back to the Dragon Lands whenever they like. This is a sign that all dragons are one and that we would not harm the ponies of Equestria. Because Turquoise has helped united our two lands, she is a princess through and through."

There were cheers and applause.

Once the ceremony was done, Torch faced Asher and Jewel - who was holding Turquoise in her arms - and said to them, "I wish to apologize for what I had almost done."

The parents gaped as Asher said, "Did I hear that right? The great dragon Torch actually admitting he made a mistake?"

Torch grunted, "Do not think I shall do it all the time, but the child is where she should be. Now that my brother is not banished anymore, he will come to visit the Dragon Lands."

Firestone came up, "As prideful as my big brother is, I actually did miss him. If it helps him get over his loneliness, then maybe we can rekindle what we had."

Ember and Mina appeared as the Dragon Lord stated, "That goes for us, too."

Asher smiled, "It's wonderful seeing all of you together like this," He turned to his wife and daughter, "…and it's wonderful knowing that our family did not get torn apart this day."

Ember declared, "Instead, it was brought together by a single child…"

They all looked at the happy baby Turquoise as she was surrounded by love, and she always would be.


	30. Under New Management

**_AN: These two oneshots will be like 'Just for Sidekicks' and 'Game Ponies Play' as well as 'Made in Manehatten' and 'Brotherhooves Social'._**

* * *

King Button Mash was looking over the reports he had received from the harbor master and was troubled. According to the harbor master, the ships came in, but the cargo they carried always seemed to come up short and that there wasn't enough for trade. He made a decision that he would have to personally inspect the holdings of the ships that brought in the cargo.

But there was a problem. Button knew he couldn't leave his castle without getting behind on other royal business that needed to be taken care of. Then, when Snow Pea walked in with a budget report she finished, he got an idea.

"Here you go, Dad, and I double-checked my calculations to make sure it was right." She smiled, but upon seeing the excited look on her father's face, she became concerned. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart, but I fear that Marendelle won't be if I don't look into this right away." He held up the reports for her to see.

"Oh, no, what happened?"

"For the past few weeks now, trade has been becoming less and less. If our subjects lose the commerce we receive, Marendelle's businesses would go bankrupt, our ponies would have to leave, and the entire kingdom goes into ruin."

"But don't we have the gem mines to use for emergency funds?"

"Yes, but that won't help get our ponies the things they need. That's why ships bring in all sorts of goods that we can't get here on the island. But since there's a shortage happening, I must find out what is going on so Marendelle can receive the right amount of trade again."

"But, Dad, you can't just leave the castle unattended!"

"And I won't be. That's why you'll be acting as regent until I get back."

She gaped and sputtered, "But, Dad, I can't! I mean, I knew I was going to be queen someday, but for it to happen this soon…"

"You won't be queen yet, Snowy. This is only temporary until I get back. Besides, this is good practice for all of us. We need to see how much of your training has impacted you, and if there is something we have missed, we can make sure to correct it so you will be the best queen you can be when the time does come."

"Are you sure?"

He gave a firm look, "Snow Bright Belle Pea, you have defeated the Windigos and in doing so, you fulfilled the prophecy that was given to you. You are a brave and intelligent princess. And while it is a heavy burden to bear, you would make an excellent queen someday."

She felt overwhelmed by her father's kind words, "Oh, Daddy… Really?"

He smiled, "Every word. I know you still have doubts about taking this job, but I did, too. And if I'm being honest, I still do. Every day, I wonder if I made the right choice, hoping I didn't make a terrible mistake that could hurt my kingdom. That is why I am taking matters into my own hooves by facing this trade problem head-on, but I need you here to take over matters while I'm gone. Can I count on you?"

She gave a determined look and bowed her head, "I would be honored to accept this great responsibility."

He beamed with pride.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. We have to take orders from Snow Pea?!" Skater questioned when she, her brother, cousins, her parents, and her aunts and uncles met in the throne room. Button had told them what was happening and that Snow would be left in charge while he and the other parents would be gone.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes as she told her daughter, "You would have had to eventually. Snow Pea was always going to be the next queen of Marendelle and as her family, you would have been part of her royal court just as your father and I are part of your uncle and aunt's court."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I think it's cool that my cuz gets to run the entire kingdom." she smirked.

LB smiled, "That means my curfew can be extended!"

Sweetie frowned, "LB, just because we're leaving your sister in charge doesn't mean you should disregard the rules your parents set before you…"

Button spoke up, "Actually, honey, as long as our daughter is regent, this might be a good time for her to practice her law-making skills. And if she feels she can extend her sister's curfew…"

"Button! Are you saying we should just let our children do whatever they want?!"

LB, the twins, and Apple Butter shouted gleefully, "Yeah!"

Rumble, Pip, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo cringed at that.

Button turned to Snowy, "That all depends on you, Snow. You'll be in charge of the kingdom and your sister and cousins."

Snow turned to her relations as they flashed innocent smiles at her.

She addressed them, "Look, guys, I will still uphold the rules and laws my parents have created but… Just this once, LB, I'll let your curfew be extended by half an hour, but no more than that. Got it?"

LB sighed, "Okay…"

* * *

"Snow Pea will be in charge while your parents will be gone?!" Rock Salt gaped when LB went to tell him the news.

"Mm-hmm. Dad made her regent while he, Mom, and my aunts and uncles go figure out what is happening with the cargo that the ships bring into the docks. But Snowy was kind enough to extend my curfew," She batted her eyelashes at him, "…giving us more time to spend together."

Rock gave a smirk as they moved into an embrace.

* * *

Snow Pea sat on her father's throne. She felt uncomfortable sitting in it as she knew that she wasn't queen yet and it felt that she hadn't earn being in this spot.

"Your Highness?" a page called out and stood right in front of her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and addressed him, "Forgive me. My mind wandered for a bit. Now please tell me what is on today's agenda, royal page."

The page cleared his throat as he got out a list, "You must inspect the royal guard this morning, then to the kitchens to approve of the lunch and dinner menus for the next few days, then there are papers to sign…" He kept on listing her duties while she gave a large sigh.

* * *

LB tiptoed into the main hallway as she quietly snuck into her dark bedroom. She gave out a sigh of relief before the room suddenly lit up and she turned to see her sister by her nightstand lamp, giving off a scowl.

"You were supposed to be back by eleven."

LB sheepishly grinned, "I didn't mean to be five minutes late."

"Five minutes?! Try fifteen! Do you know how worried I was?!"

LB's face sagged before hanging her head.

Snowy continued, "I let your curfew be extended to thirty minutes, and you miss it on the first night I've become regent! If Mom or Dad ever found out about this…"

"Are you going to tell them?"

Snow frowned, "I don't know. As regent, it's my duty to report in anyone who's broken a rule or law. But as a sister…" She sighed and held her head.

LB softly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you such worry and for putting you in this spot, but it's not like I've done anything wrong…"

Snow gaped, "Lil! You are in a serious relationship with a colt! And you were gone longer than thirty minutes! What if something had happened to you?!"

"But you know Rock Salt would never-"

"That's beside the point! Yes, Rock Salt is a good colt, I know that, but what if he had to leave you alone for a bit and some creep came up to you…"

"Alright, I get the picture."

"That's why I would have called for the knights to search you if you hadn't come back in another ten minutes, but I hoped you were just caught up in whatever you and Rock did tonight. Incidentally…." she eyed her, "what did you do tonight?"

"Um…" LB stammered, "…nothing much, just went rock climbing on…" She gulped, "Bony Rock…"

"BONY ROCK?! Are you crazy?!"

"Rock and I thought it would be fun."

"There's nothing fun about Bony Rock! You could have hurt yourself or worse!" She muttered, "I expected better from him."

Her sister heard that and firmly said, "I was the one who made my coltfriend go."

"But he still went, didn't he? Did he even _try_ to talk you out of it?"

"Once. But I convinced him there was nothing to fear. The skeleton ponies wouldn't attack because that part of the legend has already happened thanks to the sleeping curse."

"It wasn't the skeleton ponies I was worried about! That is a very dangerous place to go to!"

"So?! You already took a risk with your life! Why can't I do the same?!"

"You think I wanted to plunge Equestria into an eternal winter or to stop time?! If I hadn't come back, LB, guess who would be standing in for Mom and Dad while they were gone? You. You think being a ruler is simple? Just make some laws and let everything run by itself? There's much more to it than that, just be grateful you'll never get to experience it."

"I've always known you, Mom, and Dad had a hard job taking care of our kingdom. Why do you think I was always happy to be the youngest?"

"Well, maybe…" Suddenly, she felt a sneeze coming on, "A-a-a-achoo!" Then she coughed.

LB looked on with concern, "Snowy? Are you okay?"

Snow then collapsed, causing her sister to gasp and rush to her side to feel her forehead. LB cried, "You're burning up!" She quickly went to pull her rope to summon a servant, who went to get the royal physician. He had Snow Pea brought to her room, where he examined her.

LB asked in worry, "Is she going to be all right?"

The physician nodded, "Yes, everything is fine. The crown princess just has a slight cold. As long as she stays in bed to rest and drinks fluids, she'll be back on her hooves within a week."

Snow coughed out, "A week?! But I got a kingdom to run! Dad, Mom, Aunt Apple Bloom, Uncle Pip, Aunt Scootaloo, and Uncle Rumble are gone, so there's no one who can take over!"

LB unsteadily said, "That's… not true."

The physician told Snowy, "Yes, Your Highness. Princess Little Button can handle affairs while you rest."

"But she hasn't had formal training! LB, you can't be serious about doing this."

"I won't be alone. I'll have the twins and Apple Butter to help me."

Snow grumbled, "That's not reassuring…"

"Don't you trust us?"

"It's not a matter of trust. It's a matter of making sure things go the way it should."

"Relax. We'll make sure that Marendelle doesn't fall into ruin."

Snow thought, _I really hope not._

* * *

Skater exclaimed as they were walking out of the dining hall after breakfast, "I can't believe Snowy got sick!"

"And after her first day as regent!" Apple Butter proclaimed.

Roller Blade inquired, "So now it's up to us?"

LB nodded, "Yup."

Butter pointed, "But we don't know anything about running a kingdom!"

LB gestured, "Come on. Among the four of us, how hard can it be?"

But from the moment they walked into the throne room, the castle pages swamped the group, asking them random questions like if the rumors about Snow Pea being sick was true or who was in charge now.

"ENOUGH!" LB shouted at the top of her lungs, causing the entire room to be quiet. "Listen up. Yes, Snowy is sick, which means me and our cousins have to take over until she gets better."

The nearest page cleared his throat, "With all due respect, Your Highness, but maybe we should wait until your sister's better for her to take care of things."

Skater objected, "And let all that work get piled up?! Even if Snowy got better, she would likely get sick again or worse! All because she would get stressed from finishing it! No, we are going to take matters into our own hooves!"

Another page spoke unsteadily, "It's just… none of you have the experience or training of the work that'll be required of you to do…"

LB took a breath, "I am well-aware that as the spare, I wasn't taught the royal protocol that my sister and father have been. But as a princess of Marendelle, it is my duty to help my sister in her time of need, and while our parents are out, some pony has to make sure that things are going as they are."

The pages gave looks of uncertainty until the head page addressed her.

"We await your command, Your Highness."

LB gave a put-off look, but then with a determined face, she said, "Give us the first order of business."

* * *

"I tell you, brother, LB gave us too easy an assignment." Skater motioned as her and her twin walked to the harbor.

"I know, right? How hard can it be to christen a ship?"

The harbor master spotted them and went to them. He was an elderly unicorn with some build left in him as he said, "I was told that Princess Snow Pea was unwell. Please give her my best when you return, Your Highnesses."

"We'll do that, harbor master, but where is this ship that needs a blessing from royalty?"

"Right here," he pointed to a ship docked in the harbor. "And here is the bottle that you need to use." He magically gave it to Roller.

Suddenly, a unicorn stallion came swinging down from the mast of the ship and landed on the dock in front of the twins.

"Ah, excellent timing, Chip."

"Of course, Uncle. I couldn't miss my own ship being launched, now could I?" he glanced at Skater and flashed a grin.

She questioned, "Your ship?"

"Indeed. Captain Chip, at your service, milady." he bowed and took her hoof to kiss it, but she swiftly moved away before his lips could touch it. He looked up with puzzlement, "Have I offended you, milady?"

"You can stop with that 'milady' nonsense. I may be a princess, but I'm just filling in for my cousin right now, so if you would get back on your ship, we can send it off."

"As you wish…" He seemed disappointed as he went back on the ship.

Roller whispered to his twin, "I think you hurt his feelings."

"Well, obviously." she hissed.

"Just what was so wrong with him being friendly to you?"

"It's just… too soon, okay?"

"Oh… you mean what happened last summer and the summer before that?"

"Yes. I already broke up with two coltfriends. I don't need to go through another hopeless relationship. It may have been easy for our parents and our aunts and uncles and our cousins, but I can't seem to find love like them…" She sighed before turning to the ship, "As representatives of the royal house of Marendelle, we hereby christened this ship, the S.S LEGENCY!"

There was cheering from the crew as Roller Blade took the bottle to hit it against the ship as it broke on impact.

The harbor master exclaimed, "And now to launch the ship!" He started performing a spell, but his magic started going out of whack. As soon as his magic beams hit the water, it started rising, taking the ship with it. The water rose higher, causing the docks to flood and the ship to start riding the flood waters. The harbor master ran off to get to high ground while the twins went into action. They flew up to the panicked crew as their captain tried to get the ship under control, but the water started flooding the village.

"Throw the anchor! Somebody throw the anchor!" Chip screamed.

"On it!" Roller went to throw it, but it didn't go as expected.

Skater went to grab onto the helm, but Chip still held onto it.

"Let go!" she ordered.

"Hey! I'm the captain of this ship! And I won't be ordered about by some princess that doesn't acknowledge common courtesy!"

"Listen, buster! I don't let anyone kiss my hoof! He's got to be some pony that's special to me!"

"Does that count for your brother?!"

"No!" she tried pushing him off, but he stayed.

"Then what's your problem?!"

"If you must know, I was already in two relationships that went south on me and I don't need another one like them!"

"Is that all?"

She gaped, "'Is that all'?! You obviously never dealt with a broken heart before!"

"That's where you'd be wrong, princess! I had many mares breaking my heart! None were right for me! But then I go and see your beauty and I fall all over again!"

"You'll change your mind before the month is up!"

"Somehow, I doubt that…" he stared her down.

That caused her to tremble as he kept staring at her.

Rumble noticed the two locking gazes and called, "Uh, excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but we're about to-"

The two shouted at him, "Will you just stay out of this?!"

"I would like to, but you need to see where we're going!" he pointed.

They gasped as they turned to see the palace.

Inside, a maid was tending to Snowy when she saw the water and ship outside the princess's window. She gasped, shouting, "Your Highness! There's a ship and it's about to crash into the castle!"

But Snow was out of it as she muttered in her sleep, "Oh, that's good…" She snored away.

The maid rushed out of the room.

* * *

LB scowled at the twins in the throne room, "We're lucky that the spell was temporary and the water went back down before the ship hit the palace and got back to the harbor on its own. If Snow Pea or our parents ever find out about this…" She shook her head. "She was right. I don't understand the pressures of the job, but I'm starting to… Something can easily go wrong, and it is up to the king or queen to make sure that disaster can be averted as much as it can. Rock was pretty upset that his business got waterlogged and now he's going to have to dry it out. That counts for half of the businesses here on Marendelle.

"Thankfully, every pony knows it was an accident and are willing to stay quiet for my sake so Mom and Dad don't get upset with me when they come home."

"Upset with what?" a voice called out.

LB stiffened as she turned to see her parents, aunts, and uncles at the doorway. The twins and Apple Butter did the same.

LB quickly thought of something and said, "Upset that… Snow Pea came down with a cold and I had to take over for her."

Sweetie exclaimed, "What?! Oh, no! Poor Snowy!"

Button inquired, "Is she all right?"

LB nodded, "She is. She just needs rest."

Sweetie sighed in relief. Button looked around the room before addressing his youngest, "Well, LB, I can see you have done an excellent job keeping things on track while your sister was incapacitated. I'm very proud of how you stepped up to the plate even when it wasn't requested of you."

"Oh, but it was, Daddy. I am a princess, and a princess must always serve her family in any way she can."

Sweetie touched her heart in awe before hugging her daughter, "Well said, Lil, well said."

Apple Butter and the twins watched the happy exchange when Butter noticed somepony behind her parents and asked, "Who's that?"


	31. Deliver Us

The crew of the ship sang out, " _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, and it's hey to the starboard below! Look out, lad, a mermare be waiting for you in mysterious fathoms below… Fathoms below! Below! From westernly wind they blow! Where Trident is king and his merponies sing in mysterious fathoms below! Below… Below… Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! In mysterious fathoms below!"_

Button shook his head in amusement as he faced his wife, "Ever since your adventure as a mermare, it has become a song of sealore."

Apple Bloom commented, "You should have seen her."

Pip nodded with a smirk, "You would have loved the tail."

Scootaloo suggested, "Hey, maybe we'll run into Jewel again and she'll transform you."

Sweetie chuckled, "Oh, Scoots, Jewel is too busy with her migration to turn me back into a mermare. Besides, it was meant to be a one-time deal. If it weren't for Jewel and Cassie, I wouldn't be here now, married and with my sisters."

Rumble inquired, "What about us?" He pointed to himself and Pip.

Sweetie giggled, "Yes, and I am happy you're here, too."

Suddenly, the watch pony called out from atop of the mast, "Your Highness! There's a large blockade of ships ahead!"

The royals turned their heads to see the pony had spoken the truth. There was a massive amount of ships blocking the way. The largest ship sailed forward and went to the side so that the captain of that ship could speak directly to them. He was a large dark purple stallion with thinning hair that was jet black and had a sword and whip by his side.

"Argh, me hardies, it would seem we are in the company of visiting royalty."

"Now you listen here, pirate!" Button yelled out.

"The name's Flog. Captain Flog."

"Fine. Captain Flog. I warn you, I've been captured by scoundrels before, so it would do you no good to capture and ransom us. We are well-armed and we would keep on fighting no matter what."

"Relax, Your Royalness. We have no intention of kidnapping you, just to collect some booty. No, we want a third of your cargo."

"Our cargo?!" Apple Bloom gaped.

Scootaloo demanded, "Whatever for?!"

"Oh, nothing much, just that we would destroy your ship if you don't give us what we ask."

"Is that what has been happening this past month?" Button inquired, "You block ships and demand a piece of their cargo or else ships would be demolished all because they would refuse?"

"That's the general idea." Flog smirked.

"That is unacceptable." Button turned to the crew and gave a command for a cannonball to be shot off their starboard bow. "That was a warning shot, and unless you want your own ships destroyed, I suggest you end this blockade and never come back."

* * *

An hour later, the royals and their crew found themselves floating in the water holding onto pieces of driftwood or wearing life preservers. The pirates and their blockade of ships were gone.

Rumble glared at Button, "You just had to provoke him."

Button retorted, "Well, he has no right to do this!"

Admiral Scallop pointed out, "Unfortunately, there are no rules on the open water. I've lived on the sea nearly all my life and I've encountered many pirates. They were able to get away with things you were never allowed to do on dry land."

Just then, a crewmember yelped and shouted, "Sir! I saw something moving in the water!"

Another member panicked, "Is it a shark?!"

That caused the rest of the crew to scream and splashed the water around in fear. The royals kept themselves under control, but they huddled together hoping that would help in some way. But they saw a large wave coming toward them and braced themselves while regretting they never got to say good-bye to their family.

Sweetie closed her eyes as she thought, _I love you, Snowy! I love you, Lil! I promise in the afterlife I'll keep watching over you!_

"Sweetie Belle? Is that you?"

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see…"Jewel?"

The pink and green mermare smiled. Behind her was a pod of mermares as the crew gaped at them.

* * *

"So, can you help us?" Sweetie asked, once she had finished explaining to the mermares of what happened to them.

The blue mermare with the sapphire on her head - obviously the leader - spoke, "We are not allowed to help ponies that have been shipwrecked."

"But Jewel helped Sweetie Belle in a time of need!" Apple Bloom piped up.

"Yeah, twice!" Scootaloo pointed.

Jewel sighed, "That was when love was involved."

The head mermare said, "Indeed, the mermares believe in the power of love despite all odds."

Jewel lit up at that statement, "But I know someone who can help…"

* * *

"If it was for anybody but me Jewel, I would not have tolerated this."

Button said as they were aboard a ship, "And we're very grateful, Mr. Hoofbeard."

" _Captain_ Hoofbeard." he said while steering the helm.

"Captain, how did you and Jewel meet?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Hoofbeard had a dreamy gaze on his face as he spoke, "Me crew and I were stuck in the middle of a hurricane when I suddenly fell overboard. I thought I was a goner until _she_ came to my rescue. She got me back to my ship and then she told me she could lead me out of the storm. When she did, I fell in love."

The girls gushed, "Awww…"

"From that day forward, I would always send bottled messages to me Jewel so we could see each other whenever we could."

Button smiled, "I can tell you two love each other very much." He recalled when Hoofbeard picked them up after Jewel got him. The mermare and pirate kept exchanging glances that reminded him of how much in love he was with his wife. At that moment, he wrapped his hoof around her.

Hoofbeard looked at the king and queen, "You be a brave or foolish king for going against a fleet of pirates."

"I am the King of Marendelle and I had been receiving reports from the harbor master that commerce had been coming up short. It turned out that Captain Flog was stealing cargo from the ships that had been coming into Marendelle."

"That Captain Flog be a nasty one. I've come across him, but I dare not start a fight."

"Why?" asked Rumble. "Aren't you supposed to be the most feared pirate on these seas?"

"Ah, my reputation precedes me. But even the most feared pirate has to be careful of who to clash with."

Pip said, "He destroyed our entire ship, all because we didn't give him a third of our cargo."

"It's that short temper of his, but nothing is more upsetting than him losing his temper on his slaves."

They gaped at that last word.

Apple Bloom gasped out, "Are… are you serious? He has… _slaves_?"

Sweetie yelled, "But that's impossible! There hasn't been slavery in Equestria for almost a century!"

"It began during Anugypt's time!" added Button.

Scootaloo said, "Our parents abolished slavery in Equestria and we thought the practice was gone."

Admiral Scallop came up to them, "It's like I told you. There are no rules on the open water. Yes, slavery is outlawed in Equestria, but out here…" he shook his head.

Pip scowled, "Did you know there were innocents being kept as slaves?"

Scallop shook his head, "No, but I feared that because anything goes on the sea, then who's to say that such practices are wrong?"

"We do," Rumble firmly replied. "I was never a slave, but I might as well have been. Caballeron would always order me around and call me names. On occasion, I was slapped."

Scootaloo covered her mouth and uttered, "You never told me that."

Rumble hung his head, "It was something I'd rather forget. At least I was able to get away. But if what Hoofbeard says is true, these ponies never got to have that."

Hoofbeard stated, "Aye, it be true. The reason I never have slaves is because I find it so distasteful. And Jewel hates it, too. I would free the slaves if I could, but there are just so many pirates and slavers that it's impossible to free them all."

"Do you know where they get the slaves, then?" AB asked.

"Aye. Gallopinghost Island."

* * *

As they docked into the empty harbor, the royals noticed how deserted the island looked.

Pip nervously asked, "Um, would there be any truth to the 'ghost' part of Gallopinghost Island?"

Hoofbeard replied, "Oh, absolutely. This isle be haunted by pirates that were half-eaten by sharks. That's why no pony comes near it, but that's why it's the perfect place for a slave market." He took the lead.

They arrived at a seemingly-abandoned building, but Hoofbeard found the secret entrance. Once they got in, they saw many ponies at stands and having a pony in either ropes or chains next to them. They were telling prospective customers about what made this slave good at the price they were selling.

The royals had to do everything they could to keep from retching at such disgusting displays of cruelty of selling a living being to another.

Scootaloo whispered to Sweetie, "I had no idea it was this bad… So many ponies… being sold off to a master…"

Sweetie whispered back, "Anybody who buys a slave doesn't deserve to be called 'master'…"

Button whispered in, "Very true… If I had enough gold right now, I could buy every pony's freedom."

Hoofbeard shook his head, "Then you would be bankrupt. A lot of slavers are greedy, and if you buy a slave, they would have to serve you even if you told them they were free. They would feel indebted to you and it wouldn't be true freedom to them."

Button pondered, "I guess when you put it like that…"

Suddenly, there was a crash and they turned to see a young stallion with a beige coat, reddish locks of mane, and bright blue eyes. He had dropped a bowl of fruit and the stallion that was yelling at him was all too recognizable.

"Oh, no… Not him again." said Rumble.

Hoofbeard commented, "Yup, that be old Captain Flog, alright."

Button said with concern, "If he sees us… he'll attack again and no doubt try to make us all slaves."

Scootaloo said, "After all, who doesn't want royalty serving them for a change?"

Sweetie pointed, "But we can't just leave that poor colt at the hooves of that monster!"

Button nodded and handed Hoofbeard a pouch of coins, "Hoofbeard, go to Flog and tell him you would like to buy that colt."

"Alright, but he goes with you after this."

"Don't worry, we got plans for him."

Hoofbeard went straight over to Flog, "Argh, Flog."

Flog replied, "Argh, Hoofbeard."

"I see you are selling a slave. How much?"

"You want to buy a slave?"

"You just can't get any help these days, so I'm buying help."

"About time, I say. You can't be a fearsome sea captain if you don't have a worthy crew that obeys you. Makes for less mutinies, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, yes. A captain must always worry about mutiny."

"But not if you have Noname here. He's been under my command since he was no bigger than me hoof. Got him and his mother at a good price, but I had to sell her off for reasons. Noname here was about just wearing off his usefulness to me, but perhaps now that you're looking for a slave, he might make for a good swabber."

"How much is he?"

"Twenty bits."

"If he's just going to be swabbing my decks, he should be worth at least ten bits."

"He can cook, too. He can work in your galley."

"Fine, then. Fifteen bits and no more than that."

"You drive a hard bargain, Captain. Very well. Fifteen bits."

Hoofbeard paid him the coins and told the colt, "This way, laddie."

The stallion merely bowed his head and followed after him. Once they were out of the building, Hoofbeard told him.

"The truth is I'm not the one who bought you."

The colt gave a confused look.

"Yes, I had a hoof in your purchase, but those were not my coins. No, they were his." he pointed to the stallion wearing regal clothing that came up to them.

"Hello, I am King Button Mash of Marendelle. Would you like to come live with me and my family in the palace? What do you say?"

The slave hung his head and softly said, "I cannot say. A slave is not his own master."

"Those are wise words, but I hope in time that you will become your own master. At this point, you have a choice: you can pay back the money that was bought for you or you can go your own way.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere you want to. Do you have a name?"

"A slave has no name, milord."

"Was there a time you weren't a slave? Did you have a name then?"

The colt stood quiet until he said, "Zealot."

"Zealot?" Button questioned.

"Father named me before he went off to sea. My mother told me so."

Hoofbeard commented, "Apparently, his mother and him were sold into slavery together. Flog said he had to sell her off for… reasons."

Button shook his head before addressing Zealot, "I'm so sorry. Do you miss her?"

"Yes." he softly replied.

"I promise, if I ever find her, she would be brought to you."

Zealot looked at him with wide eyes.

"I may be a king, but I had to earn respect from my fellow ponies and to gain my subjects' trust. I will not be your master, I will not command you. You will be your own pony. Any decision you make from here on it will be your own. If you feel you must come back with me, that will be fine, but otherwise, you are free to go your own way."

"I do not know how to go my own way, sir. I have been a slave all my life. It's all I ever knew."

"How unfortunate," Button sadly said.

"Please, Your Highness, teach me how to find my own way."

"Well… all right, if you want to come back with me, I'm sure we can help you and all the slaves I just saw today."

* * *

"Who's that?" Apple Butter asked.

Sweetie Belle replied, "This is Zealot. He will be living with us until he is ready to go his own way."

Apple Butter approached the shy stallion, "Hello, my name is Apple Butter, and these are my cousins, Little Button, Roller Blade, and Skater. We also have another cousin, Snow Pea, but she's too sick to come down."

LB came up, "You'll love Marendelle. It's the perfect place to start anew."

Rumble stated, "I know from experience. I was on the run for most of my life until I settled down here with my wife and had the twins." His family smirked at him.

"Could… the same happen for me?" Zealot asked.

Sweetie smiled, "I'm sure it could. I came here to help a prince find love, only I ended up falling in love with him and marrying him to be his queen."

Button playfully smirked at her.

Apple Bloom gestured, "And Pip and I fell in love upon arriving at the island, and we love this place with all our hearts."

Pip pointed, "We never wanted to leave this place for as long as we lived."

Apple Butter gave a gentle smile, "I hope that when you do leave, you'll always want to come back and visit."

Zealot merely shrugged, "I don't know what I'll do. I never imagined having a future because, well… there wasn't one for me or so I thought." He gazed straight into Butter's golden eyes and gaped. As the light shined right on them, he felt a strange warmth that was slowly rising within him.

Button then summoned a scribe to write down a message to his sister-in-law Queen Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot, telling her of his findings involving slavery happening on the open seas of Equestria. He requested that the Equestrian Navy would be alerted for slavers and on the lookout for slaves near Gallopinghost Island, where a slave market was. And that a certain sea captain by the name of Flog was to be brought to him.

* * *

A few days later, a message materialized in front of him. Button knew that Twilight had just gotten his message and quickly replied by having Spike send her letter, so he read it out loud to his family.

"'I was absolutely appalled as were the rest of our family when we learned there was still slavery in Equestria. I sent word to the Equestrian Navy and hopefully they'll stop this madness from going any further. As you have requested, this Captain Flog will be sent to you if they capture him. He has been causing enough trouble for you by trying to take the commerce your kingdom needs. I will keep you posted on the Navy's progress. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. With love, Twilight."

As the weeks passed, the Navy managed to stop all slave market activities on Gallopinghost Island, but they had yet to find Captain Flog, who no doubt was busy finding more slaves to take. Unfortunately, there would be others that were just as bad as him. It would seem that having no slavery in Equestria would take a bit longer. But it made a difference to Marendelle's royal family that they at least saved Zealot from such a fate ever again.

* * *

 ** _AN: Will they find the slavers again? Yes. Yes, they will. But that is a tale for another day._**


	32. Summer Days

_**AN: Song featured:**_ **I Love You Too Much _from_ Book of Life.**

* * *

Zealot was walking with Apple Butter as he questioned, "So these important guests from Strapgart have to come here every summer according to a treaty that your aunt and uncle help set up?"

"They didn't tell us until we were older what the treaty was made for. Apparently, they were hoping that Snowy and Quill would fall in love so that there would be a marriage uniting Strapgart and Marendelle."

"And are Snow Pea and this Quill in love?"

"Not yet. But I think it's close. They do spend a great deal together whenever he comes to visit. And then there are his sisters, Barberry and Bubble Gum. For a long time, Roller had a crush on Barberry and don't tell him I know. He was always smitten with her, but as time went on, he lost interest."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he grew out of it. That can happen. Ponies tend to have crushes but grow out of them."

"Have you ever had a crush?"

"Ah…" She was at a loss for words. Truth be told, she didn't because she was always surrounded by her cousins and family. Even when she did come across boys on Marendelle - including Rock Salt - she just wasn't interested until Zealot came.

"I see. You had so many you lost count." he joked.

She giggled.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Or did Zealot make an actual joke?" Skater came up to them.

Butter motioned, "He did! Zealot's finally coming out of his shell!"

He said, "I'm not out yet, but it's a start. So far, making jokes keeps my spirits and everyone else's high. I want to feel as happy as I can without falling into darkness again."

Skater mentioned, "You really did have a rotten childhood. Makes me ashamed for the things I've complained about in my life when they were others who had it far worse."

"Don't. You should live your life. It was not you who was responsible for taking so many innocent ponies' lives away."

Apple Butter nodded, "It's those horrible slavers. They think they can just take a pony without permission and sell them away with no regard to how that pony was living in the first place."

"That's why my father has the whole Equestrian Navy looking out for them." Snow Pea came into the conversation. "You should have seen him when he came back to work after I was feeling better. He was ranting on and on about how evil some ponies were and he made me swear that I would never allow slavers into our kingdom after I become queen. Of course I made the promise - the Pinkie-Promise, in fact - and that helped Father calm down."

Zealot smiled, "You're a good pony, Your Highness."

"I try to be," she gave a half-smile.

Butter scoffed, "Stop selling yourself short. You saved Equestria from the Windigos, for Pete's sake! That makes you a hero."

Zealot saw the look of unease on the crown princess's face, deciding it would be best to change topics right now. He mentioned, "You know, Apple Butter was just telling me about the treaty that your parents have with the kingdom of Strapgart and how they hope you would fall in love with the prince."

Snowy gave a small smile, "Quill is a dear friend of mine, but it was hard imagining having a life with him if there wasn't a life to have…"

Skater pointed, "Yeah, that stupid prophecy made a lot of things uncertain for you…"

Butter said, "But now that it's been fulfilled, are you going to marry Quill?"

Snow went slightly pink, "Well, that all depends on how he feels. I couldn't ask him to give up his life and be my Prince Consort if he doesn't want that. My place is here, it always was, but I am going to need a husband to stay by my side and to help me through the challenges that will be required of me as queen. If I don't get married, then the back-up plan is to have Lil and Rock's children be my heirs in my stead."

"When are those two going to get married?" Zealot asked.

The girls merely giggled and shrugged.

Skater gestured, "Who knows? It could be tomorrow, or years from now."

Apple Butter said, "They're spending as much time as they can to see if they have a future together. I personally believe they do, but they want to be sure."

Skater joked, "Well, they did have a 'rocky' start."

Snow motioned, "My little sister and Rock weren't all that close when they first met, but they have come a long way since then."

Butter questioned, "Like you and Quill?"

Snowy countered, "That's different. We were on good terms due to our parents and political alliance, but like I said, as much as I liked Quill, I couldn't fall for him because the prophecy. But thankfully, Quill wasn't in a rush either to fall in love. I remember our first summer together after one year the treaty was made."

A flashback happened as a young Snow Pea and Quill Scarlet were walking down the beach.

"And this is where my Mommy and Daddy first met. As scary as it was that Mommy washed onto the shore, it was really romantic that Daddy found her and that they fell in love when they saw each other."

Quill merely gave a nod.

"Lil was right. You don't talk that much. But that's okay. We can still be friends."

He nodded again.

"I know! Why don't we collect as many seashells as we can find every time you come over? And then when we're old enough, we'll count how much we collected?"

He nodded with more enthusiasm and started looking around. They kept with the search until Snow Pea heard a strange noise and turned to see Quill on the other side of the beach blowing into a small conch shell. She smiled at the sight and went to him, saying.

"You found a conch shell! You know, if you hold it to your ear, you can hear the ocean."

He looked at it in confusion before he held it up to his ear and slowly smiled from hearing the sound inside.

"You can keep it. That way, you can listen to the ocean all the time when you're home."

He beamed at her and nodded as if saying 'thanks'.

"I look forward to the day when you feel ready to chat with me."

The flashback ended as adult Snow Pea said, "Turned out that day came about two years later…"

* * *

Young Snow Pea sat at the piano in the castle music room playing a piece as Quill watched on the side wearing the conch shell around his neck. He had a dreamy look on his face as he swayed his head to the sound.

Once she stopped, she faced him with a smile.

He clapped and, for the first time, he spoke to her, "That was beautiful, Snow Pea."

She gasped, "You talked!"

He gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah… I was afraid to the last few times we met… but I just had to say something after hearing you play."

She beamed, "Well, thank you. But I am curious about so many things about you, like what's your favorite color, or what you like to do back home, or how well do you get along with your sisters?"

He smiled, "My favorite color is yellow, and I like listening to stories told by my nanny and sometimes I act them out with my sisters. I do mostly anything they do. They look out for me even though I sometimes wish I was brave enough to do things on my own…like how you defeated the Umbrum and Sirens! You're so amazing."

She blushed, "Well, I had help… My Aunt Sunset, Uncle Discord, and Uncle Spike were there and told me what to do. I also wore the Fire Tiara; that helped a lot, too."

"That doesn't make you any less amazing…" He blew on the conch shell, reminding her of when he first found it, "You talked me to me even when I didn't talk to you… You showed me around and played with me…"

"That's what friends do, Quill."

"And your friend I shall forever be, Snow Pea."

She giggled, "Call me, Snowy."

He grinned, "Okay… Snowy."

* * *

Adult Snow sighed fondly over the memory. She then commented, "With each passing year, we spent every moment together and I loved how one time, we had our fathers take us around the village. It gave our dads a chance to catch up and the best part is we managed to meet up with our grandparents by chance…"

A pre-teen Snow and Quill sat on a bench near the docks as they watched their fathers talking with Cinnamon Swirl and Scarlet Plume a few feet away.

"Just what have you two been up to since retirement?" Button asked.

Cinnamon smirked, "If you must know, son, Scarlet and I want to repair our old ship the S.S Destiny and take one last adventure before we become too old."

Button furrowed his brow, "Does Mom know about this?"

Scarlet answered with a grin, "Does she? She's the one who suggested it!"

"What?!" both Button and Featherweight gaped.

Cinnamon chuckled, "It's true. Love has gotten bored now that she doesn't have a kingdom to watch over anymore or a son who's more than capable of ruling by himself now."

"Wow… so this will be Mom's first time leaving the island…"

"It's a shocker, all right, but I will be there every step of the way for her."

Plume glanced to where her grandson was and noticed how he was staring strangely at Snow Pea as they were conversing. Featherweight noticed, too, and so did Button and Cinnamon.

"They are such a sweet pair…" she commented.

Cinnamon smiled, "Reminds me of when we were young, Scarlet…"

Button turned to Featherweight, "I'm glad they're getting along so well."

"Naturally! We were best friends, so why wouldn't they be friends?"

"Of course, Sweetie's hoping they'll fall in love when they grow up."

Scarlet gave a heavy sigh, "Every pony expected me and Cinnamon to fall in love, but that didn't work. We were friends first and foremost."

Cinnamon nodded, "It's true, but I wouldn't mind our grandchildren getting together. I can see from here that they could rule this kingdom with kindness and courage."

Button gave a sad smile, "But it all depends on them falling in love and if circumstances will allow for that to happen…"

They glanced strangely at him and Scarlet asked, "What do you mean by that?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. It's nothing." He put on a smile, but Cinnamon was having suspicions.

As good as his son was able to hide things, there was something going on that was troubling him, but he decided it was best not to question it right now. He hoped that whatever was going on would work out in the end.

Snow Pea then approached her grandfather and asked, "Grandpa, what was Daddy like as a colt?"

Cinnamon chuckled, "Oh, you should be asking what he wasn't like as a colt."

Button went red with embarrassment, "Pop!"

Quill asked his grandmother, "How's Gramps doing, Grammy?"

Scarlet smiled, "Oh, he's the same joking, funny stallion I fell in love with."

Featherweight asked, "Still handling the wheelchair okay?"

She touched his cheek with a sad grin, "I can't tell you how wonderful it was for you to take over for your father after his accident. It made him so proud, but we were even more proud the day you married Babs."

He beamed, "She's everything I could want, Mom."

Scarlet then asked Quill, "How are your sisters, Quilly?"

Quill shrugged, "They're the same as always."

That caused Scarlet to giggle. "Tell 'em I said 'hi'."

Featherweight smiled, "Will do, Mom."

Button then announced, "We should be getting back to the castle, but it was great seeing you both."

Cinnamon nodded, "I'll tell your mother how you're doing and that you wish her luck for her first ever adventure."

He grinned sheepishly, "Would you?"

His father chuckled, "Of course."

Quill and Snow said their farewells to their grandparents before their fathers took them back.

* * *

The flashback ended and back in present time, adult Snow Pea faced her cousins and Zealot, "I must go now. Quill and his family will be docking into the harbor soon and Dad and I have to go greet them."

They gave her encouraging words as she left, but it was Apple Butter's words that stood out the most.

"Give Quill your love when you see him!"

She wanted to retort, but found she couldn't as she blushed a deep crimson red. But before she went down the stairs, she stopped at the line of portraits and found her parents' picture. She saw the empty space next to it and for the first time in her life, she could imagine her picture up as the next queen with her husband, Quill Scarlet. She gave out a tiny gasp as more memories of her and Quill filled her head. He really was everything she could ever want for a husband and she would gladly tell him that.

She started turning around when she suddenly bumped into someone and looked up in surprise to see…

"Quill?"

He smiled back at her and she noticed that he was carrying a string guitar on his back.

"But what are you doing here? I thought my father and I were supposed to come meet you at the docks."

He replied, "We wanted to surprise you. My dad's already looking for your dad, and Mom's looking for your mom. But I would have come by rowboat if I had to, just to see you…" He told her that last part with big eyes.

Snowy gaped, "Quill, really?"

He nodded, "There's something I need to tell you. I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I was too scared to do it."

She watched on in amazement as he held his guitar and started playing it as he began to sing, " _I love you too much… To live without you loving me back… I love you too much… Heaven's my witness and this is a fact… I know I belong when I sing this song… There's love above love and it's ours… 'Cause I love you too much… I live for your touch… I whisper your name night after night… I love you too much… There's only one feeling and I know it's right… I know I belong when I sing this song… There's love above love and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much… Heaven knows your name, I've been praying to have you come here by my side… Without you a part of me's missing… Just to make you my own, I will fight… I love you too much! I love you too much… Heaven's my witness and this is a fact… You live in my soul… Your heart is my goal… There's love above love and it's mine, 'cause I love you, there's love above love and it's yours, 'cause I love you, there's love above love and it's ours, if you love me as much…"_

He faced her with a serious expression as she uttered, "Do you really mean that?"

He answered, "Ever since the day we met."

"Quill…" She touched his cheek before she moved him toward the empty space and asked him, "What do you see?"

He gave her a confused look on what she was doing, so he said, "A wall?"

She giggled, "For now it is, but that wall will soon hold a portrait of me as queen along with my husband, Prince Consort Quill Scarlet."

He gaped at her as she teased, "Oh, dear. Have I made you lose the ability to speak again?"

He just smiled and merely nodded.

She stood silent herself as she moved closer to his face and closed her eyes. He followed suit and their lips touched.

Unbeknownst to them, their parents were watching the heartwarming scene. Sweetie Belle was on the verge of crying and so was Featherweight while their spouses beamed in pride.

Sweetie uttered quietly so she didn't disturb the young lovers, "I can't believe it finally happened."

Babs whispered, "Of course. This may shock Barberry and Roller Blade since you know they can't stand each other."

Button commented, "A shame, really. We'll have to find a way to-" Suddenly, they heard a rustling from a broom closet and Sweetie used her magic to open it.

Two ponies entwined in each other's arms came out with a thump. The adults gaped when they saw it was Roller Blade with…

"Bubble Gum?!" her parents exclaimed.

She blushed sheepishly, "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad…"

Roller blushed at his aunt and uncle, "You won't tell my parents about this, will you?"

Button said, "Depends. What is _this_ exactly about?"

Roller glanced at BG before rubbing his neck awkwardly, "We… may have more or less fallen in love?"

Sweetie inquired, "But didn't you have a crush on Barberry?"

Roller stammered, "H-how did you know about that?!"

Featherweight grinned, "It was pretty obvious."

Bubble stated, "It was." She said that like it was common knowledge.

"Oh." Roller felt more inept than ever.

Babs chuckled, "Don't worry. We can keep this just between us." She looked at the other parents and they nodded in agreement.

Roller gave a sigh of relief while Bubble nuzzled his cheek.


	33. Angel of Music: Part One

**_CN12: These oneshots were written by KidatHeart5._**

 ** _K5: This is set a few months after_** **Crown of Winter** ** _._**

 ** _I thought of the term "pseudo-cide" while I was co-writing_** **Crown of Winter** ** _with my sister. It's a portmanteau of "pseudo", which means "not genuine", and "cide" from…you get the picture. "Pseudo-cide" fits Snow Pea's death/near-death incident to a T._**

 ** _The songs featured in the chapter are "Angel of Music" from_** **The Phantom of the Opera** ** _and parts of "Lavender's Blue" from_** **Cinderella (2015).**

* * *

"Ready?" Snow Pea asked the eager crowd.

The ponies cheered, "Yeah!"

"All right!" Her horn glowed as she said, "Here we go!"

She directed her magic at the sky and countless snowflakes burst in the air. The crowd cheered and applauded when snow began to fall upon them.

Snow Pea announced, "The first Winter Festival on Marendelle has officially begun!"

As the crowd continued to shout for joy, Snow Pea made her way back inside the castle. Her cousins and sister then came up to her with smiles on their faces.

Little Button praised, "That was awesome, Snow Pea!"

Roller Blade jumped in excitement, "Snowflake city, baby!"

Skater cheered, "Woo-hoo! Let the festivities begin!"

Just then, the king and queen came up to them. Button Mash told his daughter, "Hey, Snow Pea. Your grandparents want to see you."

Snowy nodded and walked to the suite where the former rulers were residing now. She knocked on the door and said, "Hello?"

Cinnamon Swirl's cheerful voice beckoned from the other side, "Snow Pea! Come on in! Don't be a stranger!"

Snow Pea opened the door and saw her elderly grandparents standing by the window.

They turned to face their granddaughter and Cinnamon Swirl chuckled, "You did it, Snow Pea! Started the Winter Festival with a big bang!"

Even with a wheelchair propping up his hind legs, Cinnamon was just as happy-go-lucky as he was in his youth.

Love Tap agreed, "And a big bang it was, dear." She sighed happily as she looked out the window to see the falling snow, "For the first time in my life, I'm seeing snow fall down on this beautiful island." She then added, "Well, besides when the Windigos took you, of course."

Snow Pea chuckled, "Yes, Grandma. I know."

The elderly mare turned to Snowy and said, "Your father was right to keep the prophecy from me. If I had known about it before you defeated the Windigos, I would've worried about you day and night."

Cinnamon joked, "Yeah, into an early death."

He chuckled as Love Tap glared at him. She continued more calmly to Snow Pea, "But after the incident, your father told me everything. Even though I berated him for keeping such secrets from me, I understood it was for the best and learned that you were a capable and strong pony like your parents before you." She touched Snowy's hoof and said, "I know for a fact that you will be one of Marendelle's best queens when you take the throne."

Snowy smiled, "Thanks, Grandma. With the prophecy now behind us, I'll only worry about my royal duties from now on."

* * *

After she left her grandparents' suite, she passed by the portrait hall when…

 _"_ _Lavender's blue…Dilly, dilly…_ _Lavender's green…When I am king…Dilly, dilly…You shall be queen…"_

The beautiful voice caught Snow Pea's ears and she looked back, asking, "Who's there?" She saw no one behind her or in front of her. Then, she heard it again.

The mysterious voice sang, _"Who told you so…Dilly, dilly…Who told you so? T'was my own heart…Dilly, dilly…That told me so…"_

This time, she heard the voice coming from the portrait hall. She investigated each portrait, her head turning the other direction every few seconds as she slowly walked by them.

Suddenly, she heard a voice whisper, _"Snow Pea…"_

Her head whipped to the direction where she heard the voice. Her eyes met the portrait of her great-grandparents, Lincoln Log and Bright Star. They held their heads up high and maintained a regal posture. However, Lincoln Log was smirking a little while his queen did not. Like the other portraits, the couple was holding hooves as a symbol of their love for each other. That tradition, Love Tap had explained, rooted from King Sea Foam, Bejeweled's son.

Snow Pea gazed at the portrait of her great-grandparents when suddenly, the queen blinked and her mouth uttered, _"Snow Pea…"_

The princess gasped and drew back in surprise. When she blinked, Bright Star seemed to be no longer moving. Her face assumed the same expression she had before…whatever Snow Pea saw.

Before Snow Pea could ponder on this further, a voice called out, "Snowy!"

The crown princess turned to see her little sister and cousins coming up to her.

Skater asked, "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Snow Pea nervously tittered, "Who, me? Heh-heh-heh. Nope. Not me." When she saw that her cousins and sister were not convinced, she quickly said, "I gotta go." She then trotted out of the portrait hall without another word.

* * *

That night, Snow Pea was quietly slumbering in her bed. In her dream, she was walking in her winter wonderland and taking in the pretty sights the shimmering snow offered. Those peaceful moments ended when she heard a familiar voice singing.

 _"_ _Lavender's blue…Dilly, dilly…_ _Lavender's green…When I am king…Dilly, dilly…You shall be queen…"_

The echoing voice sent a shiver up Snow Pea's spine and her heart quickened. She muttered in fright, "No…no…"

As if ignoring her quiet pleas, the voice continued singing, _"Who told you so…Dilly, dilly…Who told you so? T'was my own heart…Dilly, dilly…That told me so…"_

When she saw Bright Star right behind her, she yelped and jolted awake. It took her a while to calm down again, but when her head met the pillow, she found it hard to regain the peaceful state she had a half-hour before.

That afternoon, little fillies and colts were skating on the newly-frozen pond. The sky was overcast and clouds seemed to hang over with a tense air. The twins, Little Button, and Apple Butter were sitting on a bench watching the kids in content when Snow Pea walked up to them.

LB said with delight, "Snow Pea! Glad you could make it."

Snowy nodded, "Yep. I think that nap really helped me get my energy back."

Skater consoled, "Sorry you didn't have a restful night."

Roller Blade asked, "Yeah, what happened? Ponies around town are saying that there was an unexpected snowfall last night. Must've been at the same time as your nightmare."

Snow Pea sighed, "Or _because_ of my nightmare."

Apple Butter said, "Well, hopefully, it was a one-time thing."

Snow Pea thought to herself as she looked out towards the frozen pond, _Is it?_ The sight of ponies skating across the ice calmed her greatly until –

 _"_ _Snow Pea…"_

Oh, no. She heard it again. The same voice that called out to her ever since Snow Pea kicked off the Winter Festival with Marendelle's first winter snowfall. The uneasy unicorn looked all around for the specter of her great-grandmother. She didn't seem to notice that a light snow began falling. Her heart dropped when she saw Bright Star skating with the other ponies.

On impulse, Snow Pea pointed her hoof and cried, "There she is!"

In confusion, her sister and cousins tried to scan the pond to see who she meant. LB only shrugged, "Who's 'she'?"

When Snow Pea realized her mistake, she felt embarrassment replace her fear and she nervously tittered, "Oh, um…The little filly skating gracefully, of course!"

Just then, she heard the voice again.

 _"_ _Snow Pea…"_

She quickly turned to her left and saw Bright Star in the village. Her heart quickened with fright and her nerves were shaking within her. The amount of falling snow and its intensity increased as if the weather was an extension of her emotions.

Roller Blade asked in concern, "Hey, Snow? Are you okay?"

She faced him and answered his question with fear underling her tone, "Huh? Oh, yes, yes. I'll be fine. I just –"

Before she could finish her sentence, she turned to see Bright Star right in front of her! The intense gaze of the queen's blue eyes caused Snow Pea to scream. The shock of that moment also caused her to faint on the accumulating snow. The weather intensified the second the crown princess hit the ground.

Little Button and the cousins rushed to Snow Pea's side, shouting, "Snow Pea?! Snow Pea! Snowy, wake up! Snow Pea, come on!"

* * *

When Snow Pea opened her eyes, everything was blurry and a muffled voice said, "I think she's coming to!"

Her eyesight then cleared and she found herself in her bed with her worried parents and the royal physician standing over her.

Snowy groaned, "What…what happened?"

Sweetie Belle explained, "Lil told us that you screamed and then fainted."

At that moment, Snow Pea's memory came back to her. She remembered seeing the ghost of Queen Bright Star as if she was right there in person. When she grew cold with fear, the blizzard outside her window strengthened. The adults seemed to notice that while Snow Pea was lost in her trance.

Button Mash asked in concern, "Snowy, are you afraid of something?"

Snow Pea knew she couldn't lie to her parents the same way she lied to her sister and cousins; but would they believe her if she told them about seeing Bright Star's ghost?

Solemnly, she answered, "Yes, I am. But I need to be alone for a few minutes before I can say anything. I'm just…too stressed out at the moment."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "We understand."

Snow Pea sighed in relief when the adults left the room. She had a few minutes to herself, so –

 _"_ _Snow Pea…Snow Pea…I'm here with you…"_

There it was again. That singing. That ethereal voice that cut through Snow Pea's soul and resulted in a blinding blizzard that was blowing throughout Marendelle.

Just then, Snow Pea heard her sister sing, _"Snow Pea…Snow Pea…"_

Bright Star's voice sang in a whispery way, _"Snow Pea…"_

Little Button, Skater, and Apple Butter entered the room just mere moments after Snow Pea heard her great-grandmother sing again. LB sang in concern as she sat at the edge of her sister's bed, _"What in the world have you been hiding? Everything was perfect…Sis, we promised we'd keep no secrets…Why are you so afraid?"_

Snow Pea was hesitant to tell them, but she requested, "Will you promise to believe me if I tell you?"

Skater said, "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

LB said to Snowy, "I promise to believe in you."

Snow Pea gave a small smile before she took a deep breath and sang, _"Father once spoke of Queen Bright Star…Somehow, I'd dream she'd appear…Now as I sing, I can sense her…and I know she's here…Here in this room…she calls me softly…somewhere inside hiding…Somehow I know…she's always with me…She, the unseen pony…"_

Skater sang, _"Snow Pea, you must have been dreaming…Something like this can't be true…"_

Apple Butter then sang, _"Snow Pea, you're talking in riddles…and it's not like you…"_

Snow Pea sang, _"Angel of Music…queen of the past...please tell me your story…"_

Little Button sang, _"Who is this angel?"_

All four of the girls sang, _"This Angel of Music, hide no longer…Secret and strange angel…"_

When Snow Pea glanced towards the mirror on her vanity, she saw Bright Star smiling at her. Snow Pea, feeling frightened instead of comforted, sang, _"She's with me even now…"_

Apple Butter felt her hooves and sang, _"Your hooves are cold…"_

 _"_ _All around me…"_

Skater sang, _"Snow Pea, it is all right…"_

 _"_ _It frightens me…"_

Lil sang to comfort her, _"Don't be frightened…"_

When Snowy had calmed down considerably, the blowing snow became less intense. However, it was still a blizzard out there.

Apple Butter asked, "Snow Pea, why didn't you tell us sooner about this?"

Snow Pea shamefully admitted, "I didn't want everypony to worry about me again. I thought that after the prophecy, my life could finally be normal, but now there's this. Why? Why is this happening now?"

Skater put her hoof to her chin and contemplated, "Let's see. Marendelle's never had anything like ghosts before. Maybe that's why we couldn't see Bright Star."

Lil asked, "But why would Snow Pea see ghosts just now?"

Apple Butter said, "Yeah. It's not like anything weird happened recently. Oh, wait. There was that run-in with the Windigos, and that alternate timeline, and of course Snow Pea erasing herself from the face of the earth."

This sparked something in Snowy's head. She told them, "Wait. I think I know what it is. I read this book where a colt began seeing ghosts after nearly dying."

Skater pointed out, "Well, you nearly died permanently from your pseudo-cide – or whatever Cotton calls it. So that could be it."

Snow Pea said, "Now the question is what does Bright Star want with me?"

Lil shrugged, "Well, maybe you could just ask her."

"I can't do that here. Everypony else will think I'm crazy. In the book I read, the hero went to the cemetery because that's where ghosts were most likely to appear."

Apple Butter asked, "Do you think that's where you'll find Bright Star?"

Skater added, "And if you do, talk to her?"

Snow Pea nodded, "It's my only chance to be completely alone. That way, nopony will think I'm going crazy."

Lil touched her sister's hoof and said, "I wish you the best of luck then, sis. If Great-Grandma Bright Star _does_ turn out to be friendly, tell her I said 'hi'."

Snow Pea and the other girls chuckled at that.


	34. Angel of Music: Part Two

The girls had told their parents that Snow Pea was going out for a sleigh ride to get some fresh air after the incident the day before. The blizzard had stopped, but the sky was gloomy and dark gray clouds still hung over the kingdom in the morning. Snow Pea knew that the weather reflected her lingering fear of meeting Bright Star's ghost again, even though the dread was significantly less now. She walked outside the palace and stepped onto the sleigh that was waiting for her.

One of the steeds hitched to the sleigh asked, "Where to, Your Highness?"

Snow Pea masked her anxiety as she told them calmly, "To the cemetery, please."

The steeds looked at each other in confusion, but complied with their princess's orders. They trotted away from the town and onto the snow-covered trail, pulling the sleigh with them.

Snow Pea sang to herself, _"In sleep, she sang to me…In dreams, she came…That voice, which calls to me…and speaks my name…"_

Moments later, the sleigh came up to the cemetery gates. The cemetery itself became daunting amidst the snow and the cloudy weather. However, that did not deter Snow Pea for long and she stepped off the sleigh.

She told the steeds, "Thank you, sirs. Wait for me over there."

She gestured at a snow-covered patch by the trees situated by a curve on the path a few feet from the gates. The steeds nodded and took the sleigh over there. Snow Pea faced the gates again and took a deep breath. She mustered every bit of courage she had and opened one of the gates. After she stepped inside, she saw the snow covering the ground and gravestones. Despite the circumstances, Snow Pea knew she would have no trouble finding Bright Star's resting place. Like the other members of the royal family, her great-grandmother would be inside a special mausoleum that was constructed for them.

She magically pulled out a map from her cloak and said, "Now to find the royal mausoleum."

Suddenly, a wind blew the map away and she gave chase to it. When she caught it after a minute, she gasped when she found herself in front of the very mausoleum she was looking for! She gulped to contain her growing fear, which caused light snow to start falling. She slowly treaded up the stairs and reached the doors. She stood there for several moments, being conflicted about whether to open them or not.

She thought to herself, _I have to do this. For my sake and the ponies of Marendelle._

She took another deep breath and unlocked the doors with the key she found while everypony was sleeping. She expected to find Bright Star there, but to her surprise, there was only an empty space, save for an altar with the royal crest hanging over the decorated table. She sighed in defeat and locked the doors. She sadly traipsed down the stairs and had just reached the ground when…

 _"_ _Wandering child…so lost, so frightened…yearning for some guidance…"_

Snow Pea knew that voice anywhere, so with growing hope in her heart, she faced the mausoleum again. Even with trepidation clinging to her soul, Snowy sang, _"Ghost or ancestor? Friend or phantom? Who is it there staring?"_

Bright Star's voice sang, _"Have you forgotten your angel?"_

 _"_ _Angel, oh, speak…What endless longings…echo in this whisper…"_

 _"_ _Too long you've wandered in winter…far from my motherly gaze…"_

 _"_ _Wildly, my mind beats against you…"_

 _"_ _You resist…"_

To her surprise, the doors opened by themselves and a golden glow morphed into the radiant queen of the past. Both Snow Pea and Bright Star sang as this happened, _"Yet your/the soul obeys…"_ There was Bright Star, with her luminescent white coat and shiny black mane styled in a French braided crown twist bun. When Snow Pea saw the former queen's blue eyes, a smile grew on her face. She no longer had any reason to be afraid. The joy in her heart was enough to stop the snowfall and the cloud lightened up just a bit.

They sang together as Snow Pea walked back up the stairs, _"Angel of Music, you/I denied me/you…turning from true beauty…Angel of Music, do not shun me/my protector…Come to your/me, strange angel…"_

Snow Pea could hardly believe it. She was right there in front of her great-grandmother and wasn't the least bit afraid this time.

The crown princess exclaimed, "Oh, Bright Star! I'm so happy to see you!" She reached out to touch her, but an invisible barrier prevented her from doing so.

Bright Star warned after she flickered for only a few seconds, "Careful, dear! I'm afraid you can't touch me."

"Oh." Her face fell as she said, "I'm sorry I got scared the first few times I saw you."

"You have no reason to be ashamed. It was new for you to see ghosts, especially so close to Hearth's Warming." Bright Star then chuckled, "If any time was appropriate, it would've had to have been Nightmare Night."

Snow Pea chuckled with her, "Don't I know it."

"The reason you were seeing me in the first place is because the holiday is coming up. It's a time for family and bond-building. Naturally, I wanted to build a bond with you, even though it had a rocky start."

"Bright Star, did my pseudo-cide…?"

"Cause you to develop a sixth sense? Yes, it did. Rarely do ponies ever have that ability. It is both a blessing and a curse. Snow Pea, as a bearer of the sixth sense, you will encounter not only friendly ghosts, but malicious ones, too. You must always be on your guard and prepare to defend yourself if worst comes to worst."

Snow Pea then worried, "What am I going to tell my family? They were worried about the prophecy before and now they're going to worry about this."

"It seems to me you're worried yourself. But about what? That your family's going to fret over you again, or that they won't believe you?"

Snowy realized that she was right. If her family couldn't see ghosts like she could, then why should they believe her? Maybe they would say that she thought this up so she could have the attention she got before the prophecy came true. Or maybe it wasn't the family she was worried about at all.

Snow Pea clarified, "My family would pretty much believe me, but what about the Marendellians? Will they believe me?"

Bright Star suggested, "Perhaps it's best that they don't know about your sixth sense. But if you want to prove to your family that you can see ghosts, tell Love Tap first."

Snow Pea was surprised that Bright Star would suggest telling her grandmother before her parents. Love Tap was usually the last pony to believe such a thing.

The unicorn asked, "But why her? I mean, I know she's your daughter, but why would she believe me?"

Bright Star explained, "I watch my family from the cosmos like the alicorns and draconequui can. All good ponies who have passed on have this ability. Back when Love Tap was a teenager, she had a budding interest in history, especially the royal history. She wrote down whatever information was available on her family tree. For my husband and me, she asked her papa about his past and mine. Luckily, I told him everything he needed to know about me before I passed on. Whatever Lincoln Log told her about me, she wrote in her special book.

"It's been lost to her for a long time, but it's in the secret chamber that can only be accessed by pushing a panel at the bottom of the bookcase with a statuette of Marendelle's first king."

Snow Pea nodded, "Marendelle's first king. Got it."

"If you tell your grandmother about the book and show her where it is, she'll be convinced that I spoke with you. My time here runs short, but I and every past ruler of Marendelle will always be with you. Remember that, my dear Snow Pea. Remember that." With that, she faded away in a myriad of golden sparkles.

Snow Pea was sad that Bright Star had to go like that, but the former queen was right. She and everypony who had ever ruled Marendelle would be with Snowy. She felt comforted by her great-grandmother's words and a sunbeam shone through the clouds as proof of her joy.

* * *

It was sunny when Snow Pea returned to the palace and made her way to her grandparents' suite.

She knocked on the door and asked, "Hello?"

To her luck, Love Tap's voice responded, "Snow Pea, darling, come in!"

The crown princess opened the door and found that only Love Tap was there reading a book.

Snow Pea asked, "Hey, Grandma. Where's Grandpa?"

Love Tap answered, "He's having fun in the snow with the young colts and fillies of the kingdom." She then chuckled, "He hasn't had the chance to play ever since you and the others were small."

She took a deep breath to prepare herself for telling her grandma about her newfound sixth sense. She had to start somewhere, but what? Then, she got it.

Snowy asked, "What kind of book are you reading?"

Love Tap said, "A romance novel. I was getting tired of reading history books, even those from different lands. It's good to try something new once in a while."

She had to word her next question carefully, so she asked, "Would one of those things involve writing a history book about the royal family?"

Love Tap was surprised to hear her ask that. "Why, yes. I've written about my family's history. Unfortunately, the record's lost, so I decided to give up on writing altogether. How could you possibly know about that?"

 _Here goes nothing_ , Snow Pea thought to herself. She then said, "Because Bright Star told me." When Love Tap gave no expression, Snowy explained, "Grandma, something else happened before I got rid of the Windigos. When Lil and I got back to the caves with our cousins, they were still freezing from the curse. I had to stop it before it was too late. The prophecy said I had to destroy time, so I thought that it was the day I was born. So…" Her voice broke when she explained, "…I used the gem on the tiara to destroy it."

Love Tap put her hoof to her mouth in shock and breathed, "Snow Pea…"

Snow Pea continued, "I was dead, but then I saw the draconequui and the alicorns in the heavens. They told me I had to go back and save Equestria. They also helped me figure out how to fulfill the prophecy and bring an end to the Windigos. They used all of their powers to bring me back to life, but because I was dead momentarily, I now have a sixth sense. And it's because of this sense that I was able to speak with your mom. She told me about your book and she told me where to find it."

Her grandma was silent for a few moments until she took a deep breath and said, "If you know where I last saw my book, then I'll believe you."

Snow Pea nodded and told her, "Fair enough. It's in the secret chamber only accessible through the bookcase with Marendelle's first king on top."

Love Tap was stunned. Her granddaughter knew every secret passageway and chamber in the entire castle – except for the one in Button Mash's study. Perhaps Snow Pea had truly spoken to her mother, but her heart wanted more proof. She needed to find the book if what Snowy said was true.

The former queen said with a firm posture and her head held high, "All right, then. Lead the way."

* * *

After Love Tap told Snow Pea that the bookcase was in the study, the two mares made their way there. Luckily, Button and Sweetie Belle were out doing charity work around town.

Snow Pea gasped as she pointed to something, "There it is!"

Sure enough, there was a statuette of Marendelle's first king on top of the bookcase.

Love Tap began to tell Snow Pea, "All right. To open the secret chamber, you must –" She was interrupted by a click and saw that her granddaughter had already pressed the panel at the bottom of the bookcase.

Snowy turned to her and said with a smile, "Got it."

The bookcase slid to the right and a dusty hallway was revealed to view.

Love Tap said as she stood in front of the chamber, "It's dustier than I remember."

"Let's go find your book."

As Snow Pea was walking into the hallway, Love Tap tried to stop her, "No, wait! Snow Pea! You don't need to find the book! I believe you about my mother! Snow Pea? Oh, that girl!" She then followed Snow Pea into the chamber. When she found her granddaughter looking all around with her magic lighting the chamber, Love Tap explained, "You won't find it here. I accidentally tipped the podium where I put it, and when I fixed it days later, the book was gone."

"Have faith, Grandma," Snow Pea told her. "Have faith." She looked in the nooks and crannies until…She gasped in delight, "I found it!"

Love Tap's heart quickened with joy when Snow Pea used her magic to pull the book out from the crack in the wall.

The former queen exclaimed as she held the book, "My book! I can't believe you actually found it! After so many years, I thought it was lost forever."

Snowy said, "A rat might've taken your book after it fell from the podium."

"Oh, Snow Pea, there's so much to learn from these pages. Come. Let's read this in the library."

When the two of them reached the entrance, however, Button Mash was gaping in front of them. They didn't know what to say until Button asked, "We have another secret passage?"

* * *

Love Tap, Button Mash, and Snow Pea sat on the futon in the library and the crown princess magically opened the book to Bright Star's section.

Snow Pea pointed to the illustration accompanying the words, "That's how Bright Star looked when I saw her in the cemetery."

Button Mash said, "I just can't believe you talked to her like she was actually there."

Love Tap said, "I'm glad Snow Pea was determined to find the book, or my mother's memory would've died with me."

Snow Pea suggested, "Well, for her sake and yours, let's share her memory together." She looked down at the book and read aloud, "'Bright Star was born in Hollow Shades to Oakwood, a village carpenter, and Glistening Mist, a guide. She was named after the bright star that shone the night she was born. After Bright Star became a teenager, her parents passed away from an illness. Determined to make her mark in the world, she traveled all over and took various jobs before finally coming to Marendelle to be a bookkeeper's apprentice. It was in the bookshop she worked at where she met Lincoln Log, who was then heir to the throne.'"

Love Tap smiled, "Father created a song just to woo her."

Button Mash remarked, "He was really lucky to be able to do that." He told Snow Pea, "I wish I did it for your mother."

Snowy suggested, "You could still do it for her."

Her grandmother then told her, "And you have won the right to keep this book. You wanted to find it so much that you deserve to have it."

Snow Pea put her hoof on her chest and smiled, "Thank you so much, Grandma. I will treasure it always. Oh, say, I have an idea! Why don't I use my sixth sense to get some more information from the past rulers?"

Button Mash agreed, "I think it's a great idea."

Love Tap suggested, "Oh, and get as much as you can from King Saber! He's an elusive one."

Button smirked, "Especially since there are rumors that he was also the famed masked hero X Marks?"

His mother shrugged with a grin, "Well, yes."

All three of them laughed at that.

* * *

Hearth's Warming was soon upon the kingdom of Marendelle. By that time, Snow Pea had gotten over her fear of ghosts and sometimes paid visits to the cosmos when she was asleep. She enjoyed the time she spent with her ancestors and even got interesting facts about them to put in her book. She decided to share these stories with her family on the holiday. Her chance came when she, her family, Rock Salt, and Zealot sat by the fireside with hot cocoa in their hooves and blankets draped over some of them.

Zealot marveled, "I've never really had a Hearth's Warming before, but I can say now that this really is the most wonderful time of the year."

Apple Butter wrapped her hoof around him and said, "I'm glad you like it as much as we do."

Button Mash asked his daughter, "So, Snow Pea, did you find out whether or not King Saber was X Marks?"

Snow Pea flipped through her book as she said playfully, "Let's see…" When she got to King Saber's section, she grinned, "Yes. Yes, he was."

Cinnamon Swirl hoof-pumped, "I knew it!"

Love Tap said, "I'm glad you're using your sixth sense for something useful. Maybe someday, you can use it to help an entire kingdom."

Snow Pea chuckled, "Oh, Grandma. Why would the fate of a kingdom depend on my ability to see ghosts?"

She shrugged, "You never know." Suddenly, she saw Snow Pea's eyes widen as the crown princess looked to Love Tap's left. She had no idea what it was until she felt a familiar presence near her. "Snow Pea, are my parents here?"

Snowy nodded with a small smile, "Uh-huh."

Even though no one else could see them, Snow Pea saw Bright Star and Lincoln Log – with a brilliant amber coat and a rich brown mane and beard to compliment his warm brown eyes – standing near the fireplace and wrapping their hooves around each other in content.

* * *

 ** _K5: Bright Star's look is based primarily on Queen Iduna from_** **Frozen** ** _and Lincoln Log's appearance is based on Iduna's husband King Agnarr and Rarity's idea of the weaver in MLP Issue #42._**

 ** _The songs featured in the chapter are "Journey to the Cemetery" and "Wandering Child" from_** **The Phantom of the Opera.**


	35. Lovers Timeline

**_AN: I was inspired by an artist on DeviantArt named grodansnagel who made something called "Lovers Tales" involving Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Swan Princess, and Anastasia. It was kind of about the different steps that the lovers endured while falling in love and I thought it would make an interesting oneshot with the kids doing something like this for their parents. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!_**

* * *

The anniversary of their parents' wedding was fast approaching and the Canterlot cousins had no clue what to do for it. Gemstone and Cotton were able to visit for the special occasion as it was such a huge deal for their entire family, given it was the celebration of when their mothers were able to wed their true loves.

Cotton suggested at the table that was in the castle library, "How about a party?!"

Starling shook her head and the rest followed, "No, they've already had several parties in the past. This year, they deserve something extra special."

Fire Spark nodded, "Agreed. Given how we were in that alternate timeline, we know firsthoof how life-changing their wedding was."

Whirl motioned, "You said it, cuz!"

Dignity pointed, "I quite agree."

Screwy was pondering as she voiced out, "We need to do something that will really impress them as well as give them a reminder of all that they have gained since falling in love."

Apple Jewel added, "No kidding. My parents didn't fall in love right away, but they had a connection from the moment my dad hatched from his egg."

"Same goes for my parents," said Cotton. "Daddy was so impressed by Mom's party-planning skills, it resulted with him getting his cutie mark and moving to Canterlot to run the joke shop where they first met face-to-face before having that goof-off and-"

Whirl put a hoof over her mouth, "Yes, we already know that story. Our moms told us about how they met our dads."

Screwy sighed, "Too bad there can't be a shortened version of how each of our parents fell in love."

Gemstone suddenly gasped, "What if there was?! We can make a list of steps our parents took to fall in love!"

Their eyes were wide with surprise before grinning. Dignity suggested, "Not only that, but we should have pictures to go with the steps!"

They chattered in agreement and excitement.

In no time, the mares and stallions were hard at work, with the siblings teaming up. They each had a long line of horizontal paper with markers and color pencils to go with the photos some of them found.

* * *

On the day of the anniversary, the parents had been wondering what the kids had been up to for the last few days. But their answer soon came when they walked into the throne room and all of them – with the siblings in pairs – holding furled-up papers in their mouths and set them down before their parents.

Applejack asked, "What's all this?"

Jewel replied, "It's our anniversary present to you guys." She unwrapped her paper showing her parents.

Spike and AJ gaped when they saw pictures of them, each paired with a word beside the picture.

Spike saw the first picture was of him hatching from his egg with a filly Applejack looking on with happiness and above was the word "Hatch". Then the next picture was of them being older, with Spike in his short dragon form and looking away while Applejack was right next to him and looking at him with a slight frown. The word that belonged to that picture was "Unrequited". Then, the next one had them resting under an apple tree with the word "Falling". The next picture had them wearing formal wear and looking like they were about to kiss with the word "Almost" on top. The next one was sadder as it showed Applejack in tears while holding a battered Spike in her arms with the word "Sacrifice" above. Finally, it showed them getting married with the word "Love".

The couple gaped at their daughter who just smiled.

The others looked at the creation and saw the smirks on their kids, telling them they got the same thing for them.

Starling asked her cousins, "Who wants to go next?"

Cotton waved her hoof, "Me! Me!" She jumped to her parents and unrolled the paper, causing confetti to sprinkle out.

Pinkie and Cheese looked at their daughter's creation and it seemed like Apple Jewel's, but with doodles here and there.

The first picture was of a young Cheese looking at a partying young Pinkie with the word "Chance" etched next to it. The next picture showed Pinkie and Cheese glaring at each other with the word "Dislike". But the next picture showed them being friendly while shaking hooves with the word "Like" above it. The next had Cheese presenting Boneless to a sad Pinkie Pie with the word "Hope". The next one was them being super happy with the word "Falling". Then, it showed them wearing evening wear and dancing as the word stated "Love". Then, the next was of them being forlorn and looking in opposite directions with the word "Missing". Finally, the last one was of them in their wedding garb with it saying "Forever".

The party couple had tears in their eyes and quickly hugged their daughter.

Screwball went to her parents, "Looks like I'm next." She unwrapped it and Discord and Fluttershy looked at their lovers' timeline. The first picture was of Fluttershy looking up at Discord's statue with the word "Statue" right below it. The next was of them eyeing each other strangely with the word "Uncertainty" next to it. The next one was of them having fun with the word "Bond" right by the picture. Fluttershy held Discord's paw in the next column with her looking guilty and him surprised. The word that accompanied it was "Trust". The next picture was much happier with them enjoying each other's company with the title "Friendship" at the bottom. Then, the next was of them dancing in formal get-up and in each other's arms with the word "Love". Then, the next was of them being upset as they looked away from each other and looked up with the word "Separation" underneath. But the last one had them dressed up in their wedding clothes with the word "Eternal" next to them.

Fluttershy covered her mouth in shock while Discord gaped at Screwball, who just let out a cheesy smile and asked, "Do you like it?"

Fluttershy nearly cried out in joy, "It's perfect!"

"Very impressive, kiddo!" Discord smiled and ruffled his daughter's mane.

Dignity motioned, "I do believe we're next, sister dear." They went up to their parents and they opened up the paper.

Rarity and Fancy looked at their timeline with intrigue, seeing the first word was "Meet" with Fancy serving Rarity a silver platter. The next word was "Socialize" with Rarity and Fancy playing a chess game. The word after that was "Falling" as the picture showed the two of them giving loving glances at a distance. Then, it showed them looking upset with the word "Duty" above them. But then it showed them all dressed up with the word "Love" right on top. Then, it showed them being sad while looking away with the word "Distance". But then it showed them getting married with the word "Lavish".

Rarity touched her heart in awe and embraced her children.

Starling and Fire smiled as they turned to their parents, presenting them with their timeline. Twilight and Flash looked on, seeing the word "Bump" with them colliding into each other. Then, the next one was "Secret" as they faced each other with Twilight making a shushing gesture. Then came "Truth" with Twilight looking ashamed and Flash looking surprised. Then next was "Falling" as they were dressed up and Flash held her up in the air as they exchanged loving glances. Then came "Searching" with the both of them looking away and being determined. The next picture showed them having true love's kiss with Twilight's wings beginning to magically sprout out with the word "Love". Finally, it showed their wedding with them holding hooves and the word "Vow" right above them.

Flash exclaimed, "This is incredible!"

Twilight beamed, "One of the best presents we have ever received!"

Rainbow pointed, "Hey! I still need to see mine!"

Whirl chuckled, "You're in luck." He unrolled the paper and his parents glanced at it.

The first column showed a younger Rainbow and Soarin' with him carrying a water bucket and she was looking at him with intrigue with the word "Youth". Next was of them being older with her wearing a coach hat and whistle and watching him flying fast with the word "Speed". The next picture was of them sitting on a cloud together with the word "Dream". Next was of them looking upset with the word "Hesitation". Then, it showed them talking with the word "Confession". Then, it showed them in their formal wear kissing with the word "Love". Then the next one was of them looking away in anguish with the word "Yearning". Then the last one was a happy picture of them getting married with the word "Everlasting".

They looked to their son with a smirk, both moving into a hug and every parent followed suit.

Twilight used her magic to lift the timelines and set them up on a nearby wall. The parents looked at each timeline, thinking how far they had come since their fateful meetings, meetings that would not have happened if a certain tornado had not happened. Their children knew firsthoof of how important that tornado was and it was because of them their parents were still here with the ones they loved. The families got into a group hug, knowing what a wonderful life they all had and hoping it would never be altered again.


	36. The Jungle Bride

Blaze sneezed into the tissue before throwing it in with the rest of the tissues piling up in a wastebasket by his bedside. He grumbled about how his life was unfair at the moment when his mom walked in while magically carrying some soup to him.

She asked, "How are you feeling, champ?"

"Like I want to blow up like a raging volcano!" he coughed.

Sunset giggled, "Well, let's see if we can plug it up by reading you a Daring Do story." She went to his bookcase and pulled out the entire series with her aura.

"But I already read all of them, Mom!" Blaze complained.

She muttered in annoyance, "Thank you, Twilight, for teaching my son to speed read…"

"Maybe you can get Uncle Discord to come over to make me some more video games." He gave a cheesy grin.

Sunset creased her lips together and said, "I got a better idea." She went out of the room, but she came back shortly holding a manuscript of a book.

"What's that?"

She smiled, "This, kiddo, is one of Daring Do's untold stories."

"Whoa, really?!"

"Mm-hmm. My good friend A.K Yearling gave me the only copy for safe keeping."

"What's it called?"

" _Daring Do as the Jungle Bride_ ," she read the title page.

"Now I know why it never got published. Sounds mushy." He stuck his tongue out.

"Now, Blaze, you know better than to judge a book by its cover, literally and metaphorically. At least see if the story is as mushy as the title. Here, I'll read to you. How's that?"

He sighed, "Fine…"

Sunset smiled as she began to read the first page, "Hooves trotted over the hard temple floor…as the brave, intrepid Daring Do along with her equally brave partner, Quibble Pants, ran with the priceless treasure they had been seeking, now safe in Quibble's satchel. They swung out of the temple on a single vine they had found, but they couldn't reach the ground as it was surrounded by Ahuizotl's cats!"

* * *

The pegasus and earth pony swung back and forth on the vine, but they couldn't find the means to escape!

"We're really in a pickle this time, Quib."

"But you have wings! You can just fly away!"

"Hey, I am not leaving you! Not ever again!"

"Do you mean that, Dare?" he questioned up to her with big eyes.

She looked down with a smirk, "Of course it is. In fact, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

He smiled, "There's something I want to ask you, too."

"I have a feeling I know what it is, so how's this? The first to come up with a way to get out of this will get to ask first. Sound fair?"

He chuckled, "It's fair."

Daring Do scanned her surroundings and Quibble Pants did the same. Both of them were determined to ask the question first.

Ahuizotl then made his appearance from the temple they were just in and looked up at them with an amused expression.

"Well, Ms. Do, and…Whoever-who-are, it seems that you are at - shall I say - the _end of your rope_?" He gave a chuckle at his own pun.

Daring bared her teeth, "Very funny, Ahuizotl."

Quibble sarcastically said, "Yes, how very droll of you to say so…"

Ahuizotl said, "This will be the last time you have foiled me. Prepare to meet your doom."

Quibble looked down and noticed there was a river below them and quickly tapped Dare and motioned his head for her to look down. She did and gave a single nod before she faced Ahuizotl.

"Some other time, perhaps. Right now, I got a wedding to plan." She let go of the vine and the two dropped into the water before floating away from Ahuizotl and his cat army.

Once they reached the shore where they were sure they were safe, Quibble inquired, "I thought we agreed that whoever figured out a way out would get to pop the question first? And since it was I who pointed out the river, I think I should have been given that honor."

"But I was the one who made sure we got into the river and I had to tell Ahuizotl something that would catch him off his guard."

"So do we just ask at the same time, then?"

She smirked and gave a nod. That caused him to smile as they both said together, "Will you marry me?" They smirked as they replied, "Yes." They then leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"Aw, horse feathers!" Blaze cried out.

Sunset looked up from her reading, "What's wrong?"

"It is a kissing book!"

Sunset giggled, "Maybe, maybe not. And someday, you won't mind kissing so much."

"Just tell me it gets better."

"It does, don't worry." She continued, "Days had passed since that pleasant double proposal. Daring and Quibble went to Daring's cottage and started making plans for the wedding and their future. But what they didn't know was that Ahuizotl was about to put a stop to that…"

* * *

Ahuizotl met with Caballeron in the pony's campsite, "I have another job for you."

"Another ancient artifact, no doubt? It'll cost you."

"No. Something more challenging. It has been brought to my attention that Daring Do is getting married."

Caballeron choked on the drink he been drinking. When he cleared his throat, he said in shock, "Daring Do is getting married?"

"Yes, apparently she and that annoying sidekick of hers are tying the knot finally."

"So what does it matter to you that they do? I thought you didn't think of Ms. Do that way."

"You fool! Of course I do not fancy her, but I would like for her to suffer! And what better way to do that is by forcing Daring Do to be my bride before ridding her forever!"

Caballeron's eyes widened before giving a wicked grin, "Ingenious."

"And that is where you come in. You must bump off her fiancé and bring Daring Do to me. I will even make it worth your while."

"Don't bother. Seeing Daring Do suffer is payment enough for me. Consider your bride delivered within the fortnight." With that, he took his leave.

"Wait a second!" Blaze interrupted, "How did A.K know that happened? She was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Quibble Pants. And had she known about the villains' plan, she would have stopped them at the first chance she got!"

Sunset smirked at her son's observant skills as he made a very good point. She calmly replied, "A.K Yearling - or Daring Do - knows her villains' characters by heart. I'm sure she had to guess how they came up with the plan afterwards so she could add drama to the story. As you so pointed out, the story itself is mushy for having a lot of romance in it. Now, should I continue?"

Blaze nodded, "Yeah, it's finally getting good."

Sunset merely shook her head in amusement and went back to reading out loud. "Everything was going fine for the engaged couple, but they had some concerns regarding their life ahead…"

"You want us to move to the city?" Daring as A.K questioned.

Quibble suggested, "Just to see how it works for us. If we can't handle it, we'll move back here." He gestured to the semi-clean cottage.

"Any particular reason why you think we should live in the city?"

"I just thought…" he rubbed his neck awkwardly, "it would be good for the children, you know?"

She had wide eyes. In her line of work, it was risky to have kids. She told Quibble this before, but he insisted that he could raise them while she continued with the adventures so she could write her books. It's not that she didn't want kids, but she was afraid for their safety. However, the more she thought about it, perhaps living in the city would be a good idea. The kids would be around other foals their age and Quibble would be able to keep a close eye on them while she went off to fulfill her missions.

She said to him, "Would you do that, then? I'm not one for knowing real estate values, and you know what I like in a living quarters."

"As you wish," he held his head high.

She gave a small smirk.

The next day, Quibble packed up a bag and started to head out. Daring was out of her disguise and rushed to hold his hoof. He faced her with a smile and they gave a longing kiss. They departed from each other and Daring had the strangest feeling that she wouldn't see Quibble for awhile. She was about to go back into the house when some pony leapt at her and put a sack on top of her!

When the sack was lifted up, she saw she was in a large temple room. In the corner was a bridal dress fitted on a mannequin. She looked around before she saw her captor.

"Caballeron! What is the meaning of this?!"

"What else, Daring Do? Revenge!"

"What's your scheme this time?"

"Oh, but it is not my scheme. It's Ahuizotl's. He requests that you wed him within two days' time under the full moon when the Golden Quetzalcoatl of Unity appears to unify the match." He smirked.

Daring gaped in shock before she burst out laughing.

"Is something amusing, Ms. Do?"

"I'll say! Ahuizotl wants to marry me?! Yeah, right! You had me fooled there for a second, but now I know you're pulling my tail!"

"I assure you, Ms. Do, I kid you not."

Daring stopped laughing and faced Caballeron, who never looked more serious.

Her eyes slit, "No. No way. Not going to happen! Besides, I'm already engaged!"

He smirked, "This we are all too aware of. I must admit, Daring, you surprised me. You struck me as the single type, not the settling-down type."

"Yeah, well, maybe I didn't want to end up bitter and alone like you. And begin stealing things to sell in markets."

"Your choice for a husband surprises me, too. I thought you liked rugged ponies, not chattering bookworms."

"Hey! There's more to Quibble than you'll ever know! And that goes for me, too!"

"Is that so? Well, it's a shame we won't get to know him better once we get rid of him."

She gasped and gritted her teeth, "If you so much as hurt him… I swear… I will make you wish you were never born…"

"I'm merely following orders. Ahuizotl wants him gone so he can have a free mare to wed."

"Just why the sudden interest…? What's the catch here, Caballeron?"

"The catch, Ms. Do, is for you to suffer…" With a laugh, he went out the room and the stone door slid in place, leaving Daring completely trapped.

* * *

Sunset paused as Blaze anxiously said, "Why'd you stop?! It's getting really good!"

She smiled, "I knew it would catch your interest." She stood up, "I just need to grab a snack. You need anything?"

"Maybe some juice?"

"Coming right up." She went out and eventually came back with a plate of sandwiches and a glass of juice for her son, who took it with his aura. Once she sat back down and magically opened the pages, she began to read, "Meanwhile, Quibble had no idea his beloved was captured and about to be married to another. When he came back to the cottage late that night, he noticed something was wrong when he couldn't find Daring anywhere…

Quibble exclaimed, "This is very odd. Dare would never leave her cottage without leaving me a note telling me why." He kept on searching and began to worry when suddenly, something came flying through the window! It stopped at his hooves and he recognized it as a talisman from the Rainbow-Eyes! He picked it up and noticed a clasp to open it. It had a small pouch in it and there was a message scribbled in the talisman that was in the language of the Rainbow-Eyes. It read, _Betrothed taken by enemies. Will come for you soon. Take this vial to fake death. Will send another message to let you know it worked._

Quibble could hear the sound of galloping approaching, and with quick thinking, he found a red marker that Dare used to correct mistakes she made with her typing. He used it to create two dots on his hoof to make it seem like a snake bit him. He then took out the vial from the pouch and drank it in one gulp. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and fell into a very deep slumber.

When he woke up, he noticed the place was ransacked and found another talisman by his hoof. It read, _Enemies bought the act. Now must save beloved one from her worst nightmare. Don a disguise so you will not be recognized. Follow these directions and you will find the temple of the Golden Quetzalcoatl of Unity. It is where your beloved is held and will soon have to marry worst nightmare._

Quibble gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Rainbow-Eyes…Now to find a disguise…" He then thought with amusement, _Well, Dare, looks like I'm going to have to assume a secret identity like you do… Never thought that would happen… but for you, I'm willing…_ He scowled deeply, _Especially if Ahuizotl is trying to marry you… I will never let that happen!_

He ran out of the cottage.

* * *

Caballeron entered the temple room of his captive foe with a smirk.

"Well, Ms. Do, apparently we didn't have to do him in after all…"

Daring tried not to look afraid, but it couldn't be helped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we got to the cottage, your fiancé was already dead."

She gasped before she shouted with near tears, "You're lying! He couldn't be!"

"Oh, but he was. He had two bite marks on his hoof that was from a snake. Must have happened when he came back because when we got there, he was on the floor with no pulse…"

Daring had to look away as the tears flowed down her cheek. She would not give her one of her worst enemies the satisfaction of her crying. She softly uttered, "Quibble… Quibble… no… Not when we were so close… I almost lost you once, now it seems I have lost you forever…"

"Oh, yes…" Caballeron said, "We also ransacked your house…"

This time, she looked at him with fury, "Again?!"

"But all we could find is this." He held out a talisman, which caused her eyes to widen.

 _The Rainbow-Eyes!_

"A piece of junk, but it should fetch a pretty price on the market…unless of course, you know something more about it…" He gave her the trinket.

She opened it and found a message that made her heart leap.

 _Beloved not dead. Was faked. Will be wearing a disguise._

She gasped in surprise before she remembered Caballeron was still watching her. She frowned and stated, "This will be worthless on the market. You won't get anything from it. I just had it as a souvenir from one of my conventions."

"Humph. Then you can keep it." Caballeron went out and closed the stone door once more.

Daring took comfort from the talisman and felt so relieved.

 _Thank you, Rainbow-Eyes… Thank you…_

* * *

Quibble looked in the mirror of him wearing a black shirt, pants, and mask that covered over his head and eyes. He smirked, thinking, _Looking good, Quib…_ After one last glance at himself, he quickly ran out of the cottage and followed the Rainbow-Eyes' directions.

* * *

Sunset read, "Daring hated feeling trapped. She combed over the entire stone room twice, but there was no means to escape. Suddenly, the stone door opened and who should appear but the very creature she despised for putting her in this situation in the first place."

* * *

She gritted her teeth in hated, "Ahuizotl…"

The being merely chuckled, "Now, now, Daring Do… Is that any way to greet your bridegroom?"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BRIDEGROOM!" She stomped her hoof for good measure.

"I beg to differ, with your last one now disposed of, you now have a groom who shall remain immortal and give you all that you desire…"

"All that I desire? All that I desired was killed…" She put on a sad front, knowing she had to buy Quibble time to find her.

Ahuizotl's hand tail touched her chin as she was forced to meet him at eye level. Daring gave a confused look, for this was a new behavior coming from Ahuizotl.

He said in a low and almost-sultry tone, "I can give you so much… all the treasure you desire… What I told Caballeron was merely a pretense. The truth is, Ms. Do, you have stolen my heart…"

Daring's eyes widened, _He can't be serious! He's just making this up to get my guard down! He thinks I'm heartbroken!_

But as he kept speaking, she began to wonder if what he said was true.

"I enjoy the thrill of the chase you give to me, dear Daring… The way you defeat me is annoying but enticing as well… I look forward to your defeat, but also that perhaps you would finally join me by my side… When I learned of your engagement to that worthless pony, I couldn't but think you deserved better… Mainly, me."

Daring uneasily said, "Okay… you're starting to creep me out now…"

"Marry me, Daring Do, and together we shall rule this valley!"

She gaped, a flurry of emotions were running through her, like anger, disgust, pity, fear, and disgust. It caused her to shout out.

"NO! You can't win me over like this! You killed the only stallion I will ever love! I will never love you nor will I marry you!"

Ahuizotl seemed calm until he slowly scowled, "So be it. You have sealed your fate. I could have offered you so much, but if you wish to join your love, so be it…" He turned around and slammed the stone door.

Daring pleaded in her thoughts, _Hurry, Quib…_

* * *

Sunset read, "Meanwhile, Quibble had followed the directions of the Rainbow-Eyes and managed to locate the temple. But while finding the temple was easy enough, he now had to figure out how he was going to get inside… Suddenly, there was a rustling and he turned to see Caballeron with his henchies at a nearby camp. With a slow smirk on his face, Quibble -with his disguise on -showed himself to them and called out…"

"Good day, gentlecolts!"

The henchies quickly got on their guard and surrounded the mysterious intruder. Caballeron questioned with a scowl on his face, " _Who_ are you?"

"I'm a simple traveler who has lost his way. Tell me, that temple, is it a good place to rest at night?"

"That temple is not your concern." Caballeron bluntly replied.

"Oh? Is there something important about that temple?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you won't mind me looking around…" He started for the temple, but was blocked by a henchpony.

Caballeron addressed the stranger, "I will say this again: that temple is not your concern. Now, leave this place."

Quibble quickly said, "How about we play a battle of wits, then? If I win, I get inside the temple. If I lose, I leave. Sound fair?"

Caballeron chuckled, "An amusing bargain. Very well. We shall play this battle of wits…How do you propose we go about it?"

Quibble smirked, "It's quite simple," He took out the pouch the Rainbow-Eyes left for him and stated, "What I have here is sleeping powder. I pour it in one of our drinks and you must guess which of our glasses has the powder in it." He turned to the henchponies, "Your henchies must be about a mile away from the game so they don't help you cheat. Sound good?"

Caballeron chuckled, "But of course!" He nodded to the stallions as they took their leave. He then grabbed two glasses and poured cider in them, placing them on a rock that was perfect as a table. The two stallions sat on each side as the black-hooded stranger took the glasses, hid them from Caballeron, and put them back.

"Now, where is the powder? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink to find out who is right and who is asleep."

Caballeron chuckled again, "But it's so simple! All I have to do is divide what I know from you: are you the sort of stallion who would put the poison into his goblet or his enemy's? Now, a clever colt would put the poison into his own goblet because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the cider in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool, you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the cider in front of me."

"You have a truly dizzying intellect, have you made your decision?"

"Not quite, for I must- WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" Caballeron pointed something behind the stranger.

Quibble looked away, "What? Where?" Unbeknownst to him, Caballeron switched the drinks. When he looked back, Caballeron had a smug look on his face.

"Sorry about that. I could have sworn I saw something. Tell you what? Let's drink from our glasses. I'm ready now."

When they drank the cider, it was now Quibble's turn to be smug, "You guessed wrong."

"Ah! You would think that! That's what's so funny! I switched the glasses when your back was turned! You fool! You fell victim to one of the most classic blunders! So I win!" He laughed loudly while Quibble just kept smiling. Then, in one swift movement, Caballeron fell over and fell fast asleep.

Quibble spit out a tiny golden ball and exclaimed, "It's a good thing Dare and I found the Orb of Immunity before this all happened." He then went to the temple.

* * *

Sunset read, "Daring Do was more determined to escape after…Ahuizotl's unwanted advances upon her…She planned to wait until someone came back into the room so she would be ready for them. She wore the wedding dress provided for her as a way of distracting whoever would come…"

* * *

Daring wore the white dress that came with a flower crown as she said.

"I'll have just them think I've changed my mind and agree to go with the ceremony. Then, when they least expect it, I'll make a break for it!"

Suddenly, the stone door slowly opened and she put on her best sultry poise and gave off bedroom eyes. She was surprised to see a strange colt wearing a black outfit and a mask covering his face come into the room. However, she stuck to her plan.

The stranger gawked at what he was seeing.

Daring batted her eyes, "Let me guess, you're one of Caballeron's new henchponies. Well, if you're here to force me to marry Ahuizotl, there's no need. I'll be a good filly and go to the ceremony."

"WHAT?!" the stranger shouted in rage. "You mean to tell me you're willing to marry that no-good villain after everything's he's done to you?! Well-ell, so much for undying faithfulness to one's betrothed!"

Daring gaped, "Quibble? Is that you?!"

He ripped off his mask as he continued to rant, "Seriously, Dare? The guy tried to kill you how many times?! And now that he's forcing you to marry him, you just put it all aside like that?!"

"No! That's not true!"

"Isn't it? I come here to rescue you from his clutches…"

Dare muttered, "More like crotches…"

"And here I find you dressed like some divine goddess making moves on some random pony!"

"Even if that random pony was you?" she pointed out.

He sputtered, "T-that's beside the point! If I hadn't come in when I did, you could have easily seduced some other guy!"

"It was a plan for me to get away, Quib! I was getting worried you wouldn't make it here in time, so I had to think of something in the meantime! Besides, I thought you liked the Daring Do who uses her brains more than her brawn?"

"Of course I do! I love your brains! But not when you do a plan that makes her a picture of beauty to other stallions!"

She smirked, "So you admit I'm beautiful wearing this…"

"Did you not hear me calling you a divine goddess when I entered the room?!"

That made her smirk further and slowly moved towards him.

He crossed his arms, "Dare, I insist that you change before we leave this temple."

Her face was close to his face as she softly said, "And I think you're over-thinking the situation like you normally do…" She touched his chest and leaned in for a kiss…

* * *

Sweat dripped down Sunset's forehead as she paused her reading.

Blaze asked with curiosity, "Well, what happens next?"

Sunset bit her lip and uneasily said, "Um, well, this particular scene isn't really appropriate to read out loud, especially to a twelve-year-old colt…"

"Is it like when Dad and you lectured me about the birds and the bees?"

Sunset's eyes widened before frowning, "And why would you know about that, young colt?"

Blaze was at loss for words before giving a cheesy grin, "Um, why don't you move on with the story…?"

Sunset still glowered and stated, "Alright, but it's only because you're sick right now. The minute you get better, you and I are going to have serious talk…"

He gulped, for he knew he wasn't going to look forward to that.

Sunset went back to the book after skipping a certain part and continued reading, "Quibble and Daring ran down the temple's corridors, and as they neared the exit, they knew how close they were to have their happy ending. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Aztec ponies and Ahuizotl's cats!"

Blaze shouted, "No!"

* * *

Ahuizotl slowly approached them and slowly clapped his paws, "Well done, Daring Do and… your name escapes me…"

Quibble spat, "Quibble Pants! It's Quibble Pants! Why is that so hard to remember?!"

Daring told him, "Don't let him get to you, babe. There's nothing he can do to keep us apart anymore…Not when we're bonded by true love…"

Quibble uttered, "Since when did you get sentimental?"

"When you've been around princesses who have romantic outings with their loves, it tends to stick to you."

"Uh, I have been there, don't you remember?"

She smirked, "How can I not? You were the one who saved us all…"

He smirked back, "But you were the one who got Gaia to look in the mirror and-"

Ahuizotl shouted in annoyance, "Enough of this! The full moon shall be rising soon and I need to have my bride with me for when it does!"

Quibble snarled, "That won't be happening!"

"Oh, really?" the being grinned evilly and snapped his tail fingers, making the cats pounce on Quibble and begin to drag him away.

"Quib!" Daring shouted and was about to go after him, but she was held back by the native ponies.

Ahuizotl ordered to his cats, "Make sure you throw him into the Pit of Despair." He then said to the ponies, "And make sure you get her to the top of temple so that the ceremony will begin!"

"Dare! I will come for you!" Quibble shouted out before she was taken from his sight.

* * *

"Things seemed bleak for our adventurous couple, but as fortune would have it, the Rainbow-Eye tribe had sent for back-up for fear that things would go horribly wrong."

Blaze exclaimed happily, "All right! Who did they get?"

Sunset smirked as she read, "Princess Sunset Shimmer, her husband Prince Timber Spruce, and their entourage had been traveling when-"

"Hold it-hold it! _You and Dad are in this story_?!" the colt gawked in shock.

Sunset giggled, "Uh-huh. You see, the Rainbow-Eyes knew we were close friends with Daring and knew we could be trusted to help her and Quibble out. They had also sent us a talisman telling us what happened and we set out right away, and just in time, too."

"Why? What happened?"

Sunset flipped the pages, "I'm pretty sure it's written down here somewhere…Ah, it is." She cleared her throat and read, "Quibble was slowly being lowered into the dark bottomless pit…when suddenly, seven ponies fought off the jungle cats and the unicorns of the group lifted Quibble up to safety…"

* * *

Timber exclaimed, "Whew! That was a close one, huh, buddy?" He slapped Quibble's back.

"Yes, a bit too close for my taste, but thank you, my friends, for getting here so quickly. Am I to assume that was the Rainbow-Eyes' doing?"

Sunset showed off the talisman, "You assume correctly."

Quibble then frown in determination, "Then we haven't a moment to lose…" He ran on ahead with Sunset, Timber, Double Diamond, Sugar Belle, Night Gilder, Party Favor, and Troubleshoes right behind him.

Luna's moon slowly rose in the distance as Ahuizotl looked straight at it. Behind him, Daring Do was struggling to get away from her captors.

"The time has come, Daring Do…" He turned around and faced her with a low voice, "But it is not too late to change your mind…" He used his tail to touch her chin, "The world is ours to take. You need only to say you'd be mine forever…Choose me…or death…" He grinned with malice.

She scowled deeply and didn't say anything. Instead, she spit at him and it hit his face, causing him to roar in anger. When he wiped his face, he growled, "Fine. If that is what you want, that's what you'll get." He looked back at the moon.

When the pearly heavenly sphere had stopped high in the sky, Daring was getting tired in her struggles and was starting to lose hope. This was it for her. Forever bound to her worst enemy…Even after she would die, it would forever be a humiliating way for her stories to end… The great Daring Do had lost to her arch-nemesis and lost the colt of her dreams all in one day. It would take a miracle to get out of this.

As soon as she thought that, a shout rang, "Attack!"

Both Daring and Ahuizotl looked back in surprise to see Quibble leading the charge as the ponies behind him starting fighting off Caballeron's henchponies and the natives.

Ahuizotl exclaimed in fury, "It can't be!"

Quibble made his way to his fiancée and their foe.

Daring ran to him as they embraced. The mare told her foe in defiance, "It's over now, Ahuizotl. You can't win this one."

The creature snarled, "We shall soon see…" He got out his cat whistle and blew it.

When the cats came, Ahuizotl made his escape.

When the cats surrounded the couple, they looked more menacing than ever, so Dare and Quib held hooves.

"Quib… if we can't get out of this… I want you know that I would have loved being your wife…"

He slightly smiled, "And being your husband would have been a dream come true for me…"

"Then let's make that dream a reality, right now…" She shouted to the princess below them, "Yo, Sunset! Can you marry us?!"

The unicorn replied in astonishment, "What, now?! In the _middle_ of a battle?!" She fought off another henchpony and native.

By then, a couple of the cats started to pounce and Daring and Quibble had to duck. Quibble shouted to the princess, "Now would be a good time!"

Sunset grunted as she kept fighting, "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to-" She ducked a native's spear and quickly said, "to witness the union of Quibble Pants and Daring Do-" A thought occurred to her as she shouted up, "Hey, Daring! Is your legal name Daring Do or A.K Yearling?!"

The mare shouted back while she fought off the cats, "Either one works! They're both my legal names!"

Quibble added as he dodged the small white cat, "Though I prefer you use her Daring Do name!"

Sunset shouted back, "Okay! Um, where was I…? Oh, right! Do you, Quibble Pants, take Daring as your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to hold-"

"Hang on! This cat is biting my ear, so I can't hear a word you're saying!"

Daring then slapped the housecat away from him as it hissed at them.

He shouted down, "Okay! Proceed!"

Sunset yelled, "As I was saying!" She tussled with a henchie, "Do you take Daring as your wife? To love, to hold, to cherish, and to honor for the rest of your days?!"

Quibble hit the jaguar away as he shouted out, "I do!"

"And do you, Daring Do, take Quibble as your lawfully wedded husband? To love, to hold, to cherish, to honor for the rest of your days?!" She smacked the henchpony away, but she had to dodge another Aztec pony with his spear.

"I do!" Daring proclaimed while taking on two cats at once.

"Then as a Princess of Canterlot, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss-" She had to duck her head from the spear, "You may kiss- Whoa! You may kiss-" After another swipe, Sunset groaned, "Just kiss already!"

The couple didn't need to be told twice as they sealed their union with a passionate kiss before fighting off the cats again.

* * *

Blaze said suspiciously, "Did that really happen?"

Sunset gave an exasperated look, "Hey, you try to perform a wedding ceremony in the middle of a literal catfight with henchies and Aztec ponies."

Blaze said, "Okay, then, so how did you guys win?"

Sunset read on, "No sooner had Daring Do and Quibble Pants kissed did the fight start to lessen. Their friends had won, making the other bad ponies retreat. The cats even got tired and ran off…"

* * *

Timber questioned to Sunset, "You know, some of that was pretty rushed. Are you sure it bound Quibble and Daring in wedlock?"

Just then, a glow filled the sky and a golden dragon-like creature with feathers appeared above them. The being then flew past Daring and Quibble on top of the temple, where a glow enveloped them before it disappeared just like the creature did.

Sunset smirked, "Well, if it didn't before, it did now."

* * *

Sunset read the last parts of the book, "And so, Daring Do and Quibble Pants were now husband and wife and went on their honeymoon, for this was a wedding they would never forget. They planned on having more adventures together in the future, as they would never part from each other, not by a long shot…" She closed the book.

Blaze uttered, "Wow…"

Sunset smiled, "I told you that you would like it."

"Yeah… thanks for sharing this with me, Mom…"

She chuckled, "You're welcome, kiddo." She got up, "You get some rest now and we'll see how you feel in the morning."

"Okay, Mom…" He yawned then and started to get comfortable in his bed.

"Good night, Blaze…" she smiled before she left the room.

Blaze fell asleep and his dreams took him on an adventure just like the one in Daring Do's book where true love conquered all.

* * *

 ** _AN: FINALLY! Man, that took forever! I've been working on this oneshot for a while and finding time and writer's block kept delaying its release! Sighs… I'm just glad it's over now… So yes, I would like to point out that the Golden Quetzalcoatl of Unity was a take on the Golden Dragon of Unity from Mulan 2. I would like to thank my sister and Godslittleprincess for giving me some suggestions for the wedding ceremony part that would not have happened without your guys' help, so thank you for that! And one more thing, this oneshot is supposed to be set one year before_** **Bonds of Family** ** _since Blaze isn't into romance yet, but you know how that changed later on, *giggles*._**


	37. A Blazing Birth

**_CN12: This oneshot was written by my sister, KidatHeart5._**

* * *

As Blaze sat on the couch in dread, he felt worse than he did when he was sick. After he let slip that he knew about what went on in a…hot moment of romance, his mother wanted to have a little chat with him once he recovered from his illness. Now that the moment finally arrived, he nervously waited to see what kind of scolding she had in mind for him.

Sunset stood in front of him, her face carrying a soft trace of displeasure, and said, "Blaze, I'm not going to punish you, but I would like to know how you found out about…" She looked aside and blushed as she cleared her throat, "Ahem! What ponies…do when they're madly in love."

Blaze tittered nervously, "Heh-heh. I may have sneaked into the adult section at the library at Canterlot Castle on our last trip."

Sunset groaned as she face-hoofed, "Blaze…"

Timber came into the room and said, "Hey, colt's gotta know this stuff before he grows up."

His wife sighed, "Yes, I know. But I wish Blaze didn't find out the way he did."

He gave a playful smile, "You mean, you wish Blaze was still a little foal."

Sunset stood in silence for a few moments before she sighed and said with a small smile, "You're a mind reader, Timber."

Timber said, "I say we take a trip down memory lane, back to when Blaze was a little colt."

When he left the room, Sunset and Blaze looked at each other in confusion.

A minute later, Timber came back with a scrapbook in his hoof. He sat on the couch with it as he asked his son, "Do you know why you were named 'Blaze'?"

Blaze shook his head, "Not really, but it'd be so cool if I was named after something awesome that happened!"

Timber chuckled as he opened the pages, "Believe me, you were."

His son's eyes widened in amazement, "Wow! Really?!"

Sunset sat next to her husband and smiled, "Yep. And it all began right here." She pointed to a picture of herself when she was heavily pregnant. "Your dad, godparents, and I were preparing for your arrival one day…"

* * *

Sunset sat on the bed in the room that had once been Starlight's. The room was now the master bedroom she shared with her husband. Timber rummaged through the trunk full of baby stuff that Starlight had kept from Sunset's foalhood.

The stallion said as he pulled out a tattered blue costume dress, "Hey, Sunset! Do you remember this?"

When he showed it to her, her eyes widened and she gasped happily, "Yes, I do!" She took the dress from Timber and giggled, "I used to wear it when I'd play 'Pony in Wonderland'. That is, until I was 12."

Timber suggested, "Well, if it's a girl, we can use this dress for her once Rarity restores it."

"But what if it's a boy?"

"Then maybe we can give it to one of our friends when they have kids."

She sighed contently as she rubbed her swollen stomach, "Any day, Timber. Any day."

Timber smiled as he put his hoof on her belly, "Yeah. I can't wait for our little one to get here already."

She chuckled, "You're so impatient, Timber." When her baby gave her a kick, she cried, "Oh!" She then giggled, "And so is the baby."

He joked, "I hope that he – or she – doesn't decide to arrive at the worst possible time."

Just then, Night Glider opened the door and said, "You guys might want to come downstairs."

When she and the couple reached the first floor, they saw a cerulean macaw with shimmering wings perched on a chair.

Sunset breathed in amazement, "Oh, it's so beautiful."

Sugar Belle magically took a rolled-up mini scroll from its claw and said, "I think it came here to deliver us a message."

As Sunset took the scroll and unrolled it, Timber said, "I read about this bird. It usually resides in the Forbidden Jungle."

Sunset added as her eyes widened from reading the scroll, "And I think that's where Daring Do and Quibble Pants are. This is a message from the Rainbow-Eyes saying that Daring and Quibble have been captured and need our help!"

Double Diamond asked, "But how did the macaw know where to find us?"

Timber smirked, "Remember how the Rainbow-Eyes managed to know where we were when Daring was going to get married to Ahuizotl?" When nopony gave an answer, he said, "They work in mysterious ways."

Party Favor asked Sunset, "So do they give any directions so we could find Quibble and Daring Do?"

Sunset answered, "It just says, 'Follow the macaw. He'll take you there.'" She then said to the bird, "Well, buddy, it looks like you'll be our guide."

Timber questioned, " _Our_ guide? I'm sorry, Sunset, but for the welfare of you and the baby, you're staying here."

Sunset playfully scoffed, "If you think I'm just going to sit in this manor like a good pony, you're way off-base. You know I'm the hooves-on type." She then smirked, "Besides, you don't want a cranky pregnant wife when you get back, do you?"

He stood in silence for a few moments before he groaned, "All right, you win. But don't overexert yourself or do anything dangerous, okay?"

Sunset promised, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

* * *

 ** _So there we were, in the jungle. We followed the macaw through the vines and underbrush until we neared an old temple._**

Night Glider remarked, "Another temple? Yeesh, how many temples are there in the jungle?"

Sunset said, "I asked Twilight about that and she said that many kinds of civilizations dwelled here. Only a few are still existing, if not also secret."

Suddenly, they heard quick hoofsteps along the jungle floor. Everyone held their breaths and prepared to defend themselves.

Party Favor asked in growing fright, "Do you think that's one of the natives now?"

Troubleshoes grumbled, "That'd be just our luck."

When the figures emerged from the brush, everyone gave a shout until they realized who they were looking at.

Timber cried in surprise, "Quibble?! Daring?!"

Sunset said, "We thought you were in danger!"

Daring Do said confidently, "We were, until a brave and smart pony got us out of that mess." She made goo-goo eyes at Quibble.

He blushed and replied, "Well, it was nothing big. Just had to solve an old puzzle to escape the pit of venomous snakes." He then muttered with a furrowed brow and wide eyes looking to the side, "Nothing like being in danger to get the brain going."

Sugar Belle sighed in relief, "It's a good thing you're safe, then. Now let's get back home before anything happens."

Just then, Sunset gave a small groan and clutched her pregnant stomach. She grunted, "Oh, no. Something's happening."

Timber held his wife and asked in concern, "Is it the baby?"

"I think it's coming. We might still have a few hours before I have to deliver the foal."

He remarked as he threw his arm in the air, "Wonderful. I told the baby not to come at the worst possible time, and it's coming at the worst possible time."

Troubleshoes sighed, "Yep. Just our luck."

Double Diamond gestured to the macaw, "Maybe this little guy can take us straight to the nearest hospital."

Night Glider said, "What hospital? There isn't one for miles."

Sunset spoke up, "The least we can do is try." She asked the macaw, "How about it? Can you guide us to a hospital?"

As if a reply to her request, the macaw flew up and hovered over them.

Timber smiled, "I think that's a 'yes'."

* * *

The macaw led the group through the jungle while Troubleshoes carried Sunset on his back. Every several minutes, she would groan and writhe in labor pains. Timber hated seeing his wife like this and held her hoof to comfort her. About an hour later, the macaw suddenly flew away.

Before anyone could react to this unexpected departure, Sugar Belle pointed to a wafting tower of smoke in the air and cried, "Look! Smoke! That must be the town."

Timber sighed in relief, "Oh, that's great. We're nearly there."

Daring Do – who was just flying above them – descended as she said, "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the hospital is just around that mountain."

Sunset asked in concern, "And the bad news?"

"The mountain…is a volcano." The group stopped to look at the smoking giant looming over the lush landscape. "They call it Volcán Turrialtai."

Quibble waved his hoof in dismissal and scoffed, "Pfft! Don't worry! Volcanoes smoke all the time. I'm sure that's all it can do."

Suddenly, a tower of lava burst from within the volcano and shot up into the air. The earth and trees shook violently with the powerful eruption. Daring glared at her husband for jinxing the peacefulness of the jungle.

Timber fretted, "Oh, great! We get here right when it's erupting!"

Sunset bellowed in pain, "So am I!"

He frowned in worry, "Oh, this isn't good."

At that moment, lava began pouring down the volcano's rim.

* * *

Timber elucidated, "The volcano started spitting out fire and smoke like crazy. It was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time."

Sunset rolled her eyes playfully as she chuckled, "Must you always make your stories melodramatic?"

He shrugged with a smile, "Hey, gotta keep the audience captivated."

Blaze asked in urgency, "Then what happened? Then what happened?"

Timber chuckled, "Okay, okay."

* * *

 ** _The earth heaved and shook. The air thundered with the shrieks of jungle animals, and two bright rivers of molten lava came pouring down from every direction, cutting off our escape!_**

Daring Do and Night Glider couldn't fly on account of fireballs shooting down from the sky, so they ran with the others and tried to evade the flaming projectiles. While Sunset heaved and moaned with every contraction, the rest of the group tried to find shelter from the volcanic eruption. Suddenly, two rivers of burning lava converged in front of the group, cutting off their path. At that moment, Sunset let out a pained shout. The group turned around and headed for a small mound to avoid the approaching lava.

Sunset grunted, "I can't move. I have to lie down right now!"

 ** _We had no choice but to lay your mom right down on the trail. She was not very happy._**

Sunset – finding no relief lying down on the ground – emphasized, "I…am…not…very…HAPPY!"

As her last word echoed through the frantic jungle, the volcano shook and more lava burst into the air. The monkeys shrieked in response and ran for cover.

Sunset told her husband, "Timber, it's time!"

Timber said with a voice laden with anxiety, "Okay, then we'll just have to deliver the baby right here in this –"

Quibble looked back and shouted in fright, "Hey, guys, look!"

When the group turned to see lava cascading down the cliff several feet behind them, Timber screamed while the others gasped. Just then, Sunset's head shot forward and her eyes clenched shut as another anguished yell tore from her throat.

Timber fretted, "Oh, geez, you guys. Now what?"

Suddenly, the macaw flew over them. Their eyes followed him until their gaze fell upon beams of rainbow light shining from the treetops.

Party Favor gasped, "The Rainbow-Eyes!"

Quibble told his wife, "Dare, you and Night Glider take Sunset to the beacon. We'll catch up."

After Daring grabbed Sunset's front hooves and Night Glider held her back hooves, they flapped their wings and took off. They flew over the lava swiftly yet cautiously of any stray fireballs that may swoop in from the sky. When they reached the source of the lights, they found that the rays were beaming from the top of an old temple.

Before Night Glider could speak, Sunset wearily remarked, "Yes, I know what you're going to say."

As the remaining group reached the temple, the Pegasi took Sunset to the open entrance. They saw that inside the temple were a cot and two smoking bowls situated at the side nearest to the ponies. Night Glider and Daring Do carefully set Sunset onto the floor so Timber and Double Diamond could help her to the cot. Just moments after Sunset lied down on her back, another pained holler escaped her mouth. At the same time, the earth shook and dark clouds hovered over the skylight of the temple.

Timber soaked a cloth into a bowl of water and dabbed Sunset's forehead with it. He urged as he did this, "Remember, breathe. Breathe, just like in class. Hoo-hoo-hoo…"

Sunset growled and then hissed at her husband, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

As the unicorn gave out a painful scream, Daring decided to go out the entrance.

Quibble abruptly tackled her as he cried, "Watch out!"

Daring then saw a fireball hit the spot where she could've been. As Sunset's screams of agony filled the temple, Party Favor, Double Diamond, Night Glider, and Troubleshoes stepped outside to observe the lava surrounding the building. They could see the lava burning away the vines on the sides of the platform and revealing ancient carvings. Mere moments later, the volcano gave one more blast as the ponies heard Sunset give out a tremendous scream. Suddenly, the volcano puffed as if it had no more lava to spare. As the frenzied activity in the jungle began to calm down and the dark clouds to part, the sound of a baby crying resonated from inside the temple and spread throughout the jungle.

The ponies outside the building came back inside and gazed upon the newborn baby cradled in Sunset's arms. The unicorn's mane was all frazzled and she had bags under her eyes, but a glad smile now replaced the grimace of pain.

Troubleshoes remarked in awe, "I don't believe it. He silenced all of nature."

Timber looked at his baby proudly as he marveled, "Our little baby."

Sunset agreed, "A miracle baby."

Double Diamond suggested, "You know, after the adventure we just had, we should give him a really cool name."

Timber's eyes lit up, "I got it! We'll call him Wildfire!"

Sunset shook her head and smiled, "No."

He whined, "Aw, come on! It's a cool name!"

Sugar Belle suggested, "How about something close to 'Wildfire'?"

Sunset grinned, "Yeah, like…Blaze!"

Timber shrugged as he smiled, "Eh. Not 'Wildfire', but still cool." He then gasped, "Oh, hey! Maybe we should give him a middle name, like…Lupinus!"

The group questioned with confused looks, "Lupinus?"

Sunset explained, "That's the genus bluebonnet flowers are from. I saw bluebonnets the day I met Timber."

Timber noted, "We would've named the baby Bluebonnet if it was a girl, but since he's a boy…"

"Lupinus is close enough."

Her husband took Blaze in his arms and remarked, "He is a good-looking kid, isn't he?" He focused on his son and booped his nose, "Hey. Hi. Hey, Blaze. Hi, baby boy." When Blaze gurgled, Timber smiled, "I'm your dad. And this is your lovely mom. You're so lucky."

Blaze cooed in response.

Timber walked out of the temple and amidst the jungle. Even though the air still carried a trace of smoke and fire, the lush yet charred surroundings were very peaceful.

The Earth pony continued as he held his son, "And so are we. We have a miracle baby named Blaze."

A whispery voice echoed as its hooves let go of the fronds they had parted, "Blaze…"

* * *

Blaze marveled, "Wow, Dad. What an incredible story! I can't believe it!"

Timber remarked, "Neither can I. It's amazing. I can't believe we didn't stick with 'Wildfire'!"

Sunset chuckled before she spoke up, "And I can't believe how hard it was to raise Blaze the moment we brought him home."

Timber grinned, "Oh, yeah. Diapering him…"

"Bathing him…"

"Feeding him…"

"But most of all…"

The couple said together, "Trying to get him to sleep!" They laughed at that.

Blaze rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. I get it. It was hard to raise me. I do have one question, though."

His parents both asked, "What?"

"If we were all in a stone temple surrounded by hot, boiling lava, then where did you go to the bathroom?"

Sunset and Timber looked at each other for a moment before they burst into laughter once more.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: This oneshot is very much based on the_** **Hey, Arnold!** ** _special "The Journal", primarily the part when Arnold is born._**

 ** _True, you may have seen the events of Gemstone's birth back in_** **Daughter of the Moon** ** _, but you've never actually seen one of the ten Canterlot princesses in labor until now._**


	38. The Troublemakers

**_AN: This oneshot was co-written with KidatHeart5._**

 ** _K5: It starts at the reception after the knighting ceremony in_** **The Bonds of Family.**

* * *

When Flurry and Mischief went back to the party, they ran into Screwball and Mothball.

Screwy commented with a smirk to Flurry, "I always knew you were going to have an awesome cutie mark and a destiny to match."

Flurry giggled, "Thanks, cuz."

The princess of chaos continued, "And what's also awesome is that you met someone who's just as special as you are!"

Flurry smiled, "Especially when he's half-draconequus like you?"

"You better believe it!"

Mischief inquired, "And you're going to have a foal that's a third pony, a third draconequus, and a third changeling?"

"That's right," Screwy beamed proudly and touched her stomach.

Flurry gushed, "I can't wait for the day I become a mother!"

Mischief had a look of horror on his face and nervously laughed, "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking of that? I mean, we just became coltfriend and marefriend not that long ago!"

Flurry tittered lightly, "Don't worry, Mischief. I am only fourteen, after all, and we have a job protecting all of Equestria. Starting our family will happen later."

Mischief sighed in relief.

Screwy said, "Speaking of starting families, Mothy and I need to start finding names for our little filly or colt. Got any suggestions?"

Flurry lit up, "How about Anomalous? A name that's regal and peculiar, don't you think?"

Both Screwball and Mothball cringed with Screwy saying, "Sounds a bit stuffy for my taste and weird, even for me."

Mothy nervously chuckled, "I'm going to have to agree."

Screwy looked at him, "Say, Mothy, I'm getting a bit thirsty. Can you go over to the buffet table to get me some punch?"

"Sure thing, honey. I'll be right back." He went off.

Flurry said to Mischief, "And I should see how Skyla is doing, but I'll be back before you know it."

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere," he smiled.

She kissed his cheek, leaving him all alone with Screwball.

He asked, "So why did you ask your husband to get punch when you can just conjure it up by yourself?"

She smirked, "Ever since I became pregnant, Mothy's been completely doting on me. So I let him do things for me, especially since he doesn't want me to wear myself out even if I do use magic."

"Aw… it's really sweet. You got an amazing husband."

She giggled, "Thanks."

"I'm curious. As someone who's half-draconequus like me, do you like the same things I do?"

"It depends. What do you like?"

"Well…I like jalapeño nacho chips!"

She gasped loudly and exclaimed excitedly, "Me, too!"

"Really?! Okay, how about…pulling pranks?"

"Hello! You're talking to the Princess of Chaos! Of course I pull pranks on ponies!"

"Awesome!" Then he asked, "What about your powers? Can you fly around without wings?"

She smirked deviously, "Watch this…" She magically lifted herself in the air and did a few loop-de-loops before going back down and asking, "Can you do that?"

He smirked back, "You bet!" He floated up and flew close to the ceiling a few times before coming back to the ground.

The two ended up smiling at each other and Screwy inquired, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Great! Meet me at the Everfree Castle tomorrow at two, and make sure to bring your best A-game!"

"Oh, I will," he grinned. "You can count on it."

She immediately embraced him with her whispering, "I always wanted a brother…"

The sentiment made Mischief blush, but he was so happy he didn't care. They started to shake on it when a jolt of electricity ran through the both of them. They noticed they were both wearing joy buzzers! This made them laugh, realizing they really were so much alike.

Meanwhile, both Flurry and Mothball had been returning to their loves when they saw them exchanging words and using joy buzzers on each other. The alicorn and changeling looked at each other in concern.

Mothy had to ask, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing that they're getting along so well?"

Before Flurry could answer, Discord popped in between them.

"Well, personally, I think it's great that my little girl and the kid like each other. After all, Fluttershy and I couldn't give Screwy a sibling, so naturally, she would feel drawn to another half-draconequus who might as well have been the brother she never had."

Flurry and Mothball exchanged another look and wondered if Screwball and Mischief's kinship was either going to go really great or really bad. Only time would tell.

* * *

The next day, Screwy told Mothball she would be expecting Mischief sometime around two o'clock and that they would be hanging out together for the rest of the day.

Screwball inquired, "You don't mind, do you?"

Mothy was unsure, but he knew that once his wife's mind was set, he dared not oppose it. Instead, he said, "All I ask is you be careful. After all, Screwy, in your condition…"

"Oh, Mothy…while I appreciate you looking out for me, I can handle myself perfectly."

"I'll worry about you anyway, and the baby too."

"It'll be okay, Mothy. I'm in the first trimester, so the baby and me should be fine."

Mothball sighed.

Screwy nuzzled his head, "I love you…"

He nuzzled back with a tiny smile, "I love you, too…"

* * *

Mischief was preparing to leave when Flurry came into the room.

"You do promise to be back in time for our dinner date, right?"

Mischief lifted her chin with a smile, "Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She blushed like crazy while gazing at him lovingly, "I love you…so, so much…"

He replied with a tender grin, "And I love you so, so much too…"

They nuzzled their noses together while being hopelessly in love.

* * *

Screwball was walking down the hallway of the Everfree Castle when she passed a mirror that didn't reflect her image. She looked back and it turned out Mischief was in the mirror.

She said, "There you are! Come out of there!"

Mischief responded with a smirk, "Okay…" Suddenly, he squirted silly string at her through the mirror before teleporting out. He laughed.

Screwball got the string off her and gave a mischievous look, "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Mister, you just opened a can of worms, or rather…" She summoned a tube and opened it as fake snakes popped out at him.

He gave out a fake scream before laughing harder.

They both declared, "Prank war!"

Screwy and Mischief went about the castle pulling pranks on each other. Mischief replaced her regular gum with spicy gum, making her breathe fire that would rival her cousin's fire breath. Then Screwball got back at him with a whoopee cushion. This went on for a long time until they both started to tire out and rested on some couches in the castle drawing room.

Screwball then asked, "You know, I've been wondering how the heck you're 66 while you look like a sixteen-year-old. Because now that I think about it, you and my dad are practically the same age!"

Mischief countered, "Not quite…Yes, I was born around the time your dad was a preteen. Because both of my parents had slow-aging genes, I turned a year older per…maybe four years? I would've aged a lot slower if it weren't for my pony upbringing. Because of that, I felt like a normal pony, only not. At least, that what my mom thinks. And you? How does your aging process works?"

"Well, as you know, my mom is a pony so I was able to age normally because of her, but thanks to Dad's genes, I was able to have a youthful complexion." She primped her hair in emphasis, making the other half-draconequus laugh. "It's almost as if time slows for my beauty."

Mischief gasped as he realized something. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30!

He spouted nervously, "Oh, geez, geez, geez, geez! I'm late! Sorry to leave like this, Screwy, but I got a dinner date to get to!"

Screwball said, "Go like the wind!"

"I intend to!"

In a flash of light, he vanished. He reappeared at the Castle of Friendship and took rapid, nervous breaths as he ran down the hall. He made his way to the dining room and slammed open the doors as he shouted out, "Flurry!"

Flurry, who was sitting alone at the table covered with plates of food, was caught off-guard by the sudden entrance.

Mischief quickly apologized, "Flurry, I am so sorry! I should've kept better track of the time, but I was having so much fun and –"

Flurry said in a voice traced with upset, "I'm sure you were. I kept the food warm for you."

Just like the first dinner they had together at Hollow Shades, the couple was silent. However, this kind of silence was tense with upset rather than fear. Mischief wanted to apologize a hundred times over, but he knew that he had hurt the love of his life and no amount of apologies could heal this wound. He messed up, big time. When they finished their dinner, Flurry left the room in silence, leaving Mischief to clean the dishes, which he thought was for the best. While he was cleaning the dishes, he rehearsed what he was going to say to Flurry. After the dishes were dried and put away, he went up to the study and took a deep breath.

 _Here goes…_ he thought.

He entered the room and took another deep breath.

Flurry – who was now sitting on the sofa - raised her hoof to stop him and said, "Look, I know what you're going to say. You had a lot of fun with Screwball that you forgot the time. I'd be okay with it if we had anything else scheduled, but this was our dinner date. Do you know how important that is?"

Mischief replied, "Believe me, I know."

Hurt then overtook her face. "Then why did you conveniently forget our special night? You said you wouldn't miss it for the world. Ponies aren't supposed to let down their true loves. They would never forget if they had something special planned!"

Mischief shot off, "Hey, it wasn't my fault that I found someone like me, okay?!"

His heart dropped from seeing the stunned expression on Flurry's face. He knew it wasn't just the yelling that surprised her, but also the fact that he said that he found someone like him.

Flurry's eyes then shimmered as she breathed, "So...I'm not that important to you anymore?"

Mischief shook his head and started to say, "Flurry…"

"Spend all your time with her, then! At least you won't let her down!" In a huff, Flurry used her magic to push Mischief out of the study and slam the doors shut.

* * *

Mischief lied on his bed, ridden with guilt. He didn't mean to miss his dinner date with Flurry. He just had a lot of fun with Screwball. It was the first time he met someone who was just like he was: half-pony, half-draconequus. If he had missed anything else but the dinner date, he would've assumed that Flurry was overreacting. But she was right. It was important for ponies to not forget about their true loves.

Then, a terrible thought crossed his mind: what if he wasn't Flurry's true love after all? But that didn't make any sense. How else would've he awoken her when she bit a poison apple? He then considered the possibility of Flurry having two true loves. Maybe if he could find the other one, then she wouldn't be unhappy.

It was settled, then. He packed his bags and left a note for Flurry to see in the morning. Although it almost made him cry to think that he might not be Mr. Right, Mischief wanted to do everything he could to make the princess happy. He left the castle in the middle of the night and set off on his quest. However, he came across a familiar zebra at the outskirts of Ponyville. He remembered that she gave him a potion that enabled him to grow the same rate as normal ponies did. He would forever be grateful for that.

Zecora waved to him and greeted, "Hello, newly-knighted guardian. What is the reason for this late-night run?"

Mischief answered carefully, "I'm…on a quest, actually."

"A quest, you say? For how long will you be away?"

He replied sadly, "I…don't know."

"Why the uncertainty, Guardian of Empathy?"

He rubbed his arm as he looked to the side, "It's just…" He then sighed, "All I want is to make Flurry happy."

Zecora found this interesting and decided on a way to probe for more information. She offered, "Why don't you come to my hut to rest before you set off for your quest?"

Although Mischief was hesitant to accept her invitation, he was growing tired and saw her point. He smiled, "That'd be great, Zecora. Thank you."

* * *

The ache in Flurry's heart was significantly less now thanks to a good night's sleep. Although she was still hurt by the fact that Mischief forgot about their dinner date, she regretted being harsh with him. She knew that she had been emotional and wanted to make it up to him.

She knocked on his bedroom door and asked, "Hey, Mischief? Are you awake? You're usually up right about now." She then sighed, "Look, what I said last night was a little out of line and I want to apologize for it. I forgive you for almost missing our dinner date last night. Can you forgive me for being so…over-reactive?"

No answer.

She knocked again more insistently, "Mischief? Are you there?" Concern then crept into her voice as she said, "I'm coming right in, so you better be ready! One…two…three!"

She opened the door and found an empty room. On the bed was a single note. Flurry magically picked it up and it read:

 _Hey, Flurry,_

 _I know you might never forgive me for last night. I think it's because I may not be your true love after all. As you said, true loves don't forget. I'm searching for somepony to be your new true love because some ponies have more than one true love. Maybe I can find you somebody who can make you happier than I could. I'm sorry I let you down, Flurry, but I'm sure the next true love you have won't. I'll miss you forever and I hope you'll be happy without me ruining everything._

 _-Mischief_

The paper fell to the floor along with the tears that fell from Flurry's eyes. She sobbed as she crouched down and put her arm over her mouth, "Oh, Mischief…What have I done?"

Suddenly, a voice called down the hall outside the room, "Flurry! Hey, Flurry, where are you?!"

Flurry turned around and saw Skater skidding by the room and then trotting back towards the doorway. Even though she had teary eyes, the alicorn could see that Skater was freaking out about something.

The Pegasus urgently told her, "We gotta go to the hospital! Something's wrong with Screwball!"

* * *

At Zecora's hut deep in the Everfree Forest, the zebra began to pour drinks for herself and Mischief.

Mischief complimented, "That was a really good breakfast, Zecora. We could use your cooking skills more often."

Zecora grinned, "I would give my thanks were it not for the fact that we still need our drinks." She put the cups on the table as she said, "Before you depart, tell me what is on your mind and in your heart."

Mischief waved his hoof dismissively, "I don't think you want to hear it."

The zebra said as she sat down, "Last night, you told me you wanted Flurry to be happy. If you bring her joy with your presence, what more can be accomplished with your absence?"

Mischief sadly replied, "I don't think she's happy with me anymore. I upset her pretty badly when I missed our dinner date last night. I was having so much fun with Screwball, but then I forgot the time. True loves aren't supposed to disappoint, so I think that…" He took a deep breath to temper the emotions roiling within him. "…I'm not the one for her. There must be another guy out there who would make her happier than I would. Please, Zecora. Help me find him."

Zecora could see the pain in his eyes, but she was certain of one thing. "I will do my best to help you complete your quest."

She went to her shelf and grabbed a bowl. After she set it down on the table, she grabbed liquids and powders. She poured the fluids and shook the powders into the bowl before she stirred the contents with her spoon.

When she sat down again, she held a hoof-full of powder and said, "Show the one who is meant to be with the alicorn princess Flurry."

She tossed the powder into the bowl and within seconds, an image began to form. Mischief's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

He spoke in astonishment, "That's me. But I'm not her true love. I made her miserable!"

Zecora explained, "Love is not all sunshine and roses. There will also be problems that life poses. The only thing that matters is whether a couple will work it out together. The conflict between you and your beloved is that everything is too rapid. If the romance is moving too fast, then the bond you've created will not last. Take it slow and easy, and all will be mended with Flurry."

Mischief felt relief fill his heart. He didn't have to leave to find someone else for Flurry. He could just sort everything out with her and hope that it will be enough for her to take him back.

He hugged Zecora and thanked her, "Thank you, Zecora. I'll set everything right with Flurry."

* * *

The cousins and Guardians sat nervously in the waiting room while they anticipated any news the doctor might give. Actually, the only pony who wasn't nervous was Flurry. She was too heartbroken and preoccupied with Mischief's sudden departure. How could she have driven him away? It was her fault that he was gone. He was truly sorry for what happened last night, but she was too hurt to see that. Now she had twice the anguish because of her actions.

Just then, the doctor entered the waiting room and all heads turned to face him. He said, "There's nothing to worry about. It was just practice contractions. They're not uncommon in pregnancy, especially the first trimester. Although, Screwball is quite dehydrated and worn-out from her recent…activities. She will be here for a few hours while an IV puts fluids into her."

Everypony in the room was immensely relieved to hear that. Soon, however, the pain flooded back into Flurry's heart.

Skater said to her, "I can't believe Mischief wasn't here this morning."

Flurry closed her eyes and shamefully admitted, "It's because of me. We had a fight last night and he left because he wanted to find someone else for me." She opened her teary eyes and continued, "He just wanted to make me happy, and he didn't think he was capable of doing that."

"He took off so he could find you somepony else to love?"

"I don't want somepony else! I want Mischief!"

Suddenly, the doors opened and Mischief said with a smile, "You called?"

Flurry gasped in delight and flew to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace as she told him, "Mischief! You came back! You came back! I am so sorry for making you feel like you made me miserable! I shouldn't have expected so much from you. I should've realized that you just got caught up in the excitement of having another half-draconequus around. Can you forgive me?"

Mischief playfully tapped his hoof against his chin as he pretended to ponder, "I will…" He then smiled at her, "…if you forgive me for running off in the middle of the night. And for being a half-hour late for our dinner date."

Flurry chuckled, "Who cares about the dinner date? As long as I have you, that's all that matters."

"And as long as we take it slow, our relationship will be A-okay."

She curled a strand of her mane before smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess dinner dates were too soon, then. How about we start hanging out, okay? Just hanging out?"

Mischief took her hoof and said sweetly, "I think I'd like that."

* * *

Mischief was confused as to why Flurry and the others were at the hospital when he meant to teleport straight to his beloved. After Flurry explained everything, she and Mischief went into the room to visit Screwball and Mothball. The two of them could tell that Screwy was feeling restless just lying in bed with an IV attached to her hoof. Both couples elucidated what happened the night and morning after Mischief and Screwball's prank war. Apparently, Screwy had worn herself out so much that she began throwing up and feeling abdominal pains. As it turned out, the vomiting was from the dehydration and the pains were just ill-timed practice contractions.

Screwy said in embarrassment, "I'm really glad Mom and Dad aren't here to see this. They'd be freaking out big time."

Mothball said as he held her hoof, "Well, thankfully, they weren't. And thanks to the doctor, we now know that the first trimester is a very delicate time for the baby, so take it easy from now on."

"I will. Don't worry." She turned to Flurry and Mischief and said, "And I'm glad you're working on your relationship now."

Flurry said, "We'll be doing it like you are in your pregnancy: nice and easy."

Mischief then asked Screwball, "So now that everything's worked out, can we be honorary siblings?"

Screwy smiled, "I've always wanted to do this." She spread her arms out and said, "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

They embraced and patted each other on the backs while saying, "Pat, pat."

Flurry and Mothball found this very moving until Mischief smirked, "Now that you're taking it easy, does this mean no more pranks for a while?"

Screwball then smirked back, "I have ways, Mischief-san. I have ways."

Mothball and Flurry face-hoofed and groaned in unison.


End file.
